


Final Days

by starandrea



Series: First Saga [5]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, Psycho Rangers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 127,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandrea/pseuds/starandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They survived the destruction of Dark Spectre and their senior year simultaneously. Now the countdown to graduation signals the final days of high school and possibly the Astro team itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Days

__

Disclaimer: Saban invented a multi-million dollar franchise known as "Power Rangers". Saban also invented a dog who made a single appearance on the aforementioned show. Guess which one Adri cares about.

****

Final Days  
by Starhawk

Neon green and pink flashed as the tennis ball flew past an open doorway, streaking down the hallway to bounce off the exterior wall and vanish around the curve of the corridor. Scrabbling toenails and a blur of yellow announced the tennis ball's would-be captor, and Jetson skidded across the metal decking and took off down the hallway in furious pursuit.

Cassie laughed, giving exuberant chase until her brain caught up with her about five steps past the Glider holding bay. She heard an excited bark from somewhere up ahead, but instead of following she stopped and retraced her steps, peering curiously into the holding bay to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

They weren't. She shook her head in disbelief. "What in the name of everything good are you doing up so early? And on a Saturday, no less!"

Her adopted brother shrugged eloquently. "I could ask you the same thing. Why are you and that dog making such a godawful racket at seven in the morning?"

She grinned, unable to contain herself. "Saryn's on his way in! He's going to be here in a few minutes; Jetson and I were going to meet him. What are you doing up?"

"Studying," Jeff admitted, tapping his pencil eraser on the tabletop. "DECA's trying to help me get ready for my chem final."

She made a face, but before she could answer Jetson came bounding back into the room. He slid across the deck toward her, ejecting the tennis ball at her feet and staring up at her expectantly. She laughed as he panted up at her, and she reached down to scratch his ears affectionately. "Good boy, Jetson. Here," she said, picking up the neon tennis ball again and tossing it out into the hallway. "Go get it!"

He needed no encouragement, for he was off after the garish object without a second's hesitation. The ball had rebounded off the far wall and bounced away down the corridor, and Jetson had to scramble to change his momentum in time to make it around the corner. He didn't skid at all, though--he was perfectly used to the metal deck, and the times he did slide she would swear he was doing it on purpose, for the sheer fun of it.

"His feet do okay on the deck?" Jeff asked, as though he was reading her mind.

"They seem to." She turned back to him, glancing down at the papers strewn across the table. "Are you sure you have enough stuff there? Maybe I could get you a couple more books or something."

"Yeah, thanks," he said wryly. He put his hands over his head and stretched, grimacing as he leaned back in the manner of someone who had been hunched in one place for too long. "It's a generous offer, but I'll have to pass. If I had one more thing to study, I think my head would explode."

"How long have you been here?" It was only seven, but he didn't look like he had just sat down.

Instead of looking at his watch, Jeff glanced up at DECA's camera.

"One hour and twenty-three minutes," the computer replied promptly.

"Thanks," Jeff said, and Cassie just stared at him.

"You got up at five-thirty to study chemistry?"

He shook his head. "I got up at five. It took me half an hour to get going." He caught her eye and added, "Believe me, you don't know the meaning of 'exam' until you've lived through finals week."

The unmistakable clatter of toenails on metal prevented her from reminding him that she didn't *want* to know, thank you very much. Jetson flung himself down at her feet, staring up at her with a very pointed look and not letting go of the tennis ball. When she reached for the ball anyway he scrambled backward, just out of reach, and resumed watching her with a slight wag of his tail.

"All right," she said with a laugh, "I'm coming. Good luck studying, Jeff."

He sighed, tapping his pencil on the table again. "Thanks. Have a good day."

"You too!" she called over her shoulder. Jetson let go of the tennis ball with an excited bark, leaping toward the doorway, and she paused just long enough to grab the ball before following him.

Jetson beat her to the hangar bay, as she had known he would. He was pawing at the door when she finally caught up. He whined once when he saw her, and she pointed at the red light above the door. "There's no air in there, Jetson. We have to wait until DECA repressurizes it."

The light flashed green, and Jetson let out a single bark. She laughed and reached out to key the door open, watching him bolt through the doorway the moment the opening was wide enough for him to fit. She stepped through after him, smiling as Jetson parked himself next to the base of the little starfighter and proceeded to bark continuously at the now-motionless ship.

The cockpit seals popped a moment later, and the canopy lifted away from the hull. A figure in red stood up and she waved, laughing as he glared down at Jetson. Leaving his helmet behind, Saryn swung over the side of the fighter and landed easily on the deck, striding past the vocal lab without a second glance.

"You'd think that dog had never seen me before," Saryn muttered, blue eyes catching hers from under bangs that weren't quite long enough to stay back in his ponytail. "Does he forget so quickly?"

"Hello to you too," she said, grinning up at him. "You're in a terrible mood."

His expression lightened noticeably, and the hint of a smile touched his eyes. "Less so, now that I'm with you," he countered. "You should have seen me earlier."

She giggled. "Did you leave, or did they throw you out?"

This time he did smile. "A little of both, I suspect." He reached out to brush her cheek with his fingers, adding, "I missed you."

She reached up and caught his hand, leaning into his touch for a moment. "Me too," she murmured, trying to gauge the look in his eyes. His empathic shields were firmly in place, a leftover precaution that he must not have noticed yet.

Then his flight suit swished quietly as he slid his arms around her, pulling her in close for a tender kiss that she never missed until he was gone. Unfortunately, she'd had ample opportunity to miss it lately, and that made the moment all the sweeter.

She noted distantly that Jetson had finally stopped barking. He had probably settled down on the deck, resigned to their displays of affection by now. She supposed that, to a dog, life was just a long series of hugs and kisses, so why should one be any more special than another?

"You," Saryn whispered in her ear, "are thinking about your dog." She couldn't quite contain a giggle when he added softly, "It's not very flattering."

"You're not supposed to be able to do that," she informed him, kissing him again.

"Nonetheless," he murmured, lifting one hand to her shoulder and scooping her loose hair back. She caught her breath as his mouth brushed against her neck, trailing gentle kisses across her bare skin. She closed her eyes, barely aware of her own fingers clutching his flight suit.

"That's better," he whispered a moment later, and she smiled to herself. Then he pressed his lips to hers, and she could feel him relaxing as she leaned into his embrace. His shields dissolved at last, and she could clearly hear him think, *I love you.*

She didn't know how he projected his thoughts like that anymore than she knew how he could pick up on hers. But she knew he would hear when she answered, *I love you too,* and that was all that really mattered.

Jetson whined softly.

She pulled away reluctantly, leaving her arm around Saryn as she regarded the yellow lab. His head rested on his paws, and he was giving them an extraordinarily pitiful look. She shook her head in fond resignation. "I suppose you think it's your turn," she told him.

He lifted his head eagerly and thumped his tail once, and she had to laugh. "I've been promising him some time in the park since I got up," she said, glancing up at Saryn. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head wordlessly, and she let go of him to wave at Jetson. "Come on, boy! Let's go!"

Jetson sprang forward, nudging his nose under her hand even as she reached down to pat him. Saryn shucked his flight suit with the ease born of long practice and stowed it in his starfighter before turning back to her. Her hand still resting on Jetson's head, she reached out to press her palm to his and a veil of crimson shimmered across her vision.

It was gone in seconds, and Jetson bounded forward across the sunlit grass of the park's east side. Teleportation had never seemed to faze him, which was a lucky thing considering that he had been subjected to it almost daily for the last three months of his life.

Glancing over at Saryn again, she remarked, "You came prepared." He wore a pair of Carlos' old jeans and a t-shirt that had once been TJ's--she had suggested several times that he get some California-style clothes of his own, but so far he hadn't been convinced.

"I changed before I left," he answered, sliding his fingers through hers as they trailed after the inexhaustible dog at a more sedate pace. "If blue jeans become popular on Elisia, I will have you to thank for it."

"You're the one spreading the madness," she teased. "You could have waited until you got here."

"I know you too well to believe you're that patient," he told her, and her eyes widened indignantly. "And they are easier to fit under a flight suit."

She shook her head, momentarily diverted. "I don't understand why you don't just morph. Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Yes," he agreed soberly. "But my flight suit has the Elisian Ranger logo on it."

"Oh," she murmured. "Your Ranger uniform doesn't."

It wasn't a question, but he shook his head anyway. "Elisia is struggling just to get basic food and medical supplies," he said quietly. "It is no different anywhere along the Border. If making the remaining Border Rangers highly visible raises awareness of the situation, it is the least we can do while we are offplanet."

She wasn't sure she liked his newfound tendency to refer to any place that wasn't Elisia as "offplanet", but she didn't comment on it. Instead she just squeezed his hand and stared after Jetson, who was rolling happily in the grass beside the pond. "How are they?"

"Proud," he said succinctly. "Determined. Mirine says hello, by the way. Linnse and Tobin send their regards as well."

"You're changing the subject," she said, stopping to turn and look at him. She didn't let go of his hand, and he was forced to halt as well. She stared at him, trying to see past the echo in his eyes to the true feeling underneath. "What's it like on Elisia?"

He gazed back at her for a long moment. His expression didn't change, but he must have seen something in hers, for at last he answered, "It's a planet of survivors, Cassie. We survived Dark Spectre once, and we'll do it again. We will rebuild our home. But it isn't going to be easy."

"That bad?" she asked gently.

His expression flickered, and a rueful smile flitted across his face. "Yes," he admitted, his eyes acknowledging her desire for honesty. "The terraformed ecosystems were always fragile, and I'm afraid 'marginally habitable' is now a generous term for much of what remains. Power is scarce and food is scarcer, yet people continue to return."

And they probably overburdened what few resources the recently liberated planet did have, she guessed. She could feel the worry emanating from him, and that was confirmation enough for her. She took a step closer, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. There was little else she could do, but she would offer what comfort she had.

"What scares me," he whispered, hugging her back, "is that the people who lived through the occupation can't even provide for themselves. With all these other people flooding in... they'll either revitalize the planet, or destroy what's left."

"Dark Spectre couldn't do it," she murmured. "A few thousand well-meaning colonists aren't going to succeed where he failed."

She felt him sigh, but he didn't let go of her. "I hope not," he replied softly. "I truly hope not."

***

He heard the comm channel chime, requesting his personal attention. He continued to gaze up at the bottom of the bunk above him, wondering idly what kind of adhesive sticker manufacturers used. It had to be something awfully strong to have held the glow-in-the-dark stars there for... what, six years now? Almost seven, really. They should consider selling the stuff as hull sealant.

The comm chimed again, and this time he saw DECA's camera light flick on across the room. "Andros," she said curiously. "There's an incoming transmission for you."

"I know," he answered, reaching up to tap one of the stars experimentally. It didn't budge. "I'm weighing the odds of it being Zhane against the probability that it's anyone else."

"It's Zhane," DECA told him.

He sat up, the stickers forgotten. "Then why didn't you say so?" he demanded, giving her camera a mock-frown.

The red light just blinked at him, and he grinned at her unvoiced exasperation. She had no way of knowing that he wasn't accepting anyone's signal but Zhane's. And the Silver Ranger hadn't bothered to send his own mental prompt along with the signal, making the decision to get up or not even more debatable.

He ran a hand through his hair and blinked a few times to get the residual sleep out of his eyes. The comm chimed a third time as he dropped into the chair in front of his computer terminal, and this time he accepted the link.

"Morning," Zhane greeted him, with the irritatingly alert air of someone unaffected by the time difference. Of course, he wouldn't be; he'd been on Eltare for almost a month now. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes," Andros told him, even though he hadn't.

"Good." Zhane grinned. "You missed all the excitement last night. Two of the backup generators went down and half the city lost power. You got out about half an hour before surface-to-ship teleportation was grounded."

Startled, he tried distractedly to repress a yawn. "When did you get it back?"

"We haven't. The primaries never came back on after the siege, so until the backups are fixed we're in the dark. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get a vid comm message out, even with Ranger priority."

Andros shook his head, wondering that Eltare could get anything done lately. "Any word on that agri shipment?"

"Last I knew, it still hadn't left." Zhane frowned a little, his cheerful expression dimming. "If it goes much longer, I say we take the Megaship and deliver it ourselves."

"Favoritism," Andros answered automatically. "We shouldn't interfere."

"That's ridiculous and you know it," Zhane retorted. "We're their Rangers. If we don't act on their behalf, who will? That's how things get done in the League."

He sighed. "Zordon's having a hard enough time keeping the Inner Alliance in place without a unified military threat. Anything that we do specifically for KO-35 undermines that."

"We're not part of the Alliance," Zhane argued. "The Kerova system would have been part of the Defense, if we'd ever coexisted, and the Border Rangers are louder advocates for their planets than ever before."

Andros didn't answer. KO-35 might be a part of the Border, but the Sol system was part of the Alliance. Sometimes it was hard to know whom he was speaking for anymore.

"Andros?" Zhane must have understood some of what he was thinking, for he offered, "The others have the Mega Vs; it's not like we'd be leaving them in the lurch. I'm not saying we need the whole team--just you and I. We're Kerovan Rangers, and if our people need us..."

"You're saying we should split up." He did his best to keep his voice even, betraying nothing of what he was feeling inside. "The Earth Rangers go their way, and we go ours."

"No," Zhane insisted. "I'm not trying to divide the team! I'm just saying that Earth has been one of the most peaceful places in the League lately--you wouldn't be spending so much time on Eltare if it wasn't. But KO-35 has been razed, occupied, and abandoned more times than I can count. If there's a planet that needs it's Rangers more right now, I don't know where it is."

Andros looked away from the screen. His friend didn't need to tell him how bad it was on KO-35; he'd been there, and he'd seen it. They'd been back and forth between Eltare and the Border, speaking for KO-35 wherever they could and helping the Defense to reestablish vital supply lines. Yet he kept coming back to Earth...

"Let me talk to the others first," he said abruptly. "I'll be back on Eltare tomorrow. And I'll bring the Megaship with me."

Zhane's relieved smile made him feel guilty for hesitating. "I'll let Kinwon know," his friend promised. "Thanks, Andros."

"Hey, Zhane..." He paused just long enough to get the other's full attention. "Don't work too hard."

Zhane gave him a rakish grin. "Don't worry," he assured Andros. "Kayatachi and I are heading down to the tavern in a few minutes. She tells me they're serving sparklers in honor of the power outage. I just thought I'd let you know what was going on first."

Andros had to laugh. "Thanks. And try not to do anything I wouldn't do."

Zhane's grin widened. "So that rules out what? Nothing?"

"It rules out--" He had to think about it for a moment. "Well, never mind," he admitted at last, trying to ignore Zhane's smirk. "Just have a good time."

"I will," Zhane said smugly. "Hey--"

It was his turn to hesitate, and Andros gave him a questioning look.

Zhane's expression had sobered a little. "Have you heard from Kerone?" he asked finally. His tone was deliberately casual, but his eyes betrayed his concern.

Andros shook his head slowly. "Not since last weekend," he said. "She won't tell me where she is, and you know she can't link over distances, so I don't have any way to get in touch with her."

"Can't, or won't," Zhane muttered. "She's a telepath. She shouldn't have any problem with distance."

They had had this conversation before, and Andros refrained from pointing out, yet again, the apparent differences between his sister's telepathy and their own. He also didn't mention his suspicion that Kerone refused to tell him where she was, not because she didn't want him to know, but because she didn't want Zhane to know.

"I hope she's all right," Zhane said, when he said nothing else. "Thanks anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

Andros nodded once, returning his friend's absent smile. "Stay safe, Zhane."

"You too."

The screen went dark. Andros regarded it thoughtfully for a moment, wondering whether his sister would change her mind if she could see how troubled Zhane was. Probably not--but where *was* she, anyway? All her transmissions to the Megaship went through several relay stations before they reached DECA, and there was always at least one untraceable link in the chain. He didn't know if she really was that far out of the mainstream, or if she was doing it on purpose to keep them from finding her.

"Andros." DECA's voice interrupted his musings, and he looked up. "Do you plan to resettle on KO-35?"

He blinked, surprised. "Why do you ask that?"

"Zhane implied that your loyalty should be to KO-35," DECA replied matter-of-factly. "You agreed with him."

"That's not what he said," Andros answered, frowning. "He said that KO-35 needs us more than Earth does right now."

"What if it did not?" DECA countered. "Would you make the same choice?"

His frown deepened. "DECA... we're Kerovan. Why *shouldn't* our loyalty be to KO-35?"

"Then you do plan to rejoin the colonists?"

He studied her camera curiously, a little troubled by her persistence. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"And you say it as though it's a certainty," DECA replied. "I only wonder if the other Astro Rangers have expectations that might not coincide with yours."

He was quiet for a moment, considering that. In truth, the team hadn't discussed their future in any great detail. There was evil in the universe, and they were Power Rangers--that was all any of them had needed since they had banded together last spring. It was true they had protected Earth when it was necessary, but so had they protected myriad other worlds. KO-35, now free once more and in dire need of assistance, was certainly no less important.

He was still thinking about it when he made his way down to the Glider holding bay a little while later. He was somewhat surprised to find Carlos there, as everyone had been planetside when he went to sleep the night before. Jeff's presence wasn't unusual, though; Ashley's brother had been spending more and more time on the Megaship as finals approached. He claimed it was quieter than his dorm on campus, and there was certainly no better tutor than DECA.

"Sorry, man," Carlos was saying as Andros walked in. "Never heard of troponin. Never really want to, either, if it comes to that."

"It's a calmodulin," Andros offered absently, pausing beside the table to look over Jeff's books. "A binding protein for calcium that allows muscle movement."

It took a moment for him to become aware of Carlos' incredulous stare, but Jeff's reaction was immediate and dramatic. He threw up his hands and leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back to appeal to the ceiling. "Why can't he take this exam for me? Why is it important for me to know this when there are other people in the world who are perfectly aware? It's not like the knowledge is in danger of being lost!"

"Perhaps it is not the knowledge itself on which you are being tested," DECA suggested, "but rather, your ability to acquire that knowledge."

Jeff sighed, putting his elbows back on the table and resting his chin in his hands. "That's a depressingly logical thought."

"DECA's good at that," Andros muttered, glancing up at her camera as her earlier questions pushed their way to the forefront of his brain again. "Carlos... can I ask you something?"

"As long as you don't expect me to know the answer," the Black Ranger answered with a grin. "Sure."

Andros regarded him quizzically. "Who are the Astro Rangers?"

Carlos looked at him as though he might have been replaced by an evil clone. "We are, of course. You and me and Cassie and the others. Why?"

"The six of us, then?" Andros pressed. "We're the Astro team?"

Carlos shrugged. "You could make a case for Kerone too, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," he said. "So if we're the Astro Rangers... what's our mission?"

"To defend Earth," Carlos answered.

A frown tugged at his expression, and he tried to repress it.

Carlos saw it anyway. "Andros, what's going on?" he demanded. "You're acting strange, even for you."

Andros smiled a little at that. "Nothing," he said, turning away. "Just something someone said to me."

***

She turned her face upward, feeling the warm water stream across her skin as she rubbed shampoo into her scalp. As the lather started to sneak forward over her forehead, she turned around and let the water wash it away, taking the sweat of the afternoon with it as the shower sluiced her hair clean.

She was running fingers slick with conditioner through the tangles when she heard a familiar chime. "You've got to be kidding me," Ashley muttered, pausing to listen more carefully.

Sure enough, her communicator chimed again, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not answering that, Andros," she said aloud, stepping back under the stream of water. "I'm not."

But she knew she would. Earth hadn't come under serious attack in months, but the old instincts were too ingrained. She wasn't sure she would ever reach a point where she would actually feel comfortable ignoring her communicator--it was just that some days she wasn't convinced that was a good thing.

She rinsed her hair quickly before she turned the water off and pushed the curtain aside. Stepping out onto the bathmat, she grabbed first for her towel and then her communicator, both perched somewhat precariously on the edge of the sink. "This is Ashley," she said, setting the device down again as soon as it had been activated. "What's up?"

"Hey, Ash," Andros' voice greeted her. "NASADA just contacted us. They have something they'd like us to check out."

She made a face at her reflection in the mirror as she started to towel off. "I thought we had a deal with NASADA. We save the world every now and then, and they don't ask questions."

"Normally," Andros agreed. "I don't want NASADA to get in the habit of using the Megaship as an extension of the space program. But they insist this is unusual, and Tessa thought we should take a look."

She shrugged, wrapping her towel around her and reaching for her hairbrush. "I'll come along for the ride. But only if I get dinner out of it."

She heard Andros chuckle. "You're on," he agreed. "See you in a few minutes?"

She nodded, though she knew he couldn't see it. "I'll be there as soon as I get changed. Love you," she added, smiling over at her communicator.

"Love you too," Andros' voice answered.

The link was broken from his side, and the light on her communicator went out as it turned off automatically. She brushed the tangles out of her hair and wrapped it, gathering up her cheerleader uniform, communicator, and necklace and heading back into her bedroom. She dropped her uniform into the basket at the end of her bed and went over to the closet.

The dress she'd bought for the prom stared back at her as soon as she opened the door, and she smiled. Pushing it aside, she pulled out a skirt and knit top, her thoughts wandering a little as she dressed. What could NASADA possibly want that both Tessa and Andros would approve of?

Tessa would go for any scientific curiosity, that was without question. Anything in space that moved was worth her observation time. But Andros wouldn't budge for anything less than a military threat, and anything that NASADA could pick up in that department would be detected long before by DECA.

She fastened the necklace Andros had given her around her neck, fiddling with the chain to make sure it hung perfectly straight. Sliding her communicator onto her wrist, she headed back into the bathroom to dry her hair. It took longer than it used to, but she hadn't had long hair since junior high and she found that she missed it.

Finally satisfied with her reflection, she unplugged the hair dryer and hung her towel over the back of the door to dry. She stuck her head into her parents' room before she left, and her dad looked up from the computer as she waved. "I'm going to go up to the Megaship for a while," she told him. "NASADA wants us to check something out for them."

"Be careful," he answered automatically.

She rolled her eyes. "Dad, there hasn't been trouble in forever." She caught his eye, and added quickly, "I will, I will; don't worry. See you later."

She moved out of the doorway and touched her communicator. The hallway lit up like a sunburst, brightening until it was indistinguishable, and there was a rushing in her ears that quickly faded into the quiet hum of the Megaship's life support systems. She could hear the murmur of conversation drifting down the hall from the Bridge, and she headed in that direction.

There was a graphic she didn't recognize on the main screen, and the others were gathered around the forward row of consoles. Andros glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her as she paused in the doorway. Beside him, Jeff looked up and winked, holding up two fingers behind Andros' head for the briefest moment.

She stepped forward, trying not to roll her eyes. "What's going on?"

"One of NASADA's probes stopped transmitting," TJ answered, leaning back in her chair at the scanner station. The grin on his face told her that he'd seen Jeff's bunny ears too. "Tess thinks that's weird."

"No offense," Andros said, moving over to make room for her as she joined them, "but those probes are archaic. What's really weird is that they work at all."

"Gee, Andros," Carlos remarked, clearly amused. He was standing behind TJ, leaning back against the nav console as he regarded the Red Ranger. "Tell us what you really think."

"I did," Andros informed him, not seeming to notice the sarcasm. Carlos only shook his head.

Tessa was staring down at the console in front of her, apparently oblivious to the exchange. "Pioneer 10 shouldn't have just stopped sending data," she told them absently. "It was almost out of power, but it still had three working units. The odds of all three failing simultaneously are pretty low."

"Maybe something hit it," Jeff suggested.

Tessa shook her head, glancing up at the screen. Now that Ashley knew what she was looking for she could recognize their solar system, overlaid with an escape trajectory that must represent the NASADA probe.

"It's pretty well out of the ecliptic by now," Tessa was saying. "There's not much out there to hit but micrometeoroids and dust, and anything that small would have to be pretty lucky to take out all three instruments with one shot."

"Well, let's find out," TJ suggested. "DECA, can you take us to the coordinates that NASADA gave us?"

"Calling the information we received 'coordinates' would be overstating the matter," DECA replied, somewhat primly. "Nonetheless, I believe I have been able to decipher the correct location."

"Good work," Andros told her. "I'm sure it was difficult."

"Oh, shut up!" Ashley exclaimed, elbowing him.

He just grinned at her and added, "DECA, hyperrush one. Let's go see what could have made one of these Earth probes even less useful than usual."

Her eyes widened indignantly as the Megaship went to hyperrush, but before she could respond Carlos asked, "Cassie isn't coming?"

"She's singing tonight," TJ said, glancing back at him. "She had to be at the Surf Spot early."

Ashley nudged Andros again, not about to let his comment slide. When he glanced over at her, she murmured, "I'd like to see KO-35 build a probe like NASADA's from scratch."

Just as quietly, he replied, "Why would we bother?"

"Ouch," Jeff remarked with a chuckle, obviously overhearing.

She wrinkled her nose at her brother. "Isn't there something you should be studying?"

He didn't look at all repentant as he informed her, "Study break. There's only so much anatomical chemistry you can take before it just doesn't make an impression anymore."

"Maybe you should have Andros help you," Carlos told him.

Ashley laughed. "Yeah, Andros is good with that stuff. He doesn't recognize superior technology when he sees it, but he can tell you how endorphins work."

"I've already been impressed by Andros' knowledge of physiology," Jeff replied wryly. "But I'm not going to ask how *you* know that he knows about endorphins."

She tried not to blush, and Andros rescued her by saying, "I don't think there's any scale you could use by which NASADA probes would be considered superior to the Megaship, Ash."

"The scale where Power doesn't count," she responded promptly. "That was easy."

"Coming out of hyperrush," DECA interrupted. The image on the main screen vanished, replaced by that of the starfield.

"It's pretty small, isn't it," Andros observed, deadpan.

"I have run a thorough scan of the immediate vicinity," DECA said. "I can find no trace of the NASADA probe. I am, however, detecting the vapor trail of a mid-sized courier ship."

Ashley saw TJ frown. "What would a courier want with that probe?"

"Although I am not detecting the probe," DECA amended, "I am picking up the residual radiation indicative of weapons' fire."

"They destroyed it?" Tessa sounded outraged. "Do you know how many millions of dollars probably went into that probe?"

"No, that doesn't make any sense." Andros was looking down at the scanner console as TJ called up the information DECA had been able to gather. "Couriers don't have weapons. Besides, any ship that passed through the Sol system should have sent a recognition signal to NASADA."

"Should they?" Carlos asked dryly.

"They're supposed to," Andros insisted. "Earth is a League world. There's no Ranger base anymore, but it's still due the same respect as any other member planet."

"Tell that to the person who destroyed our probe," TJ put in.

"Why would someone who was just passing through blow up a scientific probe?" Jeff wanted to know. "Did they do it just for the hell of it? Is probe removal some kind of sport out here?"

"DECA," Ashley said slowly. "Can you trace the ship's vapor trail and extrapolate a course? Find out if they *were* just passing through?"

"Certainly, Ashley." There was an almost imperceptible hesitation, and then DECA continued, "If the courier's vector remained unchanged, it would have eventually intersected Earth's orbit."

"How eventually?" Andros demanded. "Can you tell how fast the ship was moving?"

"Given the apparent disruption of their flight path, I can't estimate with any degree of accuracy," DECA replied. "However, NASADA did lose contact with their probe several hours ago."

The Bridge was quiet for a moment as the implication sank in.

"So, basically," TJ said at last, "we have an armed courier running under radio silence, heading for Earth after having destroyed one of our probes."

"They probably had to work pretty hard to destroy it, too," Tessa added. "NASADA doesn't have many of these; it's not like you just stumble over them at random. They would have had to be looking really carefully for something to hit."

"Great," Carlos said. "So it's an armed courier heading for Earth after deliberately hunting down and destroying one of our probes. Maybe it's just me, but that doesn't sound like a very friendly message they're sending."

"DECA, take us back to Earth and see if you can pick up the vapor trail there." Andros was staring at the main screen, as though the answers that eluded the Megaship's scanners were written there for his eyes only. "I want to find out where this ship went."

"If this happened hours ago," Ashley pointed out, "they probably made it to Earth before we left."

"Probably," Andros agreed. "Which means that if it was there, it was keeping a low profile."

"But if you're trying to hide, there are more subtle ways to do it than blowing up a space probe..." TJ trailed off, and Ashley saw the realization in his eyes even as Carlos finished the sentence for him.

"Unless you're using the probe as a diversion to get rid of the planet's Rangers."

"Contact Cassie as soon as we come out of hyperrush," Andros ordered.

"I don't get it," Ashley murmured, half talking to herself. "We were so close--what could anyone hope to do in just a few minutes?"

The starfield reappeared as the Megaship dropped out of hyperrush once more, and DECA automatically routed a view of Earth to the main screen. The planet looked as peaceful as it had when they left, indeed, as peaceful as it had for months on end.

TJ reached for his morpher, and Andros glanced over his shoulder to give her a grim look. "Let's hope we don't find out."

_fin_


	2. Final Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sometimes I think I should know what I'm talking about, but other times I think that would take the fun out of it. I find it quite likely that Saban and Co. share this viewpoint. Thanks to the nice person who told me about Zhane's name.

__

Disclaimer: Sometimes I think I should know what I'm talking about, but other times I think that would take the fun out of it. I find it quite likely that Saban and Co. share this viewpoint. Thanks to the nice person who told me about Zhane's name.

****

From The Shadows  
by Starhawk

"I'm not familiar with 'Pioneer 10'," Saryn remarked, his fingers expertly twisting the ends of her hair into what felt like a braid.

"I've never heard of it either," she admitted. She smoothed the front of her short dress a little nervously, telling herself not to glance at the clock for the hundredth time. "But I'm not really up on the space program."

"It's quarter of," Saryn told her, reaching over her shoulder for her hairbrush. "There is plenty of time."

She smiled a little, forcing her hands to stay still. "I know. Sorry."

"You need not apologize." Her ran the brush through her still-loose hair, and she felt a gentle, unintrusive pressure on her mind at the same time. She might not have even noticed it if she hadn't been half-expecting it.

"You don't have to do that," she told him, but she felt herself relaxing anyway. "I'll be fine once I'm actually in front of the microphone."

"I know." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, studying her hair critically.

Apparently satisfied, he let her go, and she picked up her small hand mirror curiously. The hair around her face had been pulled back into a braid, hanging down her back while the rest of her hair was still loose. The pink scrunchy he had taken from her earlier held the braid in place.

She smiled again, tilting the mirror to catch his eye as he watched her study her reflection. "And why doesn't Mirine's hair look this good?" she inquired.

His reflection smiled back at her. "She doesn't feel it's appropriate to her current line of work," he informed her.

She had to concede that, and as she set the mirror down, he reached out to touch her necklace. "As much as I like seeing you wear this," he said softly, "it doesn't match your dress."

She let out a breath of amusement, letting him slide the gold chain out from under her hair. "No," she agreed, watching him place the ruby around his neck with his ring. "And it's not really appropriate to my current line of work."

He smiled at that, but he tapped her wrist communicator reprovingly. "You wear that one for a reason. Don't take it off."

"Yes, Mother," she teased.

"I'll go see if Adelle is still on schedule," he said, not deigning to reply. "Would you like anything?"

She shook her head, then changed her mind. "Some water?"

He kissed her quickly. "Done," he promised. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As the door closed behind him, she put one foot on the corner chair and tugged absently at her sandal. She had heard this space used to be a locker room, once upon a time, but now it was just one of the smaller game rooms off the main restaurant area. Or a backstage prep room, depending on what function the Surf Spot was filling on a given night.

She heard the door open again, and she smiled to herself. "Back so soon?" she asked, turning to see what had cut his trip short.

Instead of Saryn, or even Adelle, a girl in black jeans and a pink "Worldbeat" t-shirt stood in the doorway. She was utterly unfamiliar, though she looked about the right age to be haunting the halls of Angel Grove High.

"Hi," Cassie said, giving her a curious smile. "Lost? The other two game rooms are open, if you're looking for someone."

"Just you, Pink Ranger," the girl replied. There was no hint of expression on her face.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Excuse me? I think you must have me confused with someone else… I'm not--"

"I know who you are." Without seeming to move, the girl was beside her, and Cassie gasped as fingers pressed harsh lightning against her forehead.

She tried to throw her attacker off, but the energy flash in her eyes and mind was crippling. Her strength deserted her even as the pressure inside her head exploded, fire overwhelming every thought and stamping her senses into oblivion. The last thing she was aware of was her own voice screaming silently for Saryn.

***

"Water, please," he said, smiling at the student working the counter.

"Coming right up," Shana answered. "Haven't I seen you around before?" she added over her shoulder, as she slid a tumbler underneath the water tap.

"Last weekend," he supplied. "At the tournament."

"Oh, that's right." She dropped a twisty straw into the glass and passed it over the counter to him. "You were there with--"

Something slammed into his mind, probing tendrils that struck his empathic shield and sizzled angrily as they sought a way around the obstruction. He shoved back without thinking, stunned at the intrusion and even more shocked when he felt Cassie cry out. In the seconds it took to realize that he wasn't the one under attack, he was already shoving past someone in the doorway and racing down the hall.

Cassie's door was open, and a dark figure sprang away from her as he burst through. He spared only a single, penetrating glance for the other girl's retreating form before kneeling down beside Cassie. She started to stir even as he put his hand behind her head, and she pushed him away weakly. *Go after her,* he heard her whisper.

"I'm not leaving you," he muttered, aware that they weren't the only ones in the room. He heard Adelle exclaim as she pushed past Shana to join him at Cassie's side, and Cassie struggled to sit up.

"No, really," she managed, though whether in answer to Adelle's concern or his protest, he wasn't entirely sure. "I'm fine. Saryn…" She turned pleading dark eyes on him, and he sighed inwardly.

"Make sure she's all right," he told Adelle, getting to his feet.

"What do you mean, 'make sure she's all right'!" Adelle sounded miffed and worried all at once, which was no mean feat. "Of course I'll make sure she's all right! What happened here? Who was that girl?"

"How did you--" Shana began, still hovering in the doorway.

"Shana," Adelle interrupted. "Come in here and lend a hand. Cassie, are you hurt? You want us to call an ambulance?"

He lowered his defenses just far enough that he could tell "right" should be the correct direction, and he heard Cassie's communicator beep from somewhere behind him. He shook his head, ignoring Shana's curious look as he hurried down the hall toward the rear exit. Her teammates really did have the worst sense of timing.

He pushed the back door open and stepped onto in the cool air, slapping his own communicator as he scanned the lawn behind the Surf Spot. "This is Saryn," he said tersely. "Don't signal Cassie again."

"Saryn?" TJ's voice replied. "What's going on?"

A flicker of pink caught his eye, sliding out of the shadows to disappear around the corner, and he started after it. "Cassie was attacked. Adelle's with her. I'll tell you when I know anything."

He turned his communicator off, extending his senses as far as he dared around the edge of the building. When he found nothing, he swung around the corner and headed for the street, cursing the other girl's head start. It was all too easy to lose someone in the crowds by the front door, especially when he didn't have a particularly clear picture to begin with.

Then he froze, feeling someone's entire focus shift toward him. Behind it was the same trace of malicious intent that had led him out the back of the Surf Spot, and his gaze settled on a blue vehicle that had paused by the sidewalk. It started to pull away, but not before he caught a glimpse of the girl in the passenger seat.

She had blonde hair and wore a solid pink t-shirt, but she was staring directly at him. She waved slowly as the vehicle's momentum carried her out of his sight, and there was nothing friendly in the gesture. Her eyes held the same sharpness that had tested his shields earlier, and he had the feeling that she was still watching him even after she'd faded from his sight.

He turned around and headed back into the Surf Spot, more worried than ever as the implications started to set in. A shapeshifter, capable of mental attack, who had just gone after one of the Power Rangers' alter egos. This did not bode well for Earth's record stretch of peace.

"I'm not sure you should sing," TJ was saying as he slipped back into Cassie's room.

"Well, I am," Cassie replied with some asperity. "I told you, I'm fine."

"If she says she's all right, then she's all right," Adelle informed them. Most of the team seemed to have crammed into the little room, and she didn't look overly thrilled about it. "Now, out, all of you." She pointed toward the door to emphasize her command, and Cassie's gaze caught his.

He shook his head wordlessly, taking a step back to allow the other Rangers to file out. "Andros," he said quietly. The Red Ranger stepped around the doorway, pausing in the hall beside him. "Shapeshifter. She drove off with someone I couldn't catch a glimpse of."

"What did she do to Cassie?" Andros asked, just as quietly.

"I wish I knew," Saryn muttered. "She hit her mind with some kind of pulse, strong enough that I felt it too, and Cassie blacked out."

Andros was silent for a moment, nodding to Carlos and TJ as they gathered closer to listen. "She left with someone," he repeated after a moment, as Ashley joined them. "There's more than one of them, then."

"Perhaps," Saryn agreed. "Or perhaps she only impersonated someone the driver knew."

Andros looked at him for a moment. "You're sure it was the same person?"

"Yes," he said firmly, glancing over his shoulder. "Did you find anything earlier?"

"The probe?" Andros didn't look happy. "It was destroyed, possibly as a distraction for us."

Saryn gave him a sharp look. "Related?"

"Maybe."

"What are you all whispering about out here?" Adelle demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at them from the doorway. "Cassie's going to be fine. Now, get out of here and enjoy the show like everyone else."

"We were just leaving, Adelle," Ashley said sweetly, taking Andros' arm. Adelle's expression left no doubt that she was unconvinced, but she turned and disappeared back into the room without another word.

"Ash and I will stay for dinner," Andros murmured, his glance including all of them. "Teej, you and Carlos had better get going--but be careful. This can't be as random as Adelle thinks it is."

"You think?" Carlos muttered under his breath, exchanging glances with TJ.

Saryn went back inside as they drifted away, ignoring Adelle's exasperated look. "Are you all right?" he asked, touching Cassie's hair automatically. "Let me braid this again."

"Much as I hate to admit it," Adelle added, apparently deciding to ignore him, "TJ might be right." She peered at Cassie. "You sure you're up to singing, now?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Cassie said, smiling first at him and then at Adelle. "I'm fine, really; she just knocked me down."

"Never seen that girl before," Adelle declared, frowning. "Never want to again, either, except maybe to give her a good talking to."

"Me neither," Cassie murmured, putting a hand to her forehead.

Adelle studied her for a moment, then put her hands together briskly. "Well, if you're sure you're up to it, I'll go and make sure everything's ready. Oh, and I'll have Shana bring that water back for you, all right?"

"Thank you," Cassie said, smiling again, and Adelle hesitated only a moment longer before disappearing once more.

Cassie sighed, and his gaze flickered worriedly as he unbraided her hair. "Cassie?" he asked, careful to keep his tone casual.

"I'm okay," she said. She shivered a little, and he let go of her hair as dropped his hands to her shoulders. He rubbed her arms gently, and she shivered again. He moved around to face her, and she stood up and put her arms around his neck without a word.

He hugged her tightly, knowing it was comfort, not questions, that she needed right now. "It won't happen again," he whispered. "I'm not leaving your side all evening, whether you sing or not."

"I want to sing," she murmured. "But thank you."

"Then I'll be there," he told her. "After I braid your hair again," he added, as she finally loosened her embrace a little.

She giggled, and it made him feel better to hear it. "Obviously the most important thing on the agenda," she teased. "How did I ever get by without you?"

"It's a mystery to me," he replied, motioning for her to turn around.

***

"A shapeshifter?" Ashley asked, careful to keep her voice down. "How likely is that, really?"

Andros shrugged, staring down at his menu moodily. "It's not unheard of. It could have come in on the courier, using the probe as a distraction so we wouldn't detect its teleportation…"

"That doesn't make any sense and you know it," she hissed, pushing his menu down on the table in an effort to get him to look at her. "We never would have detected a single teleportation unless we were looking right at it."

Andros shrugged again, glancing across the room toward the counter. "Maybe it wanted to hide its ship on the surface somewhere. That would explain why we couldn't find it anywhere in orbit. DECA could easily have picked up a ship entering the atmosphere."

"Or maybe we couldn't find it in orbit because it isn't here," Ashley insisted, following his gaze for a moment. Someone wearing a Surf Spot apron was headed in their direction, and she sighed impatiently.

The student waiter caught her eye and smiled, nodding to both of them as he parked himself at their table. "Hi, I'm Chip, and I'll be your waiter tonight," he informed them, his tone almost comically cheerful. "Ready to order?"

She gave her menu a token glance, then shot an apologetic smile at Chip. "Would you mind giving us a few more minutes?"

"Not at all," he replied easily. "Three minutes it is; take your time." With a little wave, he headed for the next table.

Ashley stared after him, slightly bemused, and she wondered briefly if he was for real. Then she gave her head a shake and turned back to Andros, who was now playing with his fork.

"Look, Andros," she said, lowering her voice again. "As horrible as it sounds, maybe it wasn't a monster that went after Cassie. Maybe it was just some kid, not a shapeshifter at all. You know how paranoid Saryn is, and it's not like he sees that well in the dark anyway."

"Doesn't matter," Andros answered, pressing the tines of his fork into his napkin. The fork left four small indents in the cloth when he lifted it up again. "He says a shapeshifter attacked Cassie, so we have to assume that's true until we have reason to think otherwise. A concrete reason," he added, catching her eye for the first time.

She frowned a little, studying him. "Andros, do you know something about this?"

He set his fork down and leaned back in his chair, looking toward the counter again. "I don't know any more than you do."

"So why are you acting so strangely?" she pressed. "You haven't fidgeted this much since I asked you to the prom."

The corner of his mouth quirked at that, but he still didn't look at her. "I'm not acting strangely. You're the second person to tell me that today."

"Well, maybe there's a reason," she told him, slightly exasperated. "You're not even looking at me."

He caught her eye at that, but all he said was, "Here comes Chip again. Do you know what you want?"

"Chip," she murmured, glancing down at her own menu as he managed to distract her momentarily. "That can't seriously be his real name."

"TJ once said that about Zhane, too," Andros reminded her, and she had to smile.

"That's because TJ wasn't here the year we had exchange students from the Middle East. You know, I didn't realize how not hungry I was until I started looking at this menu."

"It was your idea to do dinner," he told her, pretending to look over the top of her menu.

She laughed at his expression, tapping him on the nose with the edge of the menu. "Not because I was hungry, silly. Just because I wanted to spend time with you."

His smile faded a little, and for a moment he looked troubled. "Ash… there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

*Aha!* she thought, but she didn't say it aloud. "Oh?" she asked neutrally. "What's that?"

"Two minutes and 58 seconds," Chip announced, grabbing one of the chairs from a nearby table so he could sit down with them. "Was that enough time, or would you like a little more?"

She glanced over at Andros, not sure whether to grin or roll her eyes "I'm ready," she said, and he gestured for her to go first. The look on his face was distant enough that she ended up watching him while she gave Chip her order, but he didn't seem to notice.

"And you, sir," Chip said, his pen poised with a flourish as he turned toward Andros.

Andros didn't answer, and she cleared her throat. "Andros?"

He blinked, glancing at her and then at Chip. "Sorry," he said, sitting forward in his chair again and scanning the menu. If he hadn't had the same thing a hundred times before, she would have sworn he had just picked it at random. He didn't seem to be concentrating on much of anything this evening.

Chip jumped to his feet, twirling the chair he had been sitting in back to its former position with the ease of someone who had practiced the maneuver before. "Your order is already on its way," he promised, wiggling his eyebrows at them. "Twelve minutes and 23 seconds--time me."

And he was gone, leaving Ashley to stare after him in amusement. "He can't be serious."

"Ash," Andros began, tapping the handle of his fork with his finger.

She glanced up at the clock, making a mental note of the time. "Yeah?"

He didn't answer for a moment. Just as she was beginning to notice the silence, though, he said, "I'm thinking about going back to KO-35."

She looked at him in surprise. "Next week, you mean? Instead of Eltare? I thought you were already going back and forth between Eltare and KO-35."

"We are." Andros picked up his spoon and held it in both hands, turning it over several times before looking back up at her. "But that's not what I meant."

She started to frown inquiringly--and then the meaning of his earnest hazel stare sank in. It took every ounce of effort she had to force her words out with some semblance of calm. "What--what *do* you mean, then?"

He tapped the spoon against his palm, and she put her hands in her lap to keep herself from reaching over and grabbing the silverware from him. "Zhane called this morning," he said quietly. "There's an agri shipment that's been slated for Kerovan delivery for four days now, and it hasn't gone anywhere. There's just no one to divert to deliver it; everyone doing Border runs is straight out as it is."

She swallowed, doing her best to keep her tone level. "And if you went back--with the Megaship? Could you deliver it yourselves?"

"That and all the other supplies that are backing up," Andros agreed, looking up at her again. "It's the Rangers' job to represent their planet, Ash. That means defending it in the face of evil and taking care of it in evil's wake."

"I know," she murmured, looking down at her hands. "I know that."

He didn't say anything else for a few moments, and she couldn't tell him what she was thinking. If he took the Megaship… what reason would he have to come back to Earth?

"It's not like Earth would be defenseless," he said at last. His voice was a little tentative, as though he wasn't sure exactly what her reaction was going to be yet. "The Mega Vs are newer and faster than the Megaship is, and their combined firepower is--"

"I know," she repeated, louder, deliberately cutting him off. "I *know* that, Andros; you don't have to convince me." She took a deep breath, bracing herself. "You're right--you should take the Megaship and go."

It was harder to say than she'd anticipated. Much harder. She felt tears stinging her eyes, and she hated them before they even fell, knowing they would only make Andros feel worse. He was only doing what he thought was right; it wasn't his fault…

The applause was so incongruous that for a moment it didn't even register, but distantly she realized that Cassie had stepped out on the Surf Spot's makeshift stage. Andros scooted around the table to be closer to her and she looked away, not wanting him to see how hard she was trying not to cry. "You're leaving forever, aren't you," she whispered.

"What?" Andros murmured, as the applause faded and Cassie began to sing.

*You're leaving forever.*

"No!" Andros whispered, sounding frustrated. "That's what I thought Zhane meant, too, but it's not! We just need to get KO-35 back on its feet, to make the colony self-sufficient again, and it would be easier if I wasn't…"

"If you weren't commuting," she murmured, trying to take a breath without sniffling. She couldn't believe she was falling apart like this.

She should have seen it coming, after all. He had been coming back later and later the last few weeks, and if she hadn't been so wrapped up in her own life she might have thought to wonder how hard the constant traveling and time changes were for him. Zhane had stopped returning more than a month ago, and she should have known that Andros wished he could do the same.

"I *want* to go back and forth," Andros insisted softly. "Honestly I do, Ash. It's just--it's not… well, it doesn't *help* anything, not when we need the Megaship on the Border anyway.

"It's not forever," he repeated, touching her cheek. "I promise. It's just until KO-35 is a little better off."

"Yeah," she said, taking another careful breath. "I know." The more he said, the more she hated this plan. Who decided when KO-35 was "better off"? When was a colony considered self-sufficient? It could be years before something like that happened…

But hadn't she been accepted to college? Wasn't that a "years" kind of commitment? What right did she have to think that Andros wouldn't want to do something equally worthwhile with his time?

*More worthwhile,* she admitted, giving in and rubbing her eyes. "Andros," she said softly. "Can we go outside and talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure," he said, glancing over his shoulder before getting to his feet. He pushed his chair back in and gestured for her to lead the way.

She paused by the door to the foyer, shooting a quick look at the stage. Cassie caught her eye briefly, proving that she was more aware of what was going on than Ashley had expected. Saryn was lurking by the corner of the stage, looking strangely unobtrusive in the midst of the Saturday night Surf Spot patrons, but he seemed to be paying very little attention to anyone who wasn't within a twenty-foot radius of Cassie.

Andros put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned toward the fire exit. The alarm had been broken for weeks, and she'd overheard Adelle complaining about students starting to use it as a second door. She supposed that meant it might actually get fixed one of these days, but in the meantime, Ashley had no compunction about contributing.

She pushed the door open, and Andros followed her out into the night. The dark side of the foyer was just barely out of line of sight from the street, but it was, by definition, for emergency use only. She had no doubt that they could carry on a relatively private conversation here.

"Andros," she began, a little awkwardly. She gave her eyes another token swipe and lifted her chin, determined not to let him go without at least trying to figure things out. "We haven't really talked about… the future. I feel like--"

The sense of isolation afforded by their location vanished half a second before someone clapped a hand over her mouth from behind. Her eyes widened, but she didn't even manage to draw a breath before some force pressed hard against her forehead and the whole world collapsed in on itself. There was a whirlwind roar of thoughts and memories and feeling that rushed from her in an unfathomable tide, leaving nothing but oblivion in its wake.

***

"If we're going to let them rip us off for a movie ticket we might as well see the whole thing," TJ complained.

Tessa only laughed. "This from the person who refused to stay and watch the credits last time!"

"Credits and previews are *not* the same thing," TJ informed her.

"No, the credits were actually relevant to the movie we saw," she agreed. "The only point of the previews is to convince you to buy another overpriced movie ticket in two weeks."

He considered that for a moment, then shrugged. "All right, I'll give you that. But we're still paying to see them."

"Don't worry," she promised, pulling him around the corner of the building. "We're not going to miss the previews. I just want to get away from the streetlights so we can see this."

"What?" he asked, following her gaze automatically.

"That," she answered quietly.

He smiled at her reverent tone, but he had to admit that the "Evening Star" was striking on the horizon, hanging just below the crescent moon. "Wow," he said aloud. "That's awesome."

"It looks like the moon is going fishing," Tessa said dreamily, tilting her head to one side.

He couldn't quite smother a chuckle. "Is that an official astronomical observation?"

"No, but it's true," she retorted, elbowing him gently. "If you really want to know, the moon is three days old and Venus is 57% illuminated. Happy?"

He laughed again. "Okay, okay. Fishing it is. So what kind of bait do you use to catch a planet?"

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't turn fast enough to get a good look at the shadow before it was on top of them. He tried to bring his arms up, but the dark figure was faster and both his strength and his consciousness seemed to be flooding out of him before he could even grasp what was happening.

Distantly, he heard Tessa shouting something into her communicator. The dizzying rush of image, sound, and static turned sapphire blue, a deluge of light that drowned out all rational comprehension.

The first thing he became clearly aware of was the fact that Tessa was speaking to someone.

*DECA,* he realized a moment later. That had to be DECA's voice; he didn't know anyone else so consistently calm. Or so vengeful… She had shut down the artificial gravity in his room last week for a third time, and all because he had made some offhand comment about orbital debris around Earth.

"TJ?" Tessa was asking. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

She had asked him that last weekend at the paintball tournament too. He was relatively sure that Andros wasn't allowed to use the Battlelizer punch against a fellow Ranger, although to this day the Red Ranger maintained that he had done no such thing.

"TJ." DECA even sounded concerned; that was a first. "Are you aware of events around you?"

He laughed, putting his elbows behind him and pushing himself up. Or he tried. It was considerably harder than he had expected, and only as he managed it did he realize that he had been lying on one of the patient beds. "Yeah," he said, frowning a little. "Yeah, I'm awake."

"Are you okay?" Tessa repeated, putting her hands on her hips in a nervous gesture that he'd seen her use a hundred times before.

He rolled his shoulders, surprised to feel every muscle in his upper body complain. Tessa must have seen him wince, for she glanced up at DECA's camera. Trying to ignore that, he offered, "You know when people say they feel like they've been hit by a truck? I think I'm starting to sympathize."

Actually, he reflected, his sister really had been hit by a truck once. A pickup truck, speeding in a school zone, but still. And he thought she had felt a bit better than he did right now…

"Hey," he said, as a relevant thought finally occurred to him. "What happened, anyway?"

Tessa looked at DECA's camera again. Andros was always doing that too; it was incredibly irritating. At least Zhane didn't seem to be in the habit. Of course, that might be because he didn't look at anyone for very long, computer or not.

"What happened?" Carlos demanded, and TJ frowned. He hadn't even noticed the other's arrival. And why was Carlos wearing his soccer jacket? He could quite clearly remember the last game of the season--they'd had some great lemonade.

Tessa had said something, but he'd missed it. That was annoying. He was fairly certain he'd wanted to know the answer to Carlos' question, whatever it had been. He put a hand to his head, trying to press away the sudden pain.

"TJ?" DECA asked, and Tessa put her hand over his instinctively.

"Are you all right?" she asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't help groaning. "Man, I have a killer headache. I feel like there's a swarm of bees inside my head."

"You are experiencing a form of involuntary engram amplification," DECA informed him. "It's not an uncommon side effect of telepathic intrusion."

"Is there an English version of whatever you just said?" Carlos wanted to know.

TJ pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to listen over the pounding in his head.

"An unusually high percentage of the neurons in TJ's brain are firing simultaneously," DECA replied. "The synaptic constellations that compose his memory are being repeatedly triggered by an external source, presumably as a result of the attack that Tessa successfully interrupted."

"DECA," Carlos said with a sigh. "That was remarkably unhelpful."

"As interesting as this is, I'd be ten times more eager to listen to it if I had some aspirin," TJ put in. "You know, little colored pills with brand names on them? As long as they're not gelcaps; I really hate those."

Tessa gave him an odd look, but Carlos just pointed over at the far wall. "Tessa, could you do the honors? The color-coded cough syrup's probably in the synthetron already."

"And has been for the past minute and 33 seconds," DECA agreed.

"Okay, so, memories," Carlos repeated, looking pained. "They have something to do with the attack?"

"Apparently." DECA's camera light flickered once. "It has happened among some telepathic species that a criminal element may attempt to duplicate or 'steal' memories. The results are occasionally similar to what is happening to TJ: the victim's long-term memory is artificially stimulated, causing environmental cues to trigger an unusual number of associations in the brain."

"So that's why he's acting like he has attention deficit disorder?"

"Excuse me," TJ said indignantly. "I'm not deaf."

"Here you go," Tessa interjected, offering him some sort of blue liquid.

He frowned. "What's that?"

Carlos sighed again. "Is there anything we can *do*?"

"His brain chemistry will return to normal on its own, given time," DECA answered. "What concerns me more is his connection to the Astro Power."

"For your headache, remember?" Tessa prompted softly.

He took it reluctantly, forcibly reminded of how much the Power did for them. He hadn't needed a medicinal dose since he'd become a Ranger, and he hadn't appreciated it until now.

"I don't suppose you've checked Cassie's connection to the Power," Carlos was saying. His tone was troubled, and TJ tried to recall the earlier part of the conversation. "It's a little too much of a coincidence that they were both attacked on the same night."

There was a brief pause, one that TJ was sure she used for dramatic emphasis as much as anything. For a computer with unheard of processing ability, instant access to all scanning equipment, and the self-awareness to make independent decisions… Jeff had asked if she was sentient the first time he met her. The question had seemed to amuse her.

He blinked when he realized DECA was speaking again. Whatever serum she had given him must have started to take effect, because the pain was fading again and he managed to focus long enough to figure out what they were talking about. "What does that mean, 'appreciably lessened'?" he demanded. "You can't just steal someone's Power the way you can copy their memories."

"I'm not suggesting an explanation," DECA told him, with some asperity. "I'm only telling you what I'm detecting. Your connection to the Power is noticeably weakened, at least in your resting state, and Cassie's seems to be as well."

"Seems to be," Carlos repeated, his tone making the statement a question.

"It's difficult to determine from a distance, with Saryn in such close proximity to her. I cannot always isolate their Power signatures from each other."

"That weird sharing thing they do," Carlos muttered. "All right, so someone's going around attacking Rangers; possibly stealing memories and somehow draining their Power. Am I the only one who sees something to be worried about here?"

TJ lifted his head, catching Tessa's eye.

"Someone, you mean?" Tessa asked, glancing over at Carlos.

He looked up at the camera mounted on the wall. "DECA, have you heard from Andros and Ashley?"

"Not since they left the Megaship almost an hour ago," DECA replied. "I am attempting to contact them now."

The moment seemed to stretch out, and TJ tried desperately to keep his mind from wandering. Andros and Ashley had stayed at the Surf Spot with Cassie and Saryn; they were surrounded by people. There was no way this mysterious attacker could reach them without being noticed.

"Can you locate their Power signatures?" Carlos asked at last. "If they're at the Surf Spot, maybe they just can't get away."

"Their Power signatures are too weak to provide an accurate fix," DECA answered, a moment later. "They do seem to be in the vicinity of the Surf Spot, but I cannot pinpoint their location any closer than that."

Carlos let out a frustrated breath. "Damn! I'm going down there to find them; you guys wait here. I'll send DECA our coordinates from the surface."

He was reaching for his morpher before it hit TJ what an extraordinarily bad idea that was. "Carlos, wait. You can't go; you're the only one it hasn't gotten. You could be walking right into a trap."

"And they could be dying!" Carlos shot back.

"I'll go." Tessa squared her shoulders when they both turned to look at her. "Whatever went after TJ didn't even look at me, so you guys are obviously the target. If I go down there it probably won't pay any attention to me."

"Maybe not if it's distracted by its 'target'," TJ argued. "But if you interrupt--"

She cut him off. "I'm not stupid, TJ. I'm just going to find them; I'm not going to fight anyone. If Andros and Ashley aren't absolutely, one hundred percent alone, I'll call you right away."

"Good," Carlos put in. "Let's get going, then. And be *careful*."

"I will," she promised. She gave TJ a reassuring smile before she touched the side of her communicator and vanished into a stream of white sparkles.

"I hate this," TJ muttered. "We should be the ones going down there, not her."

"Her assumption was a logical one," DECA offered.

"And if these attacks seemed even remotely logical, maybe that would make me feel better," Carlos said dryly. "Thanks anyway."

"Speaking of logic, what about Cassie?" TJ frowned. "Why is my memory screwed up and not hers?"

Carlos gave him an appraising look. "And speaking of memory, are you feeling better? That was an almost relevant question."

"You could just say, 'I have no idea,' and leave it at that," TJ informed him.

Carlos smiled a little. "Yeah. But that wouldn't have been any fun. Seriously, are you feeling better? You sound better."

"That reminds me of the time--" He grinned at Carlos' expression. "Just kidding. Yeah, I'm doing all right; thanks."

His communicator chimed, and he lifted his wrist quickly. "Tessa?"

"I went around the back way to get to the front door," she said, her voice sounding farther away than usual. "Ashley and Andros are both outside the fire exit by the foyer, on the side facing away from the street. Neither of them are conscious."

She wasn't speaking into her communicator, TJ realized. At least not directly; the signal often sounded like that when someone was keeping their hand at their side to try and remain inconspicuous in a crowd. It was--

He shook his head irritably. He hoped DECA had meant sooner rather than later when she said that his brain would sort itself out on its own.

"Are you alone?" Carlos was asking. "Can you teleport from where you are?"

"Yes," Tessa answered immediately. "But we'd better do it quickly; I'm not sure who might walk by out here."

"DECA?" Carlos asked.

"I'm receiving the coordinates now," DECA answered. "Teleporting."

No sooner had the word been spoken than three sparkling showers of light appeared in the Medical bay. Tessa was only crouched down, hunched worriedly over the unmoving forms of their teammates. Andros and Ashley were unresponsive, lying sprawled on the deck in what was probably the same position in which they'd fallen.

TJ struggled to his feet, trying to ignore his own discomfort as he stared down at them. "This isn't good," he muttered, in what he knew was a severe understatement. "Not good at all."

_fin_


	3. Psycho Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Well, at least Saban never blamed radiation sickness on a poor immune system. I think I'll just borrow a little from Saban, and Tribune, and… whoever owns "Seven Days", because it seems appropriate: "Were you asleep?" "Of course not; it's only three AM."

__

Disclaimer: Well, at least Saban never blamed radiation sickness on a poor immune system. I think I'll just borrow a little from Saban, and Tribune, and… whoever owns "Seven Days", because it seems appropriate: "Were you asleep?" "Of course not; it's only three AM."

****

Psycho Therapy  
by Starhawk

__

Ashley took one look over his shoulder and burst into giggles. "Oh, you aren't putting that picture on our wedding invitation. No way; try again."

_"But you look cute in this one!" he protested._

_"I look like I'm about to hit you with that music box!"_

_"Which, as I recall, you were," Andros said wryly. "But you can't tell that from looking at the picture."_

_"I can," she informed him. "Besides, there should be some rule that wedding invitations can't go out with pictures older than three years on them."_

_"Even holos?" He glanced around, reaching for one of the chip containers. "I have one from graduation, I think. That's not much older than three years."_

_She took the pictures he had been looking through and buried the music box image on the bottom. "Oh… remember the mistletoe that year, Andros?"_

_"Fake mistletoe," he said absently._

_"Like it makes a difference now," she said, giggling. "My parents were so determined to have something from Earth. They had to explain it to everyone who came in--oh, look!"_

_She edged closer to him on the couch, offering a picture from later in the infamous day of the music box. He looked up from the inscription on one of the silver chips, caught sight of the picture, and laughed. "Now that's a good one. If we use that, we'll never see the end of it. It will turn up at every single anniversary for the rest of our lives; you know that."_

_"But it's so sweet! You can't even tell it's my dad holding the mistletoe in the background."_

_"We could caption it, 'kiss and make up, kids'." Andros studied it for a moment longer, than shook his head. "But we're still not putting it on the invitations."_

_"Spoilsport," she accused._

_"Just a minute ago you were telling me not to use anything from more than three years ago!" he exclaimed._

_She shrugged, reaching past him with her free hand to grab a cracker. "I'd forgotten about this one. Is that the graduation chip?"_

_"No… but I can't figure out what it's from. *Someone* didn't do a very good job labeling these." He leaned forward to put it in the disc reader by the computer, and she slapped his shoulder affectionately._

_"I'm not the one who lost the pictures from Cayeron last year," she reminded him, popping the cracker into her mouth._

_"Not that we'd know if you hadn't," he rejoined. "They'd just be another anonymous chip, like all the other ones that don't have my handwriting on them."_

_She grinned, glancing over at the container. "Lucky for us you do your job. Most of the time."_

_He rolled his eyes at her and she laughed. Before he could say anything, though, she recognized the vid images on the computer terminal. "Hey, that's the Penstalai Range trip! I have a holo from that; hang on."_

_She scrambled up off the couch, stepping over pictures, chip containers, and the bowl of crackers on her way to the stairs. The front door was open, and a fresh breath of warm air chased her up to the loft. She rummaged around for a moment, extracting the minigen base with its campfire chip inside from underneath one of her readers._

_"Found it," she called, leaning over the half-wall. Andros looked up, holding up one hand, and she dropped it down to him._

_She saw him turning on the minigen as she came down the stairs, but a soft burr from the floor distracted her. She pushed the door open to let the little fuzzball out, and Keiwi's burr turned to an excited whistle as he bounced out into the sunshine._

_"What happened to that shirt, anyway?" Andros asked, and she turned to walk around behind the couch._

_"That yellow one?" She laughed as she caught sight of the holo, now playing on the low table in front of them. She climbed over the back of the couch to join him. "That wasn't exactly a shirt."_

_"That's why I liked it," he said with a grin. "Where'd it go?"_

_She shook her head, helping herself to another cracker. "I don't remember. Maybe it got lost in the move. Hey--" She froze, hand halfway to her mouth as she caught a glimpse of the terminal. "What's that from?"_

_"The vid?" he asked, still watching the little hologram. "Zhane did it a couple of weeks ago when we were at the beach."_

_"Andros…" She touched his arm. "Seriously, look at that."_

_He looked up, and he cleared his throat when he saw what she was watching. "I'd forgotten he recorded that."_

_The recorder was showing a close-up of the sand as someone's finger traced their initials there. A moment later, the finger encircled the letters with a carefully drawn heart, and Andros' ring was momentarily visible as he completed the inscription._

_"Oh," Ashley murmured softly. "That's so sweet."_

_The recorder swung away, and she could hear Zhane muttering into the audio pickup. "Over here we have the original work," Andros' best friend narrated quietly--probably too softly for Andros to have heard at the time. "It's very artistic, but Andros decided to go with something more traditional before Ashley saw it."_

_Beside her, Andros sighed, and she giggled as the recorder focused on a second, more lopsided heart, with the words "Andros and Keiwi" hurriedly scrawled inside. "The secret life of the Red Ranger," Zhane's voice whispered._

_The recorder suddenly went dark, picking up with a sky shot a moment later as one of their kites soared by overhead. "That was when I confiscated the recorder," Andros remarked, turning his attention back to the holo. "You missed the part where I threatened to bar him from our wedding."_

_"Maybe if we just keep him away from the cake," she suggested, still giggling._

_"Good luck," he said wryly. "I've already told him he has to bring a date. He needs someone to supervise him."_

_"Someone other than you?" she asked, reaching for the disc reader._

_"I'll be busy," he reminded her. "Need something?"_

_"Just this," she said, settling back against the arm of the couch with the vid control. "I want a still of that heart."_

_He caught her eye. "You're not--"_

_"It's perfect," she interrupted, unable to suppress a smile at his expression. "Come on, Andros; it's romantic, it's recent, and better yet we won't look at it fifty years from now and say, 'I can't believe we picked that one!'"_

_"I will," he objected. "I'll look at it and wonder why I didn't destroy that chip when I had a chance."_

_"You haven't even seen the picture yet," she argued, stopping the vid and scrolling forward a few frames at a time._

_"I was there!" he exclaimed. "I know what it looks like!"_

_She just laughed. "Don't be such a hermit, Andros. It's better than the mistletoe, isn't it?"_

_He sighed the sigh of one who knew he was going to lose no matter what he said. "It's better than the mistletoe," he agreed, with a reluctance that she suspected was more for show than anything._

_"That's the spirit," she coaxed anyway, freezing the vid. "What about that?"_

_He gave the screen a deliberately sullen look, and she smiled to herself. Leaning forward, she turned his face toward hers and kissed him gently. He returned it without hesitation, and for a moment she lost herself in the feeling._

_She felt him easing her back against the arm of the couch, and she stared up at him as he braced his arm over her head and smiled. "How 'bout now?" she whispered, and his smile widened as he leaned down to kiss her again._

_"Now it's perfect," he murmured._

***

His head hadn't hurt this much in a long time. It was the first semi-coherent thought he had, but the second one was right on its heels: he wanted to go back to sleep.

He twisted restlessly, trying to find some position that was less uncomfortable than the one he was currently in. It seemed to be a losing battle, but the stakes were too high for him to give up so easily. He couldn't see, but he could feel, and he found himself longing for the peaceful oblivion from which his body seemed intent on awakening.

He heard his name in the darkness, barely audible, but impossible to ignore when uttered by a voice he knew so well. Suppressing a groan, he managed to roll over in the general direction of the sound. "Ash?" It came out as a hoarse whisper, but he supposed that was better than nothing.

"It was our wedding," she mumbled, her words an almost unintelligible jumble. "I remember now; we were getting ready for our wedding."

He put out a hand blindly, flinching at the immediate protest of the muscles in his arm. Only when he encountered nothing did it occur to him that he was too close to the edge of whatever he was lying on for comfort. He tried to pull away, and the effort left him breathless.

"In the gateway," he heard her murmur. "Remember when we were in that other dimension?"

__

The extradimensional Kerone's yellow blouse was embroidered with the Ranger design, a golden ring around the double planet insignia proudly worn by the entire team. Her blonde hair played about her face, short and uncurled--he remembered the day she had cut it, and how she had laughed and said that this would be the first time in their lives that her hair was shorter than his.

There was another voice that he should recognize, but it took him a moment to place it. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure how much time passed between his realization that someone else was speaking and his comprehension of her question.

"Not really," he muttered at last, wanting to sit up but fairly certain he wouldn't be able to do it. "At least, I know I'm not feeling so great… Ash?"

"Lousy," she answered immediately, but her voice was no stronger than his. "I feel awful, but thanks for asking."

"I've alerted the others," DECA said. "They're on their way."

__

"No!" He glared at her camera, angry that she hadn't asked him first. If he had wanted the others to know, he would have told them himself. "This isn't anyone's business but my own, DECA." It was an argument he had first started losing the day Zhane had held up a digimorpher in front of his face, but these Earth Rangers were not his friends.

"--twenty-four in the morning," DECA was saying, apparently in answer to something Ashley had asked.

"Can't it wait?" Ashley demanded. "It's the middle of the night; they don't have to get up for us. It's not like we're dying or anything."

"Speak for yourself," he muttered, pressing his fingers to his temples. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by an unidentified entity outside the Surf Spot last night," DECA answered. She didn't sound particularly pleased, but it was hard to tell who her displeasure was directed at.

"Last night?" he repeated. "What time did you say it was?"

"It's three twenty-five in Angel Grove."

__

"DECA," TJ said patiently. "Since I've never been to Rayven, and I'm not all that likely to go there in the near future, it doesn't really help me to know what time it is on 'the southeastern peninsula of Rayven's second largest continent'. Do you think you could possibly find it in your heart to give me pacific time when I ask for it?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, not that it helped to stifle the flashback. "I assume you mean in the morning, since it's like deep space in here."

"Would you turn the lights up a little?" Ashley agreed, her voice plaintive. "It's spooky enough not knowing what's going on without being blind too."

The lights came up slowly, strengthening to their usual overnight illumination before leveling out again. "Thanks," Andros managed, getting his elbows behind him and ignoring the discomfort as he pushed himself up. "DECA, what's wrong with us?"

There was a brief pause. "You don't recognize the symptoms."

It was more of a statement than a question, but that didn't make it any less irritating. "If I did, would I have asked?" he snapped.

There was no answer, and he winced as pain lanced through the back of his head. "I'm sorry," he muttered, recognizing her unamused silence. "But I'm tired, and I hurt, and I just want someone to tell me what's going on!"

__

"You're a miserable patient," Zhane informed him. "I should have let that monster knock you out. At least that way you wouldn't be able to complain. Now shut up and let me fix this or I'm going to the Simudeck without you this afternoon."

"--severe withdrawal. Your Power signature is almost nonexistent," DECA told him.

He tried to repress a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to appreciate this. "What did you just say? I didn't hear the first part."

"You too?" Ashley murmured, from her cross-legged position on the next patient bed. "Are you getting these weird flashes of things that've already happened?"

He glanced over at her, trying not to flinch when his eyes rebelled--painfully--against the movement.

"Oh, I know that expression," TJ's voice said sympathetically. The Blue Ranger stepped in between the patient beds, heading for the medical synthetron. "I'm glad you guys are awake, at least."

"How are you feeling?" Cassie added, sitting down gingerly beside Ashley. "You don't look very good."

"That's about how I feel, too," Ashley sighed, leaning gratefully against her friend's shoulder. "What happened?"

"We don't really know," TJ told her, handing each of them one of DECA's custom pain relievers. Andros swallowed his without a second thought, but he saw Ashley make a face at the taste. "Someone attacked you, drained your Power, and probably copied your memories. At least, that's our guess, and if you ask me we're lucky to have gotten that far."

A soft whine came from somewhere near his right hand, and Andros glanced down automatically. Jetson put one paw on the patient bed, nosing his hand gently, and he couldn't help but smile.

__

"I know what Cassie says," Saryn replied, slamming the starboard thruster access closed with more force than was strictly necessary. "I also know what I feel, and I am perfectly well aware of that dog's bias. He puts up with me because she does, but he does not on any level 'like' me."

"The same person that attacked Cassie?" Ashley was asking. "But I didn't even see anyone."

"Neither of us saw anyone," Andros muttered, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Tessa says she saw some guy in blue with dark hair," TJ offered, leaning against the end of Andros' bed. "A little shorter than me, she thought, but that's all she could tell."

"These attacks are specifically targeting the Astro Rangers." Saryn stood just inside the door, arms folded and a neutral expression on his face. "There can be no doubt that your attacker knows exactly who each of you is."

"She called me 'Pink Ranger'," Cassie put in. "And if she was wearing TJ's color when she attacked him--"

"Wait," Andros interrupted at last. If they would stop talking so fast, he might actually be able to think. "Just wait, all right? Be quiet."

There was a moment of silence, and then he heard Ashley whisper, "TJ was attacked too?"

He glared at her, and she held up her hands defensively. "Sorry!" Her voice said one thing, but her expression said another.

__

"Is having friends one of those things that wasn't done on KO-35, or is it us in particular you don't like?" Ashley's brown eyes flashed at him, and he couldn't help but be taken aback. He was used to her laughing at him, coaxing him, even bullying him into things, but the look on her face now was one that had never been directed at him before.

"I didn't mean--" Finally, he realized what it was that had been tugging at the edge of his awareness. "Did you say you didn't see anyone?"

She frowned a little. "When we were attacked? No, I didn't see anyone."

"Neither of us saw anyone," he repeated. "That's the problem."

He saw her exchange glances with Cassie. "Andros?" she asked, looking back at him uncertainly.

"Someone could have snuck up on one of us," he said, trying to remember the moment more clearly. Ironic that he could remember flashes of old memory in perfect detail, yet the one thing that he *wanted* to call to mind seemed to elude him. "But one person couldn't have surprised us both."

Ashley's frown deepened, and he knew that at least she understood. "She was using both hands," she said slowly. "One hand over my mouth, and one… on my forehead." She gave him a questioning look. "She *couldn't* have grabbed you at the same time."

He shook his head. "There had to be more than one of them."

"Wonderful," Carlos interjected, pressing his open hand against the doorframe in a gesture of frustration. "So now there's two shapeshifting telepathic leeches running around?"

__

"Look, Andros, if I wanted to talk about it I would have said so by now." Carlos stared at his laptop monitor as though Solitaire held the answer to all the mysteries of the universe. "I figured you'd be the last person to ask me, and to be honest that put you pretty high up on my 'favorite people' list. So tell Ashley to mind her own business and leave me alone, would you?"

"--more likely," Saryn finished. "It is at least safer to assume that than anything else at this point."

"What?" Andros asked, frustrated at continually missing half the conversation. "DECA, why can't I concentrate!"

"Andros, chill." TJ's tone was just genuine enough to be sympathetic rather than condescending. "Saryn said there might be one of them for each one of us, and you can't concentrate because whoever attacked you did something weird to your memory. Believe me, you're doing a better job than I was."

"Are you all right?" Ashley asked. "What happened to you?"

"Someone attacked me outside the theater." TJ shrugged as though it wasn't important. "Tessa called DECA, and she teleported us here. She said something incredibly complicated, which by the way would have been more impressive if I hadn't had a killer headache at the time--"

"Based on your symptoms and Saryn's description of the attack, I believe that whoever has been attacking you is telepathically accessing your long-term memory," DECA interrupted. "Whether that's the goal or simply a side effect of the Power drain, I do not know."

"Wait--Saryn was attacked?" Ashley sounded as confused as he felt. "I thought someone said these things were only going after Astro Rangers."

__

"From one Astro Ranger to eight in less than a year," Ashley said impishly. "We should be on some commercial somewhere. 'Miracle Ranger Gro'… Hey, is that even allowed? Does someone keep track of who's on which Ranger team?"

"I said it," Saryn answered quietly. "And no, I was not attacked. What I told DECA was based on the impressions I received while Cassie was under attack. I perceived her distress as my own, and reacted accordingly."

"Ow, by the way!" Cassie added.

He looked chagrined. "I was not at first aware that your mind had been turned into a battleground," he murmured. "I'm truly sorry."

She put her hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "It's all right--I'm just as glad to keep my memories. Thanks."

"That's why she wasn't totally distracted afterwards," TJ added, for their benefit. "Saryn managed to protect her through that link of theirs."

Andros frowned, knowing there was more to that than he could think of right now. It wasn't just their memories that had been affected, after all.

__

"The way I hear it, Cestria's delighted to have such a quick study," Cassie said, peering down at them from the bunk above Ashley's. "I bet it drives her crazy that he won't let her tell anyone. And after the whole ruby thing, too… Billy still hasn't forgiven him for that. I figure he has about two weeks before they throw him off the planet for good."

"The Power," he said suddenly. "Withdrawal. They're draining our Power? How? And why can we feel it when Cassie didn't? Or TJ?"

"Oh, I felt it," TJ put in. "I still do, trust me. Cassie's was tapped too, but neither of us took as bad a hit as you and Ashley."

Cassie cleared her throat, lifting one hand to touch the ruby hanging over her nightshirt. "DECA says mine's actually been drained more than TJ's, but…"

"I suspect she's drawing mine," Saryn finished quietly. "That's why she suffers no significant symptoms."

Carlos' impatient sigh caught Andros' attention. "Can't either of you control that?"

__

"We did what we had to," Cassie offered, looking distinctly uncomfortable. He couldn't tell if she was more bothered by their questions or by the fact that she didn't seem to have any more of an explanation than they did for the fireball that had destroyed the second Barox. "We didn't plan it, it just… happened."

"You can't steal a Ranger's Power," Andros informed the room at large. "It's not possible. The Power doesn't work like that."

He saw Carlos roll his eyes, but he ignored it. The Black Ranger had been moody since his breakup with Aura, and some days were worse than others. He'd almost gotten used to it by now.

"Not at the source," DECA agreed at last, when no one else offered any reply. "But your connection to the Power has not been transferred, or even completely severed. You are simply not receptive to the same degree you were before."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Ashley wanted to know. "We're weaker? Or whoever did this to us is just stronger?"

"Both?" Andros suggested ominously. "Can we still morph?"

"I don't know," DECA said, and her obvious frustration sent a pang of guilt through him. For all her abilities, she wasn't omniscient. "However, I would not recommend attempting to morph until we know more."

"How will we know more if we don't morph?" Ashley demanded. "We can't just wait for whoever attacked us to try again."

__

"This plan sucks, and you know why?" She didn't even pause. "It doesn't matter, because I'm going to tell you. It sucks because you're going off to another galaxy alone, without backup, in the middle of a *war*, despite your incredibly bad track record with this kind of thing!"

"That's really irritating," Andros muttered. "TJ, how long did it take for your flashbacks to stop?"

TJ gave him an odd look. "Flashbacks?"

"TJ's reaction was not as serious as yours," DECA interjected. "He seemed to regain the state you see now within an hour."

TJ raised an eyebrow at her camera. "State?" he repeated. "I'm in a state?"

"One of several," she agreed. "They are not difficult to classify. Perhaps you would be interested in knowing more at a later time."

"Somehow I doubt it," he said, giving her a suspicious look. "Thanks anyway."

__

"I can't believe it!" Zhane exclaimed. "Someone's been keeping DECA on her toes all this time! Maybe I won't have as much work to do as I thought. What's the Blue Ranger's name again? I like him already."

"The morphin grid," Saryn said suddenly.

Andros glanced around, wondering if he had missed another integral part of the conversation. For once, though, no one else seemed any better informed than he was, and he frowned at Saryn. "What about it?"

Saryn looked from him to DECA's camera. "Does it not respond on an instinctive level to alterations in a Ranger's receptivity? Why has it not intervened in this instance?"

"Would it notice this kind of thing?" Andros asked, surprised by the idea. He, too, turned his gaze on DECA's camera.

If DECA could have shrugged, Andros was sure she would have. "Either of you would have far more knowledge of the grid's capabilities than I."

"The what?" Ashley asked at last, and he saw her stifling a yawn as he glanced over at her. She was leaning on Cassie again, watching the conversation through half-closed eyes. "What are you guys talking about?"

__

"I don't know," Zhane said, arms around his knees as he stared off toward the horizon. "It felt as real as this does, but it kept changing. One moment I was back on KO-35, and the next I was on the Megaship. Sometimes I was even on Rayven." He shook his head, looking down at his digimorpher briefly before holding it out to Andros. "All I know is that I have this, and that means we're really a team now."

"The morphin grid is the original source of the Power Rangers' strength," Saryn said. Even he was leaning back against the wall, and Andros wondered what time the rest of them had finally gone to bed. "There are various devices, artifacts, and morphers that serve as conduits, but the Power comes, universally, from the grid."

"So is it a thing, or a place?" Cassie wanted to know.

"It's not truly either," Saryn said, catching Andros' eye.

Andros just shrugged. "Don't look at me; I've never been inside it. All I know is what Zhane told me."

Saryn looked a little uncomfortable. "I have only been inside it once myself, and the incident was not particularly enlightening. I am, if anything, less certain of what it is now than I was before I experienced it."

"That's what Zhane said," Andros agreed with a small smile.

Eyes closed, Ashley murmured, "But not word for word, I bet."

Andros edged forward, pushing himself to his feet as quickly as he dared. TJ caught his arm as he stumbled, but he didn't sit back down. He took a step forward, leaning on TJ more than he cared to admit, and he put out a hand to catch himself on the other patient bed.

Ashley's eyes had fluttered open, watching his progress worriedly, and she lifted her left hand automatically as he held his out to her. He took her hand, catching Cassie's eye. "We might as well try," he offered. "I've heard the grid is more responsive to team Power."

She frowned, clearly not understanding. Before Andros could say anything else, though, Saryn reached over her shoulder and caught her fingers. He laid them over their joined hands, then motioned for TJ to do the same. "Put your morphers together," he said quietly. "That is how I was initiated as well."

"Right," TJ said, after a moment's pause. With a shrug, he let go of Andros' arm and put his hand over Cassie's. "Okay."

"Carlos," Andros said, and he heard the other sigh.

"Far be it for me to interfere with people who don't know what they're doing," Carlos muttered. He joined them on Andros' other side and put his hand on top of TJ's.

The light brightened abruptly, dispelling the shadows--and the Medical bay, for that matter. For a moment no one spoke.

"If I was dreaming," Ashley said at last. "Someone would wake me up, right?"

Andros let go of her hand carefully, taking a single step backward. The sun was high over the Keyota commons, but the steady tumble of the fountain was the only motion in sight. He took a second look at it as the sound suddenly registered--water hadn't flowed in that fountain for more than six years.

"I'll wake you up if you'll wake me," Cassie murmured. She took a step back and let out a squeak as she bumped into someone. "Saryn!"

"All right," TJ said, looking considerably more intrigued than he had before. He squinted up at the sun, then back at Saryn. "Assuming this is the grid, and not some sort of shared hallucination--should you be here?"

"Um…" It was Cassie who held up his ruby, still hanging on its gold chain around her neck. She actually looked a little sheepish. "Sorry."

"And you would be?" Carlos' voice inquired. Andros had no idea who he was talking to until he put the fountain behind him and turned around.

He blinked. "DECA? What are you doing here?"

She put her hands behind her back with a small shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine." Her eyes went distant for a moment before refocusing on his with a curious expression. "Literally, in this case. I've lost my link to the Megaship's sensors."

"Whoa," TJ interrupted, packing a surprising amount of disbelief into the single syllable. "Say again?"

Eyebrow raised, she turned her head to look at him. "Your guess is as good as mine. Literally, in this case. I've lost my link to the Megaship's sensors."

Andros grinned. "TJ, this is DECA. DECA, TJ."

"We've met," she deadpanned.

"Guys," Cassie said softly. Her tone was serious enough to get Andros' attention immediately, and he was already turning around as she added, "I don't like the look of this."

"If you want a second opinion," Ashley agreed without hesitation, "you've got it. Is it just me, or do they look way too familiar?"

The Astro Rangers stood on the far side of the stone fountain.

"Andros." He turned his head a little and saw DECA nod over his shoulder at the fountain. "If that's a symbolic representation of your Power, I suggest that allowing them access to it could be unwise."

Only then did he notice the unusual mosaic surrounding the familiar fountain. It had always been circular, but now the five Astro colors comprised the outer ring of the circle--as though their logo had been wrapped protectively around the commons' only source of open water.

"But they're us," he murmured over his shoulder, lifting his gaze to their doppelgangers.

"They're not," she said, and even as she spoke he saw what she meant. Each of the false Rangers sported five blood red bars across the front of their uniform, taking the place of the multi-colored Astro logo that would normally be there.

He motioned to the others, and they stepped forward as one.

As they interposed themselves between the impostors and the fountain, he wondered that the false Rangers didn't make any move to stop them. "Who are you?" he demanded, addressing the one in the middle. He tried to ignore the other's eerie resemblance to his own morphed form.

Every one of the false Rangers lifted their right fist to their chest. Flinging their hands forward in a strange shadow of the Astro Rangers' morphing gesture, five voices growled in unison, "Psycho Rangers!"

The figure in the middle came forward, but the other four turned to their respective sides and moved to encircle the fountain. At his back, Andros could feel his team spreading out to echo them, each one of them stepping up to the edge of the circle defensively.

The one in front of him stopped mere inches from the red stone on which Andros stood. "Psycho Red," it sneered, in what he assumed was supposed to be an introduction. Before he could respond, it reached up and removed its helmet.

His own face stared back at him.

He had to lock his knees to keep from taking a step back. He felt DECA shift behind him, subtly reminding him of her presence, and he took a deep breath. He caught a glimpse of Ashley's stunned expression from somewhere to his right, and, perversely, it made him feel a little better.

Then he heard a venomous voice utter the words, "Psycho Yellow!" He turned involuntarily, taking his eyes off of the being in front of him for the first time. Ashley's double stared back at her from no farther away than his own.

When it made no threatening moves, his gaze slid toward Carlos. The black "Psycho Ranger" was at least five long strides from the edge of the circle, and it made no effort to identify itself. TJ's counterpart, however, had no such compunctions.

"Psycho Blue," it hissed, pulling its helmet off with one swift motion. It stood maybe three steps from the circle, but its face was an exact mirror of TJ's.

Just to his left, Saryn had one hand on Cassie's shoulder and was glaring hard enough to drop a lesser threat with the sheer force of his expression. Cassie's "Psycho Ranger" was closer than TJ's, but it didn't stand toe-to-toe with her the way Andros' was. Possibly because of Saryn, Andros thought, trying to be amused by the idea.

"Psycho Pink," the last one declared, rather sulkily. It folded its arms, adding to the sullen impression. It did not remove its helmet.

He felt himself falling suddenly and he tensed, putting his hands out automatically in an effort to catch himself--and then he realized that the floor of the Medical bay was underneath him, and he was leaning back against one of the patient beds.

"Andros?" Ashley's worried voice asked. He felt the patient bed shift, and then her hands were on his shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he muttered. The grid's disorienting effect must have been enough to make him lose his balance. "Just--really tired."

"There must be some sort of constant drain on your Power." DECA's camera tilted a little to look down at him. "It must not have ended when the attack did--there is no other explanation for your continuing symptoms."

"They are drawing their own power directly from the Astro Rangers," Saryn surmised, glancing up at DECA's camera for confirmation.

The red light blinked once. "So it would seem."

"By 'they'," Cassie began uncertainly, "you mean--these Psycho Rangers?"

Saryn must have nodded, for TJ added, "All right, so everyone else saw that too. That's good; at least I'm not going crazy."

"I do not believe that fact alone discounts the possibility of your insanity," DECA informed him.

TJ swung around and pointed at her camera. "And you! Since when have you been a person?" he demanded.

"I am nothing more or less than what I was a year ago," she replied calmly--and, Andros thought, a little smugly.

It took more of an effort than he'd expected to lift his head, but he managed. "DECA's always had a holographic interface," he explained. "I just don't use it anymore. Zhane might; I don't know."

"And this never came up before?" TJ wanted to know.

"You didn't ask," Andros began defensively, but TJ cut him off.

"You're not the one I meant." He gave DECA's camera an indignant look. "During that entire 'three thousand languages and all known galaxies' speech, it never once occurred to you to mention that you also happen to be a twenty-something single white female?"

"Do you feel that such a reference to the image I choose to adopt would have added anything to the conversation?" DECA inquired.

"Well…" TJ glanced around helplessly.

As amusing as it was to see the self-possessed Blue Ranger flounder, Andros just couldn't concentrate. Instead of flashbacks, he found himself plagued more and more by an uncontrollable drowsiness, and his position on the floor wasn't helping.

"DECA's appearance aside," Andros said at last, tilting his head back to rest it against the patient bed, "is there any part of this conversation we can't put off until we've gotten some sleep?"

There was a moment of silence before Cassie said, "Probably--" She was interrupted by a yawn. "But I'm not awake enough to know what it is."

Jetson lifted his head from Andros' leg as she stood up, and Andros considered him for a moment. He hadn't even noticed when Jetson lay down, but the dog had apparently been using Andros' leg as a pillow for some time now.

TJ offered his hand to Andros, and he took it gratefully. The other Ranger pulled him to his feet, but when Andros wavered he said, "Maybe you two had better stay here for the rest of the night. Let DECA monitor you for a few more hours, just in case."

"Sure," Ashley murmured sleepily, already curled up on her patient bed again. "Good idea, TJ."

"You all right?" Carlos asked quietly, but Andros nodded and waved him off.

He stumbled over to the other patient bed and managed to sit down before he fell--he could only hope that sleep was going to help. "I'll be okay," he said aloud, when he realized that Carlos was still watching him. "I don't think anyone should go down to Earth before we've had a chance to talk, though."

"Note to self," Carlos replied, sounding a little more like himself. "No sleepwalking."

Andros smiled, then nodded when TJ put in, "Breakfast strategy session, then. No one go anywhere beforehand."

He could barely keep his eyes open as the others started to file out. He heard Jetson's toenails clicking on the deck as the dog followed Cassie and Saryn out into the hallway, and a moment later TJ said something to Carlos that he couldn't quite overhear. But he was too tired to care much at that point, and as he lay down he decided that the supposed discomfort of the patient beds' had been seriously overstated.

DECA let the lights dim without being asked, but just as he was closing his eyes he heard Ashley say his name softly. "Yeah," he muttered, not moving.

There was a pause. "We still need to talk," she whispered at last.

He opened his eyes at that, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness. "Yeah," he agreed finally, letting out a soundless sigh. He hoped those words sounded less ominous in the morning. "I know."

_fin_


	4. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yes, I used to write fortunes for fortune cookies in my last life. It's a useful skill, though probably not one Saban would hire me for.

__

Disclaimer: Yes, I used to write fortunes for fortune cookies in my last life. It's a useful skill, though probably not one Saban would hire me for.

****

Hold On  
by Starhawk

They needed a bigger bed. It was strange to think such a thing when just months ago he had been literally sleeping in the streets, but there it was. He gazed into the darkness, contemplating the situation idly. There wasn't a lot he could do about it, but it seemed worthy of note nonetheless.

There was no question that he preferred the crowded closeness of Cassie's bed to his own lonelier accommodations on Elisia, but there was also no getting around the fact that the bunks on the Megaship were designed for single occupancy. There really wasn't enough room for two people to sleep comfortably on a regular basis... and there was even less room when a seventy-pound quadruped made his presence felt.

The dog in question whined softly from the floor, which was, as far as Saryn was concerned, the appropriate place for him. Cassie apparently let the creature sleep on the bed during the week, and he seemed to feel that the arrangement was now one of his inalienable rights. Saryn was repeatedly required to correct him.

Cassie stirred as the dog whined again, and he sighed without a sound. The lights might still be dark, but the night was about to come to an end. Each precious night with her was one that he hated to leave behind.

She mumbled something that sounded like "morning" as she rolled over onto her back, and he regarded her fondly as she struggled to open her eyes. "Good morning," he agreed, keeping his arm around her in a futile effort to hold onto the moment.

The dog had jumped to his feet as soon as he realized she was awake. Now he let out an impatient bark, clearly a moment away from putting his paws on the bed and nosing Cassie to make sure she hadn't forgotten him.

"Hey, Jetson," she muttered, reaching out for him blindly. The dog licked her hand eagerly and barked again. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she promised, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she started to sit up.

"You are not," Saryn told her. He didn't let her go, and she blinked sleepily at him.

"I have to take Jetson for a walk," she said, leaning over to give him a kiss. He didn't interrupt, but when she pulled away and tried to sit up he stopped her again.

"You aren't going down to Earth." When she opened her mouth to protest, he added, "The Psycho Rangers?"

That gave her pause. "Oh," she said at last, but she didn't settle back against the pillows. "Well, I'll only be a few minutes. They won't even know I'm there."

"They shouldn't have known you were there last night, either," he reminded her. "I will take your dog for a walk, but you must stay here."

She hesitated, and the look in her eyes said she knew exactly how he and Jetson felt about each other. "I know it's not your favorite thing..."

"'Love me, love my pet'," he said with a smile, kissing her gently. "Believe me, I am familiar with the concept."

She let out her breath in amusement. "You'll have to tell me about it some time."

He braced one arm on the other side of her and kissed her in passing before shifting his weight to edge off the bed. His clothes were in the chair where he had left them the night before, and as he dressed he said over his shoulder, "Jenna had a raptor. She was quite attached to it, and soon after we became involved I had to learn to hunt it."

"Hunt it?" Cassie repeated, sounding startled.

"Send it off in search of prey," he elaborated. "And I assure you, the only thing stranger than launching a bird of prey from your arm is having that same bird return with something in its beak."

She giggled. "I can imagine. At least Jetson doesn't eat live animals."

*And the raptor didn't sleep on the bed,* he thought, but he didn't say it aloud. "DECA?" he asked instead.

The camera light blinked on, and without being prompted she informed him, "Three transmissions were recorded for you last night."

Cassie murmured in surprise. "You're popular today."

Jetson barked again, and he raised an eyebrow at the dog. "You'll have to wait your turn, like the rest of the universe. DECA, would you route the transmissions through Cassie's terminal?"

"Certainly, Saryn."

DECA was in a pleasant mood this morning, he thought. That probably boded ill for TJ, or possibly Zhane when she next saw him, but when the seal of the Frontier Defense appeared on the screen he didn't bother to wonder. The seal didn't fade immediately, and a blur of numbers across the bottom of the screen indicated an encryption code in use.

"Tobin, for Saryn," the former Eltaran Ranger said at last, as his face replaced the seal. "I need to speak to you when you have a moment. The Kerova system is petitioning for official Defense membership. Clearly there are problems, but frankly there are few arguments we can make against them that don't apply equally to already established members right now. Whenever you're free," he repeated, and his image vanished.

He heard Cassie stir behind him. "That's funny... Andros didn't say anything about that."

"No," he agreed thoughtfully, as the timestamp for the next message appeared on the screen. "I would have expected him to at least mention it."

The Elisian sunburst logo replaced the timestamp, indicating an official Ranger transmission, and he straightened. But Mirine's face was delighted when she appeared on the screen, and she didn't bother to identify herself. "Saryn!" she cried, obviously out of breath. Water droplets glittered in her unbound hair, and she was grinning at the screen. "It's raining!"

The transmission ended with those words, and the screen went blank. He smiled to himself, and he heard Cassie laugh from somewhere behind him. He hadn't heard her get up, but when he turned his head she slid her arms over his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "It's going to be all right," she murmured.

"Yes," he agreed, lifting his face toward hers. The arrival of winter would not solve all of Elisia's problems, but at least it meant that the atmosphere could still support seasonal rainfall. And sharing Cassie's tender kiss only made the outlook seem more optimistic.

"Hi, Saryn," the last message interrupted. He drew away, startled by the voice, and found familiar hazel eyes looking back at him. Hers was a gaze he hadn't met in person for quite some time now.

"It's Kerone," she added, as though she didn't expect him to remember. "I just wanted to say... well, congratulations. I heard the Rangers are back on Elisia, and I've been meaning to tell you how happy I am for you.

"That's--" she hesitated a moment before continuing, "That's really all. I'm sorry," she said with an apologetic smile. "I'm tired, and I guess I'm not thinking clearly. Say hi to Cassie for me, please? ...'Night."

She disappeared, and he frowned at the darkened screen.

The room was silent, save for the insistent whine of Cassie's dog. For once, though, even Cassie made no move to comfort him. "That didn't sound much like Kerone, did it," she said at last.

Still staring at the screen, he didn't answer.

"Have you heard from her before?" Cassie wanted to know.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "DECA--did she ask you to hold that transmission for me?"

"Yes," DECA replied. "She requested that it be held overnight, so as not to wake you."

There was a pause. Then Cassie seemed to realize what that meant. "She knew you were here," she said slowly. "But how?"

"She must have sources on the Border." He frowned again, considering how quickly she would have had to get the information. "Or--she's on the Border herself. DECA, can you trace that message?"

"Andros and Zhane have never been able to," Cassie said quietly.

He waited anyway, wondering if the odd message might be different from the ones she had sent to her brother and his best friend. The League relays all had hyperboost capability and Ranger recognition codes, so if she had used them DECA ought to be able to backtrack the transmission's path relatively quickly.

"Message originated on KO-35," DECA said at last.

He nodded to himself, not particularly surprised. The Border kept a close eye on its Rangers; it wouldn't have been hard for her to find out when he left or to guess where he was going. She was looking for home, as he was, and if her tone was any indication, she was learning just how lonely that search could be.

"You knew?" Cassie demanded.

"No." He lifted one hand to his ring, and he heard Cassie's voice say quietly, *I love you, Saryn.* "I did not know. But it is a difficult quest she is on."

"Yeah," Cassie said sympathetically. "Finding a place to belong always is."

He blinked, then smiled to himself. Of course she understood. She had gone off on her own search for something to care about two years ago, leaving behind not only her family but her entire life. By ending up in Angel Grove, he knew she had saved more than just herself.

The dog barked again, and he shook his head. Cassie took a step back as he stood up, and he motioned to her dog. "Come on," he said. "Let's go to the park."

The dog leapt forward, needing no further prompting, but Cassie's voice stopped him in the doorway. "I'll let Andros know Kerone called."

"I would rather you did not," he said, turning back toward her. "She could have gotten a message to him just as easily. I am not sure she would thank me for passing this on."

She didn't look convinced, but the barking in the hallway seemed to make up her mind for her. "It's your message," she said with a small smile. "Go ahead; I'll see you in a few minutes."

He lifted a hand in farewell and strode after her dog. The creature threatened to wake everyone on deck five, so he didn't bother going to the holding bay. He just grabbed the dog's collar and teleported them both from the hallway.

The dog wrenched free as soon as there was grass under his feet, and Saryn watched him go with mild exasperation. "Enjoy yourself," he said under his breath, watching the dog bound away into the park.

He couldn't help wondering what the animal would think of Elisia. The scrub grass there was certainly not what he was used to, and they would have to be careful about when they let him out. The sand could burn when the sun got high enough.

He sighed, hooking his thumbs into his pockets as he wandered in the dog's wake. The real question, and the one that he had been trying to avoid for some time now, was what Cassie would think of Elisia. Could she be happy somewhere so...

He frowned down at the ground. Alien. The word was alien, and he couldn't let himself forget it. The consequences of forgetting had become all too clear in Carlos' and Aura's failed relationship.

So could Cassie be happy somewhere as alien as Elisia? Even when the terraforming had been at its height, the planet had been less than hospitable to offworlders. And with conditions the way they were now...

He lifted his head, staring after her dog. She hadn't even seen the planet. She had told him that she would spend the rest of her life on a spaceship if that were what it took for them to be together, but he wouldn't want that for her. He didn't want her to be anywhere that she couldn't truly love.

The dog was chasing some sort of small grey animal, and he wondered briefly if he ought to stop him. When the grey animal disappeared up a tree, though, the dog turned and went about his business without another thought.

*Out of sight, out of mind,* he thought. It wouldn't be that way for Cassie, he was sure. But would she remember Earth fondly as a place where she had once lived, or would she long for it the way he yearned to be back on Elisia?

What would he do if she did?

She herself seemed convinced that her time as a resident of Earth was almost over. Her citizenship could not legally transfer, of course, given the ignorance of most government officials on her home planet, but their marriage would grant her dual citizenship with a minimum of hassle. But citizenship did not confer appreciation, and he couldn't stop worrying.

Kerone had lasted five months on a ship not her own before she decided there had to be something more. Carlos and Aura had only been together four months before their sheer alienness had started to cause problems. And Cassie had already given up one home... how could he ask her to do it again?

His communicator beeped, and he glanced down in surprise. No matter how many times the Astro Rangers used it to page him, he was not completely used to the noise. "This is Saryn," he said, lifting his wrist so that the pickup would be clearer.

"Could you stop that?" Cassie's voice inquired. She sounded as amused as she did indignant. "You're making me nervous."

Chagrinned, he realized that he hadn't put enough effort into keeping his feelings to himself. She was the one person he could not seem to block unconditionally, no matter how many lessons Cestria gave him. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked, wincing a little.

"I didn't hear anything," she replied. "You're just making me nervous, that's all. And you're too distracted to hear me."

"I am... concerned about your reaction to Elisia," he admitted, leaning mentally on her dog's mind. The creature turned around and trotted back toward him obediently. Cestria would probably stare long and hard if she saw him do that.

Cassie didn't answer immediately. "Me too, sometimes," she said at last. "If you want to know the truth. But I am never, ever giving you up, and I'd rather be with you than anywhere else in the universe. So come up here and let's have breakfast before I starve."

Strangely, her confession made him feel a little bit better, and he smiled at her enjoinder to come have breakfast. At least he could count on her to tell him if she was unhappy...

He dropped a hand to the dog's collar, and the world washed away in fiery crimson.

***

"Greetings," Cestria said, sounding distinctly cheerful. "I hope the dawn finds you well."

She sounded as though it found *her* well--or would, when dawn eventually reached the Ranger dome in Coralside. He turned his back on the pre-recorded message, pulling his shirt on over his head and listening with half an ear as she said something about the latest shift rotation.

"The change in schedule is of course convenient for Cetaci," she continued, as he turned back to the screen. "It means that she is no longer slated to represent the team at the Alliance conference tomorrow afternoon--"

*Today,* he thought, correcting automatically for the lag between the message's arrival and his viewing of it. He had forgotten about the conference, but it didn't particularly affect him one way or the other. As team leader and the only one other than Zhane who could rearrange his schedule at will, Andros usually took care of things like that.

He reached for a hair elastic as Cestria's image added, "Diplomacy isn't Aura's strongest suit, as I'm sure you've noticed. Nonetheless, Delphinius is off-shift as well, and Billy and I have a prior commitment."

*Besides,* he thought wryly, *diplomacy isn't really Cetaci's strongest area either, so it shouldn't make that much difference.*

"She will do well, I'm certain," Cestria said, but the fact that she had to say it told him she wasn't sure at all. He didn't doubt Aura's ability to represent what was currently the second most powerful world in the League, but he was frankly glad that he wouldn't be there.

*All we need is another fight like the last one,* he thought ruefully. *In public. In front of Rangers from half the League worlds. That would really make us look good.*

"You might mention to Andros that he may be asked to stand with the governing Alliance delegation," Cestria went on, as he looked around for his chapstick. One of the side effects of so much time on Aquitar seemed to be that the California air felt dryer than usual.

"I don't believe a final decision has been reached," Cestria's image remarked, "but it is possible that they will want to honor your team for its part in the Alliance's foundation."

He found the chapstick on his bureau, along with his wallet, keys, and miscellaneous other items he had pulled out of his pockets the night before. The wire frame that had been his "Christmas present" from Aura stood beside the clutter, and he touched the picture with one finger before turning away.

"Aside from the conference," Cestria was saying, "there is one other small issue that you might wish to be aware of. I don't know how much time you're planning to spend on Aquitar in the near future, but it would be in all our best interests if you could refrain from mentioning the words 'children' or 'parenting' in Cetaci's presence."

He raised an eyebrow at that, staring back at the screen as though she could see him. Did he want to know where that had come from?

*Yes,* he decided, seeing Cestria hesitate. There had to be a story worth telling behind that one.

"Delphinius made a... well, an admittedly big mistake," Cestria said, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "And I'm afraid the rest of us have not been exempt from Cetaci's wrath."

She wasn't going to tell it, he thought, studying her expression. At least, not over a comm link. Maybe he would pay Aquitar a visit, later today while Aura was at the conference.

With a nod of her head, Cestria touched her fingertips together and wished him a good day before signing off. It would have been an abrupt farewell, if he hadn't been getting regular messages from her for some time now. Sometimes he thought he knew her better than he knew Aura... he was certainly more comfortable in Cestria's presence right now.

He turned away from the now blank terminal and headed for the door, only belatedly remembering to thank DECA for playing the message. He wouldn't have said it a week ago, or even a day. This morning, though, he couldn't keep the image of a young woman with blonde hair and golden eyes from surfacing every time he looked at one of her cameras. It was easier to take something--or someone--for granted when it didn't have a face associated with it.

Her reply was simple and perfectly polite: just "you're welcome," nothing more and nothing less. He imagined her tone had a slightly knowing quality to it anyway, as though she was aware of the reason behind his change in habits and found it amusing.

He shook his head, stepping out into the hallway and making his way toward the lift. Now he was second-guessing computers. He didn't know what that meant, but he doubted it was a good sign.

"Deck six," he told the lift, and it hummed to life without acknowledgement. He could only assume that that freed him from the responsibility of thanking her yet again, and he stepped out of the lift without a word. He needed to have a long talk with someone about this whole sentient computer thing.

He could hear Cassie before he even walked into the holding bay, and he grinned as he heard her telling TJ to stop feeding Jetson from the table. "Honestly," she was saying as he came in, "You'd think he never ate otherwise!"

"He's a growing dog," TJ informed her, no trace of repentance in his tone. "A few extra scraps won't hurt him."

"I assure you, he's quite big enough already," Saryn put in. "If it were your bed he slept on, you might look at the situation differently."

"Oh, you!" Cassie gave him an affectionate shove. "He doesn't sleep on the bed when you're here."

Saryn gave her an amused look. "Just because you don't wake up when he jumps on top of us doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"Want another piece of pancake, Jetson?" TJ inquired solicitously.

Carlos couldn't help chuckling at the look Saryn gave TJ. "'Morning," he said, heading for the Synthetron. "What did DECA do to your pancakes this time, TJ?"

"They're blueberry!" he exclaimed. "I asked for chocolate chip!"

"I thought you liked blueberry," Cassie commented, not sounding particularly sorry for TJ's plight.

"I do," TJ answered. His tone was no less indignant than it had been before. "That's not the point. I wanted chocolate chip!"

Carlos shook his head as he set his plate down on the table and took a seat next to TJ. "And what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," TJ protested, cutting off another few pieces with his fork. "I think someone just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I should not have to remind you that I do not sleep, TJ," DECA interjected. Carlos hadn't noticed the light on her camera come on, but she had clearly been following the conversation.

"And I shouldn't have to remind you to use contractions like the rest of us," TJ replied. "Don't get all formal on a person when you've just deliberately screwed up his pancake order."

"My speech subroutines are hardly relevant to this conversation," DECA told him.

"Yeah, neither is your mother," TJ muttered under his breath.

Carlos tried to stifle a laugh when DECA's response sounded distinctly puzzled. "Your remark is a non sequitur," she said. "I do not understand its significance."

TJ grinned, looking as though he'd just gotten away with something. "No one does, DECA; that's why it's such a good insult."

Carlos thought she was trying to process that when he noticed what Cassie was eating. He frowned a little, exaggerating his disbelief as he squinted at her bowl. "If that's cereal, then General Mills seriously needs to work on their presentation."

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's keris. I'm just trying something new."

"It's what?" he demanded. He'd seen some strange foods in his time on Aquitar, but this was a new one. "Is that stuff even legal?"

"You think they serve poppy seeds on Elisia?" Cassie retorted, and he grinned. It was a reference to an earlier discussion they'd had about how not to test positive for opium after eating poppy-seed bagels.

"I think they probably don't need to," he answered, shooting a significant glance at her bowl.

She just laughed, and TJ gave them a strange look. "You're both on poppy seeds," he muttered, which only set Cassie off again.

Saryn looked from one to the other, clearly not sure what he had missed.

"Don't ask," Carlos advised. "It's not nearly as funny as we think it is."

"But if you get pulled over while you're eating a poppy-seed bagel," TJ added helpfully, "make sure you have peanut butter in the car."

Saryn paused, watching Cassie giggle. After a moment, he nodded to TJ and offered, "I will give your suggestion the consideration it is due."

"'None' would be about right," Carlos put in.

Saryn smiled.

"You're the one who brought it up," TJ reminded Carlos. "I was just offering my opinion on your state of mind."

"The diagnosis of hallucinogenic use is probably not one that you are qualified to give," DECA told him.

TJ glared at her good-naturedly. "I don't think a computer who can't get a simple pancake recipe right has any business criticizing my professional medical ability!"

"Is this the point at which I ought to say something about your mother?" DECA inquired.

Carlos laughed, catching Cassie's eye across the table. She grinned back at him, and he decided that no matter what happened with the Psycho Rangers, he was glad for the enforced company of his teammates. They hadn't all had breakfast together in a long time.

As if on cue, Jetson's head swiveled toward the doorway, and TJ turned to look over his shoulder. Ashley's voice greeted them, and Andros' was only a moment behind her.

Carlos turned to watch them enter, wondering if Ashley's slightly subdued tone had been his imagination. "Morning," he echoed belatedly, when it occurred to him that even Saryn had returned their "hello"s. Ashley did look... quieter than usual, somehow, but that could just be the aftereffects of last night's attack.

"How are you feeling?" Cassie asked quickly, getting to her feet as though they might need help. "Any better this morning?"

"Much," Ashley said, giving her friend a grateful look. "Still a little tired and achy, but at least the flashbacks have stopped." A hint of humor slid across her face, and she added, "I did have some of the weirdest dreams, though."

"I know what that's like," Cassie said dryly, shooting Saryn an uninterpretable look.

Ashley laughed at what was probably a private joke, but the sound wasn't as light-hearted as it usually seemed. Andros didn't answer at all, as though the question had been directed only at Ashley. They were definitely a little off this morning, but whether it was the attack or something more, he couldn't tell.

"How are you doing, Andros?" TJ asked easily, as the Red Ranger sat down. The question was casual, but it was also direct enough that it couldn't be ignored.

"I'm fine." Andros focused on his food, clearly not in the mood to be maneuvered. "I think Saryn and DECA are right about the Psychos using our Power to strengthen themselves. DECA did some checking for me, and there's a precedent for a kind of 'dark Ranger' that replaces or coexists with the original until one or the other is destroyed."

There was silence for a moment, and the comfortable atmosphere slipped away without another word.

"Well, that's a cheery thought," Cassie said at last. "Thanks, Andros; you always know how to brighten things up."

"I'm just telling you what I found out," Andros answered, not looking up. "I thought you'd want to know."

"We do." TJ was suddenly serious, all trace of his earlier banter gone. "So you're saying it's us or them."

"We had no reasonable cause to expect otherwise," Saryn put in quietly.

"What about this replacing thing?" Cassie asked, before anyone could respond. "That doesn't sound good, especially with them trying to steal our memories. Why would they bother if they just wanted to get rid of us? Or Earth?"

"Both," Carlos muttered grimly.

"Not both," Saryn corrected. "Not right away. If they're using you to tap the Power, it is in their best interests to keep you alive long enough to accomplish their goal."

"Destroying Earth?" Cassie guessed. "But how do our memories help them? And why haven't they started yet? Not that I'm complaining," she added hastily, "but if they have the Power, then why haven't they done anything with it?"

"They're missing a member of their attack force," Andros said simply.

Carlos felt five pairs of eyes turn to look at him. "I think I just volunteered to be bait," he said with a sigh.

"No." Andros' sharp reply surprised him. "We need to keep you as far away from them as possible."

Carlos frowned, but the Red Ranger didn't elaborate. He just continued eating as though it was the only thing on his mind, as though the others were having a discussion of which he was not a part. Carlos exchanged glances with TJ, but his friend just raised an eyebrow.

"Andros," Carlos said slowly, "we have the perfect opportunity here. We know what they want--what they'll do next given the slightest chance. All we have to do is be ready for them."

"An ambush," Cassie agreed. "If we keep them from getting to Carlos, it'll be the six of us against four of them."

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlos could see TJ frowning, but Andros spoke first. "We don't know enough about them yet. We don't even know for sure what they want."

"We know that they've come after us one by one, and we know that I can't stay on the Megaship forever," Carlos pointed out. "We'll have to go up against them eventually. It might as well be on our terms."

"And if we fail, Earth is next." Andros still didn't look up. "We need more time, and if we can get it by keeping you free of them, then that's what we're going to do."

"I'd like to know more about these 'dark Rangers' that DECA's found," TJ said unexpectedly. "But I'm not convinced that Carlos is the only one who needs to watch his back. He may be the next in line, but none of the rest of us are at full strength."

"They won't hurt us," Andros said with certainty. "Saryn's right; they need us alive to siphon our Power. I don't think they'll come after us again until they've destroyed Earth, and I don't think they'll try to do *that* until they have a link to Carlos' Power."

*And when did you become such an expert?* Carlos demanded silently. He didn't say it aloud, but Andros hadn't been this short with them since their first months on the Megaship.

"Even if you're right," Cassie began. She sounded just the slightest bit irritated too, which surprised Carlos. Aside from Ashley, Cassie had always been the most tolerant of Andros' moods. "We can't ask Carlos to stay on the Megaship forever. It's not practical, it's not fair, and it won't work indefinitely. They'll either get tired of waiting for him and attack anyway, or they'll try to come after him here."

"They wouldn't get past DECA." Andros barely seemed to be listening. "Besides, it won't be for that long. Carlos will have to go to Irini this afternoon anyway."

Carlos froze, tumbler halfway to his mouth. "Excuse me?"

"The Alliance conference is on Irini." Andros caught his eye briefly before his gaze slid away again. "You guys are going to have to start taking responsibility for Earth's obligations to the Alliance."

Cassie gave him an odd look. "I thought you said we were taking care of that."

"I said *I* was taking care of it," Andros corrected, looking up again. "But I can't keep doing it. KO-35's petitioning for Defense membership, and I can't keep representing two different worlds."

An uneasy silence settled over the table, and Carlos finally remembered the glass in his hand. He set it down, letting the tumbler hit the table with a little more force than was necessary. "So what are you saying? Now that KO-35's back, we're not worth your time anymore?"

"That's not fair, Carlos," Ashley said quietly. It was the first time she'd spoken since Cassie had asked her how she was. "Andros has been doing more than his share of the Alliance work these last few months. We can't ask him to do that on top of everything he owes to KO-35."

"KO-35 is my home!" Andros burst out. "Stop talking about it like it's something I 'have' to do! Why am I allowed to put my life on the line for Earth, but when it comes to KO-35, the smallest thing is suddenly a huge deal? Why can't I be as passionate about my world as you are about yours?"

No one said anything for a moment. Then, just as Andros looked as though he was about to get up, Cassie murmured, "Maybe we're just scared to let you go, Andros. We've been through a lot together, after all. We can't help being a little... clingy."

"That's what makes us good teammates," TJ added, smiling slightly. Cassie smiled back at him.

"We know how much your home means to you," she continued, when Andros didn't answer. "And we'd never stand in the way of that. Sometimes it's just hard for everyone to remember that you have a life away from us, you know?"

"Yeah, well," Andros muttered. "I certainly can't stay on Earth for the rest of my life."

The scrape of a stool was loud on the metal deck, and Ashley dropped her napkin on the table beside her plate. "Excuse me," she said, very deliberately. She turned and walked out of the holding bay.

Andros didn't go after her.

Carlos caught Cassie's eye, but she looked just as confused as he felt. Finally, he pushed his own stool back and got up, following Ashley out into the hallway. As he left, he heard TJ ask carefully, "Did I miss something here?"

***

She heard Carlos leave the holding bay, but she didn't turn to look at him as he joined her. She put her hands against the wall behind her and leaned back against them, staring across the corridor at the window on the other side. The stars stared back at her, silent and small against the darkness... it was always night in space.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carlos imitate her posture and follow her gaze, but he didn't say anything. Not that the guy who had never gotten through more than a semester with the same girl had room to talk, but his company was nice.

There were more footsteps a minute or two later, and Andros strode out of the holding bay. He didn't even glance in their direction, instead turning left and disappearing onto the Bridge. Whether he had seen them at all was open to question, but she was inclined to think he had.

There was another quiet moment. She could just make out the muted sounds of resumed conversation from inside the bay, and she wondered what they were talking about. Saryn had barely said a word since she and Andros had arrived, but then, he wasn't particularly talkative under the best of circumstances.

"You going to make it?" Carlos asked at last, breaking into her reverie.

She looked sideways at him, but he was still staring out the window. His thoughts could have been a million miles away--or, more likely, about two hundred thousand light years, she thought--except for his question.

She sighed, turning her gaze back to the stars. "I don't know," she said softly. It was the most honest answer she could give.

"Fair enough," he said a moment later.

When he said nothing else, she looked over at him again. "What about you?" she had to ask. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged, but he did glance over at her. His expression was wry, though she didn't understand why. "Andros picked a lousy time to cop out on us, but other than that, I'm fine."

For once, she didn't bother defending Andros. "You mean the conference?"

"Yeah. The conference." He rested his head against the wall behind him. "Aura's going to be there."

"Oh." She didn't question how he knew. "TJ would probably go instead," she offered instead. "If you asked him."

He just shook his head. "You heard him in there. He wants to do some research, for whatever good it will do. Besides, it's stupid not to go just because she is."

"I don't think it's stupid," Ashley said quietly. She glanced down the hall toward the Bridge, but there was no sign of the Red Ranger.

He didn't answer. She stared out at the stars for a while longer. Finally she wondered aloud, "Why does it feel like this is the end?"

He turned his head to look at her again. "Where did that come from?" The question was might have been natural enough, but he didn't sound curious. It was as though he already knew what she meant.

"I've been waiting for graduation all year," she mused, to herself as much as to him. "I just wanted school to be over so we could get on with our lives. But now it's like... this *is* my life, you know? Going to school, and Rangering, and being with you guys."

She couldn't help sighing again. "I want to graduate, but... sometimes I wish everything could just stay the way it's always been."

"I know what you mean," Carlos admitted, looking back at the window. "You get to a point where everything is good, and you think that maybe if you just don't do anything, it will stay that way."

"Yeah." She put one foot behind her against the wall. "But it never does."

"No," he agreed. He was still watching the stars slide slowly past. "That's life, I guess."

"Why," she said, indulging in a little bit of sullenness. "Why does that have to be life; that's what I want to know."

"To show us what's important, I guess." His tone held a hint of amusement for her theatrics. "Hold on to the best and deal with the rest."

She kicked the wall behind her sulkily. "He didn't even ask me to come with him."

"Would you go?" he inquired. He didn't sound surprised, didn't look at her, even, and his tone was idle. It was as though he had expected her complaint, and had prepared a reply ahead of time. "If he asked you?"

"I don't know." She frowned down at the floor. "That's not the point."

"Have you asked him to stay here?"

"Of course not," she said automatically. "It wouldn't be fair."

Carlos gave her an absent smile. "So it's more fair for him to ask you to give up the only life you've ever known to go live on a starving, barely stable planet in a part of space that was a war zone six months ago?"

She opened her mouth. "I--" She stared at him, startled at the feeling his words had evoked. "I don't care about that," she said slowly. "I just..." *I just want to be with Andros.*

"Dammit, Carlos," she muttered, looking helplessly out at the stars. "Why does that suddenly sound so much better than college?"

"Hold on to the best," he repeated calmly. But his words sounded quiet and a bit reflective as he followed her gaze to the window.

_fin_


	5. Unfamiliar Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Perchickoree! Perchickoree! I'm practicing my bird calls. It seems a handy thing to do, between playing with a Saban character or two and figuring out the square root of negative one. Thanks to Peggy for the suggestion of Trey.

__

Disclaimer: Perchickoree! Perchickoree! I'm practicing my bird calls. It seems a handy thing to do, between playing with a Saban character or two and figuring out the square root of negative one. Thanks to Peggy for the suggestion of Trey.

****

Unfamiliar Territory  
by Starhawk

"System Control to Mega Voyager 2. Please stand by."

Carlos rolled his eyes as the cool, almost mechanical voice of "System Control" momentarily overrode the intership chatter with the same message he had been getting for the last fifteen minutes. He was apparently stuck in the Kalenay system's equivalent of a traffic jam.

__

"I got that kid to sign your shirt,"

he heard someone saying as System Control turned their attention elsewhere.__

"In blue ink, I hope,"

someone else said. It sounded like a reply, but the comm's chatter frequency was overloaded in the crowded space and he couldn't be sure the two comments were related. It did amuse him to listen, though--the comm couldn't translate everything, but what he did catch was enough to make him shake his head in wonder.__

"White's not even a real color!"

Someone sounded terribly indignant. _"Reds could take you any day!" _There was the briefest pause, and the answer must have been buried because the next thing Carlos heard was, _"I will! You and me, planetside, after the conference."_

He wondered if that had been a challenge. Was that even allowed? There was something fundamentally bizarre about the idea of Rangers fighting each other, even in fun--maybe especially in fun. He and his teammates sparred with each other, of course, but they were friends.

__

"Manjo, did you get that gig at Southshore? Your brother said you thought you could swing it."

Carlos gave the comm a suspicious look as something occurred to him. How did the Mega V computer know English slang, anyway?__

"Could this setup be any slower?"

someone complained. _"Anyone want to race me to the asteroid belt and back?"_

"Who is that?"

a new voice demanded. _"Kali, is that you? You're on!"_

"Damn greens. Bloody showoffs, that's what they are."

Carlos raised an eyebrow indignantly. "Hey!" he exclaimed, to no one in particular. "You want to say that to my face?"

"Who are you?" One of the voices was suddenly louder as it locked onto his comm signal. "You're not green."

*Damn.* He'd forgotten to mute his comm after the brief link with System Control. "I used to be," he answered. He could only hope his automatic protest hadn't offended someone important.

"Ah. In that case--"

The voice was abruptly cut off, and he wasn't sure whether to worry or breathe a sigh of relief. He hadn't really meant to get involved. He didn't know any of these people, and he had no idea what to expect from them.

__

"I've never seen a Power-boosted delta wing design,"

someone remarked._ "How does it handle in an atmosphere?"_

"Sorry, Mega V." The voice that had called Green Rangers showoffs was back as suddenly as it had gone, and he glanced down at the link. The gold outline around a display that read _Serra zord 7 _was all the ID he had.

"System Control deigned to give me an approach vector," the other pilot continued. "I'll see you planetside--and I'll call you a showoff to your face. Serra 7 out."

He couldn't help an incredulous chuckle. "You do that," he muttered under his breath, aware that the other was probably long gone. Who was she that she was audacious enough to make fun of people she'd never even met?

__

"Whoever's in the Talon zord needs to move up or shut up before I take your orbit and--"

The rest of the threat was lost in the chatter, but he blinked at its brashness.__

"Lethi, pay up. Your sister ship just arrived."

_"You're too young to remember the last time Zordon was on Eltare; that was millennia ago! Kids these days--no sense of history at all."_

_"Kids these days,"_

a distinctly young-sounding voice chirped. _"Better, stronger, faster!"_

Carlos laughed aloud. It wasn't just the Serra pilot, he realized suddenly. They all talked that way--as though they were friends, even family, whether they knew each other's names or not. They didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by each other.

*Why should they be?* he wondered, after a moment's reflection. They were all Rangers here. He supposed everyone was on a fairly level playing field. His original assumption, that the people speaking were the ones who were too important to observe formalities, was just that--an assumption. It was becoming clear to him that not only was it untrue, but that the idea itself might be laughable to many of these people.

He called up the data dump that DECA had sent his way before he left, remembering to mute the comm's chatter frequency this time. He had already reviewed the formal invitation and listened to DECA's addendum twice, but this time he wanted to hear it with a slightly different idea in mind. Despite the repeated delays, the intership chatter was almost... festive, and he had to wonder if he was going into this with the wrong attitude. The others didn't seem to be treating it like a chore, but more like--well, a reunion of sorts.

DECA's image appeared on the small screen in front of him, and this time he didn't jump. The first time he had seen her face instead of just hearing her voice, it had seemed more than a little odd. Now, in the midst of the unfamiliar, he found it strangely reassuring.

"The Alliance Conference is the fourth such event since the liberation of the Eltaran capitol," DECA said. "Its purpose is to serve as a tangible symbol of the spirit of goodwill and cooperation that made the foundation of the Inner Alliance possible. There will be no official procedural, charter, or treaty discussions, and it is probably best to refrain from bringing such things up in idle conversation.

"There will no doubt be a short ceremony, as the Alliance is fond of such things," DECA added. "There is typically a buffet, as well, and vid-recorders and holosnaps are a given. Do not allow yourself to be overwhelmed by newspersons--they will not be allowed in most areas, and where they are, remember that silence cannot be misquoted.

He smiled to himself. *Don't trust me?* he thought wryly. *I don't talk to reporters, DECA.* He and the others had agreed that the less media attention they attracted in Angel Grove, whether as part of a school or team-sponsored event or just as "average citizens" at the scene of something exciting, the better the chance of the Power Rangers remaining anonymous. This was obviously different, but by now the reaction was habit.

The comm lit up, and the incoming transmission overrode DECA's recorded message. He turned off the mute on the mike quickly, but it turned out to be unnecessary. This one didn't need or want a reply.

"System Control to Mega Voyager 2," it repeated, and he waited for it to tell him to standby again.

"Please proceed to Station six along vector 29 by 21," System Control told him. "Station Keeping will give you your berth assignment."

***

"Greetings, Power Ranger."

He emerged from Mega V2 into a small room that was both well lit and pleasantly warm. It was also a strange shade of purple, vaguely reminiscent of some parts of Aquitar, but he wouldn't hold that against them. Not until he knew more about them, anyway.

"Please follow the blue markers to the corridor," the voice continued. "Proceed to your left until you are intercepted by a greeter, who will then direct you to the reception area. You will be asked to submit to a security scan before entering the conference proper. If you do not carry a translator, one will be supplied to you on request. Enjoy the proceedings."

He glanced around, but he couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. There only seemed to be one door, though, so he took a step toward it. It slid open as soon as he moved, and he shrugged to himself. At least that part was simple enough.

"Thank you," he said, when the voice didn't seem inclined to add anything else.

"You are welcome," it replied promptly.

He shook his head, bemused. Computer? And if so, artificial intelligence or just an automated speech? He stepped through the door tentatively, but the voice didn't follow him.

The triangular blue markers led into what looked like an airlock, and indeed, as soon as the door rolled shut behind him the air started to cycle. He frowned, a little worried that it seemed to be replacing perfectly good air with something quite a bit heavier, but he reminded himself that killing off conference attendees probably wasn't in the best interests of the Alliance.

When the second door let him out into a corridor, the air was humid and smelled vaguely... metallic. But it was breathable with a minimum of effort, and it occurred to him that with however many hundreds of species currently being hosted by the self-contained conference center, he was probably lucky not to need a breather.

He hadn't taken more than a few steps to the left when a creature that he could only assume was Irinian accosted him. It squeaked briefly before some sort of translation mechanism seemed to kick in, and then, in an eerie echo of the voice outside his zord berth, it said, "Greetings, Power Ranger."

Before he could reply, it held up a red wand and gave it a cursory wave in his direction. He looked down in surprise as his morpher chimed once, and the being lowered the wand. "Welcome to Irini, Ranger Carlos. Your information has been transmitted to the reception area. Please follow this corridor to its end; they are expecting you."

The short, squeaky being hurried off without another word, giving the impression that it had a long line of other people to identify and greet before it had time for idle conversation. Of course, Carlos thought as he headed in the opposite direction, given the delays in orbit, that might be entirely true.

Only as he entered the reception area did he realize that he had forgotten to ask the greeter for his own translator. He was given one by someone he took to be a security guard instead and without hassle, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that the "security check" was no more invasive than the greeter's identifying wand had been.

He was finally shown into the hall where the "conference" was actually being held, and he made it only a few steps before his impulse to simply stop and stare took over.

From above, the structure toward which his zord had been directed looked impressive. It was a sprawling conglomeration of metal-like geometry and medieval-style turrets, interspersed with clear synthate domes that looked out over the planet's surface. Another similarity to Aquitar there, he had noted--not that he was counting.

But from the inside... he hadn't realized that there was any place quite this big. Looking up, he couldn't tell exactly where the walls ended and the ceiling began--but then, he wasn't sure he could see all of the walls, either. The hall contained some of the most outrageously ostentatious decoration he'd ever seen, and it was rapidly filling up with more people than he had been able to imagine. The influx was such that he could actually see the effects of hundreds of corridors and reception areas just like the one he had entered through, all discharging more and more Rangers into the central hall.

"Mega V?" The voice was just the slightest bit familiar, and he turned automatically.

A girl almost as tall as he was stood beside him, violently green hair spilling over one shoulder and cat-like eyes that were just as bright. She considered the insignia on his uniform briefly before pinning her stare on him again. "Or should I say, 'Showoff'?"

He raised an eyebrow, hoping he didn't look as startled as he felt. For a moment his mind went completely blank, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to remember her zord designation to save his life. But he opened his mouth anyway, and he heard himself say, "It's only showing off to people who can't do it, Serra 7. It's called 'skill' to everyone else."

Her eyes widened, and a grin spread across her face. Her pointed incisors made the expression look a little fiercer than she had probably intended--or maybe not, he thought, returning her grin. Maybe she knew exactly what that expression looked like.

"Proud words," she remarked speculatively. "I suppose you race, then."

Her deliberate casualness set off little alarm bells in his mind. "Sometimes," he said, speaking as lightly as she had. "Not entirely about skill, though, is it."

"Oh?" she responded, and this time there was a dangerous note in her voice. He had clearly just insulted something she was passionate about, and he wasn't sure she was going to take it in the spirit it was intended. "And what do you do for recreation?"

He eyed her carefully, wondering if she was really about to pounce or if it just looked that way. "Have you ever been asteroid-hopping?" he inquired. Aura had introduced him to the sport, and it was a bigger rush than racing could ever be.

"You're on!" she declared, her eyes sparkling oddly. "I'll catch you before I leave. Then we'll see who has the skill!"

He opened his mouth to protest, not sure exactly how a few innocent words had turned into a contest, but something made her whirl before he could say anything.

"Whoa there, killer," a gravelly voice rumbled. "Don't point those teeth at me."

"Don't sneak up on me," she retorted, but she sounded more amused than threatening. "What are you doing here? I thought Sheshani was going to get his act together and make a conference for once."

"First off," the grey-skinned being told her, "I did *not* sneak up on you. A large flock of children would have made less noise than I did. Second, Sheshani is terrified of you. It's entirely possible that he is, in fact, here, but I'm sworn on pain of death not to divulge information one way or another. And third--" He rolled one multi-faceted eye in Carlos' direction. "Who's your handsome young friend?"

"Her handsome young friend," someone else interrupted, "is late. Ranger Carlos, I'm told?"

Bemused, he looked around to see a man in a black v-neck, complete with armband and gauntlets, regarding him quizzically. "Yes," Carlos agreed warily. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet," the other replied with a faint smile. "I'm Trey, of--" He cleared his throat. "Commander Linnse asked me to retrieve you."

"I heard that!" Serra 7 exclaimed. "You can't do it, can you. You can't introduce yourself as just 'Trey'!"

Trey gave her an even look. "As I recall, I have until the end of the conference to complete the challenge. I see no reason for you to evaluate my progress before then."

Serra 7 returned his look with another fierce grin. "Keep telling yourself that, Trey."

Trey didn't dignify her remark with an answer. "If I'm not interrupting, Ranger Carlos."

"No," Carlos said quickly, glancing back and forth between them. "Not at all."

"Before you leave, Mega V," Serra 7 called after him, and he waved once without turning. He had hoped she would forget, but apparently he wasn't going to be that lucky.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly. "Unless it's none of my business."

Trey smiled briefly at him. "Hish believes I'm incapable of introducing myself without my title. I'm trying to prove her wrong."

*Hish?* Carlos wondered, but the rest of the sentence caught his attention. "What *is* your title?" he asked curiously.

"Lord of Triforia." He said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that at first Carlos thought he was joking. He had heard of Triforia--at least, enough to know that it was a planet somewhere in Lesser Magellenic--and the idea of one person being "lord" of something so large seemed incredible.

Trey, however, was not smiling. He seemed to be scanning the room as they walked, and Carlos couldn't help asking, "Did you say Linnse sent you? What for?"

"I'm afraid she's a little impatient today," Trey answered distractedly. "When you didn't instantly join us by the ceremonial stage, she was concerned that you might have forgotten your part in the governing delegation." His gaze stopped searching long enough to give Carlos an amused glance, as though inviting him to share in the humor.

Carlos managed to keep the surprise out of his smile, for Trey clearly thought Linnse had been worrying for nothing. He remembered Cestria's message for Andros, and he wondered if the Red Ranger would have read more into it than he had. He hadn't assumed that it *meant* anything...

"There she is," Trey said abruptly. "I admit to a certain lack of understanding when it comes to Aquitar's attitude toward formal matters. It seems we'll have to collect the Aquitian delegate, too."

Carlos followed his gaze without meaning to, and two things dawned on him simultaneously. The more relevant of the realizations was the fact that what he had assumed to be ornate decoration was actually a subtle amalgamation of several different environments. The area in which the conference was being held was as much a biosphere as it was a function hall.

The more dizzying revelation was that ex-girlfriends rarely grew less beautiful with time.

Aura was perched on the edge of a large fountain that apparently comprised the corner of a water habitat, so skillfully blended with its surroundings that it seemed flamboyant but not misplaced. She herself was more eye-catching than her environment, wearing skintight leggings and the new short-sleeved tunic design that she and her teammates had adopted. He wished she hadn't picked the week they broke up to start wearing her hair loose during the day.

"Rangers," Trey said cordially, pausing beside the fountain.

The Qesiti to whom Aura had been speaking looked up at the greeting, and she lifted her head just as quickly. Her eyes caught his before they reached Trey, and a startled look flashed across her face as their gazes locked. He knew she couldn't have been expecting to see him here, but somehow she recovered more quickly than he did.

"Greetings, Lord Trey," she said, her voice perfectly steady as she flowed to her feet. She pressed her fingertips together and inclined her head, not acknowledging him in the slightest. "How may we be of service?"

"Lord Trey, Ranger Carlos," the Qesiti added, standing slightly behind her. Her courtesy only made Aura's lack more obvious. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's ours," Trey answered. Aura's gaze flickered toward him at that, then slid quickly away. "I hope you can forgive us for claiming your companion so suddenly, but the doors have been sealed and she's needed on the stage."

Carlos looked around in surprise. He hadn't even noticed when the hall was sealed off, but it couldn't have been long ago. From what he'd read, that meant that the conference had officially begun, and no one else would be allowed in or out of the hall until it concluded. He didn't know whether the ban was a security measure or just a courtesy to speakers, but it was a relatively effective signal.

"Of course," the Qesiti agreed. "I enjoyed our conversation," she added, nodding to Aura.

"As did I," Aura replied politely.

As she turned away from her friend, Carlos couldn't help but be aware that she was still ignoring him. She gave Trey a slight smile when he held out his arm to gesture her forward, but she didn't so much as glance in his direction. He was trying not to notice how flattering her new uniform was when the lights went out.

The noise level increased incrementally as people tried to figure out whether the blackout had been intentional. His eyes strained against the darkness, following the first light that moved, and it took him a moment to identify the faint glow as the ocean phosphorescence that Aura sometimes wore on her wrists.

An all too familiar clanking made him tense half a second before maniacal cackling emanated from the center of the great hall. "Long live the legacy of Dark Spectre!" a voice rasped, somehow loud enough to echo throughout the hall, and a tremendous boom followed the pronouncement.

He was already typing the Astro code into his morpher, but even as he pressed "E" he knew something was wrong. There was no curtain of black, no rush of Power, and most of all--no morph. Flashes of light seared his vision, but he couldn't tell who or what before metal arms wrapped his upper body in an iron grip.

Normal reflexes kicked in and a surge of adrenaline flooded through him, compensating only the smallest amount for the inaccessible Power. It was enough to let him break out of what could only be a quantron's grasp, but no sooner was he free than three more seemed to latch onto him. He could hear shouts and similar clashes from all around him, and in the back of his mind he knew the entire hall must be overrun if quantrons could suppress all of them so effectively.

His head exploded with pain, and he lost all sense of direction seconds before the floor slammed into his shoulder. Through the daze that seemed to have frozen his mind, he was vaguely aware that fighting continued around him, and he thought he saw an energy weapon discharge somewhere above him. It roused him to move, finally, shoving aside the ringing in his ears and forcing him to concentrate on something other than how safe the floor felt right now.

It *was* an energy weapon, he decided as he scrambled to his feet. It had to be his imagination that it was gunning for him, but he did his best to stay out of its way anyway. It wasn't easy, between the pounding in his head and the damn quantrons everywhere he turned, but it was going to take more than a blow to the head and one quantron with lousy aim to stop him.

Or so he told himself until he hit the wall--quite literally, since in the darkness he couldn't see anything but streaks of light and sparks as the weapon kept firing. Only then did it occur to him that he hadn't seen the flash of glowing bands that meant Aura was safe since the lights first went out, but he didn't dare yell for her. Backed into a corner with quantrons all around and an insane shooter bearing down on him, he didn't think that attracting more attention was his wisest course of action.

Without warning there came a whistling sound that he wouldn't have liked one bit, if he'd had time to register it before the wall beside him screeched in protest and erupted outward. *Not the wall,* he realized, startled, as light poured through from the other side. Apparently power had only been cut to the function hall itself. *A door.* He had somehow ended up right beside one of the reception entrances.

Something shoved him hard before he could dive for the opening, and he found himself tumbling through the ruined door. He managed to roll, coming up in a defensive position even as the whistling sound came again. It sounded almost like--

He swore out loud as Aura's sabre blade slammed into an ambitious quantron, tossing it back through the gaping hole in the door. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, trying to make himself heard over the sound of Q-blades and Ranger kiais.

"What does it look like?" she yelled back. "Get that door open!"

The second entrance to the reception area politely requested authorization to override the seal, which he would have found amusing at almost any other time. He slid his morpher under the scanner, two seconds from smashing the mechanism if it didn't cooperate, but--somewhat to his surprise--it flashed green and the door slid open for him.

"Aura!" he exclaimed instinctively. The quantrons guarding the door from the other side spun, Q-blades raised. "Help?"

He ducked as they sprang forward, swinging at the nearest one and whirling underneath its closest partner. He shoved his elbow between the head and shoulder of another, and suddenly Aura's blade was there, systematically starting to deactivate the remainder.

He leapt back, avoiding her wide swath of destruction and taking a moment to convince the door behind them that the seal override had been a mistake. It slid shut obediently, locking out the second wave of quantrons flooding through the hole Aura had blasted in the hall entryway. It also locked in any Rangers who might have followed her example, but they had morphers.

He glanced over his shoulder quickly, trying to suppress a wry smile as Aura stepped over the fallen quantrons and headed down the hallway. As though locks had ever stopped a determined Ranger before.

"Where are we going?" he asked, his longer stride catching up with her easily.

"Ranger Control," she said shortly. She came to an abrupt halt in front of one of the corridor's emergency exits, and he raised an eyebrow at her choice of destinations.

She seemed to hesitate, but before he could say anything she had turned to him and taken his arm. "Here," she said, putting her blaster in his hand. "The quantrons can't all be stationed in the main hall."

He looked down at the blaster and something clicked into place in his mind. "It was you! You were the shooter in the hall--were you trying to herd me, or kill me?" He didn't consider either one much more probable than the other, lately.

"I was *following* you," she snapped. "You were heading toward the door."

"You could see in there?" He didn't bother to tell her that any direction on his part had been completely accidental. "And where did this come from?" he added, hefting her blaster. "And your sword, for that matter."

She put her shoulder into the metal door and pushed, ignoring the wail of the automated alarm as soon as the circuit was broken. He followed, grunting a little as she let go of the door and it caught his arm on the backswing. It was heavier than she had made it look.

"Billy came up with a counteragent for the nullspheres." Aura stared up the ladder in front of them for several seconds before sheathing her blade and starting to climb. "The entire team was injected with it."

Carlos waited until she paused on the next deck and gestured "clear" down to him before he started climbing. "He thought the one Cetaci brought back was a prototype," she added, as he drew even with her. "We assumed that the only ones in existence were on Dark Spectre's ship when it was destroyed, so we did not bring it to the League's attention."

He kept climbing, his brain struggling to stay alert and keep up with her explanation at the same time. "Nullsphere" was Billy's technospeak for the device that had been used against them on Dark Spectre's ship in the fall. He had known the Blue Ranger was experimenting with them, trying to figure out how they could be capable of cutting a Ranger off from the Power, but he hadn't known he had found a solution. The whole concept had slipped Carlos' mind soon after their victory, and he hadn't worried about it since.

"Obviously a mistake," he muttered to himself, stepping off the ladder and waving down to Aura.

"Obviously." She sounded irritated, and he realized too late that his words sounded like a criticism of their decision. "We couldn't have known then that we would be wrong."

She signed "one more level" at him as she climbed past, and he nodded. There was little for him to be on the lookout for here, as each of the levels seemed to be a replica of the one before. He wondered if the planet's surface was unstable, or unacceptable in some other way for landing ships--the Irini seemed to have an immense capacity for berthing vessels.

He saw her signal "clear" again, and he followed her up. This time, he emerged in some sort of empty corridor nexus. They all looked the same to him, but Aura took off down one of the left-hand branches without a word.

"All right," he said, jogging a few steps to catch up with her. "How do *you* know where we're going? And why are we looking for Ranger Control, anyway?"

"I studied the schematics," she answered calmly. "Never go into a situation blind."

"It wasn't a situation," he reminded her, a little irked at the implication that he had forgotten something. "It was just a political show."

The sound of quantrons boots on the deck was unmistakable, and she pushed him back against the wall. He resisted the urge to tell her that he wasn't stupid, for he knew intellectually that he shouldn't read anything into gesture. They were Rangers, and teammates or not, they were obligated to protect each other. She didn't mean anything by it.

Unfortunately, the featureless corridors offered little cover, and he was the one with the gun. When the quantrons came around the corner, he had reason to wish that he had been the one to react first. Her shoulder gave him somewhere to brace his firing arm, but he had to work twice as hard to concentrate with her pressed up against him.

As the quantron line staggered under fire, though, Aura pulled away. He didn't have the attention to spare to see where she was going, but he did his best to follow anyway. The free movement down the corridor made them more vulnerable, but it also gave him a better angle, and he picked off the last quantron just before the wall fell away in front of him.

He spun, startled, and saw Aura moving purposefully across a wide circular room toward the bank of controls in the center. Motion from overhead caught his eye and he looked up automatically. The sight of open sky through the dome took his breath away, and a long second passed before he remembered he ought to be covering the door.

"That can't be safe," he remarked, turning back the way they'd come. The corridor was still clear, so he took a moment to scan the room for alternate exits. "Having the control center so exposed?"

"It is not." Aura held her morpher in one hand while she did something to the farthest control panel. She didn't spare a single glance for the view above them. "It's a holographic display, fed into the room through realtime sensor arrays."

He shook his head, checking the corridor again. "Is there anything you don't know about this place?"

"We will find out," she muttered, pausing to study the interface again. She switched her morpher to her other hand and moved on to another panel. She brushed her hair back over her shoulder distractedly, paying no attention when it started to slide forward again.

He tore his gaze away. "What are you doing?" he asked, leaning out into the corridor for a moment before turning to check the other two doors.

"Testing Billy's theory," she answered cryptically.

The second door was morpher access only, and presumably the other would be as well. He paused anyway, taking advantage of the fact that her back was to him to stop and watch her. He hadn't had much opportunity to do that lately, and with someone as gorgeous as Aura the loss was all his.

When she moved again, apparently working her way around the central island, he shook himself awake and headed for the third door. It was exactly as he expected, and he paused to look over her shoulder on his way back to the still-open entrance. "Need any help?"

"From someone who didn't even know how where to find Ranger Control?" she retorted. "No thank you."

"You know, you could be a little more understanding," he told her, returning to his position by the door. "I didn't exactly sign up for this. I thought I was going to be at practice this afternoon, until Andros decided at the last minute to inflict his argument with Ashley on the rest of us."

"You missed soccer practice to attend an intergalactic peace conference," Aura observed, moving on to the next panel. "That is a hardship. My condolences."

He rolled his eyes, but he didn't try again. There was a brief silence, while she did whatever it was she was doing to the control island, and he leaned against the doorframe. The sound of quantrons, when it came again, actually surprised him, and he hissed a warning in her direction as he lifted her blaster again.

"I'm almost done," she whispered, not looking up.

He didn't bother to ask with what, for at that moment the mechanical beings assaulted his eyes as well as his ears. He started firing as soon as he could see them, but this time there were twice as many and cover wouldn't do him any good if they reached it before he could knock them all out. He debated taking out as many as he could and then slamming the door shut in their face, but before he could put that plan into action something changed.

His target site was suddenly clearer, and aiming became as natural as breathing. In the space between one moment and the next he knew exactly how many quantrons there were, and they started falling with a methodical precision that he could have only hoped for a few seconds before.

"The Power should be back," Aura said loudly, joining him in the doorway. Her voice was distinct from the laser fire despite the noise, and he knew she was right. Not only could he see, hear, and aim better, but the metallic tang of the atmosphere was no longer weighing on his lungs. He hadn't even noticed his breathing getting harder until the effect was suddenly reduced.

He passed her blaster back to her without a word, and his sprang into his hand to take its place. He stepped farther into the hall to give her room and they fired simultaneously. For the briefest second, their rhythms were in sync, but as soon as he noticed it the phenomenon vanished. He couldn't focus for watching her, so he took another step back--

An arm snaked around his neck, covering his mouth as a second slapped against his forehead, managing to hit the exact same spot that had taken a blow earlier. If he could have made any sound, he would have, but between the pain and the disorienting rush of sensation he couldn't even bring himself to think Aura's name.

Dimly, he saw her spin toward him anyway, and she reached over her shoulder as darkness started to encroach on his sight. Her blade swung free in a dizzying arc that his limited vision couldn't follow, and the grip on his head loosened and finally fell away. Carlos fell with it, unable to stay upright, as the flash of her blade overhead told him that the quantrons were still coming.

***

He awoke with the thought that either he had fallen asleep on Aura's floor again, or the bunks on the Megaship had gotten substantially less comfortable during the night. His next thought was that the lights were all wrong for either of those places, and furthermore, he should not be hearing the sound of a weapon powering up as he opened his eyes.

He managed to turn his head to one side, and he found himself looking down the barrel of Aura's blaster. It looked a whole lot meaner from this side, he decided. What the hell was going on?

"Prove to me that you're Carlos." Aura's voice sounded steady, but her words had the ring of insanity. It didn't make any sense, but as he stared up at her he saw nothing but sober determination in her silver eyes.

"I love you," he mumbled, pushing himself up on his elbows. Was this Irini? What had happened?

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't try to keep him from sitting up. "Try again."

Damn. Had he really said that?

His eyes fell on the prone form on the other side of the doorway, and his heart froze. That was his face staring sightlessly up at the ceiling--his body lying motionless in the corridor. He looked down at himself, shaken and not at all sure he liked the direction this conversation was taking.

"Who are you?" Aura insisted, not lowering her blaster.

"Carlos Vargas Simione." He caught her eye, somehow relieved that she was meeting his gaze at all. "I'm the Black Astro Ranger. The rest of the team is Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, and TJ. My parents are Kelly and Andres, my brother is Gabe, and our cat is named Goof."

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" she demanded.

He had to grin. "Mint chocolate chip. Yours is red raspberry, and you like chocolate sprinkles but you hate whipped cream. You always get a cherry, though, because you know I like them. Do I pass?"

Her lips twitched, and she let her blaster fall to her side. "I suppose. But I don't get cherries because you like them."

"Well, you don't eat them," he pointed out reasonably.

"I like the way they look." She didn't wait for him to respond, nodding instead toward the figure in the hallway. "Any idea who that was?"

He followed her gaze reluctantly, feeling a shiver run down his spine again. "I'm not--positive, but... I think you might have just killed my Psycho Ranger. Man," he added, forcing himself to stare at it a little longer, "that's really creepy."

"You think it's creepy," she muttered. "You're not the one who killed it and then had to watch it turn into... you."

He glanced over at her, and found her staring at him with hungry eyes. She seemed to need reassuring for once, so he said quietly, "Thanks. I don't know what else to say, but--thanks for killing it."

She sighed, but she didn't take her eyes off of him. "You didn't seem to be having any measure of success. What is a Psycho Ranger?"

He couldn't help looking over at it once more. "It's kind of a long--"

The lights went out and the steady hum of the ventilation units faded into nothing.

"Am I the only one who thinks that the security in this place needs some serious improvement?" Carlos demanded of the darkness.

"Rangers may have cut the generator power on purpose," Aura's voice answered. "It would be the most effective way to isolate and contain the quantrons."

"Not to mention us!" he said indignantly. "I hate this; I can't see a thing."

"That answers the next question, then." It sounded as though she had gotten to her feet and was moving away. "Whether we ought to stay here and wait for someone to find us, or go in search of them ourselves."

"You're that sure someone's going to come along?"

Her voice was less muffled, as though she had turned around to face him. "We left a roomful of Rangers, Carlos. You can hardly expect them to sit still and do nothing anymore than we did."

"You mean, like we are now?" he suggested.

"If you had better night vision, we wouldn't be," she said with some asperity. She was coming closer again. "We have done our part. Now it's up to the others to do theirs."

"Has anyone told them what their part is?" Carlos inquired.

"If you choose to have so little faith in your counterparts, that is your decision," she informed him. "I, however, know what to expect of those chosen by the Power."

He frowned at that and he must have made some sound, for she asked irritably, "What?"

"You said you know what to expect," he repeated slowly. "I was just wondering if that was why you broke up with me--because I didn't do what you expected."

"You did exactly what I expected," she contradicted, her tone neutral. "*That* was why we broke up."

He frowned again, wondering if that would seem as monumentally unfair if she were saying it about someone else. "Afraid of being predictable?"

"I'm not afraid!" she protested hotly. "You're xenophobic! I did not want it to be true, but it is, and it is not conducive to a healthy relationship."

"I'm what?" He stared at her. Or rather, he stared at the place where her voice had been coming from. "Where did you get that idea? I went out with you, didn't I?"

"That is exactly what I'm referring to!" she exclaimed. "You say that like it matters!"

He blinked, wondering if he had been absent the day they passed out the secret women decoder rings. He didn't have the faintest idea what she was talking about, and that only seemed to irritate her further. If he were smart, he would probably just keep his mouth shut until there was someone else present to run interference.

Luckily, there was a commotion out in the hall before he could find out how far from smart he actually was. There came a noise that his translator proceeded to render as a voice yelling, "Appendages where we can see them! Surrender now or be taken by force!"

He glanced in the general direction of the door. "We pick 'surrender'," he called, when Aura didn't immediately answer. "As long as it doesn't involve getting beaten, punched, or chopped at. I think I've had enough of that for today."

There was a brief pause. "Rangers?"

"That's what they tell me." Carlos winced as high-powered flashlights flooded into the room, filling it with a more than adequate light and bringing a handful of Rangers right behind them. They were a welcome sight in more ways than one.

"Greetings, Rangers." The first voice was tinged with irony, and as his eyes readjusted to the light level, Carlos recognized an Irinian figure standing behind one of the flashlights. "I trust you are enjoying your conference experience so far. Perhaps you will even consider extending your stay."

_fin_


	6. Antiphony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Far from home. And no orange juice, to boot! It's a rough life. Saban, Toei, NASA, Mr. Knight, Owl Girl, and Amos' body thimble. Yes, I'm weird. Thirteen weeks to graduation...

__

Disclaimer: Far from home. And no orange juice, to boot! It's a rough life. Saban, Toei, NASA, Mr. Knight, Owl Girl, and Amos' body thimble. Yes, I'm weird. Thirteen weeks to graduation...

****

Antiphony  
by Starhawk

__

Hi, Carlos,

she wrote. _All we heard about the conference was what was on the news, and who knows how much of that's true. Aquitar says Aura's back, though, so we told your parents to give you until nine before they called the school about your debilitating 24-hour virus._

"Don't forget to tell him about the Psycho Rangers," Ashley added, glancing over her shoulder as she took her dishes back to the Synthetron.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Do you want to do this?" But she bent over her notebook again, scribbling, _The Psycho Rangers attacked last night. No Black Ranger, though, so be careful today--don't go anywhere alone, okay?_

DECA monitored the Psychos' power levels during the fight, and she thinks they can't drain Power fast enough to stay in a battle indefinitely. So basically they have to recharge, which doesn't sound that great when it's our Power they're using to do it, but at least it gives us some time.

"Eat something," TJ ordered, taking the pen out of her hand. "Come on; we're going to be late."

She made a face at him. "I'm not hungry!"

"Tough." TJ paused in his writing to point at the bagel he'd put in front of her when she first sat down. "Take it with you."

She sighed dramatically, but she grinned at him when he looked up. It was nice that he cared. She didn't usually bother with breakfast when she was at Ashley's house.

TJ grabbed his own dishes and headed for the Synthetron, and she tore the piece of paper out of her notebook and left it on the table. At the bottom of her note, TJ had written, _Don't come to school if you're not up to it. Watch your back, man. --Cassie and TJ_

She looked up as her backpack appeared on the table beside her, and she smiled at Saryn's solemn expression. "You're sulking," she chided softly, unzipping her bag and sliding her notebook in.

"I'm worried," he countered. "It is not the same thing." He held her backpack for her as she shrugged into it, but the fact that he had already offered to stay twice told her how little he liked this.

"We'll be all right," she promised. She turned to smile up at him, leaning forward for her goodbye kiss. When he obliged, she added, "They can't attack for another few days anyway. We'll survive without you until then."

"We *think* they can't attack." He gazed back at her, resting one arm on her shoulder and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Do not let your guard down, Cassie."

She put her hand over his and tilted her head, leaning into his caress briefly. "I won't. Now get out of here before I have to tell the principal I was late because I was staring into my husband's beautiful eyes."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "I like hearing you call me that," he whispered.

She touched his cheek briefly with her free hand. Just as she was about to pull away, though, he slid his hand around behind her head and pressed his mouth to hers again. It was no "see you later" peck, but a kiss that reminded her why he stayed on Sunday nights. She closed her eyes as the words *I need you* echoed in her mind.

From somewhere behind them, she heard TJ clear his throat. Saryn released her reluctantly, making another token effort to brush her hair back from her face. "Be *careful*," he murmured, and the look in his eyes left no doubt that he meant it.

"You too," she whispered. She squeezed his hand and drew away, smiling over her shoulder at him as she picked up her bagel and joined TJ and Ashley by the door. She glanced down at her morpher as she punched in her teleportation code, but she could feel Saryn's eyes on her until the world went sparkling pink and the Megaship faded away.

"Wow..." Ashley's voice was the first thing she heard as their old teleportation site reformed around them. "How long has it been since we used this one?"

"I think Carlos still uses it for soccer practice sometimes," TJ offered, as they headed across the playing fields behind the school. "Or he did," he added. "I guess he's not on the Megaship much anymore either."

"I wonder if he and Aura saw each other at the conference," Ashley remarked idly.

"I hope not." Cassie shrugged defensively when they both glanced at her. "I heard she was pretty mad at him, that's all."

"Hey--" TJ gave her another sideways look. "I'm not asking if it's none of my business, but did anyone ever find out what he did?"

Shifting her backpack a little higher one her shoulders, Cassie shook her head. On the other side of TJ, though, Ashley said slowly, "I'm not totally sure Carlos knows. I mean, maybe he does--he wouldn't talk to me at all for a while there--but from what he's said, I don't think he's sure."

For a moment, none of them said anything. Then Ashley added, "I wish we knew why he wasn't back yet. He could have called us or something."

The bell rang, and Cassie glanced at TJ. "First or second?"

"No way it's the first," TJ said with a grimace. "It's probably the late bell." As they hurried across the open courtyard, he added, "Someone from Irini would have let us know if anything had happened, Ash. He'll be back soon."

Her class was on the other side of the building, and Cassie started angling toward the east side doors. "See you later!" she called over her shoulder, picking up her pace a little.

Ashley waved as she and TJ continued on toward the west wing, and TJ called, "See you in Spanish! Eat that bagel!"

She grinned to herself. As she let herself into the building, she was relieved to find a few students still wandering the halls--mostly seniors who were flaunting their imminent independence by dawdling or cutting altogether. She made it to Astronomy without running into anyone with a pressing need to talk to her, and she was lucky enough to find the door still open when she arrived.

Mr. Landish gave her a stern look as she slid into her seat, but he said only, "Since Earth-based observation makes up the majority of our information-gathering ability, Mr. Case, I suggest you adjust your attitude. Can anyone tell me what phase the moon is in right now?"

She breathed a silent sigh of relief. Luckily, the teacher was too busy chewing someone else out to pay much attention to her. Easing her binder and songwriting notebook out of her backpack, she glanced over at the empty seat beside her. Heaven help Carlos if he arrived during first period.

She turned to the most recent handouts in her binder and quietly slid her notebook over top of them. She uncapped her pen and started to doodle, making a few moon drawings first to appease Mr. Landish if he decided to wander her way. She wasn't even remotely in the mood for school--senioritis had hit the twelfth grade hard this year, and the knowledge that she wouldn't even be on Earth come next fall didn't help.

*Two more weeks,* she thought, a little apprehensively. She drew a big "6" in the margin, running over it several times with her pen tip. Six days of classes, four of exams, and then bang. Graduation. Somehow, with that looming so close, she couldn't bring herself to care what phase the moon had been in last night.

Did Elisia have a moon? That seemed a far more relevant question. Saryn had said it had two suns, and had even tried to describe to her what that looked like, but she didn't know anything about its moon. She drew a small circle and put a little sunburst inside it, labeling the stylized planet "Elisia". She made a little dot just above it for the hypothetical moon. The one dot looked kind of lonely, though, so she added another one.

She felt herself smiling, and rested her chin in her hand to hide her expression. *Yeah,* she thought, gazing at her sketch. *Sorry Saryn, but I didn't think your planet had enough moons... I added some; I hope you don't mind.*

"Mr. Vargas." Mr. Landish's sardonic tone broke into her musing. "So nice of you to join us. Will you be gracing us with your presence for the entire class, or is this merely a cameo?"

"Sorry, Mr. Landish." Carlos sounded so genuinely apologetic that his next words caught her off guard. "You just can't plan those alien abductions."

There were a few snickers from the rest of the class, but Mr. Landish only raised his eyebrows. "Thus confirming the theory that aliens only abduct those least likely to be believed, among them southern farmers and tardy teenagers. Take a seat, Mr. Vargas."

Carlos sauntered over to his seat, dropping his bag carelessly next to his desk and sitting down as though he hadn't a worry in the world. He put on a good show, but when Cassie leaned over to whisper to him she could see the shadows under his eyes. "I didn't think you were going to make it," she murmured, as he slumped against the back of his chair.

"Neither did I," he whispered back. "Man, that girl can fly."

She frowned, watching him rub his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept since yesterday, and he made no move to get out his notes. "What girl?" she wanted to know, but a glare from Mr. Landish made her draw back.

Instead, she turned a page in her notebook and wrote, _What girl?_ in large letters. She tipped it in his direction, and he grinned tiredly. He held out his hand for her notebook, not making any attempt to cover up what he was doing.

"Mr. Vargas." Mr. Landish wasn't going to ignore the action. "Do you not have any paper of your own?"

"I take better notes with Cassie's," Carlos drawled, and someone in the class giggled. Carlos gave his best roguish smile, clearly recognizing feminine laughter when he heard it.

"Yes, well, if you take any notes at all I suppose it would be an improvement." Mr. Landish picked up a piece of chalk and continued, "Can anyone tell me why Ms. Johnson's answer is incorrect?"

The only effort Carlos did make was to get out his own pencil, and underneath Cassie's question he started to write out what she hoped was an explanation. She looked up at the board while she waited, watching Mr. Landish draw a month-long cycle of the moon in relation to the sun and Earth. The diagram looked vaguely familiar, but she didn't place it before Carlos handed her notebook back.

__

Her name's Hish-something-I-can't-pronounce,

he'd written, in his nearly illegible handwriting. _I think I accidentally insulted her, and she challenged me to a twenty-hit asteroid hop. My zord almost got crunched to pieces trying to keep up with her._

You lost?

she mouthed in his direction.

He shook his head "no" and gestured for her notebook again. Before she handed it to him, she added, _Was this before or after the conference? Is that why you were late getting back?_

She handed it back to him while Mr. Landish was still adding arrows to his diagram. Carlos read the note briefly, then leaned forward to scrawl something else. She put her chin in her hand again, watching him, then glanced down at her Astronomy binder. Idly, she started to recreate her drawing of Elisia.

This time, she decided, it would have three moons. Or maybe four--that way all the phases could be in the sky at once. Mr. Landish would probably appreciate that. She drew the four moons, in their various phases, around the circle she had once again labeled "Elisia". She frowned a little then, realizing that her plan wouldn't quite work... The first and third quarter crescents could never be up simultaneously, any more than the new and full moons could be. Darn.

Well, maybe it was different in a binary system. Of course, if the second sun was as far away as Saryn said it was, probably not... She moved the planet around to the far side of the big sun experimentally, making a little star to represent the farther sun. *Now* she could have a full moon and a new moon at the same time, but only technically. She supposed what she really had were two moons that were both "full" and "new" at the same time.

Carlos set her notebook on the edge of her desk again, and she pulled it around to read what he had written. _I wasn't late because of the challenge,_ it said. _I was late because some stupid villain decided that the conference was a nice party to crash, and he brought all his minion crashers with him. Lights out, no more dancing._

We finally got rid of them, but it took a while. By the time we were done, it was pretty clear that conference security had screwed up somewhere, so we all "volunteered" to stay and debug the system. It was really just Irini's way of putting us under house arrest until they were sure none of us had let the bad guys in, but everyone was pretty cool about it.

There wasn't much room left on the page, so she flipped it over and wrote, _You look tired. Did they let you sleep at all? And if you're not late because of the asteroid hopping, then when did that happen?_

She didn't miss Carlos' rueful grin as he read her latest note. He started to respond, and she looked back at her Elisia doodle. It seemed more interesting than Mr. Landish did right now, so she added a little stick drawing of a starfighter near the big sun. Underneath, she wrote idly, _"Will you come with me?"_

The words made her smile, and she looked up as Carlos handed her notebook back. _I was late because of the "debugging",_ he had written. _I was later because of the asteroid hop. Yes, they let us sleep, but they weren't really set up for an overnight stay. And no, I didn't lose the challenge, but that was only because I was lucky. What happened with the Psycho Rangers?_

"Ms. Chan." Mr. Landish caught her just as she was about to reply to Carlos. "Why don't we have an eclipse every month?"

She lifted her head, meeting his stare with one of her own. "Because the moon's orbit is inclined so it doesn't travel right above the equator. It's only at the right place to cause an eclipse twice a year, during the eclipse seasons."

"That's correct." He didn't sound surprised, but she smiled to herself anyway.

When he turned away she glanced over at Carlos, and he flashed her an admiring look. She went back to her notebook, but not before she saw the girl in front of her give her a covert thumbs-up. She grinned in return. It never hurt to give teachers something to think about.

__

I guess the Psycho Rangers got tired of waiting for you,

she wrote in her notebook. _Me and Saryn managed to hold them off--TJ wanted to help, but every punch he threw just made his Psycho Ranger stronger. We're not totally sure why that didn't happen with mine. Or why yours wasn't there..._

She was watching Carlos as he read, which was the only reason she heard him softly clear his throat. He shot her an odd look out of the corner of his eye, and she was suddenly extremely curious about what he was scribbling. She passed up any further Elisia doodling to wait for his answer.

He slid the notebook back onto her desk at last, and her eyes widened. _Mine wasn't there because Aura killed it. It must have followed me to Irini. As soon as it attacked, she cut it into little bitty pieces._

That probably explained why the remaining four had attacked, then. She wondered what kind of communication they had, to know so soon after Carlos' Psycho Ranger was destroyed. But more importantly... _Aura killed it? When did you see her? What happened?_

He gave her a dark look as soon as he read that. He made very deliberate strokes on the page before giving it back, and she rolled her eyes when she realized he'd drawn arrows from each of her questions to the appropriate answer. _Yes. At the conference. She killed it._ That was all he'd written, making it quite clear that Aura was off-limits as a topic of conversation.

Well, two could play that game. _Good,_ she wrote in large letters at the bottom of the page. She had to tap the floor to get his attention when she held it up.

Carlos nodded shortly, leaning back against his chair and draping his arm over the edge of his desk. She went back to her doodling, and after a moment she saw him reach down to rustle around in his backpack. The noise was unmistakable in the quiet classroom, but Mr. Landish only continued to reiterate the similarities between the Earth-moon and the sun-Venus systems.

Tuning the teacher out again, she encircled "Elisia" with the letters n-e-w-s-u-n. She didn't know why, but given the Ranger symbol that she'd put inside the circle, it seemed appropriate. Underneath _"Will you come with me?"_ she added, _"Will you watch the sun rise?"_

*Will you watch the new sun rise,* she thought absently, correcting her own words. She wished she had switched back to her notebook, but by now the doodles in her binder were much more detailed than the originals had been. She supposed she could just stick the Astronomy handouts in her notebook; she certainly wouldn't need them for class much longer.

She glanced over at Carlos again, wondering if he had actually settled down or just fallen asleep. His head was propped on his hand, but he did seem to be concentrating on something in his binder. For a moment she entertained the somewhat bizarre idea that he might be taking notes, but then she caught a glimpse of the figures he was making in the margins of one of last week's handouts. They were swirling and painstakingly printed, far neater than his usual handwriting, and they definitely weren't English.

She had seen Aquitar's dominant alphabet several times, but being aware that it existed was as far as her knowledge of it went. Aura had told her that humans didn't have the vocal range to reproduce the Aquitian language, and it had seemed silly to learn the alphabet for a language she couldn't speak. That hadn't deterred Carlos, but she was a little surprised to see that he was still practicing it.

She made another idle squiggle on her handout and sighed quietly, glancing up at the clock over the door. Ten days, total... Time could probably pass more slowly than it seemed to be doing now, but she wasn't sure how.

***

"Have fun at lunch!" Ashley called over her shoulder. She slammed her locker shut and headed for Mrs. K's room, well aware that she was already late but equally sure the motherly teacher wouldn't hold it against her. As she turned the corner, she saw someone straighten up and push away from the wall.

"Hey," Andros said, falling into step beside her.

She swallowed her surprise, giving him no more than a passing glance. "Hey," she answered noncommittally.

There was a brief pause, and then he asked, "Would you listen if I said I was sorry?"

She kept her gaze on the floor, but she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. "Maybe."

"Then can I try?"

"I have class," she reminded him, but her protest was half-hearted and he knew it.

"Please, Ash," he said softly, and she sighed. He didn't have any qualms about using that too-sweet vulnerable tone on her whenever he thought it would work.

Pausing outside Mrs. K's door, she finally turned to look at him. His hands were behind his back, and he wore that devastatingly hopeful expression that had gotten him out of trouble so many times before. "Oh all right," she murmured, trying to suppress a reluctant giggle. "Give me a minute."

She ducked into her classroom without another word, heading for one of the open tables near the back of the Home Ec room. Mrs. K. sitting by one of the sewing machines, demonstrating something for a student hovering nearby. Ashley recognized her--Jen wasn't in this class, but she had fifth period free and often chose to spend it here. Mrs. K. made her classroom open to anyone, anytime.

Ashley pushed her bag under the table and went over to her bin. As she always did, she couldn't help smiling at the masking tape label. She had written her name in red and yellow marker, and added a yellow sun and red flame on either side. She'd been in a terribly corny mood when she did that, but it never failed to cheer her up.

"Hi, Ash." Marusia pulled out her own bin and started rummaging through it, taking a moment to grin up at her classmate. "How are things?"

She shrugged once, glancing back toward the door. "Hopefully about to get better," she admitted. "How are you?"

Marusia gave her an inquisitive look. "I'm fine," she said, in a tone of voice that said that was the last thing on her mind. "'Hopefully about to get better'? What's going on? Spill!"

"Can't," Ashley said, pulling out the jumper she'd been working on. "I have to take an extended bathroom break. I'll be back before the end of class."

Marusia sighed dramatically. "Oh, to have a life of intrigue. Tell me what happens!" she called, as Ashley headed back toward her table.

Spreading her jumper out over the table, Ashley smiled to herself. If she only knew. She could just imagine telling Marusia the truth: *Well, actually, I'm mad at my boyfriend because he didn't ask me to live on his home planet after graduation. And I'm mad at myself for being mad when he's really just doing us a favor. I can't go live on another planet... my parents would freak. And I'd have to say goodbye to all my friends--and what if I didn't like it? I'd never be able to come back, not and do all the things I want to do now, anyway... you understand, don't you, Marusia?*

She shook her head, laying her measuring tape across the jumper and pushing the pins over to one side. She looked around, but Mrs. K. was now involved in a distinctly non-clothing discussion by the scrap bin. She couldn't hear much of what was being said, but she did catch the words "prom", "bonfire", and "limo". She shook her head again, figuring it might be better that she didn't know.

Wandering casually toward the door, she amused herself by stealing one of Amos' ten thimbles as she walked past his table. He was over by the supply cabinet, hamming it up with one of the girls, and he probably wouldn't do anything resembling work until class was at least half over. Only then would he notice that his thimble collection had been reduced to nine.

Andros was still waiting when she finally slipped out of the classroom. Her heart melted at the picture he made, slouched against the wall and playing with a single red rose. He looked up and smiled shyly when he saw her.

"It should be illegal to be that cute," she grumbled good-naturedly, coming over to join him.

He straightened, offering her the rose. "I brought you something," he murmured. His tone was charmingly awkward, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," she said with a sigh. "Should I just accept that I don't have a chance of staying mad at you now, or do you want me to wait till later to tell you you're forgiven?"

"Wait until I apologize," he said, sliding his arm through hers and guiding her toward the doors. "You can decide then."

She smiled again, shaking her head once as she lifted the rose closer to her face. She inhaled the gentle scent carefully, only looking up when Andros pushed the door open for her. "Thanks," she murmured again, stepping out into the open courtyard with him.

The lawn behind the school was covered with blankets and sunbathers, students talking and eating lunch and playing frisbee too close to the building. For most of them this was probably lunch; others must have it free, and still others were probably "getting a drink" or "doing some library research" during their fifth period class.

Still arm in arm with Andros, she let him lead her toward an open spot on the grass. Andros wasn't exactly anonymous at AGH, though she suspected the rose in her hand was responsible for a few of the looks that got thrown their way. She saw Cassie, eating lunch with TJ and Karen on the other side of the courtyard, but before she could register more than that Andros stopped and her gaze was drawn inexorably back to him.

For a moment, they just looked at each other. It didn't take her long to realize that that wasn't making them any less conspicuous, though, so she sat down carefully on the grass. Andros followed her example, but he didn't take his eyes off of her.

Finally she cleared her throat, looking down at the rose self-consciously. She heard him let out a small sigh, and just like that, the rest of the courtyard disappeared. It might as well have been just the two of them there for all that she was aware of anyone else.

"You didn't have to come," she murmured, for lack of anything better to say.

"Yes, I did." He edged a little closer to her, touching her chin lightly. She looked up at the silent prompt, and his hazel eyes drew her in. "I'm really sorry, Ash," he said quietly, and his gaze was too intent for the apology to be anything but sincere.

She struggled to smile, not sure why she suddenly found herself on the verge of tears. "It's okay," she whispered. "I understand."

He shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "It's not okay--I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, before breakfast. And at breakfast. And I'm sorry for avoiding you for the rest of the day. Most of all I'm sorry that I hurt you, Ash."

She swallowed hard, wondering if this was the same person who had gone three months without a sound even resembling the word "sorry" the year before. "I'm sorry too," she mumbled, looking down at the ground again in a futile effort to hide her expression. "I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding."

"Hey," he said softly, and she felt him touch her shoulder. "Don't cry. It was my fault, not yours."

She tried to giggle, but she felt a tear escape anyway. "It wasn't," she started to say, but she couldn't get the words out. Without another word he pulled her into an embrace, and she put her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder gratefully. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt the tears slip free and she drew in a shuddering breath.

He just held her, stroking her hair gently, until she managed to regain some semblance of composure. Swallowing, she lifted her head to rest her chin on his shoulder and she hugged him harder. She could feel the rose's thorns digging into her palm, but she ignored them. Lifting her free hand from his back to wipe her eyes, she whispered, "I don't want you to go."

There was a brief silence, and then she heard him murmur, "I don't want to leave you."

The fact that that wasn't exactly the same thing didn't escape her notice, and she closed her eyes. He didn't let her go until she took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes again as she started to pull away. "Ash," he said softly.

She shook her head, trying to smile for him. "I'll never stop loving you," she whispered. "No matter what."

"Hey," he said, looking alarmed. "What's this 'no matter what' stuff? I thought I was forgiven."

"You are," she promised, leaning forward to kiss him tenderly. She rested her forehead against his for a second before drawing back. "But I can't compete with an entire planet, Andros. You're going back to KO-35, and I'm staying here. It's not going to be the same. And we can't expect it to be."

He stared at her, apparently at a loss for words. Finally, he managed to ask, "You're not... are you--are you breaking up with me?"

She looked down, twirling the rose between two fingers. "No," she said softly. Her throat ached with the effort it took to keep from crying. "Of course not."

"You are." Even the utter shock in his voice couldn't make her meet his gaze. She didn't want to see the expression on his face, and she certainly didn't want him to see hers. "Ash... I *love* you."

"I love you too," she whispered. She squeezed the rose's stem until her fingers hurt, feeling the tears pricking her eyelids again. "There's nothing I want more than to be with you, Andros. But that's not enough, is it."

"Yes, it is," he said fiercely. "It has to be!"

She just shook her head, turning her unseeing stare toward the brick walls of the school. She wanted it to be enough, too, but she didn't think she could take this for the next four years. Seeing him only on weekends, never knowing when the next trip might not be worth it, constantly wondering what his life was like when he wasn't with her--it wasn't fair to him, and it would drive her insane.

For a conversation that she had hoped would turn her day around, she reflected bitterly, this one had definitely not lived up to her expectations.

"Ashley." He surprised her by not using her nickname; he hadn't called her anything but "Ash" for some time now. "Look at me."

He sounded as though he was steeling himself for something, and her gaze reverted to his involuntarily. He was giving her that rapt look that he did so well, the one that, time and again, had convinced her that there was nothing more important to him in the universe than her.

"Did you mean what you just said?" he asked quietly. "That you want us to be together more than anything?"

She closed her eyes, unable to swallow. "Yes," she murmured miserably.

"Then--" His hesitation was audible. "Then come with me," he said, so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she opened her eyes to find him studying her intently. "What?"

"Come with me," he repeated. No sooner had she met his gaze than he looked away, picking at the grass between them. "When the Psycho Rangers are gone, I have to take the Megaship back where she belongs. But... *I* belong with you, and--it would be my dream if you could come with me."

She just stared at him. When she didn't answer, he glanced up at her briefly before letting his gaze slide away again. "Sorry," he muttered. "I know that was a terrible thing to ask. Forget I said anything."

"Is--" She managed to swallow this time, surprised past tears. "Is that really--your dream?"

He only shrugged, snapping off a blade of grass and breaking it into little pieces before tossing it aside.

"Andros..." She reached out and caught his hand. "Is that really your dream?"

He finally lifted his head, catching her eye with a guilty look that almost made her smile. "Yes," he admitted quietly. "I'm sorry, Ash; it's just... I can't stay here forever. I wish I could, I really do... but I can't. The things I care about--I mean, after you--are things I'd be totally cut off from here. My people, my home, the Megaship... Most of Earth doesn't even know they exist."

"The League," she added softly. "Zhane. Kerone. They wouldn't stay here either, would they."

He shook his head unhappily.

"It's okay," she said, squeezing his hand. "You don't have to apologize for that, you know." She smiled, a little wistfully. "I knew I couldn't ask you to stay. I just didn't want you to think that I didn't *want* you to."

His lips quirked at that, and the acknowledgement made her feel better. She bit her lip, hesitating, and wondered how long she had before he said something to take this chance away from her. As he took a deep breath, though, she knew her time was running out.

"Andros," she began quickly. "If I said that... maybe I do want to go with you... would you let me think about it? I mean, the Psychos aren't gone yet, and graduation is only two weeks away... could you wait that long?"

He looked at her without speaking for so long that she wondered if she had somehow misunderstood what he had said. But how many different things could "come with me" mean? What could he be thinking?

"Andros?" she asked at last, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"Yeah?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Can I think about it?"

He laughed, startling her with the sound. "Can you think about it?" he repeated incredulously, a wide grin on his face. "Can you *think* about it? I can't believe you just asked that!"

Already uncertain, she was even more surprised when he threw his arms around her and pulled her into a ferocious hug. "Can you think about making me the happiest person in the entire universe?" he murmured in her ear. "Yeah, Ash. You can think about that until the stars go out."

Torn between delight at his reaction and the sinking fear that he would hate her if she said "no" now, she whispered, "I didn't say I'd do it, Andros. It's... it's more of a 'maybe'."

"I know," he assured her, hugging her tighter. She felt him chuckle again. "I'm just glad you're not breaking up with me, to tell the truth."

She managed to smile as he let her go. She didn't dare agree with him, because that would make the words "breaking up" all too real. But she didn't know what else to say, and as she looked down her gaze fell on the red petals. "Thanks for the rose," she murmured, lifting it so that she could smell it again.

"Thanks for thinking about it," he replied, still serious. "That means a lot to me, Ash; no matter what you decide."

She raised her eyes to his, and this time her smile was genuine. "No matter what I decide, you *asking* me means a lot to me."

He smiled back. "Does that mean you're going to cut the rest of class so we can talk?"

She bit her lip in an effort to stifle a giggle as she played with her rose. "Only if we can talk about important things. If Mrs. K. catches on, she's more likely to let me off detention if she knows I was discussing my future with the love of my life."

He took the rose from her, touching it to her lips gently. "We can talk about anything you want," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

She let her eyes slide closed, and she smiled again when he pulled away. "Tell me about KO-35," she said. She opened her eyes and found him watching her. "Tell me what you and Zhane are doing on the Border. Tell me what it's like there. Tell me what it's going to be like..."

***

The jeminai stars were high overhead as she rolled off of her cot, hitting the floor on silent feet and padding toward the door. It was late and she was tired, but she wouldn't be doing any more sleeping for a while. She didn't need another dream like that last one.

The hall was quiet as she pushed her door open, but as soon as she stepped through she saw the glimmer of a reading light. Tevi was lying on her stomach under the skylight, her chin resting on her hands as the little diode flicker danced back and forth in front of her. Her idle presence in the hall late at night was not unusual.

Stepping carefully around the other girl, she whispered a greeting and Tevi raised one hand in unspoken acknowledgement. She headed for the main door, lifting the single latch with one finger and pushing outward. It swung open easily, and the night lay spread out before her.

She closed the door quietly and folded her arms over her chest, warding off the chill of a gentle breeze. The smooth stones were cool beneath her bare feet as she wandered over to the waist-high wall that surrounded the gardens. She climbed up on top of it, pulling her knees up to her chest and gazing out over the hills.

One of the shadows by the gate moved, and she tensed involuntarily.

"I was debating whether to wake you or leave a message," a familiar voice said. "It seems you've saved me the trouble."

Since he knew she was aware of his presence, she turned her head quickly. Pale violet curls tumbled across her shoulders, and she narrowed her eyes in his direction. The volunteer shorts and crop top wouldn't fool him, so she didn't bother trying. "How did you find me?"

His moonlit silhouette seemed to shrug. "I admit that asking after 'Kerone' proved to be an exercise in futility. However, 'Astrea' was listed on the agri reclamation roster. From there, it was only a matter of connecting with the appropriate people."

"I'm sure," she murmured, letting her gaze slide away. He had made a career of "connecting with the appropriate people", but she couldn't help being pleased that he had gone to the trouble. "You recognized me quickly."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lift a hand to tap his temple. As she had expected, then. She stared out at the faint cloudshadows moving up the hillside toward them, their blurry outlines sliding across field and forest to encroach upon her garden. She lifted her head toward the sky as the clouds danced across the moon, frowning at them until they freed the light once more.

"Your world is beautiful," he observed, breaking into the quiet once more.

Though she agreed, she found herself analyzing the statement. "It's interesting to hear you say that," she said at last.

"Oh?" She was aware of his motion toward the garden wall, though he made no more noise than she did. "Why is that?"

"Because yours is so different." She knew how deeply his world was ingrained in his identity, yet he could look at a place as foreign as KO-35 and see beauty in it. "I wonder if I'd think your world is beautiful."

He settled against the wall beside her, not sitting, but not really standing anymore either. "You may find out for yourself at any time. You will always be welcome on Elisia."

"Thank you," she said simply. She continued to watch the play of light over the hills, wondering at the lack of aurorae tonight. The sun had been particularly active these last few days, yet the sky remained dark.

They remained that way for some time; she lost in her observation and he content to wait. He probably didn't know what he was waiting for, but then, neither did she. She didn't know why she had sent that last, traceable message... but she was glad to see him anyway.

Something streaked by overhead, and Saryn stirred. "Make a wish," he murmured.

She glanced over at him, surprised. "What?"

"It's something Cassie says." He didn't sound the least bit self-conscious, she noted. "Whenever a meteor appears, she believes it is necessary to make a wish. She calls them 'shooting stars'," he added fondly.

She smiled a little, warmed by the obvious affection in his voice. She missed them... she missed all the Rangers. It had been a long time since she had spoken to any of them in person like this.

"I wish I knew how everyone on the Megaship is," she whispered impulsively.

He shifted a little, taking a seat on the stone wall beside her. "They are as well as can be expected," he said, an odd note in his voice. "They labor under the threat of a new villain as well as the normal stresses of everyday life.

"Andros is feeling the pressure of two worlds' demands being placed upon him," he elaborated, when she didn't interrupt. "I'm afraid his relationship with Ashley is suffering for it. Carlos is trying to cover the fact that he is heartsick over the loss of Aura by being short with the rest of the team. Cassie still has not seen the planet that is to become her home in less than a month, and I believe TJ is trying to adjust to the idea of a future without the Rangers.

"All in all," he added, with some amount of humor, "life continues. I can not say with any certainty whether things are more or less tumultuous than they were before your departure."

She smiled to herself, but he had managed to skip the one name she most wanted to hear. "What about Zhane?"

"Regrettably, I can give you little news of Zhane." He actually did sound apologetic, which amused her. She knew he and Zhane had never been close. "I know he continues to work out of Eltare, and I hear from Tobin that he's leading the fight to have KO-35 accepted into the Frontier Defense. That is the extent of my information on his activities, and I suspect you knew that much from your communications with Andros."

"Yes," she admitted quietly. She couldn't expect the same easy emotional analysis Saryn had given of the others for someone he hadn't even seen recently, but she had needed to ask.

They gazed across the moonlit vista in silence a while longer, until again, he was the one to interrupt her reverie. "We could use your help," he told her, still staring toward the horizon.

It was not quite the last thing she would have expected him to say. "On the Border?"

"On Earth." He crossed his ankles in a perfunctory manner, not appearing to give the conversation any serious concern. "The new villain I mentioned comes in the form of four dark Rangers that are feeding off the team's Power. Cassie and I are currently the only ones with any ability to fight them."

She frowned, digesting that. "Because you can both use the Elisian Power," she said at last.

He nodded once. "The situation is not likely to remain viable for much longer."

He still sounded as though he was discussing something as insignificant as the weather. Although, the non sequitur popped into her head, considering where he was from it was possible that weather wasn't such a trivial matter to him.

"You want me to come with you, back to the Megaship." She didn't bother to make it a question.

"My personal preference is not relevant," he said calmly. "I only suggest it as a possibility for you to consider when making plans for your immediate future."

She shook her head, not deceived by the wordplay. He certainly knew how to make it sound like it was up to her. She hoped the Elisian government compensated him well.

"Tell me about these 'dark Rangers'," she said at last, turning toward him.

_fin_


	7. For Knowing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I decree that there shall be kittens. Not in this one, but definitely the next one. Saban, the Power Rangers; me, the world! "Can you do purple?" I'm high on cheerios; I bet it doesn't show.

__

Disclaimer: I decree that there shall be kittens. Not in this one, but definitely the next one. Saban, the Power Rangers; me, the world! "Can you do purple?" I'm high on cheerios; I bet it doesn't show.

****

For Knowing You  
by Starhawk

"I apologize for the unorthodox transportation," he said, as they disembarked in the Megaship's hangar bay. "There are few enough spacecraft to spare on the Border as it is."

"I know," Kerone agreed, running her fingers idly over his zord's hull. "But it's not so strange--Zhane used to take me flying in his zord all the time."

He watched her as she studied his zord, not missing the tinge of wistfulness in her voice when she mentioned Zhane. He knew the two had been quite close before she left, though neither seemed willing to let down their natural defenses long enough to form any sort of lasting commitment to the other. He had little idea how their relationship had fared in the interim.

"I didn't notice this on KO-35," she remarked suddenly, her hand hesitating by the bottom of the sunburst logo. "Is this the team leader's symbol?"

His gaze was drawn involuntarily toward the insignia etched into the zord's Ranger markings. "It used to be."

She gave him an odd look. "'It used to be'," she repeated. "This is still your zord, isn't it?"

"It hasn't been anyone else's since I became a Ranger," he said, still gazing at the logo. "It does, of course, belong to the Red Elisian Ranger."

"Which is what you are," she prompted. She looked from him to the zord and back again, as though she might see whatever he was seeing if she turned quickly enough.

"That does seem to be the general consensus," he agreed wryly.

She frowned at him. "Saryn, if you don't want to talk about it, I wish you'd just tell me instead of playing these stupid games."

Startled, he glanced at her again. Her hazel gaze was as frank as ever, and a smile tugged at his lips as he realized how much he had missed her honesty. The other Rangers' tact had saved him a lot of discomfort--and, when he admitted it to himself, pain--but she managed to be her usual direct self without ever seeming unsympathetic.

"I was the Red Elisian Ranger," he said at last. "I still hold the Red crystal. But I wear the Phantom Ranger's armor, and I feel that if I were meant to be what I once was, the Power would have caused my uniform to revert by now."

She seemed to consider that. "The Power did that, then? Changed your uniform?"

"There is no other explanation. It is not unheard of; the Power does respond to drastic alterations in a Ranger's consciousness or state of need. That is, after all, the principle behind morphing."

"Do you think you've changed that much?" she asked curiously. She regarded him with a penetrating stare that wasn't unfriendly so much as it was contemplative.

He didn't have an answer for that, and she seemed to know it.

After a moment, she looked back at his zord. "So if you don't lead your team," she said, tapping the hull thoughtfully, "who does?"

His team didn't need a leader anymore. It was his first, instinctive reaction to her question, and his eyes widened slightly as he realized the implications of that. Maybe she was right... maybe he hadn't changed as much as he wanted to believe.

She turned, almost as though she had sensed his flash of insight, and caught his expression before it faded. "What?" she asked. "What is it?"

He just stared at her for a moment. "My team is dead," he whispered at last, gazing at her in surprise. "That was my first thought when you asked who led my team."

She took a step closer to him, worry in her eyes, and he had to smile at her concern. "Don't look like that," he murmured, shaking his head. "It's all right, it just--surprised me."

"It surprises me too," she admitted, but her voice was gentle and the worry didn't fade from her face. "I thought you had at least accepted the Astro Rangers as teammates, if not the other Elisian Rangers."

"The Elisian team... the new Elisian team is Mirine's." He frowned a little at that, but the more he thought about it the more he knew it was true. "I'm just the fifth Ranger. Less than that, even, since they've done well enough without a fifth for years."

It was his fault that they had had to learn to cope alone, but they had, and now he was extraneous. His old team was gone, and the new one had long formed a cohesive unit without their Red Ranger. Mirine had led the team for years in his absence--it was no wonder the team leader's insignia seemed out of place on his zord.

"A Ranger's identity is as part of a whole," Kerone said finally, interrupting his reflection. "That's what Andros says. It's no wonder you still wear the Phantom Ranger's uniform."

"No," he agreed quietly. "I suppose it isn't so strange, after all." He managed to smile then, giving her an amused look. "Andros said that, did he?"

Her lips twitched too, leaving no doubt that she was aware of the irony in her brother's statement. "He's not the same person he used to be, either."

"No," he repeated thoughtfully. "We have all changed for knowing each other."

He saw her gaze wander around the hangar bay, and he added, "Speaking of which, I'm afraid the hour is quite late in Angel Grove. Otherwise I have no doubt that DECA would have alerted the entire team to your arrival."

She laughed at that, allowing him to change the subject without comment. "I'm just as glad she didn't, to tell the truth. It was strange enough to see you after so long; I think I need a few more hours to get used to the thought of everyone else."

"You will have them," he assured her. "The others show no inclination to rise before DECA wakes them."

She looked surprised at that. "Are they all on the Megaship? I thought they were spending most of their time on Earth now."

"They were, until the Psycho Rangers. It seems wiser to keep the team together as much as possible right now."

Kerone gave him a knowing look. "And I'm sure you didn't have anything to do with a decision that keeps Cassie on the Megaship every night."

He tried not to smile. "Truly, I am not here as often as that."

She actually smirked at him, and he couldn't suppress his smile any longer. "Your opinion of me is decidedly unflattering," he informed her, amused.

"You'd be surprised," she replied, her eyes sparkling. "I have unflattering opinions about almost everybody; they just don't always know it."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or worried," he said dryly.

"I'll tell you when to be worried," she said with a wink. "In the meantime, I'm hungry--will you join me for something to eat?"

"Of course," he agreed, somewhat surprised. She didn't often plead hunger, but he hadn't eaten for some time and was glad of the excuse.

"So tell me," he added, as they strolled toward the hangar bay's exit. "Is the purple a permanent change, or just a passing style?" She had clearly been trying to conceal her identity on KO-35, but she had changed neither clothes nor hair since leaving.

She laughed, tossing her head. "I haven't decided yet. Do you like it?"

"I like the curls," he said truthfully. "I'm not sure how I feel about the color yet."

She gave her head a shake as they stepped across the hangar bay threshold, and the violet faded back to blonde. "Better?" she inquired, sounding amused. The curls had stayed.

He couldn't help smiling. "I do not presume to dictate your appearance," he told her. His eyes strayed to her hair anyway, and when he met her gaze again he knew she had seen it.

"Yes," he admitted, a little sheepishly. "I do like that better."

She grinned, but before she could answer voices from the holding bay made them pause. He had assumed everyone was asleep, but Carlos' accent was unmistakable.

"You've known about this the whole time?" The Black Ranger sounded distinctly indignant, and Saryn raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so. Since September, anyway."

It took him a moment to place the voice of Ashley's brother. He exchanged glances with Kerone, who just shrugged. She nodded a question at the door, and he almost shrugged in return. There wasn't any reason *not* to go in; he just hadn't expected to find anyone still up.

As they walked into the holding bay, Jeff was asking, "You mean you *didn't* know?"

"Know what?" Kerone asked curiously.

"Kerone!" An honest grin lit Carlos' face, and he put the foot he had been bracing against one of the stools on the floor. He came around the table and wrapped her in a bear hug before she could even respond. "Where have you been? Couldn't you have called someone other than Andros every once in a while? It was like pulling teeth just to get him to tell us how you were!"

She laughed delightedly, hugging him back as best she could. "I told him to say hi to everyone for me. I hope he at least did that!"

"Yeah," Carlos answered. "Grudgingly. Sometimes I wasn't sure if he was just making that up to get us to stop asking questions." He let her go at last, stepping back to take a good look at her. "So are you back to stay?"

She hesitated, glancing over at Saryn. "I heard about the Psycho Rangers," she said evasively. "Saryn thought I might be able to help."

"We need all the help we can get," Carlos agreed, leading her over to the table. He didn't ask again, which Saryn couldn't help thinking was unusually perceptive of him. "Want something to eat?"

"Actually, yes," she admitted. "I've almost missed your food. Hi, Jeff," she added, smiling at Ashley's brother as Carlos pulled a stool out for her.

"Good to see you again, Kerone," he said, smiling in return. "What have you done to Carlos?"

She laughed, but Carlos just rolled his eyes. "When one of your teammates takes off for months and doesn't do more than call her brother every once and a while to say she's still alive, you get a little worried," he informed Jeff. "Hamburger and french fries?" he asked, glancing down at Kerone.

She giggled, shaking her head but obviously flattered by the attention. "I was thinking more of cereal and fruit."

He sighed. "Kerone, you're the healthiest person I know," he complained, going over to the Synthetron. "It can't be good for you. Hey, Saryn," he added, by way of belated greeting.

"Good evening," Saryn answered, smiling a little. "I believe I have been outdone."

He had meant to compare Carlos' welcome of Kerone to his own, but Carlos misinterpreted the remark. "We did just see you yesterday," the Black Ranger reminded him. "In fact, I hear Cassie told you to stop worrying about us and go."

"I did go," he replied calmly. "Then I came back. Kerone needed a ride."

"What were you arguing about when we came in?" Kerone interrupted, as Carlos returned with her cereal. "Thanks, Carlos."

"No problem," he answered, putting his foot on one of the stools again and looking over at Jeff. "We were just talking about DECA. Did you know she has a 'holographic interface', or whatever Andros calls it?"

Saryn paused by the Synthetron, glancing back to catch Kerone's reaction.

"Of course," she said, swallowing her first mouthful of cereal. "Didn't you?"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "That's what Jeff said. Did everyone know this but me and TJ?"

"I did not," Saryn offered, joining them at the table. "The first I knew of it was her appearance in the morphin grid."

Kerone paused, spoon halfway to her mouth. "The what? When?"

"We went into the morphin grid to--because Andros told us to," Carlos amended. "I don't know exactly what it is, and frankly, it wasn't very useful. But when we appeared there, DECA was with us. Looking--"

"Like a Kerovan woman," Kerone finished, taking another spoonful of cereal. "Blonde and white hair, gold eyes, a little shorter than you..."

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "That's her. The eyes threw me at first, but she says they're not unusual on KO-35."

Kerone giggled at that, glancing up at DECA's camera. "She's being modest. They're not very common at all. It's like people with grey eyes on Earth."

Saryn watched Carlos look back and forth between the two of them, and he saw an odd expression flicker across the other's face at that. But the look was gone too quickly to identify, and all he said was, "So how did you know what she looks like?"

Kerone looked at Jeff over her cereal, and he just shrugged. "When she first started helping me with chem, I told her it was weird to be talking to someone I couldn't see. She said, and I quote--"

"Viewscreen or hologram?" DECA's voice inquired. Her camera light was on, but her tone of voice was perfectly neutral.

Jeff grinned. "Yeah. I didn't have the faintest idea what she was talking about."

Without warning, there was a sparkle of light and the transparent form of the woman they'd "met" in the grid flickered into being. Saryn blinked, and he saw Carlos start out of the corner of his eye. Jeff just nodded to her, and she nodded gravely back. Kerone continued eating.

"My holographic interface was designed to facilitate the passing of information between crew, passengers, and computer," DECA informed them. "Rangers tend to be used to dealing with disembodied intelligence, therefore I did not feel it necessary to inform you of the possibility. However, if you prefer to interact with me in this fashion, I'm happy to oblige."

Carlos was looking around the room suspiciously. "How are you doing that? I thought the Simudeck was the only place on the Megaship that could create holograms."

"My cameras are all outfitted with holographic projectors," DECA replied, her gaze settling on him. "As you can see, they are not as sophisticated as those on the Simudeck, but they suffice."

Carlos studied her for a long moment. "Yeah," he said at last. "I guess they do."

He was clearly at a loss, and Saryn glanced over at Kerone in an effort to shift the focus of attention. "You have known about this particular trait for some time, I assume?"

"Trait," he heard DECA murmur. "That's as polite a word as any, I suppose."

He looked at her in surprise, but the small smile on her face said she hadn't taken offense. She was just reminding them that she was there, as she was sometimes wont to do when they got to discussing something into which she felt she ought to have input.

He had to smile back. The computer's holographic image might have been designed for non-Ranger personnel, but he thought he could get used to having a face to put to DECA's voice.

"Just since I came aboard," Kerone said, gaining his attention again. "Her voice sounded awfully familiar, so finally I asked her about it."

Jeff gave her a puzzled look. "What does her voice have to do with anything?"

"She sounds like our mother," Kerone answered, putting her spoon down. "She looks like her too. Or that's what she says; I don't remember our parents well enough to know."

This was greeted by silence. Saryn took the opportunity to glance at DECA. She stood calmly, hands behind her back as she regarded them. She caught his eye as he looked over at her, but she said nothing.

Jeff, too, was staring at her. "You look like their mom?"

DECA looked faintly amused at his incredulity. "There is a strong resemblance. Andros was only eleven when he first called on the Power, and he was alone but for Zhane. I did whatever I could to make him feel more comfortable."

Saryn smiled to himself, wondering if that explained Andros' remark in the Medical bay the night of the first attacks. _"DECA's always had a holographic interface. I just don't use it anymore."_ Had the Red Ranger "outgrown" such comfort?

"Thanks, DECA," Kerone said, smiling at her. "For him. I know I've already said it, but that was really nice of you."

DECA inclined her head. "For as long as I operate, I am in the service of the Rangers." The hint of a smile on her face said that it was more than that, though, and for the first time Saryn had some inkling of how safe the Rangers actually were on the Megaship. That DECA would recreate her appearance just to put one of them at ease said something about how far she would go if they were in real danger.

"Thank you," he said quietly, getting to his feet. "For as long as we live, DECA, the service is reciprocal." He glanced around the table, and Kerone and Carlos nodded in agreement. Somewhat to his surprise, Jeff nodded as well.

DECA smiled in acknowledgement, looking genuinely pleased. He nodded to her before turning a questioning look on Kerone and gesturing at her bowl. She blinked, but held up her hands in a "finished" gesture, and he put her dishes on top of his. "Thanks, Saryn," Kerone called, as he returned them to the Synthetron.

"Bet you don't get service like this every day," Jeff commented, a grin in his voice.

"I'll make the most of it while it lasts!" she responded promptly.

Coming up behind her, Saryn rested his hands on her shoulders. "See that you do," he said, squeezing her shoulders gently. "I'm going to get some sleep, but it's good to have you back, Kerone."

She looked up at him, smiling. "It's good to be back," she answered. "Thanks for the ride."

There was a look in her eyes that said the thanks was for more than that, but she didn't have to say it aloud. He squeezed her shoulders again before lifting his gaze to include the others. "I wish you all a good night," he said, letting go of Kerone and taking a step back.

"Same to you," Jeff offered, but Carlos straightened up.

"Do you have a second, Saryn?" He didn't look at the others, but he clearly didn't mean here. "I wanted to ask you something."

Saryn raised an eyebrow. "Of course. You are welcome to accompany me to deck five, if you wish."

"Thanks." Carlos nodded to the others as he joined Saryn by the door. "Good night, guys. Good to see you again, Kerone."

She smiled and waved as they headed out into the corridor, quiet until they reached the lift. As the doors closed behind them and the lift started to hum upwards, though, Carlos sighed. "This is going to sound weird."

Saryn almost smiled. "I assure you, I have come to expect no less from this team."

A reluctant grin tugged at Carlos' expression. "All right," he said ruefully. "I'll give you that. Look, I'm asking you this because I feel like you'll be honest with me. I need someone who's objective."

Curious, Saryn touched the control panel by the door as the lift came to a halt. The door stayed closed, and he regarded Carlos quizzically. "I will do my best."

Carlos folded his arms, an odd look on his face. "Am I xenophobic?"

Saryn raised an eyebrow, considering that. "No," he said at last. "Why do you ask?"

"Just 'no'?" Carlos demanded. "Then why did you have to think about it?"

Used to the Black Ranger's single-mindedness by now, he returned the other's gaze evenly. "I was considering all possible definitions of the word. Since you provided me with no context, I was endeavoring to be sure that I could come up with no possible way in which the word could be applied to you."

That gave him pause. "Oh," Carlos said at last. "Well... thanks."

He tried again. "May I ask why you were curious?"

Carlos shrugged distractedly. "Someone told me I was, that's all."

"Someone whose opinion you value, I assume," Saryn remarked.

Carlos only shrugged again, but there was no other reasonable conclusion.

"Carlos," he said carefully. "There is a distinct difference between yourself and a person who has lived their entire life with awareness of an organization like the League. You grew up on an isolated planet, gaining concrete knowledge that offworld cultures exist only within the last year or two. Someone who has always taken that knowledge for granted is bound to be less easily... surprised, by customs foreign to them."

Carlos frowned, looking back at him. "Why does it matter how long you've known? I mean, say two people are both exposed to cultures they know almost nothing about. Does it matter whether one of them grew up in the League? Whatever they know still doesn't prepare them for this particular culture."

"No," he agreed. "But it does make a difference. A large difference. Other cultures..." He paused, smiling a little. "They stretch your mind, for lack of a better phrase. And the more your mind is stretched, the more likely it is that any given thing will fall within its boundaries. We are surprised when something falls *outside* our experience, so it is to be expected that someone with less general experience will be surprised by a greater number of specifics."

Carlos just looked at him for a moment, then muttered, "My head hurts. Okay," he continued, before Saryn could respond, "so you're saying it's not my fault that I'm naive? Is that it?"

"Not entirely." That was, in fact, what he was saying, but Carlos had apparently not gotten the point. "I'm saying that you can not compare your reactions to those of a League-born citizen. They will not be the same, and you can't expect them to be."

Carlos sighed, leaning back against the wall of the lift. "I don't," he admitted, staring over Saryn's shoulder at the other wall. "But I think she does."

With that, something clicked in his mind. Carlos wasn't talking about someone at the conference. He was talking about Aura. Saryn was silent then, considering the conversation in a new light.

After a moment, Carlos pushed away from the wall and reached for the control panel. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to make you deal with that, too. Thanks."

"Wait." Saryn stopped him before he could open the door. "Could you give me a moment, now?"

Carlos looked surprised, but he nodded warily. "Sure."

Instead of questioning him further, Saryn cast back, trying to remember what little he knew about Aura. She was a good person, if not always in complete control of her temper, and he had a hard time imagining her calling someone xenophobic to their face. Especially someone whom, as had been made clear on a number of occasions, she cared about very much.

"You asked only if I thought you were xenophobic," he said slowly. "This implies that she did not give you any reason for her statement."

Carlos shook his head.

"She is not prone to baseless accusations," he commented. "Yet we have already established that she is incorrect... You must believe that she meant it, though, or you would not have asked?"

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "I think she meant it."

Saryn considered that. Xenophobia... the fear of that which was different or foreign. "You are aware, of course," he said, glancing at Carlos again, "that she is telepathic."

Carlos gave him what Ashley would have instantly labeled "a duh look". "Yeah, obviously. Their whole team is."

"No," Saryn corrected. "Billy is not, and Delphinius' telepathy is negligible. It is their Power allows them that kind of communication."

Carlos digested that, then nodded once. "Okay, yeah, I guess I did know that. Sort of. So?"

"Telepathy is not a highly desirable trait on Aquitar," Saryn told him. "Outside of the Rangers, telepaths are considered... aberrant. Even, in some ways, inferior."

Carlos looked startled. "Why?"

"I can not explain it. Nor can I explain why Cassie's mother disapproved of me because I am not 'Asian'. I can only tell you of the prevailing attitude, not the reasoning behind it."

"So..." Carlos looked like he was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of someone not liking Aura. A whole group of someones, at that. "You're saying that she'd be discriminated against by her own people if she wasn't a Ranger?"

"Again, you seem to have missed the point," Saryn said quietly. "She hasn't always been a Ranger."

Carlos' eyes widened. "You mean..." He trailed off, and when he spoke again he sounded angry. "Man, I can't believe stuff like that happens on Aquitar! They seem so... advanced! Peaceful, and--I don't know--perfect!"

"No place in the League is perfect. We live and work together in spite of that, and we learn to compensate for each other's flaws. But few people are blind to the fact that there is a great deal of room for improvement."

"And you think this has something to do with what she said to me." Carlos hadn't lost sight of the original point of the conversation. "She couldn't think *I* believe she's inferior!"

Saryn frowned a little. "No," he had to agree. "I don't see how she could. Nonetheless, her history is something you should be aware of, and I can't help thinking that it might have something to do with her accusation."

"Yeah," Carlos muttered. He still looked troubled. "Yeah, I guess it might."

Before he could pull himself together, Saryn added, "I doubt you will appreciate this suggestion, however, I feel compelled to point out that Cetaci is the person with whom you should speak."

Carlos looked at him as though he'd announced the planets would start revolving backwards tomorrow. "Why in the world would I want to talk to her?"

"Because they went to school together. There is no one on the team better qualified to tell you where Aura has been."

"They did?" Carlos looked only a little less startled. "I didn't know that."

Saryn could only stare at him. "What *do* you know about her?" he asked at last, giving in to his curiosity. "Surely you did not spend eight months talking about zord design."

"Actually, we spent a lot of the last four arguing," Carlos muttered. "It never occurred to me to ask whether we were arguing about me or her."

"Perhaps now would be the time to find out," Saryn suggested dryly.

"Yeah." Abruptly lifting his gaze from the floor, Carlos straightened. "Maybe it is. Thanks, Saryn."

"You're welcome," he replied automatically. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Me too," Carlos said, keying the door open. As he stepped out into the hallway, though, he paused. "Oh, and Saryn?"

Saryn gave him an inquiring look.

"Aura likes diving, heights, ice cream, and the rain," Carlos informed him. "She hates reporters, getting up early, and the word 'gadget'. She got her diver license when she was twelve. She's dyed her hair twice. And she wants to have a baby girl named 'Coral' someday."

Saryn smiled a little. "I look forward to meeting her," he said quietly.

***

He didn't want to move. He didn't feel like opening his eyes. He wasn't even particularly thrilled that he was aware, when it came right down to it. There was only one good thing about being aware, and that was the fact that he could choose to go back to sleep.

"Ten more minutes, DECA," he muttered, rolling over to face the wall. Even that small amount of motion convinced him that getting up was going to be truly unpleasant.

"As you wish, Andros." DECA sounded more sympathetic than reproving, and he cracked his eyes open curiously.

Opening his eyes just reminded him of how much he wasn't going to enjoy getting up, though, so he closed them and buried his head in the pillow again. The League was, of necessity, sympathetic to a multitude of time zones, so there was nothing that had to be done that couldn't wait until a more decent hour.

He had no real obligation to get up just because the rest of the Astro Rangers were, either, but he would. He would get up because Ashley was, and there were few enough times when he could count on seeing her lately. Yesterday had convinced him that he'd better take advantage of every one.

No sooner had he closed his eyes than he heard DECA say, "Angel Grove time is 6:40."

He groaned, but he rolled over on his back so she knew he wasn't ignoring her. He squinted at the bottom of the top bunk, blinking hard in an effort to persuade his eyes that it would be less trouble to stay open than not. If he could get that far, maybe sitting up wouldn't seem like such a monumental task.

He shouldn't have stayed up so late talking to Zhane. That was easy to say now, of course, but they had really dragged it out. He had actually spent a considerable amount of time convincing his friend not to join them on Earth. Zhane was, to say the least, unhappy about leaving the rest of the team to face the Psycho Rangers alone, but he was needed where he was.

They had spent another large chunk of the conversation discussing Ashley, and what she might face as a citizen of Earth in a place as introverted as the Border was now. Or, more accurately, they had discussed how they could make her want to face it, whatever "it" turned out to be. Zhane was only slightly less dismayed than Andros at the idea of losing her to college.

He winced as he hit his head on the top bunk, something he hadn't done in longer than he could remember. No, they shouldn't have talked so long, but they couldn't not have. The Psycho Rangers weren't going to wait, graduation was only getting closer, and on top of that the shipping problems on the Border weren't going away. The fact that the Kerova system was a dead end run didn't help, either. KO-35 was as far out as the League boundary extended, so once a ship arrived there was nothing to do but turn around.

He managed to stumble to his feet, locating his clothes without conscious thought and wondering irritably what he had done with his comb. It wasn't usually this hard to get going in the morning, late nights and different time zones notwithstanding. He was feeling the Power's loss in everything he did.

And *where* had he left his comb? He glared around his room. The comb did not appear, but his eye fell on a square of white by the door. It was lying on the floor, as though it had been shoved underneath the door--it took him a moment to figure out why that was strange.

The doors on the Megaship all sealed automatically when they closed to make the rooms airtight. The ability of the ship to compartmentalize made it less susceptible to hull breaches. It also made it quite impossible to slide something under someone else's door.

He went over and picked the piece of paper up, smiling as he recognized Ashley's handwriting. She was at least pretending that he had some privacy. DECA must have opened the door for her, so she could just as easily have left it on his bureau.

__

Andros,

the note read. _Thanks for yesterday. I'm glad we can still talk like that. We've been apart so much lately that sometimes it seems like we don't have the chance. But you're still the person I fell head over heels for last spring, and I love you with all my heart. That will never change. Love, Ashley_

He touched the piece of paper with his free hand, imagining he could hear her voice saying the words. She wasn't the only one who had fallen "head over heels" that year... What were they going to do? If he couldn't stay, and she couldn't leave?

Never had the threat of graduation seemed so real--or so near.

He finally set the note down and headed for the holding bay, knowing that standing around wondering wouldn't help anything. So he walked and wondered instead, until the lift let him out on deck six and a voice through the open bay doors made him stop in his tracks.

He just stood there for a moment, wondering if his tired brain was playing tricks on him. He couldn't be hearing what he thought he was hearing. She would have told him. DECA would have told him. Someone would have said *something*.

He strode into the holding bay, only to stop again just inside the doorway. The bay was in a state of amiable chaos, with TJ trying to get one of the tennis balls away from Jetson and Cassie trying to steal her notebook back from Saryn. He was teasing her over something, and across the table, Ashley was giggling at them with--

Kerone. Kerone was sitting beside Ashley, a piece of toast in her hand and a delighted smile on her face. She looked older, somehow, despite her curly hair and carefree expression. But she was *here*...

She looked up as Ashley did, and her smile widened into a happy grin. "Andros!"

She leapt off her stool, dropping her toast on her plate in the process, and came at him in a whirlwind of purple and blue. He had to laugh as she threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back just as tightly. "How are you?" he demanded, not letting her go. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Is everything okay?"

She laughed too, pulling away from him with a grin. "I'm fine; everything's fine. I didn't tell you because I didn't know until Saryn showed up on my doorstep last night and kidnapped me. How are *you*?"

"I'm all right," he said, squeezing her arm fondly. Anything else he might have said was overridden by Saryn's objection.

"I didn't kidnap anyone," he informed the room. "She offered to come of her own accord."

The meaning of those words suddenly sank in, and Andros glared at him. "Wait a minute--you knew where she was all this time?"

"No, he didn't," Kerone said firmly. "Leave it alone, Andros; it's not his fault I called him. I'll tell you about it later."

He looked at her in surprise. It wasn't that he didn't expect the former princess of evil to assert herself, it was just that he didn't expect his little sister to talk back. He swallowed his reply, knowing--at least intellectually--that she could run her own life. Still, it was a moment before he realized Ashley was trying to get his attention.

"So since I have to get permission before the weekend, I want to give it to the principal today," she said, apparently oblivious to the fact that he had missed most of her explanation.

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

Kerone just laughed. "She wants you to sign this," she said, taking the piece of paper from Ashley and handing it to him.

"Hi Carlos," Cassie said, looking toward the doorway. Out of the corner of his eye, Andros saw her snatch her notebook back when Saryn glanced away.

"Morning," he replied noncommittally. "Hey, Kerone."

Startled, Andros watched the Black Ranger wander over to the Synthetron. He paused as though he couldn't quite decide what to ask for, but he didn't look over his shoulder. Even given Carlos' mood of late, that was a low-key reaction to someone he hadn't seen since January.

"He and Jeff were awake when she arrived," Ashley said, noticing his surprise. She waved a pen in front of his face. "Sign, please?"

"Never trust a girl who tells you to sign first," TJ put in, drawing his arm back and pitching the tennis ball out into the corridor. Jetson was off after it before he could blink, and TJ turned back to the table to clear his dishes.

Distracted, Andros set the piece of paper down and took the pen. "What am I signing?" he wanted to know.

"Prom permission slip." Ashley picked up her own dishes, adding, "You have to swear that you're under twenty-five, that you won't disrupt the prom, you won't bring your gate-crashing college friends with you, you won't sell drugs, you won't deal in illegal alien technology, that kind of thing."

"They worry about that?" Andros drew back as Cassie swung at Saryn. "I've been hanging out at the high school since I met you. Half the teachers know me anyway."

"They have to worry about that," Ashley answered, sidestepping Cassie and Saryn's tickle fight as she came back to the table. "Someone's parents would freak if they didn't have an official list of every non-AGH date who came. Last name too," she said, glancing over his shoulder.

He gave her an exasperated look. "I don't have a last name."

"Well, make one up," she said, grinning at his expression. "Normally you could use mine, but that might not be a good idea this time. And do you always print your signature?"

He frowned. "How else would I do it?"

Backpack over one shoulder, TJ took the pen from his hand. "Here." With a flourish, he signed _'Andros Kothir'_ and handed it back. "They'll never know the difference."

"'Kothir'?"

At Ashley's look, TJ just shrugged. "For 'KO-35'. If nothing else, he'll be able to remember it."

There was a muffled crash as Cassie tripped over one of the stools, and Carlos lifted his juice out of her way. "Guys," he said, picking up his backpack. "Get a room already."

"Write 'Kothir' next to your name, too," Ashley suggested. "So it looks like you wrote your name and then signed it."

Andros shook his head, but he did as he was told. She stuck the permission slip in her bag, and he caught her arm as she started to pick up her dishes. "Hey," he said quietly, trying to ignore Jetson's barking. "Thanks for the note."

She smiled at him. "It's true," she promised, kissing him quickly. "I'll see you after school?"

"Sure," he said. "We'll get Kerone used to Angel Grove again."

Ashley smiled at Kerone before grabbing her dishes off the table. "Sounds good," she called over her shoulder as she headed for the Synthetron. "Want to meet at my house? I need to pick some stuff up anyway."

"You have one excused absence left, young lady," TJ was telling Cassie sternly. "So don't tell me you'll be there in a few minutes. Get your stuff and get over here."

"Try to keep Andros out of trouble," Carlos told Kerone, as he joined the others by the door. "I know it's tough, but someone has to do it."

Cassie finally tore herself away from Saryn and Ashley waved as she shrugged into her backpack. "See you later!"

Just like that, they were gone.

"Wow," Kerone said into the sudden silence. "I can hear myself think again."

Jetson let out a single bark, and Saryn glanced down at him. "Yes, we know what you think. Thank you."

Andros was trying to remember whether Saryn had always spoken to Jetson that way--as though he were a person--when he felt Kerone's gaze on him. He saw an amused smile on her face when he caught her eye.

"So," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "What's all this about the prom?"

_fin_


	8. Facade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Cheevah cheevah! I think it's funny that some birds sound like cats, but I suppose that isn't particularly relevant. SOTPR. That's my new version of the disclaimer. "Some people say that there's a woman to blame..."

__

Disclaimer: Cheevah cheevah! I think it's funny that some birds sound like cats, but I suppose that isn't particularly relevant. SOTPR. That's my new version of the disclaimer. "Some people say that there's a woman to blame..."

****

Facade  
by Starhawk

"We're not riding in a limo."

"Yes, we are," Ashley argued. "My parents already set it up."

TJ rolled his eyes. "So you and Andros take it."

"We're going to. So are Cassie and Carlos and you and Tessa."

"Tessa and I are going in Max's Tracker," TJ informed her. "We've already talked about it."

"She'd rather go in your uncle's car than a limo?" Ashley demanded.

"I don't know, because I didn't ask. We're not going in the limo."

Ashley let out an exasperated sigh. "Why not!"

"Because I've been replaced by an evil space alien," TJ told her. "We're all having dinner together; why do we have to ride together too?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Ashley wanted to know. "We'll be coming from and going to exactly the same place!"

"Which is why I don't see why we have to do it in the same vehicle." He shook his head, knowing his refusal to give a concrete reason wasn't helping anything. "Look, Ash, give a couple ten minutes alone on prom night, okay?"

She gave him a surprised look. "Okay. Sorry--I thought you were upset that my parents were paying for it or something."

The final bell rang, and he pushed his chair back as he got to his feet. Most of the class made a token attempt at rearranging their chairs back into a circle, but getting out of the room seemed to take priority. The "discussion period" had been a laudable attempt on the teacher's part, but no one could forget that there were only five days left. Or rather four, now.

"It's not that," TJ said, shoving his book into his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "I just want to have a few moments alone with Tess when I won't have to shout over the music, that's all."

"Yeah," Ashley agreed with a smile. "I can understand that. I'm a little worried about what Andros is going to think of it all, actually."

TJ slung a companionable arm over her shoulders as they stepped out into the hall and headed for their lockers. "He'll love it," he promised. "You got him to go to that dance last fall, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was different." She wrinkled her nose at him when he laughed, and added, "It was! The prom's all formal and... kind of boring."

"Boring?" He hugged her shoulders affectionately. "Now you tell me! After you and Cassie went dress shopping three separate times? Think how much trouble you could have saved yourselves!"

She shoved him back. "Getting ready for the prom is fun," she informed him. "Going is anticlimactic."

"Someone's been studying their Lit terminology," he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying that it's not really Andros' thing," she said, ducking out from under his arm as they reached her locker. "He doesn't like crowds, he doesn't like dancing, and he's not a really big fan of having his picture taken. What else do you do at the prom?"

"Doesn't matter," TJ remarked. "He likes you, Ash, and that's all he's thinking about. Trust me."

"Oh?" She slammed her locker shut again and turned toward him expectantly. "And since when are you psychic?"

"Since I started hanging around with you guys," he replied, grinning. "Guilt by association, you know."

"Hi guys!" Cassie's voice preceded her from the throng, and she slid through a chattering group of girls to join them at Ashley's locker. "What's up?"

"I'm ready to go," Ashley announced. "Are you coming home, or do you have big plans with Quiet Boy?"

Cassie sighed. "'Quiet Boy'?"

"Well, you got mad the last time I called him 'lover boy'," Ashley pointed out. "I'm just asking."

"I need to go home to get some more clothes, anyway," Cassie said, apparently deciding that evasion was the best response. "Are you walking with us, TJ?"

He roused himself from his lounging position against the lockers, pulling his backpack on over his other shoulder. "Yeah, I'm all set. Carlos ditched me for the afternoon, so unless I get DECA to--help me out, I'm walking."

"Where'd he go in such a hurry?" Ashley wanted to know, linking her arm through his as they headed down the hallway. "He was barely awake at lunchtime."

TJ shrugged. "He didn't say, but I'm guessing it wasn't soccer practice."

***

The control room looked exactly the same as it had two weeks ago, if less empty. Although two Rangers were "on call" at any given time, the Aquitian team no longer tried to maintain a round-the-clock presence in control. Their duties often took them elsewhere, and the last time Carlos had been here it had been deserted.

Today, though, Cetaci leaned idly against the comm console as she chatted with someone working underneath it. She didn't acknowledge his presence in any way, which, not so long ago, he would have taken as normal. They were used to him coming and going, and Cetaci tended to be the least likely to engage him in conversation.

Now, he could only assume that she was deliberately ignoring him. She couldn't think that he was here to talk to Aura, and if he were looking for any of the others he wouldn't have come here first. This would certainly be interesting.

"And furthermore," Delphinius was saying as he slid out from under the console, "I don't see why your technological expertise was never broadened to include basic repair and maintenance. Greetings, Carlos," he added, catching sight of their guest.

"I never said it wasn't," Cetaci told him, making no effort to echo his greeting. "I said that this was more your area."

"Something she'll admit you're better at," Carlos put in. "Don't take it lightly."

Delphinius looked amused, but Cetaci just glanced casually down at the console. "Anyone in the appropriate mood would put forth a better effort, no matter their skill."

"I'm doing this because you don't *feel* like it?" Delphinius demanded, not missing the implication of her remark.

Cetaci smiled, and there was a distinctly smug cast to her expression.

Carlos cleared his throat. "Could I interrupt for just a second?"

"You already have," Cetaci pointed out, catching his eye for the first time. "Is there something you require?"

"Yeah. Five minutes." Her tone had the edge of a challenge, and he didn't ignore it. "I need to ask you something."

Cetaci considered him for a moment, then shrugged slightly. "Don't break anything while I'm gone," she told Delphinius.

"You're lucky I'm fixing it at all," he retorted. "If anything else gets broken it will be intentional, to give you some practice."

"I don't need practice," she answered, motioning Carlos to follow her out of the room. "I know how to delegate."

As they stepped into the hallway that led to the mess hall, he could have sworn he heard Delphinius mutter, "Delegate this."

"I heard that," Cetaci said loudly, pausing outside the nearest of the conference rooms.

"Good!" Delphinius called back.

Cetaci didn't answer as she waited for him to join her inside the conference area. She keyed the door shut behind him, then leaned back against the doorframe and waited. Her posture said that she had a thousand better things to be doing right now--among them, apparently, trading insults with her lover--but she was humoring him because it amused her to do so.

He wouldn't put it past her to be timing him, either, so he got right to the point. "Aura told me she broke up with me because I'm xenophobic. Saryn says she's telepathic and she's been discriminated against for it, and he thinks that might have something to do with what she said to me."

Cetaci just looked at him.

"Does it?" he asked, point blank.

"Why are you asking me?" she countered. "Why are you not asking Aura?"

"I've tried to talk to her," he said, frustrated. "She's gotten really good at vanishing into thin air. And the few times I've run into her by accident, she doesn't even seem to see me."

"What makes you think I will tell you anything she won't?" Cetaci wanted to know. "It isn't my place to speak for her."

He couldn't keep himself from glaring at her. "Do you know how incredibly tired I am of hearing that? I know I'm not your favorite person, but *someone* is going to tell me what's going on! I'd rather get it from you, but if I have to corner Aura and drag it out of her, I will!"

Cetaci didn't move, but suddenly she reminded him of nothing so much as a cat with all its fur bristling. "It was never you I didn't like," she informed him coldly. "It was seeing Aura unhappy. Your threat does nothing to convince me that I was wrong."

He stared at her, startled into listening. Was it fair, after all, to hurt someone to help them? And who was he to say what she needed, anyway? *Was* this actually about what she needed--or what he wanted?

He sighed, folding his arms across his chest defensively. "Is it really that bad?" he had to ask. He doubted he could ever bring himself to "drag" anything out of Aura, but it worried him that the idea so alarmed Cetaci.

She regarded him in stony silence, and he tried not to sigh again. "Look," he said. "You said you didn't like seeing her unhappy, and I know I hate it. So is she happy now? Because if she is, I'd rather have her stay that way than find out what I want to know."

Cetaci hesitated, and after a moment she looked away.

"Cetaci," he insisted, when she still didn't answer. "Is she happy?"

Finally, she shook her head. "No," she said, lifting her gaze to his again. "She is not happy, and she does not hide it particularly well."

He was torn between relief and dismay. "Then tell me what I can *do*!"

Cetaci looked as indecisive as he'd ever seen her. "I... will tell you what I know," she said at last. "But I am not convinced that it will help you. She has not been very communicative of late."

"Anything would be more than what I know now," he muttered.

To his surprise, Cetaci sighed. "While we were in school, Aura was in a relationship with another student. He--" She paused again, frowning. "Some people said that he only went out with her so that he could say he was dating a telepath, but I thought at the time that there was real affection between them."

Carlos shifted, not sure he liked that particular revelation. Aura had never mentioned anyone else, and he had just assumed... It was selfish, he supposed, but he had liked the thought that--

*Okay, okay,* he acknowledged silently. *It was selfish and stuck-up and just all around stupid to think that she'd never fallen for anyone before me.* Someone like her would have had her choice of romantic interests. Just because she'd been single last fall didn't mean that she'd always been that way.

"After they graduated, though," Cetaci continued, "he began to realize that their association was... not advantageous to his career."

"What was this guy's name?" Carlos interrupted. "Just out of curiosity."

"His name is Centori," she answered. "When we knew him, everyone called him Cen--I do not know if he still accepts that or not. I do know that his presence became more and more rare after graduation, and his invitations to Aura almost nonexistent. What little time they did spend together was spent with her friends, not his."

"It's only cool to be a rebel when you're too young to know better," Carlos muttered.

Cetaci considered that for a moment. "Yes," she said at last, regarding him thoughtfully. "I believe that may be the conclusion he came to."

"So they broke up?" he wanted to know. "How long ago?"

Cetaci frowned again. "Almost two years ago, now. Before she was chosen to be a Ranger. It was a painful experience; they did not part--amicably. But it was better that it happened when it did."

"Before she was chosen?" Carlos surmised. "Yeah, no kidding."

Cetaci straightened, giving the impression of a shrug. "She was hurt, but she is stronger than that. She went on, and I suspect she got more than one kind of satisfaction from being chosen. Still," she added, catching his eye again. "You can see why it did not help her heart to get involved with an offworlder. Especially with someone from Earth."

"Especially someone from Earth?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his tone even. She was being unusually open with him, and he couldn't forget that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your world is as biased toward aliens as ours is toward telepaths," she said matter-of-factly.

"It's not bias!" he retorted. "It's just--ignorance. You can't accept what you don't know!"

"Either way, the result is the same," Cetaci informed him. "She can not know your home, or your school, or any of the places or people that are important to you because of who she is. It is not a pleasant thing to live with."

"But--that's..." He stared at her as the full import of what she was saying started to sink in. "It's like I was ashamed of her," he realized slowly. "Like Cen was."

She tilted her head slightly. "Maybe," she admitted. "That is only what I saw when I watched you together. She will not share her feelings with any of us lately, so I have no idea how accurate the impression is."

"Why didn't you tell me!" he exclaimed, unable to contain his growing horror. "She must have been miserable!"

"Why did you not ask?" she countered. "Surely you knew she was uncomfortable."

"Yeah, but--I didn't..." He threw up his hands in frustration. "I did ask! She never mentioned any of that! I didn't know--"

She cut him off. "It's as well that you did not. We cannot help where we are from."

He frowned, but he didn't say anything as she turned and keyed the door open. She walked out of the room without another word and he stared thoughtfully after her, wondering.

***

"Any luck?" she asked, joining TJ and Tessa at the end of the Hammonds' driveway. She already knew the answer; she had just come from the Jenkins'--the last house on the street before the Hammonds', and probably the most likely to have kittens. If they didn't know anything about Ashley's stray, no one would. But it didn't feel right not to ask.

TJ shook his head, exchanging glances with Tessa. "No one we talked to even has cats that young," he said, confirming her suspicion. "There were a couple of people that weren't home, though; we can go back and check with them later."

"I hate to say this," Tessa put in, glancing at her watch, "but I've got to get going. I've got class in a few minutes."

"We'll tell you what happens," Cassie promised, and Tessa sighed.

"I hope the little guy's okay," she said, sliding her helmet off of her handlebars and settling it on her head. "Give him a pat for me, okay?"

"We will," Cassie said with a smile. Secretly, she hoped the ragged looking piece of fluff that Ashley had hauled out of a ditch managed to survive that long. But Tessa was sure he looked worse than he was, and she and Ashley had refused to consider the alternative.

"Thanks for stopping by after school," TJ said, sounding a little guilty. "Sorry we got kind of sidetracked."

"Don't even say that!" Tessa admonished. "I'm just glad Ashley heard him meowing. I wouldn't have found him, that's for sure. I'll see you tonight and you can give me the full update, okay?"

"Right," TJ agreed. "Have fun in class."

She made a face at him, but she gave him a kiss anyway. "Good luck with the kitten!" she called, wheeling her bike out into the road. She put a foot on the nearest peddle and swung her other leg over the back, turning to wave once as she headed back toward the AGU campus.

Cassie glanced over her shoulder, as though she could see inside the house behind her from where they were. "So do we check here first, or do we go straight to Janet's?"

TJ shrugged. "We're already here. We might as well make sure Ashley didn't stop at home on her way back or something." Ashley had taken the injured kitten to Janet Rai, their neighbor and part-time vet, while the rest of them went door-to-door searching for its owner. She hadn't been seen or heard from since.

Until Cassie pushed the front door of the Hammonds' house open and found Ashley sitting at the kitchen table with her father. Behind her, she heard TJ say wryly, "Glad to see you working so hard, Ash."

She pushed her chair back quickly and got to her feet, a guilty look on her face. "I was about to come find you guys," she explained. "I just stopped to drop my backpack off and my dad wanted to know what we were doing."

"Sorry for diverting part of the search force," Joseph Hammond said, looking amused. "Blame me; I distracted her. Did you have any luck?"

Cassie shook her head as she slipped out of her backpack. "No... no one has kittens right now; not even the Jenkins. I don't know where he came from. Ashley and I will have to go check the other end of the street in a little while."

"I'll help," TJ said firmly. "That's a lot of houses to visit by yourself. How's he doing, by the way?" he asked, glancing over at Ashley.

"Janet thinks he's going to be okay," she said, resting her hands on the back of her chair idly. "She said she'd keep him overnight to make sure."

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Cassie offered, heading over to the sink and helping herself to a glass from the cupboard.

Ashley said "no" just as TJ said "yes", and he added, "I'll just have some water, if you don't mind."

"I'm fine, thank you," Ashley's father answered, when Cassie gave him an inquiring look.

Cassie poured some water into two glasses, wondering out loud, "What's going to happen to him tomorrow, then? If he's fine, but we can't find his owner? Are we just going to let Janet find a new home for him?"

"That's not her responsibility," Ashley's father interjected. "We'll have to take it to the animal shelter if we can't find its owner."

She fully expected Ashley to object at that, but her friend said nothing. Cassie gave her a surprised look, and the other girl only shrugged. _"That's how it goes,"_ her expression seemed to say.

"I wonder if Max would like a kitten," TJ mused as Cassie handed him his glass. "Thanks, Cass." Before he could do more than thank her, though, his expression fell. "Oh, man! I forgot to ask Tess to bring Max's CD with her tonight!"

Cassie had to grin at his expression. "What CD?"

TJ sighed. "She borrowed Max's 'Alabama' CD last week, and he's been hounding me to get it back ever since. I forgot to say anything before... do you think I could use your phone?"

She had to laugh. "Sure, go ahead. But isn't she in class?"

"I'll leave her voice mail." TJ accepted the phone as Ashley's dad passed it to him, moving a little way from them as he punched in her number. "If I don't, I'll just forget again, and I'll have to listen to Max complain about it every time I see him."

As he lifted the phone to his ear, she joined Ashley by the table. "So where are Andros and Kerone?" she asked, hoping to give TJ at least the semblance of privacy. "Did they suddenly 'remember' something they had to do on the Megaship?"

Ashley looked surprised for just a moment, glancing around the kitchen as though she expected them to appear at any moment. "Andros and--I don't know," she interrupted herself, shooting a helpless look in her father's direction.

"They're in the backyard," he said, a bemused look on his face. "At least, they were the last time I checked. Kerone seemed very interested in the gardens, and when I ran out of things to tell her, Andros said they just wanted to look for a while."

"What do you mean?" TJ's voice, startled and clearly not responding to an automated message, caught her attention before she could respond. He was frowning at the floor when she looked in his direction. "I just saw you five minutes ago."

There was a pause, and then he said, "You were right outside the school. You walked back to Ashley's house with us--Ashley found the kitten, and we went up and down the street looking for its owner?"

She exchanged glances with Ashley, returning her friend's puzzled grin with an uncertain look of her own. If they were playing some sort of game, they had picked a strange time for it. And if they weren't... she frowned, and looked over at TJ again.

"Tess, you had your bike," TJ insisted. "I saw you. I talked to you. You were here--guys," he said, turning back toward them. "Back me up here. I wasn't hallucinating Tess this afternoon, was I? She met us outside the school, right?"

"Yeah," Cassie agreed, an odd feeling in her stomach.

TJ wasn't looking at her, and she wasn't even sure he'd heard her. "It was what?" he said, an uninterpretable look flashing across his face. There was silence for a moment.

"Tess," TJ said at last. There was a grim note in his voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. "Don't go anywhere on campus alone, okay? Get your roommate to walk you to class, and find someone to walk back with.

"Actually," he amended suddenly, "don't. I'm going to pick you up for dinner early. I'll meet you outside the physics building at five, all right? I'm serious, Tess," he added after a pause. "It's important."

She was clutching her glass too hard, and she had to force her fingers to relax. She lifted the rim to her lips and took a tentative sip. The water slid soothingly down her throat, and the act of swallowing seemed to restore a little bit of perspective. Tessa was all right, after all, and none of them were in immediate danger.

"Yeah." TJ agreed with something she couldn't hear, and then he added, "I'll explain the rest of it later, okay? Five o'clock, Tess. Stay with other people."

Ashley's father stood up and went into the living room. It took a moment for Cassie to realize what he was doing, but when she heard the sliding door open she understood. A moment later, Andros and Kerone's voices were audible through the door.

"I love you too," TJ was saying. "And Tess? Max is making lasagna for dinner. Don't go with anyone who can't tell you that."

Cassie caught Andros' eye as he entered the kitchen, and she must have looked worried for he demanded quietly, "What's going on?" Kerone was right behind him, and Ashley's father followed them out of the living room.

"I'm not sure," Cassie said, when Ashley didn't answer. She kept her tone just as quiet, but she stopped and looked at TJ expectantly as soon as he put the phone down

"You guys," he said, glancing around at them. "Tessa's bike was stolen this morning. She hasn't had it since yesterday, and she's been in her room doing work since lunch."

"So?" Andros wanted to know. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that we just saw her," Ashley said, tipping the chair in front of her backwards so she could lean on it. "She walked back here from the high school with us. With her bike."

For a brief moment, no one spoke. Then Andros said the words that had to be on everyone's mind: "Psycho Ranger." He glanced at her and added, "Is Saryn busy?"

She shook her head mutely.

"Have him come down here. We're going to need everyone together at once." Andros looked around the room again, as if taking a mental headcount. "Where's Carlos?"

"He took off right after school," TJ answered. "He didn't say where he was going."

*Saryn?* He didn't always hear her, especially over distances, but he had been distracting her all day and she wasn't surprised when the answer came back immediately.

*Is something wrong?*

She almost sighed with relief, glad to hear his reassuring voice fill her mind. It was funny, but talking to him that way made it impossible to feel anything but good--it was as though there wasn't room for anything else. *Yeah. We think one of the Psycho Rangers impersonated Tessa. Can you meet us at the house?*

*I'll be there in a moment,* he promised. *Is anyone else there?*

*Just Ashley's dad. You can teleport straight in.*

"Carlos took Mega V2 at 2:35 this afternoon," DECA's voice was telling Andros. "Aquitar is logged as his destination."

"Thanks," Andros said, just as a red glow from the doorway announced Saryn's arrival. "Go to security level three, and have Carlos contact me as soon as he gets back."

"Acknowledged," DECA's voice replied.

Cassie knelt down, holding out her arms as Jetson bounded over to her. "Hey, Jetson," she murmured, hugging him and patting him at the same time. She giggled as he tried to lick her face, and as she pushed him back she heard Saryn sigh.

She had to laugh when she looked up and caught sight of his expression. "Just when I'd gotten used to seeing you smile," she teased, putting her hands on her knees and pushing herself up.

He caught her hand and pulled her close, and Jetson, forced to leap out of the way, let out an indignant bark. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him bound over to Ashley, and then Saryn turned her face toward his and kissed her gently.

Jetson growled, and she pulled away in surprise. But he wasn't growling at Saryn--he was crouched in front of Ashley, hackles up and teeth bared. The Yellow Ranger had pulled her hand back in surprise, but the idea of Ashley looking unintentionally menacing was laughable.

She met her friend's wide-eyed gaze with her own before rousing herself enough to jump forward and grab Jetson's collar. "Bad dog," she scolded, dragging him back. "Ashley's our friend, remember? You like Ashley!"

He only continued to growl, and Ashley got to her feet and backed away from him slowly. "Sorry, Jetson," she said apologetically. "It must be the cat smell you don't like, huh? I'll wash my hands again, okay?"

Cassie shook her head. "He's never had a problem with cats before. I don't know what's gotten into him, Ash; I'm sorry. I'll put him out in the backyard."

"Saryn." Andros tilted his head in her direction. She rolled her eyes, but Andros' expression didn't change and Saryn fell into step beside her without a word as she headed for the door.

"Nothing is going to happen to me in the backyard," she informed him, pushing the sliding door open again. She knew that wouldn't stop him from coming, but she felt it had to be said.

Saryn just shrugged. "Good," he said simply.

She smiled as she clipped Jetson's sliding leash to his collar. "Have I told you how nice it is to have you around during the week?"

"Yes," he said, and there was a smile in his voice too. "Several times. The feeling is mutual."

She reached for his hand as they turned back to the door, and he squeezed her fingers. The gentle pressure triggered the spell on her ring, and she giggled as his words tickled her mind. "I love you," she whispered.

He pulled the door closed behind them, and this time it was his real voice that answered, *I love you too.*

She squeezed his hand again, and he tugged her a little closer as they stepped into the kitchen. She leaned willingly against his shoulder, catching the end of Andros' explanation as he said, "It's inconvenient for Saryn and Kerone, but until we find a way for DECA to recognize them, it's the best we can do."

"What's inconvenient?" she asked, frowning a little.

"Level three security only lets people with astromorphers onto the Megaship," Ashley offered. "And the people accompanying them. It'll lock Saryn and Kerone out unless they're with one of us."

"It's temporary," Andros said hastily. "Have DECA scan your ruby next time you're on the Megaship, Saryn; she should be able to isolate and confirm its signature. And Kerone..." He paused, looking uncertain.

She rolled her eyes, tossing a sphere of violet light into the air and letting it dissipate into fading ripples. "Andros, I promise none of the Psychos can do that. I'll talk to DECA later. But we're going to have to be sure of each other when we're not on the Megaship, too."

"Is a password too obvious?" TJ offered. "That's basically what I gave Tessa."

"No," Andros said slowly. "I don't think it's too obvious... as long as no one overhears you using it. And as long as it's password-password response, instead of just a single word."

"How about a name?" Ashley suggested. "First name-last name. We could use a different one of our own each day."

"I vote for using Carlos' first," Cassie said with a grin.

Ashley laughed. "That sounds fair," she agreed. "But do we use his last name, or his real last name?"

"Last name," TJ put in. "I can't even spell his real last name."

Andros looked from one to the other. "Should I know what you're talking about?"

"It's a Spanish thing," TJ told him. "Don't ask."

Footsteps on the porch caught Cassie's attention, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ashley's dad glance that way with a frown. He obviously wasn't expecting anyone, and she gave the crowd gathered in the kitchen a quick assessing look. They all looked relatively normal--for once, she thought wryly--and she figured they could pass at least casual inspection.

Instead of a knock, the doorknob turned, and she frowned. Who would just let themselves into someone else's house?

The front door swung open and Ashley stepped through.

***

Andros heard Saryn's blaster power up before he even saw the other Ranger move. The Ashley in the doorway stopped in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at his blaster before her gaze slid across the others to trade identically startled looks with her double. Cassie, with slightly more presence of mind, drew her stunner and trained it on the Ashley standing by the kitchen table.

"Whoa!" TJ exclaimed instantly. "Everybody hold it! What's going on here?"

"She's a Psycho Ranger!" Both Ashleys pointed at each other simultaneously, and Andros gave his head a shake.

*Ash?* he demanded silently.

They both turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He could almost feel the blood drain from his face. That was impossible. No one but Ashley--the real Ashley--should have been able to hear that. He didn't know which was more horrifying: the fact that a Psycho Ranger could hear his thoughts, or the fact that he couldn't tell which one the Psycho Ranger was.

"If you're Ashley, where've you been?" Though Cassie's question was clearly directed at the girl who'd just come in, she didn't take her eyes off of her stunner's target.

"At Janet's," Ashley answered, looking bewildered. "She's been raising two abandoned kittens, and the one we found got out this morning. She's been worried about it ever since."

Andros saw Cassie's gaze flicker briefly toward Saryn, then back toward the girl at the table. "She said Janet didn't know whose kitten it was. She says she stopped here on her way to catch up with us."

"Because I did!" the first Ashley exclaimed. "I came here straight from Janet's house twenty minutes ago--call her if you don't believe me!"

"TJ," Ashley's father said, looking from one to the other. He looked considerably less stricken than Andros felt, and he could only be grateful that someone was still thinking clearly. "Give me the phone."

Suddenly, Andros' brain caught up with him. "Wait," he said. It was strangely important to him that he be able to do this without someone else's help. "The note you left me this morning--what did it say?"

At the table, Ashley wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. It was such a familiar gesture that he almost took a step toward her--but the words "thanks for yesterday" stopped him.

"Thanks for yesterday," Ashley repeated, staring at him from the doorway. "I'm glad we can still talk like that. Sometimes it seems like we're apart more than we're together, lately. But I love you with all my heart, and that will never change."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Saryn shoot a glance in his direction. His expression must have said it all, for the Phantom Ranger swung his blaster around. "What do you want?" Saryn growled, glaring at the girl by the table.

"To destroy your pathetic world," she said cheerfully. She tilted her head a little, her smile still firmly in place. "And in the meantime, Power Rangers, I want you to know exactly how helpless you are against us."

Cassie's stunner hummed, powering up, and "Ashley" melted into a warped version of their own signature teleportation before she could fire. Saryn didn't lower his weapon immediately, but Cassie let hers fall with a sigh. "That was *so* much freakier than anything I wanted to see this afternoon."

Ashley's gaze locked with his, and he held out his hand silently. It was more a plea for forgiveness than anything else, but she threw her arms around him without hesitation. He returned her embrace gratefully, holding her as tight as he could.

He didn't see Saryn's blaster vanish, but he heard the other offer quietly, "My apologies, Ashley. I should have been able to distinguish between the two of you."

"Yeah, you should have," Kerone informed him. "You'll sneak into my mind, but not hers?"

"That was different," Saryn muttered. He sounded distinctly uncomfortable, but Ashley spoke before he could say anything else.

"It wouldn't have helped," she said, not moving. "She knows everything I know. She even knows Andros well enough to hear him think. It's no wonder you couldn't tell us apart."

Saryn didn't look convinced, but it was TJ who answered.

"Not quite everything," the Blue Ranger reminded them. "That was good thinking, Andros."

"It won't work next time," Andros muttered. He loosened his grip on Ashley at last, but he kept a possessive arm around her shoulders. "She was right. We're going to need a better way to recognize each other."

"DECA," TJ offered. "She's never been without an idea before."

"Can she rig our morphers with a recognition code?" Ashley asked. "That's what Carlos says they used at the conference."

"She can do it," Andros said slowly. "But if they're siphoning our Power, how do we know the Psychos can't activate the same code?"

No one said anything for a moment.

Finally, Ashley shrugged a little. "We won't know unless we ask. Let's go find out." She managed to spoil her nonchalant act by leaning her head briefly on Andros' shoulder, but he was grateful for the closeness.

"Just a second," Cassie said quickly. "Let me get Jetson."

Saryn shadowed her from the room again, and Ashley's father got to his feet. "As much as I trust you to handle this situation, I can't say I'm not worried. I was talking to that... girl, one on one for a good ten minutes before you showed up. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I couldn't tell she wasn't my daughter. How will I know it's you next time?"

He felt Ashley sigh soundlessly, but she gave her father a wan smile. "If we knew that, Dad, we wouldn't have to go ask DECA."

TJ folded his arms, a hint of humor flickering across his face. "Try telling her what's for dinner," he suggested.

_fin_


	9. Hazy Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is the big "SOTPR". First quarter moon tomorrow night--I don't know why I think that's important, but there it is. I have a new life philosophy, courtesy of the Kinleys: "If I knew what I was doing, I'd be doing it right now".

__

Disclaimer: This is the big "SOTPR". First quarter moon tomorrow night--I don't know why I think that's important, but there it is. I have a new life philosophy, courtesy of the Kinleys: "If I knew what I was doing, I'd be doing it right now".

****

Hazy Dreams  
by Starhawk

As the cockpit of Mega V2 faded into bright blackness and hovered there, he knew something was wrong. Teleportation wasn't instantaneous, but it was close. If he had time to think about it while it was happening, then it was taking too long.

Before he could do more than register the fact, though, the static color vanished and he found himself in the holding bay on the Megaship. He blinked, wondering if he had imagined the delay--and then his brain caught up with his eyes and he realized that he wasn't alone.

The holding bay was, in fact, filled with every member of the team currently aboard. TJ was leaning against the doorframe with Jetson at his feet, while Saryn stood by the stairs to the jump tubes. Cassie sat on the edge of the half-deck behind him, Kerone leaning on the railing at her side. Ashley and Andros were at the table, Ashley with her chin on her arms and Andros stroking her hair gently.

DECA's translucent form stood near the two Rangers, and she caught Carlos' eye as soon as he appeared. "Andros would like to speak with you," she told him.

Ashley smiled a little, and Andros sighed. "Yes, thank you DECA."

Carlos frowned. The atmosphere was more than just subdued--he hadn't seen everyone this serious since the night the Psychos attacked. "What's going on? And what's up with the teleportation?"

"The Psychos are impersonating us," Andros said, brushing Ashley's hair over her shoulder.

He didn't say anything else, and Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Right now?"

"This afternoon," TJ answered, bouncing a tennis ball off the floor. "First Tess, then Ashley. We couldn't even tell until later when I called Tess and she had no idea what I was talking about. And then Ashley walked in."

"Yeah, that was sort of a giveaway," Cassie murmured.

"You couldn't *tell*?" Carlos demanded. "They're evil! They're not even human, and you couldn't *tell*?"

Andros gave him a disgusted look that reminded him of their first days on board. "They're shapeshifters, Carlos. They can look like anyone, and they know everything we know. Everything. Not some things, or most things--*everything*."

"They know exactly how we react," Ashley added, not lifting her head. "And they know how we expect other people to react. That's how they could do Tessa."

"She asked where everyone was," TJ said. He tossed the ball against the floor again. "The other one asked about Megaship security. And we *told* them."

"There was no reason not to," Cassie put in. "They were perfectly innocent questions, coming from one of us."

"But they weren't coming from one of us!" Andros got to his feet, pacing around the end of the table. "And we couldn't even tell! If we can't trust each other, who can we trust?"

"We can't blame ourselves," Cassie said sharply. "You said yourself that they have all of our memories. How could they *not* fool us?"

"She can hear Andros." Ashley kept her chin on her arms, staring straight ahead of her, but her quiet statement brought complete silence to the room.

"What?" Cassie asked at last.

Carlos glanced over at Andros, but the Red Ranger just ran a hand through his hair and turned away.

"She can hear Andros," Ashley repeated. "The moment I came in, he said my name telepathically. Both of us heard him; that's why he couldn't tell."

Kerovan telepathy had evolved different than that of the Aquitians'. Carlos had heard Zhane explain it once. On KO-35, apparently, it was all or nothing, rather than the degrees of ability found on Aquitar. But Kerovans were only, as Zhane put it, "selectively telepathic"--they could only communicate with those so close or so similar to themselves that they had some intuitive understanding of the other's thought processes.

The word that Ashley used for it was "soulmates".

"She has more than your memories, then," Kerone said slowly, shifting her position against the railing. Her voice was calm but careful, as though she knew she was treading in dangerous territory. "Is it possible that... she has some of your consciousness, too?"

"What are we but the sum of our memories?" Saryn asked softly.

"You're saying that she's... me?" Ashley looked up at last, and her expression was as dismayed as Carlos had ever seen it.

"She is *not* you," Andros said fiercely. He turned around and glared at Saryn. "We may not remember the lives we lived before this one, but they're as much a part of who we are as the memories we have now. You can't be married to Cassie and not believe that!"

Saryn held his gaze evenly for a moment, and Carlos tried to figure out what Andros was talking about without dwelling too much on the "married" remark. It was impossible to think of his teammates that way, and the fact that neither of them had done anything but announce it in the most casual of ways didn't help. Most of the time he found it easier to simply ignore the rings they wore.

"No," Saryn said at last. He didn't look away, and Andros' glare hadn't wavered. "You're right, of course. Forgive me."

Andros folded his arms and glanced at Ashley, who didn't look reassured. "Look, I'm not saying I don't believe in that stuff," she said, shifting in her seat to face them. "But Kerone's right. If one of them can hear Andros, then she can't be just another monster."

The silence stretched just long enough to seem awkward, and then Kerone asked quietly, "How much can she hear? Do you have any way of knowing?"

"You mean was it just that one time, or has she been hearing everything we've said to each other since Sunday?" Ashley sighed, giving Andros an uncertain look. "I wish I knew."

"And if she can hear me," Andros added, "can she hear you and Zhane too?" The frustration was evident on his face, but if he didn't have the answer then he certainly couldn't expect the rest of them to.

"Look," TJ said at last. "This doesn't look good, but we do know a few things." He straightened, stepping out of the doorway and joining Ashley at the table.

"One," he said, sitting down. "The Psycho Rangers can't share the memories they got from us. If they could, Ashley's wouldn't have had to ask about the security levels--she would have known from Andros'."

"Could you not use our names?" Ashley murmured.

TJ cleared his throat. "Sorry. Psycho Yellow and Psycho Red, then."

Jetson looked mildly exasperated at being left alone, Carlos noted absently. The dog was staring at TJ as though waiting for the Blue Ranger to turn around and invite him over. When he didn't, the yellow lab heaved himself to his feet with an audible sigh and padded over to the table. TJ glanced down as Jetson flopped to the floor again.

"Two," he said, reaching down to scratch Jetson's ears affectionately. "They can't share information they've learned instantly. We told the one that impersonated Tess where the others were, but Ash--Psycho Yellow seemed surprised that Andros and Kerone were at the house."

"That's true," Cassie said slowly. "I thought that was odd. And there was another thing, too... she acted strangely when Ashley's dad mentioned taking the kitten to the animal shelter."

Ashley stirred at that. "What? We can't take those kittens to the shelter!"

Cassie smiled a little. "Yeah, that's what I mean. You'd care, but Psycho Yellow didn't seem to."

"That's weird." Ashley frowned, looking a little calmer than she had before. "You'd think she'd act exactly the same way I would."

"Jetson," Saryn said suddenly.

The dog lifted his head at that, turning to look at Saryn. Carlos saw Cassie's eyes widen, and she repeated excitedly, "Jetson! Jetson could tell it wasn't Ashley!"

Jetson jumped up, loping over to her inquisitively, and she grinned down at him. "Sorry I yelled at you, Jetson. You were smarter than any of us!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Saryn muttered.

Cassie slapped his shoulder. "Be nice."

"I am being nice," he retorted. "I'm also being realistic. The fact that he could sense the Psycho Ranger is no reflection of his cognitive abilities."

"But he could sense her," TJ interjected. "That's the important part. Jetson can tell, DECA can tell, and our morphers can 'recognize' each other."

"Don't rely on that," Andros put in, glancing at Carlos. "It's just a Power-verified electronic code, and the Psychos do have our Power. It's possible they could duplicate it."

"Not if they don't know we're using it," Ashley countered. She followed his gaze, catching Carlos' eye for the first time. "We're using a password system, too--how much Japanese do you remember?"

That threw him, and he had to think for a minute. "Not much past the stances. I can count to ten, but that's about it."

"That's all you need," Ashley said, with a hint of her usual cheery smile. "We're using the Mega V numbers in Japanese. Saryn's seven, and Kerone's eight. Your morpher will beep when it sends the code and gets it back, and when you say your number the other person says theirs."

"It's not perfect," Andros warned. "It probably won't take them long to catch on."

"Plus Andros can't remember 'one' in Japanese," Ashley interrupted. "But it's the best we can do."

Carlos grinned at the look Andros gave her, but he had to ask, "What about DECA? If she can tell, why can't she just warn us or something?"

"I can not identify the Psycho Rangers," DECA corrected. "I can only identify you. That's the reason for the teleportation delay that you experienced--I can scan for the Astro Power and prevent anyone without it from boarding the Megaship."

"But if they're using our Power," Carlos began.

"I can differentiate between your Power signatures and the echo that emanates from the Psycho Rangers during battle," DECA told him. "So far, they do not register as Powered beings at any other time."

"Which is too bad," Ashley muttered. "At least then we'd be able to track them."

Andros' head came up. "What did you just say?"

She glanced over at him, frowning a little. "At least then we'd be able to track them?"

"That's how they're doing it." Andros folded his arms, a disgusted look on his face. "They're tracking our Power signatures. That's how they found us today."

"But only other Rangers..." She trailed off. "Oh."

TJ shifted, glancing over at DECA. "Look, the best thing we can do is not talk about anything dangerous unless we're on the Megaship. Keep stuff casual on Earth and we won't give them anything to use against us.

"DECA," he added, tapping the table impatiently. "What time is it?"

"Angel grove time is 4:48," she replied.

He pushed his stool back and got to his feet. "I've got to go pick Tessa up. Don't let this get you down, guys--we've been through tougher stuff than this."

Carlos saw Ashley smile in determined agreement, but Andros just stared down at the table in front of him. Despite the fact that Carlos could come up with several far worse situations right off the top of his head, the Red Ranger didn't look convinced.

***

Staring down at her Spanish homework with unseeing eyes, Ashley came to a conclusion. Two conclusions, actually. The first was that Spanish should be outlawed. The second was that, although she knew she must have been in worse situations than this in her life, she couldn't think of any at the moment.

Finally she gave up any pretense of studying and lifted her gaze to the wall in front of her. It was a standard issue grey metal wall, of the same type found all over the Megaship. This particular one was distinguished only by the few decorations she had left behind when she taken most of her things home over the winter.

__

"I'm walking down your street again and past your door, but you don't live there anymore,"

the radio sang softly.

There was a single picture still hanging over her desk. It was a photograph Zhane had taken last fall, of her and Andros in the park. A testament to the Silver Ranger's utter lack of restraint, the picture had caught the two of them in the midst of a less than chaste kiss. Though Ashley adored the photo, she had left it behind for fear that her parents wouldn't share her sentiment.

__

"It's years since you've been there..."

She sighed, putting her chin in her hand as she stared at the picture. Everything had been wonderful that day. With Dark Spectre gone and his monarchy crumbling in his absence, it had seemed that maybe, just maybe, the Astro Rangers would be free to live their lives however they wanted to. They had all assumed that they wanted the same thing... it hadn't even occurred to them how different their dreams might be.

__

"But now you've disappeared somewhere like outer space, you've found some better place, and I miss you--"

Ashley sighed again, deciding that if she were supreme ruler, "Everything But The Girl" would be outlawed along with Spanish. She thought dark thoughts about the band, the single, and its reputation as one of the best love songs of all time. In her mind, good love songs were happy, not catastrophically depressing... but she didn't turn it off.

The comm chimed a moment later, startling her. She frowned to herself as she sat up, uncertain who would be trying to get in touch with her through the regular comm system. "DECA?" she asked curiously. "Do you know who's calling?"

"The signal is an official Astro Ranger transmission from Eltare," DECA answered promptly.

That could only be one person. "Zhane," she said aloud.

"The odds are overwhelmingly in favor of that conclusion," DECA agreed.

She slid her chair over to the screen, smiling a little at the phrasing. "Thanks," she said, accepting the comm link.

The multi-colored bar of the Astro Rangers appeared briefly on the screen before being replaced by Zhane's ever-present grin. "Hey, Ash," he greeted her cheerfully. "Miss me?"

Her smile widened involuntarily. "Hey! What are you doing up so late?"

"Clubbing," he answered, deadpan. His serious air lasted only long enough for him to catch sight of her expression, and he burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! I was talking to Andros, and I thought I'd see how you were doing."

She sighed, her smile fading. "Do we really sound that bad?"

He seemed to give the question serious thought, his expression going from playful to pensive in the blink of an eye. "Honestly?" he said at last. "Yeah, Ash, you do. He says you guys almost broke up yesterday."

Her eyes went involuntarily toward the picture over her desk, and she couldn't answer.

"Ash, talk to me," Zhane persisted. "Andros is scared to death, and you look miserable. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," she muttered. "We just don't know what's going to happen, that's all."

"No one knows what's going to happen," Zhane told her. "That's what life is about. It wouldn't be any fun if you knew in advance."

He believed that, too, she thought with a sigh. Zhane was just one of those carefree spirits that honestly believed life was a game. Rules were made to be broken, the bad guys got what they deserved, and everything always came out right in the end. She liked to think that he saw more than she did, but in her more cynical moments she supposed he was just naive.

"Come on," he prompted. "Would you really want to know how everything was going to turn out? What would be the point if you knew that whatever was going to happen would happen no matter what you did?"

She caught his eye briefly before looking down at the edge of the screen. "It would be nice to know *some* things," she said, knowing she sounded more sullen than she wanted to. "The important things."

"Like what?" Zhane wanted to know.

She shrugged a little, but he looked genuinely curious. "I don't know. What I'm going to do this summer. Whether I'll like college. Whether I'd hate myself for going to KO-35 or not."

Zhane gave her an odd look. "Those are the important things?"

She looked up at him again, taken aback. She tried to think of something else, but those were the main things in her life right now. "Well, yeah. I'm graduating next week, Zhane. I have to figure out what I'm going to do."

He frowned a little at that, but he didn't answer right away. "You said you wanted to know what was going to happen," he said at last. "What if you knew when you were going to die?"

She blinked, startled. "You mean when I'm, like, ninety?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Or tomorrow, whatever. No one knows when they're going to die. But say you did. Whether it's tomorrow, or ten years from now, or a hundred, that doesn't really matter. Suddenly you know that you only have a certain amount of time--how would you decide what to do with it?"

She just stared at him. It took her a moment to find her voice again, but when she did she didn't even try to answer. "No one can live thinking they're going to die tomorrow, Zhane."

"That's not the point," he told her. "The point is that you don't have time to do everything, so you'd better do what you want to do now. Right away, before you waste all your time on what you think you *should* do."

"But I don't know what I want to do!" she protested. "That's my problem! Don't you think I'd do what I wanted to if I knew what it was?"

Zhane actually rolled his eyes. "How can you not know what you want? Look, if the Megaship crashed on a deserted planet somewhere and you could only have one thing with you, what would it be?"

She felt a reluctant smile tug at her lips, and she tried to suppress it. "That's a stupid question, Zhane."

"Why? Because it's easy?"

"No, because it's really dumb." A smile threatened despite her best efforts, and she gave up trying to keep a straight face. "I'm never going to be stranded on a deserted planet, or island, or anything else."

"You're as a bad as Andros," Zhane exclaimed. "It doesn't matter if it happens or not; it's a hypothetical question!"

"But it's dumb! Why can't it be something more realistic?" She didn't feel at all bad about giving him a hard time right now. It was easy for *him*--he wasn't deciding his entire future all at once.

"Realism is depressing," he informed her. "Trust me; stick with the deserted planet. Would Andros be your one thing or not?"

She gave a token sigh, but she was still smiling. "Yeah, of course he would."

"So not you summer job?" Zhane persisted. "Or your college, or KO-35?"

"We can bring a whole planet?" Ashley wrinkled her nose at him deliberately. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Are you listening?" he demanded. "You just told me that Andros was the most important thing in the universe to you, even more than the other things that you said were important before. So if someone asked you what you wanted more than anything else, what would you say?"

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Andros, of course," she said, pretending to sulk through her smile. "But--"

"No buts!" He glared at her. "You're both exactly the same. If you know what you want, what does any of the rest of it matter?"

She just shook her head. "I wish it was as simple as you make it sound..."

"Why isn't it?" He folded his arms, mimicking her posture. "Give me one reason it's not that simple."

"My parents," she said promptly. "They'd freak."

"Have you talked to them about it?"

She frowned. "No. And I'm not going to unless I have some amazing revelation. I don't need them getting hysterical over something even I'm not sure about."

Zhane studied her for a moment. "Ash, life isn't about amazing revelations. It's just people making the best decisions they can with what they've got. Sometimes we make good choices, sometimes we make bad ones, but choosing not to choose is the one we end up regretting the most."

Her frown deepened as she stared back at him. "Are you lecturing me?" she asked, only half joking.

His expression softened. "No," Zhane answered. "I'm trying to help you make a decision you'll be happy with, whatever it is. That's what people who care about you do. Maybe it's even what your parents would do, if you gave them a chance."

It was only after she had opened her mouth that she realized she didn't know what to say to that. She looked away, trying to keep her gaze from landing on the picture of her and Andros again. She really couldn't think of any way to respond that didn't involve crying or being horribly cold... she wished they could just change the subject.

Zhane didn't say anything, and the silence between them stretched out. She stared over at her desk, wondering how long it could go on and considering just telling him that she wanted to talk about something else. But in the end, he saved her the trouble.

"You know what the problem with friends is?" he said suddenly. His tone was just the slightest bit rueful, and it was so unusual from him that she glanced back at the screen. He wore a small half-smile. "They don't know when to stop talking."

"No," she said, trying to smile back. "The real problem with friends is that they're usually right. I just--I'll keep thinking about it, okay?"

"Sure," he agreed. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I will." She took a deep breath, shifting to sit up a little straighter in her chair. "So how are you? Tell me what's happening on Eltare these days."

He seemed to hesitate, just for a moment. She had almost dismissed it as her imagination when his question registered. "Actually," he said slowly, "do you think you could do me a favor first?"

"Yeah, definitely," she said, surprised and a little relieved at the diversion. "What is it?"

He looked her square in the eye. "Tell me what you know about these Psycho Rangers. All of what you know, not the watered-down version that Andros keeps giving me. I want to know what you're really up against."

***

The room was brightly lit but silent, and he didn't move when the door slid open. Cassie hesitated in the doorway a moment, studying him. Saryn's hand-me-downs weren't perhaps the most flattering clothes on him, but they did make him look comfortably familiar. Though she told herself that she didn't prefer them to his Ranger uniform, she did like seeing him look so... informal, every once in a while.

"Must you let all of the warm air out?" he inquired mildly. His tone was amused when he finally glanced over at her, and she smiled.

Stepping into the room, she let the door close behind her as she set her backpack down. She wandered over to him, sliding her hands over his shoulders and hugging him gently. "What are you up to?"

He patted her hands absently, pointing with his free hand to the computer screen. "Analyzing the data on the Psycho Rangers. Do you see anything odd about this power distribution?"

"Yeah," she murmured, leaning her head against his fondly and then turning to kiss his temple. "The fact that you're still staring at it. Don't you know it's past my bedtime?"

He shifted, turning toward her with a smile as he met her next kiss with one of his own. She felt his arms slide around her waist, but she wasn't prepared to be tugged abruptly off balance. She squeaked as he pulled her into his lap, clutching his arms as he gathered her close and pointed at the screen again.

"Look. DECA measured the Psychos' energy expenditure during the fight on Sunday. She also kept track of their Power levels, which decreased as the fight went on... but not enough to account for the amount they were actually using."

She frowned at the screen, leaning back against him and resting her head against his shoulder. "What about our Power levels?" she asked after a moment.

"Yours and TJ's decreased at a rate which could account for the difference," Saryn said, tapping the screen with one finger. "But that means that they are drawing your Power at a steady rate, even when they're fighting... I've projected that rate into the future, hour by hour since Sunday night's attack."

"The red line is now?" she guessed, staring at the new curve on the screen.

"Time is on the horizontal axis," he corrected, pointing to it. "The red line represents the level of Power the Psycho Rangers had at the beginning of the fight two days ago. This is now," he added, indicating a point on the curve about a quarter of the way below the line.

"So..." She reached out to touch the point where the curve intersected the red line. "This is when they'll be at full power again." She felt more than saw him nod. "That's--"

"Tomorrow evening," he finished for her.

She was silent for a moment. "We should tell the others," she said at last.

She felt him nod again. "DECA has promised to pass the word in the morning. This is only an estimation, though; there are a considerable number of variables that could be involved--"

"But they can wait," she interrupted. "We're prepared for them to attack any time, Saryn. This is good to know, but it isn't going to make us complacent."

"I didn't think it would," he assured her, and she shifted enough that she could see his expression. He was watching her from somewhere far away, and it surprised her to realize that he wasn't focused on this at all.

She had been about to suggest going to bed again, but the look on his face gave her pause. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

He looked away, keeping his blue-eyed gaze from revealing anything else to her. All she could feel from him was the neutral calm that seemed to have become his default setting when he was trying not to project, and she nuzzled his cheek gently. "You're blocking me," she whispered.

He turned his head a little, letting his forehead rest against hers briefly before drawing back. "Come see Elisia," he said, searching her gaze. "Come see it before you decide that you want to live there."

"I've already--"

He cut her off with a single word. "Please."

His look was too intense to ignore, and she found herself nodding. "Okay. Sure, I'll go before I decide."

He must have known that she was humoring him, but he still seemed relieved. "Thank you," he murmured. He leaned closer and she turned her face toward his, closing her eyes as their mouths met. His kiss was soft but heart-breakingly sincere, and she let out a small sound of contentment as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

***

Her footsteps slowed as she came around the corner and found someone already sitting by the windows at the end of deck five. She had a split-second to decide whether to stop or keep on going, and Carlos' mien wasn't exactly welcoming. But something made her pause anyway, and she put her hands on her hips.

"You're in my seat," she informed him.

He didn't look up. "Tough," he answered. "I guess you shouldn't have left then, should you."

It was far more than she had expected him to say, and she wondered if maybe he wasn't as grouchy as he looked. Taking his response as an encouraging sign, she joined him by the window. "Move over."

He slid over agreeably enough, making room for her on the makeshift windowseat. As she sat down, though, she saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye and do a double take. "Tired of the old hair color?"

She shrugged, reaching up to tuck the light pink curls behind her ear. "It startles Saryn," she said, by way of explanation.

"Good enough," he agreed. She could hear the amusement in his voice, but it was an absent kind of amused, as though the majority of his focus was occupied elsewhere.

"See anything interesting?" she asked, following his gaze back to the window.

"Not really," he admitted. "But I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah." She sighed without meaning to. Dreams had driven her out of her own bed to seek solace in the stars. It was a pattern that was becoming uncomfortably familiar of late. "I know the feeling."

She saw him glance over at her again. "Want to talk about it?"

"Do you?" she countered, still staring out at the stars.

There was silence for a moment. Then he asked slowly, "Have you ever done something really... really stupid? I mean, something that changed your whole life, and you just wish you could undo it somehow. Something that you *know* you did, but you're not sure how it happened... or even exactly what it was."

She tried to smile, but her reflection in the window didn't move. "That's the story of my life, Carlos."

He didn't reply, but she could feel his curious gaze on her.

"I was supposed to be a Power Ranger," she said quietly, knowing she owed him some sort of explanation. "But somehow I ended up being Dark Spectre's second in command instead of Andros'. I don't know how I got so turned around... Andros says I was brainwashed, but that doesn't change what happened.

"The longer I spend away from evil, the less I can remember how it felt to *know* what I was doing was right," she added. "It wasn't like I was evil for the fun of it; I really thought that it was the only way to avenge my family's deaths. But I can't remember why anymore."

"That's what brainwashing is," Carlos told her. "It makes you totally convinced of something you never would have believed otherwise. Nothing that you did as Astronema was your fault."

"Someone has to take responsibility." If it wasn't her fault, then whose was it? "And I'm the one who did all of those horrible things."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him frowning. She thought she had stumped him, until he said, "You can't define yourself by what you've done, Kerone. Only by what you're doing now. And right now you're helping us fight evil, not create it."

She looked at him sharply, but his expression was completely sincere. "You..." She shook her head, looking back at the window. "For a moment you sounded like Zhane."

He didn't answer right away. "Have you heard from him?" he asked at last. He didn't sound as though he was sure that was the right question, but she supposed she hadn't given him any other choice.

"Not for a while." She shouldn't have said anything. The only thing that confused her more than she did herself was Zhane. Reaching up to touch the outline of the medallion she wore under her shirt, she asked abruptly, "Don't you define yourself by what you've done?"

"What?" Whatever he'd been expecting her to say, that apparently wasn't it.

"When I asked if you wanted to talk," she reminded him. "You said you were thinking about something stupid that you'd done."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, well... I'm working on that."

"Really?" She turned to study him. "Does it have anything to do with Aura?"

He rolled his eyes. "Is there anyone who *doesn't* know about that?"

She smiled apologetically. "Andros told me. I heard you broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, you and the rest of the universe," Carlos said with a sigh. "I don't know why I pretend I have any privacy around here."

"I kind of missed it," she admitted, still watching him. At his surprised look, she smiled a little. "On--where I was before, no one knew anything about me except what I told them. Real friends are the people who know what you don't tell them."

She couldn't read his expression at first, and she wondered if he had noticed her correction. But all he said was, "Real friends are nosy, you mean."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I guess. But they do know you. Maybe they ask things you don't want to hear, but sometimes they don't have to ask, and that can be nice too. Everyone knew how happy you were with Aura--I'm sure they knew something was wrong before you said anything."

He looked a little rueful at that. "I'm sure they did," he muttered. At her inquisitive look he added, "I, uh--I haven't been the best company lately."

Between his expression and some of the things the others had said, she found herself hard-pressed not to giggle. "So I've heard," she agreed, doing her best to keep a straight face.

He gave her a suspicious look. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Andros," she said promptly. "Saryn. Jeff and Ashley. Even TJ warned me not to mention Aquitar around you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really. And you haven't, either," he realized. "Although you did ask about Aura."

She grinned. "Aquitar," she said, wiggling her fingers menacingly at him. "Aquitar, Aquitar!"

"Yeah, okay," he said, holding up his hands to ward her off. "I get it. Aquitar." A reluctant grin threatened to echo hers in his expression.

"So?" she persisted. "You said you were working on it. Are you?"

He hesitated, giving her an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"How are you going to make up for whatever happened?" she prompted. "I mean, you've had two weeks to think about it. Isn't it about time you did something?"

His grin had faded, but it hadn't disappeared entirely. "It's funny," he said thoughtfully, "but you're the first person to say that."

"What?" she asked, surprised. "That you should do something?"

"No," he said slowly. "That I *could* do something. You sound like you assume we're going to get back together."

"Aren't you?" She hadn't realized he thought they might not. "What could possibly have happened to make you give up on each other forever?"

He was quiet for a moment. "You know," he said at last. "That's a good question."

She couldn't help smiling to herself as his gaze slid toward the window again. He might not think this was anything special, but after months of being without the easy familiarity of the Astro Rangers, she appreciated it all the more. It was nice to be able to *talk* to someone again.

"So what about Zhane?" Carlos asked, derailing her train of thought. "Why haven't you talked to him?"

She tried not to wince. When he asked if she had "heard from" the Silver Ranger, she had thought maybe he had forgotten what her self-imposed isolation meant. It hadn't been up to Zhane to call or not--it had been her choice, and it was one she knew she was still handling badly.

"I don't know," she muttered, staring out at the stars as though she could lose herself in them again. She might not have found any answers there, but at least she didn't have to talk so much...

But wasn't that what she had just been enjoying?

"He knows me too well," she blurted. "If I talk to him, he just tells me things that I should be figuring out for myself. It isn't the same."

"Are you figuring it out?" Carlos asked.

She watched the stars wink out at the edge of the window. Why did she think she had to figure it out on her own when she had just bullied Carlos into talking about Aura? And why was it so much easier to talk about him than it was to talk about herself?

"I don't know," she said simply.

_fin_


	10. Mimicry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Go EC535L01! I love you! I was going to call this "Batesian Mimics", but then I realized that they're not so I didn't. Completely homemade organic chocolate chip cookies, a blizzard in the Matrix, and SOTPR.

__

Disclaimer: Go EC535L01! I love you! I was going to call this "Batesian Mimics", but then I realized that they're not so I didn't. Completely homemade organic chocolate chip cookies, a blizzard in the Matrix, and SOTPR.

****

Mimicry  
by Starhawk

"So Janet's going to be away, and she was going to leave them at the office but she's afraid they won't get enough attention there, even though they'll *have* to stay there soon if she wants to find homes for them--"

Andros eyed the two little bits of fluff warily. Ashley was babbling about something, but that wasn't unusual in and of itself. Under normal circumstances, he would even have listened, but the circumstances weren't normal and he wasn't sure he liked the direction this was going. From what little he'd been able to deduce before her words had lost any semblance of punctuation, she had offered to take care of Janet's homeless kittens while the woman was gone.

From the fact that she was trying to explain this to him at an uninterruptable rate of speed, and the fact that he was here with her and the kittens while she told him about it, he suspected that his role in this was going to be more extensive than he would have liked.

"Of course," Ashley was saying, "it's going to be hard to find someone who will take both of them and Janet would really like them to stay together since they're obviously such good friends and brothers and really--"

"Ash." He lifted his gaze from the two kittens in her lap to catch her eye.

She stopped immediately, but her expression was more expectant than anything. She clearly didn't expect him to be upset about this. Surprised, yes, but not upset.

He sighed. "Ash, you're going to adopt these kittens, aren't you."

She gave him a wide-eyed look. "Of course not! I'm just taking care of them for a few days!"

He just looked at her, and she squirmed uncomfortably. "Well," she admitted, "maybe the thought crossed my mind. But I really can't; I don't have any place for them to live and my parents don't need cats running around the house, especially if..."

She trailed off. "They just don't," she said at last. "So I'm just going to take care of them for Janet, and when she gets back, she'll find them a good home. It's just so they don't have to stay at the clinic for the rest of the week; that's all."

He shook his head wordlessly, glancing back down at the sleeping kittens. Once Ashley's affections were fixed, she didn't let go that easily. If these kittens ever saw Janet Rai again, he would be monumentally surprised.

"C'mon, Andros," she coaxed, lifting the grey one out of her lap and cradling it gently in her hands. She held it out to him, an entreating look in her eyes. "Just hold him for a few minutes. He's really soft."

He rolled his eyes, but it was only for show and she knew it. She placed the kitten in his outstretched hands, her hands sliding down to cup his as though making sure he wouldn't drop it. He felt the corner of his mouth quirk upward, though whether because of the affectionate brush of her fingers or the startling lightness of the little creature in his hands, he didn't know.

"See?" she said, smiling in return. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah," he admitted. He drew the kitten closer to him so that he could support it against his chest and pat it with his free hand. "It's just fur and a face," he commented, looking more closely at it.

"It's a 'he'," Ashley reproved, stroking the kitten in her lap gently. "They're both 'he's."

"And I suppose you're going to name them." He spoke only to keep up the pretense of casualness, not wanting to seem embarrassingly entranced by the still-sleeping kitten that had cuddled up to him instinctively.

"I told you, I'm not keeping them!" she exclaimed. "I'm just taking care of them! Whoever adopts them will get to name them."

"So what are you going to call them in the meantime? Cat one and Cat two?" He shifted the kitten to his other hand and put his free hand over top of it protectively. It opened its mouth a little, as though it were about to yawn, and then changed its mind. He tried not to smile.

"I'm not going to call them anything," Ashley said firmly. "Janet says they'll sleep a lot of the time anyway." A grin tugged at her lips and she added, "And when they're not sleeping, they'll be getting into trouble and I can just call them both 'bad kitty'."

He chuckled without meaning to, still watching the grey kitten sleep. "That works for me."

There was a noise from the porch, and Ashley looked over at the house. "We're in the backyard!" she called.

The sliding door slid open, and a girl who could have been Ashley's identical twin stepped out. She gave a distinctly un-Ashley-like smirk. "Oh, we know where you are, Yellow Ranger. The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Andros' double stepped out behind her, and he heard Ashley mutter, "We have *got* to start locking the doors."

He was already reaching for his communicator when Psycho Yellow gave him a scathing glance. "Don't bother. The frequency's jammed."

*Kerone!* He tried his communicator anyway, but she was right. *Ashley's backyard, now!*

He felt something slam into him hard, not a physical impact but real nonetheless, and he heard Ashley shout something as he blacked out. He struggled against the feeling, knowing the disorientation could only be meant to keep him from yelling for Kerone again, but it engulfed his mind and pressed his defenses into oblivion.

The next thing he knew he was lying on his back, something holding his head down and noise pounding in his ears. He struggled, realizing as he saw Ashley crouched in front of him that it was only gravity keeping him down. She was obviously prepared to defend the both of them, so he couldn't have lost more than a few seconds--

Even as he managed to shove himself up, four distinctive and very welcome silhouettes appeared in front of them: Kerone's violet shimmer, Carlos' black sparkles, and a crimson and magenta glow that could only be Saryn and Cassie. For an interminable moment, their teammates faced off against the two Psycho Rangers, and Ashley was turning toward him.

Then, behind her, the other two Psycho Rangers appeared and the yard erupted into chaos. Ashley pushed him down, and he heard Kerone shouting something in their direction even as all his senses warned him that there was suddenly someone else as close as Ashley. He rolled backwards, lashing out without thinking, but someone blocked his kick before it could reach its target.

"Whoa!" he heard TJ's voice exclaim over the sounds of an escalating battle. "It's just me! Come on, we've got to get out of here!"

"No!" He laid one hand on the ground to steady himself, only then realizing that he was still holding Ashley's kitten. The creature was really going to hate him after this, but there was nowhere else for it to go. "We can't leave them!"

"You think I want to ditch them?" TJ demanded, hauling Ashley to her feet. "We're a liability, Andros! We'll only compromise them by staying!"

"He's right," Ashley agreed, grabbing his hand. "They can't worry about themselves and us too; we have to go!"

TJ was saying something to his communicator, and the world dissolved around them.

The three of them reappeared on the Bridge, the fight already visible on the screen, and Andros had a moment to wonder if DECA had anticipated him or if TJ had asked for it before he dragged them out of there. Then he realized what was happening, and he stared at the screen in shock. "Why--"

"They're stronger!" Ashley exclaimed, already leaning on the forward consoles. She didn't even seem to realize she was still clutching the other kitten to her chest. "What happened? Cassie and Saryn took them alone last time!"

"I don't know," TJ said grimly. "But they're not going to be able to do it again."

That was putting it mildly. Even as they watched, the team that was Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow took Carlos down. Cassie was at his side in an instant, her stunner glowing an odd reddish color instead of its usual bright pink, but the weapon barely seemed to faze them. It took a blast from Kerone's staff, whirling over her head as she slammed the blunt end into Psycho Blue's chest, to give Carlos and Cassie any breathing room.

Andros blinked as it occurred to him that they *were* fighting the Psychos--not each other. "When did they shift?" He hadn't even noticed when the first two Psycho Rangers went from being human lookalikes to the armored forms that Cassie and Saryn had fought the last time.

"As soon as you called Kerone," Ashley answered, her eyes still fixed on the screen. He didn't bother being surprised that she knew what he meant until he saw TJ give them an odd look.

Saryn managed to knock Psycho Pink back, and the part of Andros' mind that wouldn't stop analyzing every piece of the battle noted that he and Kerone seemed to be having the most success. As Kerone swung into Carlos' place against Psycho Red, Andros frowned. His sister didn't lose any of her momentum with the change of partners, despite the fact that Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow were without a doubt the most powerful of their enemies.

"We don't know how she fights," Ashley said aloud, as though she had somehow overheard his thoughts.

"Of course," he muttered, bracing one elbow against the console in front of him. He patted the kitten in his other arm absently as he felt it stir, but he didn't take his eyes off of the screen. "We never fought Astronema hand to hand. And Kerone's never sparred with any of us."

"Neither has Saryn," Ashley added. "We're lucky when we get him to talk with us, let alone work out."

"That's why they're doing better," TJ said, with the tone of one who had just figured out what they were talking about. "When the Psychos swiped our memories, they didn't get anything on Saryn or Kerone."

"Nothing battle related, anyway," Andros muttered.

He saw TJ glance over at him before fixing his gaze on the forward screen again. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Andros. There wasn't anything any of us could have done."

"Cassie!" Ashley's exclamation was involuntary, of that he was sure--because he had a hard time suppressing his own reaction as his teammate hit the ground and didn't get up. Kerone was completely occupied by Psycho Yellow, and it was left to Saryn to square off against Psycho Red before he could advance on Cassie again.

Carlos, unfortunately, was left to face both the remaining Psycho Rangers alone.

"I hate this!" Ashley cried. "I wish there was something we could *do*!"

The grey kitten squirmed a little as he set it down, carefully positioning it in Cassie's chair before taking a step back. Ashley glanced over her shoulder at his movement, and her eyes narrowed as she saw him reach for his morpher. "Andros," she began, "don't you d--"

The Bridge vanished in a swirl of crimson before she could finish her sentence, and the Hammonds' backyard reappeared. Cassie was struggling to her feet, but Saryn took a bad blow even as Andros' vision adjusted and Psycho Yellow had Kerone pinned down. Carlos was holding his own against Psycho Pink, but all it would take was the slightest bit of interference from any of the others for his rhythm to disintegrate.

Andros glanced down as the Battlizer appeared on his wrist. He didn't like to think what this might do to his connection to the Power, and he definitely didn't want to think what it might do *for* Psycho Red, so he didn't. He didn't think at all as he pushed "03" and shouted, "Red Battlized Ranger!"

It was the first time he had tried to morph since the Psychos' attack, and the Power was sluggish to respond. The familiar rush was muted, as though something was pulling at it, tugging the current away from him even as he called to it. But it did come, surging through him awkwardly, uncertainly, making the battlized transformation even more torturous than usual.

Finally, though, it was complete, and he took to the air without hesitation. The Power bucked briefly before settling down, but even that momentary flicker of rebellion wasn't enough to dull the euphoric rush that came with flying. He glanced down as Psycho Red threw Saryn to the ground, and the scope on his visor zoomed in.

"Battlizer missiles!" He took aim and fired before his morph could prove itself less stable than it seemed. The Red Psycho Ranger glowed briefly and staggered under the blast, but seemed otherwise unharmed. Andros fired again, and two things happened simultaneously.

Psycho Red fell amid a cascade of explosions, effectively out of the fight for the first time since the battle had begun. And Andros fell, too--the battlized armor simply disintegrated, and without wings to support him he lost his place in the sky. His normal morph vanished with a weak flash as he hit the ground, taking the impact before it faded but leaving a wash of exhaustion and a splitting headache in its wake.

He heard someone scream his name, but he couldn't tell whether it was Ashley or Kerone. He tried without success to regain his feet, and suddenly the Black Ranger was at his side. "Come on," Carlos urged, pulling Andros' arm over his shoulder. "Can you stand?"

He only managed to groan, but Carlos got him upright just in time to see Psycho Pink and Psycho Blue ganging up on Kerone. "No--"

That was all he got out before a deep boom announced someone breaking the sound barrier. A streak of unidentified energy shot through the Hammonds' backyard, slicing past the teamup with enough force to knock Psycho Blue to the ground. Kerone swung her staff around without hesitation, slashing Psycho Pink with an arc of violet electricity that sent her foe stumbling backwards.

Zhane's Glider came to an impossibly abrupt stop at the edge of the yard before coming around for another run. This time he went for Psycho Red, still down but moving feebly in the grass, and only the Yellow Psycho Ranger's sudden and ferocious attack kept him from finishing off the Psycho leader. Psycho Yellow took the brunt of his Silverizer's attack, and the sacrifice brought her to one knee beside her "teammate". A moment later, the two of them disappeared into twin flashes of yellow and red.

There was a wordless shout from Psycho Pink that told Andros that hadn't been a part of the plan, and then she retreated in an identical flash of pink. Psycho Blue followed suit instantly, no doubt knowing when he was outgunned. The yard went from battleground to silence in a matter of seconds.

Carlos caught him as he slumped back toward the ground, and a shower of golden sparkles heralded Ashley's arrival. "Andros!" She grabbed for his other arm, helping lower him down and sliding her hand behind his head as he crumpled. "We have to get him back to the Megaship!"

"No," he gasped, starting to shake his head before giving up on the gesture. It only made the disorientation worse. "I'm fine... dizzy--"

Luckily, Ashley wasn't listening to him. "DECA," she told her communicator. "Eight to teleport directly to the Medical bay."

He didn't even hear DECA's acknowledgement before the Hammonds' backyard faded into the sterile grey walls of the Medical bay. *Eight...* He squinted, catching Kerone's concerned look hovering behind Ashley--and there, on the other side of the patient bed, was Zhane.

He didn't have time to say anything before Carlos nudged his friend out of the way, turning a scanner on Andros and glancing up at DECA's camera. "Diagnosis?" the Black Ranger wanted to know.

"I detect nothing physically wrong with Andros," DECA answered. "However, you will wish to review the fluctuation of his Power signature during the battle. It is... curious."

"Yeah, thanks," Andros muttered, struggling to draw breath as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "I appreciate your concern."

"Don't move," Ashley said fiercely. She reached for his shoulder anyway, as though torn between discouraging and helping him. "What were you thinking! You know you shouldn't morph with them around; TJ tried it and look what happened!"

"It is only withdrawal," he heard Saryn's voice murmur. "I can help, if you wish."

"You can't." Cassie's voice held no room for argument. "Sit down and shut up, Saryn."

He managed to turn his head enough to see past Ashley's shoulder. Saryn looked oddly drained, and utterly incapable of protesting as Cassie pushed him down on the second patient bed. He had no doubt of what Saryn had been offering, and while he was flattered, he knew too that Cassie was right. Saryn was only barely keeping his own symptoms at bay; to ask him to help any of them would be terribly unfair.

"Are you--all right?" he managed, grateful to feel Ashley slide an arm around him as she sat down. It gave him just enough strength that he could concentrate on breathing and sitting up at the same time.

"I am well," Saryn answered, with what was obviously meant to be a reassuring smile.

"He's powering both of us," Cassie said bluntly. "The Ranger powers aren't designed for that."

"Wait," Zhane's voice interjected. "He's what? Is that why you were fighting and the others weren't?"

Andros stirred uncomfortably, and he felt the Silver Ranger's gaze fasten on him. "Being too stupid to know when to sit out doesn't count," the other informed him, as though he knew what was on Andros' mind.

Andros glared at him reflexively. "You're supposed to be on Eltare," he retorted, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, hello to you too," Zhane drawled. "Glad you missed me."

Andros sighed. Zhane's irresponsibility was at once charming and annoying. "We swore an oath to KO-35," he reminded his friend quietly.

"No," Zhane answered, surprising him. "You swore an oath to KO-35. I swore an oath to you."

Caught off guard, Andros could only stare at him. Wordlessly, Zhane offered his hand, and Andros clasped it without thinking. "We'll vow to fight as a team forever," the Silver Ranger reminded him.

"Forever," Andros agreed, wrapping Zhane's hand in both of his. His friend imitated him, and he only just kept himself from mentally passing on the rest of his words. "Thanks for coming back, Zhane."

"I had to," the other said simply. Then he let go of Andros' hands to cuff his shoulder, a little harder than he needed to. "Thanks for not getting yourself killed in the meantime! What was that, anyway? Can't I leave you alone for a few days?"

"Hey!" He ducked half-heartedly, but with Ashley on his other side that was all he could do. "What was I supposed to do, let them fight alone?"

"Yes," Kerone interrupted firmly. "You won't help anyone by hurting yourself, Andros. Or by making Psycho Red stronger."

Zhane frowned, glancing over at Kerone for the first time. She caught his eye and stared back, and Andros watched with interest as they looked at each other. Finally Zhane asked, "Are you sure it's making him stronger? He went down pretty hard back there."

"Saryn says the use of the Astro Powers makes it easier for the Psychos to drain them," Kerone answered, not taking her eyes off of him.

"It temporarily increases the rate at which the Psychos can draw the Power," Saryn corrected, either not aware of or not bothering to acknowledge the subtext of the conversation. "That is the current hypothesis."

"Then maybe there's some sort of threshold," Zhane countered, his gaze slipping from Kerone's briefly. "Because Psycho Red didn't look too strong when Andros hit him with those missiles."

"I have data that is relevant to this conversation," DECA interjected, sounding a bit impatient. Andros didn't understand why until he remembered her earlier comment.

"My Power signature?" he guessed, tilting his head carefully to look up at her camera. Keeping the movement slow seemed to help, and he saw the red light blink at him.

"Yes," DECA agreed. "Your Power signature, and the echo from Psycho Red. While yours strengthened on morphing, it began to decrease almost immediately, as TJ's did three days ago. Until you attacked Psycho Red--then your Power level and his stabilized briefly, and when you fired again the effect began to reverse."

"My Power increased?" Andros said, frowning. "Then why did I demorph?"

DECA's tone gave the distinct impression of a shrug. "It's possible the backlash overloaded your morpher. The Battlized Power boost has never been as stable as your regular morph."

"So you're saying it's a tug of war," Ashley interrupted. "Between us and them--we're both fighting over the Power. When we hurt them, the way Andros did, we get some of it back?"

"What I suggest is simpler than that," DECA replied. "Andros' attack may have simply disrupted Psycho Red's ability to drain his Power. As the drain rate fluctuates, so would Andros' Power signature."

"But it didn't work when I attacked," TJ reminded them. "I tried to fight Psycho Blue, and I just lost Power faster."

"Could it be Zhane's threshold?" Ashley asked, glancing from him to DECA. "Andros' Battlized attack is a lot stronger than TJ's was."

"We have to hit them hard enough that they can't hit back?" TJ suggested.

DECA's camera light blinked again. "The evidence does seem to support that conclusion."

"Us or them," Cassie murmured. "TJ was right, then. There's no way to get our Power back until they're destroyed."

TJ shifted uncomfortably, but Zhane spoke before he could. "Man, I wish Psycho Yellow hadn't gotten in my way! I could have taken Psycho Red there at the end."

"Guys..." TJ's voice was suddenly uncertain, and it was enough to get everyone's attention. Andros looked up at him in time to see the Blue Ranger exchange glances with Ashley. "Did anyone else see that?"

Ashley looked down, and Andros frowned. "See what?"

"What happened when Zhane tried to attack Psycho Red," Ashley said, not meeting his gaze.

He looked around the Medical bay, remembering to move slowly when things started to swim again. No one looked anymore enlightened than he felt, and he saw TJ fold his arms. "Look, let's go watch the end of the fight again," TJ told them. "I think it's important."

Andros suppressed a sigh at the thought of moving, but TJ and Ashley were giving each other that look again. The only way he could think to describe Ashley's expression was "spooked", and that was enough to get him on his feet. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled his hand over her shoulder, and suddenly he decided that the trip might not be so bad after all.

He lifted his head just in time to catch Zhane's knowing smirk, and Andros only barely kept himself from returning it. Ashley wouldn't be impressed, and Kerone seemed to have a careful eye on him all of a sudden too. He wasn't sure when he had become the center of attention, but he was almost glad when Saryn stumbled getting to his feet.

Kerone hesitated, and Carlos waited too while Cassie pulled his ruby off over her head. It occurred to Andros to be surprised as Ashley helped him toward the lift--he hadn't even noticed that Saryn wasn't wearing it. Apparently it no longer mattered who had it, even when they were morphed. He wondered if DECA had any idea how they shared Power like that.

He looked over his shoulder as the others followed them onto the Bridge, and he pulled away from Ashley at last. She watched worriedly as he settled into his chair, but he managed to stand without assistance for the two seconds it took to make it from her arm to the pilot's seat. Saryn remained standing, as though to prove he could, but the others took chairs or consoles as TJ pulled up the record of the fight.

"This is right after Andros teleported down," he said, doing something to Ashley's console. "Watch Psycho Yellow when Andros fires."

"Andros' and Psycho Red's Power signatures are displayed on the lower right," DECA added, as two small graphs were transposed over one corner of the screen.

Andros' eye was drawn to the graphs, and he saw the one on top falling as the one on the bottom climbed. His and Psycho Red's respectively, he guessed, glancing up at the battle just as he heard his voice yell, "Battlizer missiles!"

Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow had been fighting back to back for almost the duration of the fight, but when Kerone and Saryn teamed up against them they had been unable to maintain their formation. He remembered seeing them break apart, but he hadn't paid any attention to it at the time. Now he knew that was the only reason he had been able to single out either of them when he fired.

As the first two missiles struck Psycho Red, the Phantom Ranger lifted one hand to shield his eyes instinctively and Andros winced. He glanced over at Saryn guiltily, wondering why he hadn't realized how close the other had been. Somehow striking Psycho Red down had seemed more important...

Saryn caught his eye and shook his head, very slightly. It didn't make him feel any better, but practicality reasserted itself and reminded him that there wasn't anything he could do about it now. As he turned back to the screen, though, he heard Cassie murmur wordlessly and he realized he had missed whatever they were supposed to be watching for.

'That was the first time," TJ said, straightening up. He folded his arms again, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Watch what happens when Andros fires again."

This time Psycho Yellow's reaction was unmistakable. As Psycho Red fell, she lunged forward, reaching for him even through the explosion. Andros frowned, wondering what her movement meant--was the Psycho Ranger just dismayed by the sudden show of force, or could she actually be worried about the condition of her "teammate"?

"That's not normal," Cassie said at last. "Since when do villains care whether someone goes down?"

"Ecliptor cared," Kerone murmured, and there was an awkward silence.

Zhane appeared on the screen--or rather, the blur that would eventually turn out to be Zhane. Even the computer's filter couldn't slow his motion enough for him to be clearly distinguishable. An explosion rocked Psycho Blue as the blur shot past, and Kerone dealt a blow to Psycho Pink with similar effects.

It was when Zhane went for Psycho Red that things got interesting. Psycho Yellow was in his path faster than Andros could blink, and she released a fireball that was only centimeters from impact despite the speed at which Zhane was traveling. His attack couldn't be stopped, though, and his Silverizer slashed her full across the chest.

As she fell, she reached out and laid a hand over Psycho Red's chest. They both vanished into colored flashes of light, and Psycho Pink let out a frustrated cry. She and the other Psycho Ranger vanished moments later.

"She--did she just protect him?" Carlos demanded.

Andros glanced over at Ashley and found her staring back. He didn't have to ask what she was thinking, because he was thinking it too. *They really are us...*

"Yeah," Cassie said, staring at the now-motionless screen. "Yeah, I think she did. Could they..."

"Is it possible that they care for each other?" Saryn finished quietly, when she trailed off.

"What about the others?" Kerone inquired, when no one answered. "We knew there was something different about Psycho Yellow already. But we still don't know anything about the rest of them."

Her comment, too, was met with silence.

"I don't like this," Zhane said at last. "Just in case anyone was wondering. If they have your memories to the point that they actually feel the things you do, then what separates us from them?"

"What separates us from any villain?" Saryn asked rhetorically. "The ability to love."

"But what if they *do* love?" Ashley pushed herself away from the console and began, uncharacteristically, to pace. "What if she loves him? If she knows everything I know, and she feels for... for Psycho Red the same things that I feel for Andros, then how are we different?"

"Well, for one thing," TJ put in, a hint of wry humor in his voice, "she says she's going to destroy the world. A few memories doesn't make her a different person, Ash, and they definitely don't make her you. Don't forget that."

"Still," Cassie put in slowly. "They may not be us, but they--well, one of them, at least--isn't quite..."

"Evil?" Kerone moved, tossing rose-colored locks over her shoulder. "I disagree. Showing feelings for a fellow soldier is interesting, but not conclusive. TJ's right; we know what she wants: 'to destroy your pathetic world'."

She had slipped back into leader mode; Andros could tell from the way she spoke. Her tone shifted, almost unconsciously, to mimic Psycho Yellow with the last few words, but then she fell back into the more precise phrasing so reminiscent of Astronema. "There's no reason to treat an enemy differently just because they're superficially similar to someone we know."

Out of the corner of his eye, Andros saw Saryn shift uncomfortably. He deliberately didn't look at the other Ranger, but he felt compelled to point out, "That's easy to say, but if she didn't shift to her armored form during battles... I'm not sure I'd be able to fight her."

"Not good," TJ said slowly, into the ensuing quiet. "Ash?"

Ashley hesitated, but at last she shook her head. "I could fight her, but--I'm not sure I could go up against Psycho Red."

"Anyone else?" TJ's gaze swept over the Bridge. "We need to know now."

Cassie looked down, folding her hands in her lap uncomfortably. Carlos didn't look particularly thrilled either, but neither of them said anything. Kerone didn't bat an eye, but then, she'd fought all of them for close to a year

"All right," TJ said finally. "If it comes to that, we need to keep Andros and Ashley from having to go up against each other's doubles."

"You say that as though their destruction is necessarily assured," Saryn said, his voice quiet. "Have we reached a consensus on this matter?"

"No." Andros turned around in his chair, the frozen image from the end of the battle on the screen behind him. "But they've threatened to destroy the world, and if it's our team or theirs, I say we keep each other alive at any cost."

"I don't." It didn't surprise him to hear Ashley disagree, and he tried not to look over at her. "Maybe there's some way we can reason with them. If there's a chance they can change, we owe it to them to try and show them another way."

"They aren't us," TJ argued. "I think we're projecting our own feelings onto them too much. No matter how they act, they're still evil, and it's our duty to stop them." He looked around and added, "So I guess I vote yes; we do what it takes to stop them."

"I agree," Kerone put in. "If someone says they're going to destroy your planet, I'd say that's pretty clear. It doesn't matter what they look like."

"The question is not what they look like," Saryn countered. "It is whether the memories they absorbed have altered them on some deeper level. I think it is entirely possible, and I vote no. We should try to communicate with them."

"They're stealing our Power, Saryn." Cassie didn't look at him. "It's their choice to keep doing that, and it's their choice to fight. If they've changed, it sure doesn't show. I say we treat them like villains, because that's what they are."

"You don't just choose to stop being evil," Zhane told her. "If you don't know any other way, you might not even think of it. I'm with Ashley, so if this is a participatory democracy I vote no."

Andros looked over at Carlos, but the Black Ranger just shrugged. "It's not my Power they're draining, but if they hit me I'm hitting back."

He could feel their eyes on him. It was obvious which way the "vote" had gone, but it was still his call and everyone knew it. He wouldn't have asked for their opinions if he weren't going to consider them.

"If we can find a way to talk to them--reason with them," he amended, giving Ashley a sideways look, "then let's not pass it up. But the safety of this team comes first, and until any of them proves otherwise, they're still our enemies. We can't afford to forget that."

"So we hit back," Kerone said, glancing at him for confirmation.

"We treat them like villains and we hit back," he agreed. "If it's going to be another three days before the next battle, though, we have some time. So if anyone has any suggestions, let's hear them."

"Oh..." Ashley looked as though she couldn't decide whether to laugh or just shake her head. "Saturday. Saturday is three days from now."

Andros didn't get it until he saw Cassie roll her eyes. "They're going to crash the prom, aren't they."

TJ sighed. "That was my thought as soon as DECA told us about Saryn's timeframe," he admitted. "I was hoping I was wrong."

"Is there any way Saryn and I can be there?" Kerone wanted to know. "The four of us barely held them off today, and if they're stronger by this weekend then we're going to need everyone together to face them."

Andros couldn't help wondering if she intentionally didn't mention Zhane.

"Maybe," Cassie said, exchanging glances with Carlos. "Me and Carlos would have to split up and take you. They don't let non-students come unless they have an AGH date."

"They may attack before that," Andros interjected. "They were earlier than we expected today."

"Yeah, but if we don't get permission slips before the weekend we won't be able to do it if we need to." Carlos glanced over at Kerone. "What do you say? Want to be my date for the prom?"

Cassie laughed. "That's about how he asked me, too," she informed Kerone.

Carlos raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, and I suppose you can do better?"

Cassie tilted her head back, looking up at the ceiling as though giving the matter serious thought. "Okay," she said at last, sliding out of her chair.

Standing in front of Saryn, she said solemnly, "I've known you for more than a year now, and even after everything we've been through, I don't think we've ever once danced. Every evening I spend with you is more romantic than any I could have with someone else, but I'd love to go dancing. So would you like to go to the prom?"

Saryn lifted one hand to her face and ran his thumb across her cheek, smiling at her as though she was the only other person in the room. "I would be honored," he said softly.

"Not fair," Carlos muttered. "That was rehearsed."

Cassie smiled, but she didn't take her eyes off of Saryn and it was hard to tell whether the expression was directed at him or Carlos. She tilted her face upward as Saryn leaned forward to kiss her, and as they held onto each other Andros glanced in Carlos' direction.

He was looking at Kerone. "Did I mention that I don't dance?" he inquired mildly.

She just grinned at him. "I've never danced in my life, and I don't plan to start this weekend."

He heard Ashley sigh. "I think you two may have missed the point of the prom."

"To be ready to fight the bad guys?" Carlos offered. "No, I think we've pretty much got it covered."

"Ash," TJ interrupted before she could respond. "I hate to bring this up now, but..."

He trailed off, and Andros followed his gaze. The Blue Ranger was gazing at the main screen, where an image from the Psycho battle still lingered. "How are your parents going to feel about the yard?" TJ wanted to know.

She sighed again, squirming around until she could slump back in her chair. "Thanks for bringing that up, TJ. I was trying not to think about it."

"What's wrong with it?" Kerone asked, in all innocence.

"It's a disaster area?" Carlos replied.

"We turned it into a battlefield?" TJ suggested at the same time. "Usually the city takes care of that, but I'm not sure how they compensate private property owners. It could be a while before the paperwork goes through."

"For that?" Kerone looked a little surprised. "Do you just want it to look the way it did before?"

"'Just'?" Ashley said dryly. "Yeah, just that."

Kerone shrugged. "I'll take care of it, if you want."

"I'll go with you," Zhane said quickly, getting to his feet.

Kerone didn't answer, looking from Ashley to Andros as though for permission.

"Yeah," Ashley said at last, seeming to realize that she was waiting for an answer. "I mean, if you could do that, that would be great, but I obviously don't expect you to--"

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Kerone interrupted lightly, hopping down from the console she had been perched on. A violet flicker danced around her and she was gone.

***

Most of the yard was glowing by the time Zhane arrived, and he had seen that expression often enough to recognize intense concentration. So he took a step back, patiently waiting for her to finish working her magic.

Waiting patiently and watching--it felt like all he'd done since he reached Earth. He hadn't expected any big celebration, but he hadn't thought he'd show up in the middle of a battle either. It was great to be able to help, but he hadn't felt as extraneous as he'd felt on the Bridge just now in a long time.

He told himself that it was just his nature to want to be the center of attention whenever possible. It was what Andros would tell him, if not quite in those words. Andros' sister would probably say it too, given the chance--she might even tell him the way he thought she was acting was his imagination.

After all, why would she ignore him? There were six other Rangers on that ship, and all of them had equally or more valid points to make about the Psycho Rangers. He wasn't even contributing anything significant enough for her to ignore.

But he wasn't imagining the silence that was the only word he'd had from her in weeks. And he wasn't imagining the surprise he'd felt on seeing her on Earth in the first place. She had said nothing about returning to the Megaship, and he was trying not to think about how long she might have been there. He could almost forgive Andros for not saying anything... but only if she had arrived since the last time he had asked about her directly.

She was watching him. He hadn't even noticed when the glow faded, leaving only a neat and apparently well cared-for lawn behind. "Nice," he managed, wondering how long he had been oblivious to her regard.

She shrugged. "It wasn't hard. I spent a lot of time out here yesterday."

It was exactly the opening he had hoped for. "How long have you been back on Earth?"

"Saryn gave me a ride back the night before last."

He couldn't help a flare of jealousy, and in some distant corner of his mind he was aware that Saryn would be amused. "Why did you come back?"

"He said they needed me," she replied, looking away. "I guess... I missed that."

"Yeah," he said without thinking. "I know what you mean."

He saw her smile a little, and he couldn't bring himself to regret the confession. "So," he offered awkwardly. "How have you been?"

She seemed to think about that far longer than the question warranted. "I don't know," she said at last. It wasn't an answer, but it had the ring of truth.

"Well, that makes two of us," he said, a bit ruefully. He wasn't even sure whether he meant her or himself.

"Tell me what you've been doing," she said suddenly, startling him. "What's happening with the Defense petition? And why aren't the Kerovan shipments getting to KO-35?"

He opened his mouth to explain when he realized what she had just asked. He only just stopped himself from giving her a sharp look. She could have heard that anywhere... couldn't she?

"Oh," she was saying, with every appearance of regret. "I told Ashley I'd be right back..."

He put a hand over her communicator before she could reach for it. "Tell her you're done and then come for a walk with me," he said impulsively. "I've missed you."

He held his breath as she just looked at him. He was starting to remember exactly how nerve-racking her presence could be. So often he had absolutely no idea how she would react.

He tried not to sigh in relief when she smiled back at him. "I missed you, too."

_fin_


	11. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SOTPR! I just like saying that, I think... John Rich sings "I Pray For You", and the Marshall Dylan band sings "Let's Live It Up". Personally, I enjoy the Shaw brothers' gundalow song, but that wasn't really topical.

__

Disclaimer: SOTPR! I just like saying that, I think... John Rich sings "I Pray For You", and the Marshall Dylan band sings "Let's Live It Up". Personally, I enjoy the Shaw brothers' gundalow song, but that wasn't really topical.

****

Trust Me  
by Starhawk

"Hey man, it's me. I won't be in school today. Tell the parents something came up. Yeah, I will. You too. Later."

Carlos snapped his morpher shut and grabbed his backpack, ducking out of the room before the doors had finished sliding open. He didn't meet anyone else on his way to the holding bay, but he couldn't say he was surprised. He was considerably later than usual, and he figured he only had about two minutes before they sent someone looking for him.

Cassie greeted him the moment he walked through the door. "Hey, Sleepyhead!"

"Ashley got you breakfast," TJ added, sliding his dishes back into the Synthetron. "Let's go."

Carlos made no move to join them as they gathered by the door. "I'm not going today. I just came to see you guys off. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Very funny," Ashley said, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Come on, Carlos. Only three more days!"

"I'm serious." He folded his arms, well aware that he had just become the center of attention. "There's something else I have to do."

"Carlos," TJ began. "You know we trust your judgement, man, but missing school to save the world is one thing. We can't just--"

"I know," Carlos interrupted. "I don't need the lecture, all right? School, responsibility, graduation, I know it. Some things are just more important."

"Sure, but can't it wait a few hours?" Ashley wanted to know. "I mean, do you really have to--"

"I don't need advice on what can wait from you, Ash." It was brusquer than he had meant it to be, but it was the truth. "I don't need to hear from TJ about priorities, either, and I definitely don't need to hear from Cassie about skipping school. So just let me be irresponsible for a good cause one day out of the year, okay?"

There was a brief silence. Ashley frowned, and Cassie lifted one hand slightly. Whether she meant she was staying out of it or giving him a "whatever" gesture for the skipping school comment, he couldn't tell.

Finally, TJ just shrugged. "All right. Good luck, man."

He nodded wordlessly. He was probably going to need it.

***

The lift door was slower to open than usual, but she couldn't say she was surprised. It was just that kind of day--anything that could get in her way did, and anything that could slow her down more would. It wasn't that things were going wrong, it was just that they had somehow become frustratingly tedious. She could almost suspect her own teammates of conspiring against her.

The control room, at least, was deserted when she entered. She could be thankful for that. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have avoided anyone's company, but today... If they had tried, her friends couldn't have done a better job of keeping her busy with things that were utterly trivial.

She made it to her room without any further delays--not that the ones she had already encountered weren't enough. She had been trying to get back here to change ever since her meeting with the SFAs, but things kept coming up. She wouldn't willingly go back to the rotating alert status the war had forced on them all, but sometimes she did wonder if she had gotten more work done that way.

She input her code without paying much attention, but when the door didn't open she frowned. She tried again, mildly surprised that she could have gotten something like that wrong. This time there was only a brief pause before the door slid open to admit her.

She was stepping inside, making a mental note to check on the power grid later, when the state of her room registered.

It was shadowed. That penetrated before anything else, mostly because her room was never shadowed. Dark sometimes, dim others, but shadowed? The bioluminescent coral wasn't bright enough to cast shadows, and the glow of the overhead lighting was pervasive no matter how low a setting it was on.

Nonetheless, she was standing in shadow and surrounded by tiny flickering flames. Candles had been set on every available surface, filling the room with a gentle but alien light. Something sparkled on her bed, and she didn't have to look twice to know that someone had laid sealace on her pillow.

Someone. Her eyelids stung, and she blinked hard.

There was a whisper of sound from behind her and her fingers clenched around her blaster. She whirled, weapon raised, knowing that if he touched her she wouldn't be able to keep herself from doing something stupid.

Carlos didn't flinch. "A little slow today, are we?" he inquired. "Eight seconds... Last time I didn't even get to start counting."

"What do you want?" she demanded. It didn't sound quite as forceful as she'd meant it to, and thinking of the last time she'd pulled her blaster on him here didn't help. She only just managed to keep her grip steady as she glared back at him.

"To talk to you," he said, his gaze locked on hers. "You've been avoiding me."

"So?" How had he even gotten in here? She'd changed her lock code two weeks ago.

"So you make it damned hard for a guy to apologize, Aura!" He was glaring now too, and she took some small amount of satisfaction from that. "Don't you people believe in leaving a 'let's talk it over' number when you walk out of someone's life?"

She frowned warily. For a moment she wished he had worn his flight suit; grey didn't look half as good on him as black. "A what?"

He actually smiled, his anger vanishing as quickly as it had come. "Are you going to shoot me, or do you want to give me a chance to explain?"

She didn't move. "I haven't decided yet."

He shrugged, as though it didn't matter to him either way. "All right. But if you shoot me, you won't get to hear your song."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to hear a song," she informed him. "I want to know what you're doing here. You're trespassing on secure grounds."

"And you just pulled a weapon on a fellow Ranger," he pointed out reasonably. "I won't tell if you don't."

She sighed, letting her blaster fall to her side. "What do you *want*, Carlos?"

"I told you," he reminded her. "I want to talk to you. I want to apologize. And I want to play a song for you."

He pressed a button on the object in his hand, and she recognized his tape player as he set it down. "Cassie got me a copy of this song," he said, almost conversationally. "I figured if you wouldn't listen to me, maybe you'd listen to someone else."

"I'm listening to you now," she informed him, trying not to shiver at the sound coming from the tinny speaker. It was low and soft, despite the sound quality, and not at all the kind of thing he usually listened to. "I don't see why you have to play these games."

He didn't answer, forcing her to listen or keep talking.

__

"Sometimes when I sleep I can see you walking back to me  
Sometimes I wake up 'cause I swear I felt your touch"

She swallowed. She wasn't going to like this song at all; she could tell. "If you have something to say," she snapped, "say it yourself."

"I have," he told her evenly. "I'm sorry, Aura. What do I have to do to convince you?"

__

"I light a candle, watch it burn, I feel the angels come and fill this room  
When you're gone, I miss you so much, I do the only thing I can do"

"What are you sorry for?" she demanded, trying not to listen. "You already told me that you don't know what you did."

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He looked a little surprised that she could even ask. "I'm sorry that something I did made us both this unhappy, and I wish you'd tell me what it was so I could keep from doing it again."

__

"Every minute of the day I can clearly see your face  
And every minute we're apart you know it just breaks my heart"

"It wasn't something you did," she muttered, looking away.

"It was something I didn't do," he finished. When she glanced up in surprise, he shrugged self-deprecatingly. "I talked to Cetaci."

She tried not to sigh. She should have expected that. It had probably been only a matter of time before her teammates got involved anyway.

"Don't look so exasperated," Carlos chided. "It wasn't exactly easy. She must have given me the 'mind your own business' lecture three times in fifteen minutes. I don't know if the fact that I actually got anything out of her says more about her stubbornness or mine."

She almost smiled.

"Was that a smile?" Carlos took a single step forward, still watching her intently despite the teasing tone of his voice. "Man, that's the best thing I've seen in weeks."

She did smile then, turning her head in a futile effort to keep him from seeing it. For a moment, there was only the sound of his song playing softly in the candlelight.

__

"Please hold her and protect her  
Just let her be in my arms again  
Tell her how I love her  
And I'll be waiting back here forever"

She folded her arms, glancing sideways at him. She shifted uncomfortably when she caught his eye, and she sighed again. "You didn't have to do all this, Carlos."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I did."

He reached out to turn the tape player off, then added, "Oh, and I brought you a present."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling again, and she had to ask, "All this just to get my attention?"

"Is it working?" he replied immediately.

She hesitated, but he already knew the answer. "Yes," she admitted.

"Then yes," he said, smiling. "Here."

He held out a small plastic container, and she couldn't help giggling. "Raspberries?"

"Do you know how hard they are to find this time of year?" he retorted. "You had to go and get addicted to them in the middle of the winter..."

"It was your fault," she responded automatically, but he just shrugged. "Thank you," she added, more quietly. She didn't just mean for the raspberries.

"You don't have to thank me," he said, studying her. "Aura... I love you."

She turned away, fussing with the container as she set it down. "I know."

"Do you?" He didn't sound surprised, he just sounded... steady. As though he had thought this out so thoroughly that nothing she could say would catch him unprepared.

"Unless you've been lying to me since last fall," she said, still not looking at him. "Yes."

"Then why isn't that enough?"

"It is," she said with a sigh. "It should be. It's just... How much did Cetaci tell you?"

"Not much," he answered dryly. "You know how well the two of us get along."

"I'm a little surprised you went to her at all," she murmured, amused by his tone.

"So am I," he said, a smile in his voice. "It was Saryn's idea."

She looked up at that, though she couldn't quite bring herself to meet his gaze. "Saryn?"

"Yeah." He sounded rueful this time. "Just forget about having secrets around here; that's what I've decided. There isn't a single person who doesn't know something about this."

"Except the person who matters most," she said softly, looking down at the table again.

There was a moment of silence, and then, "Did I not ask the right questions? Or did I just not hear the answers? Tell me where I screwed up, Aura."

She swallowed, pushing the plastic container a little further away. "You didn't screw up."

"I must have," he insisted. "If I hadn't, we'd still be together."

"It isn't always about you, Carlos!" The outburst was enough to make him flinch, and she was glad to see he wasn't quite as calm as he appeared. "Why do you assume this is something you can fix?" she continued, pressing her advantage. "Do you think saying you're sorry will change the way I feel? It isn't you I'm mad at!"

"Then who?" he demanded. "Or what? All I want is to know what's going on! I just want you to talk to me, to trust me not to judge you! Let me help!"

She hugged her arms close to her chest and turned away, willing herself not to let the tears out. She felt his hand on her shoulder as she stared fixedly at the wall, and there was a period of maybe a second and a half when she could have shrugged him off. She could have walked away with her dignity and her secrets and maybe even his good opinion...

But not him. She couldn't keep him if she didn't at least try, the way he was doing now. And if she didn't have him, she had a sinking suspicion that she would never reclaim her heart, either.

So she let him wrap his arms around her and tried to keep her hands from trembling as she laid them over his. She didn't resist when he tugged her closer, until she was leaning back against his chest the way she had so many times before. She sighed without meaning to, and could only hope he didn't notice.

"Talk to me?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She shifted a little, but he didn't ease his grip on her. "I broke my vow," she murmured, swallowing.

She could almost hear him frown. "What vow?"

He was never going to understand this. "I was six," she said softly. "I remember asking my mother why my friends made fun of me for knowing what they thought. She said that anyone who didn't accept me for who I was wasn't really my friend...

"She also said that no one could make fun of me if I didn't let them. She said that unless I let them mean something, they were just words. So I promised her I'd never let anyone make me feel ashamed of who I was."

"Pretty big promise for a six-year-old," Carlos observed, his voice as quiet as hers.

She sighed. "I had no idea," she admitted wistfully. "I've broken that promise many times since."

"Join the club," Carlos informed her.

She stiffened, but he wouldn't let her turn to look at him.

"Hey," he said quickly, not missing her aborted motion. "I just mean I understand--I'm a minority too, you know. It's not such a big deal in Angel Grove, but there are places in my own country where I wouldn't be at the top of anyone's guest list."

She frowned a little, but his words brought back memories of an incident that had puzzled her for some time.

__

"I must apologize for their reaction," she told them. "They would never disrespect a Ranger, but humans are not--well, common, on Aquitar. It is only because you are anomalous that they hesitate."

_"It's all right," TJ had answered for them. He gave Carlos a resigned grin that she didn't fully comprehend. "It's actually kind of refreshing to have it happen because of my species instead of my race."_

"You do understand," she said, making it more of a question than a statement.

"I don't remember when I first realized it mattered," he answered, resting his head gently against hers. "But I do remember being self-conscious--at first I was embarrassed, I think, and then, for a long time, I was proud... I had a lot of Hispanic friends in junior high, and we stuck together. We were proud that we were different; we thought it made us special.

"I moved to Angel Grove just before I started high school," he continued. His tone was unusually contemplative, and she found herself relaxing. She always liked hearing him think out loud.

"Ashley was one of my first and best friends," he was saying. "Eventually, I started to get over the whole superiority thing. Like I said, being Hispanic isn't so unusual there. I'm not sure exactly when it happened, but it isn't that big a deal to me anymore. It's just who I am, like... being tall, or liking soccer. I can't change it, and none of my friends treat me any differently because of it."

She waited, but he didn't say anything else. "You have good friends," she murmured at last.

She didn't realize how that sounded until he hugged her tighter and said firmly, "So do you."

"I know," she said hastily. "That is not what I meant. It's only that... I suppose Cetaci told you about Cen." Even after so long, it was hard to say his name without feeling something.

"A little." The distaste was evident in his voice, and she smiled inadvertently. "Enough to know that he's an idiot with the IQ of grass."

She tried to repress a giggle. "Some of that is Cetaci's presentation, I think. He's not such a bad person--or he wasn't, when I first knew him."

"People change," Carlos said darkly.

"Yes," she whispered, staring blindly at the wall in front of her. "And I tell myself that he did, because if I fell for someone who was ashamed of me from the beginning..."

"No one in their right mind could ever be ashamed of you." Carlos' whispered reassurance was as fierce as it was sincere. "I can tell you from personal experience that anyone who really knows you is amazed you know they exist, let alone that you want to spend time with them."

She tried to smile again. "It's sweet of you to say that," she murmured, still staring at the wall. How could she tell him that sometimes he made her feel exactly the way Cen had, toward the end?

"It's true," he insisted, turning her around to face him. "And I'm going to prove it. Are you ready to go?"

She frowned in confusion, trying to remember if he had said anything when he first arrived. "To go where?"

He gave her a mysterious smile. "I'm not telling. You're just going to have to trust me."

It was their standard adventure disclaimer, and despite the recent past she was seriously tempted to take him up on it. But... "My shift is only half over," she reminded him. "I can't be out of contact."

His smiled widened. "After this morning? Believe me, they want us gone. Cetaci's already given you the rest of the day off."

"This morning?" she repeated suspiciously.

He gestured around her room. "You don't think I did all this myself, do you? And what was the deal with locking me out, anyway? Cetaci had to override your code just to get us in. Delphinius helped me set things up in here... Cestria and Billy had the unenviable task of keeping you busy."

She just stared at him. "You... but they--"

"They were worried about you," he finished. "And I finally wore them down. I think they were sick of me asking about you every day." This last he said with a grin, but he wasn't joking. She could see that much in his eyes.

"I was going to change," she said at last, for lack of any better answer. She wasn't sure how she felt about her teammates' part in this... she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Carlos' part in it, if it came to that.

"So change," he said, the grin still in his voice.

She looked up, and he had such an expectant smirk on his face that she pointed at the door. "Get out!"

He did, but he did it with a look of theatrical disappointment that left her shaking her head in wonder. He couldn't possibly have been serious. And where could he be taking her, anyway?

***

They could have teleported from Aquitar to Earth. It wasn't like Aura couldn't tell where they were going from the coordinates he gave Mega V2. And even before Zordon had left for Eltare, he had stopped hinting that Billy's boosted teleportation system could be put to better uses than shuttling commuter traffic back and forth.

They could have teleported, but they didn't. He knew Aura was curious, and he was nervous as anything, but more than getting there he just wanted to spend time with her. Having her listen to him again, talk to him, and above all, smile, felt better than he'd dreamed. He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed her until now.

He didn't bother checking in with DECA when they arrived--there was no need, and she wouldn't have let Aura on board anyway. According to some warped sense of computer logic, Kerone was a full time Astro Ranger, and for some inexplicable reason Saryn qualified as a teammate as well. But they were the only exceptions she made to Andros' "security level three".

So they appeared instead in the Vargas household's kitchen, a place Aura was relatively familiar with by now. It was deserted, for which he was thankful. His mother, at least, bent over backward to make Aura feel welcome, but he doubted that he would be as popular today. His parents probably weren't going to count making up with his girlfriend as the kind of emergency that warranted skipping school, and now would be exactly the wrong time to get grounded.

"Here," he said, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator and tossing it to her. He took one for himself too, though it was more to be polite than anything else. She knew as well as he did that he'd end up giving it to her before the afternoon was over. "I think that's all we'll need... are you ready?"

"I could better answer that question if I knew where we were going," she pointed out, but she looked intrigued.

"I know," he admitted. What he really wanted to know was whether *he* was ready. But what he was about to do was the whole point of today, and he wasn't going to turn back now. He gave her what he hoped was a nonchalant grin as he headed for the door. "You'll find out in a minute."

She gave him a puzzled look as he held the door open for her, and he felt his grin widening. "After you," he told her. It was already worth it, for the expression on her face as she stepped out into the midday sunshine was priceless.

"Now," he continued, as he pulled the door shut behind them. "To do this properly, we should take my dad's car. Unfortunately, he was inconsiderate enough to need it today, so we'll have to roll the windows down in mine and pretend."

She had no idea what he was talking about, he could tell. At that moment, though, he caught sight of one of his neighbors getting out of her car. He froze for a fraction of a second, then lifted his hand and waved. "Hi, Mrs. Stuart!"

Aura looked at him as though he was crazy, but Lynne Stuart's reaction was even better. She waved back, smiling briefly in their direction as she hurried toward her front door, then stopped in her tracks and did a classic double take.

Carlos just smiled. She stared at them for a moment, then, to his surprise, waved again and turned quickly back toward her house.

He glanced over at Aura, and found her looking back and forth as though there might have been a conversation she missed. He shrugged, walking around the front of his SUV and unlocking the door for her. "Shall we go?" he offered.

"Carlos," she said slowly. She made no move to get in the car. "What are you doing?"

"Taking my girlfriend for a ride," he answered immediately. "What does it look like?"

She just looked at him, and he made a show of chagrin. "Sorry... should I have said 'my ex-girlfriend'?"

Her lips quirked, but she didn't answer right away. She waited just long enough to make him worry, and then shook her head slightly. "No..."

She didn't sound totally convinced, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. "Then let's go. I told you to trust me, remember?"

That did it; he could see it in her eyes. There was an unspoken rule between them that once one of them offered a surprise and the other took them up on it, they weren't allowed to question. They either trusted completely or not at all, and Aura climbed into the passenger seat without another word.

He rolled her window down before he closed her door, grinning at her as he did so. She smiled, a little uncertainly, in return. They were really going to do this, and she was starting to suspect what "this" was.

He banged on the hood as he walked around to his side, then leaned under to make sure Goof wasn't still sleeping there anyway. The driveway under his car was cat-free, and he swung into the driver's seat and started the engine without another thought.

"Your window," Aura reminded him, as they backed out of the driveway.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I was getting to that; thanks." He rolled his window all the way down and reached for the radio. "Are you in a country or pop mood today?"

"Country," she said immediately, though he suspected she chose more for the sake of choosing than anything else.

"Country it is." He pushed the REB preset, and the sounds of "Cat Country" filled the car. He laughed again as he recognized the song.

__

"Sand keeps slipping through the hourglass  
Every day's more precious than the last"

It was a new song, and probably not one Aura had ever caught him listening to before, but she smiled when he did and at that moment he knew he was doing the right thing. To have her with him, no matter the uproar it caused or what other people might think, was nothing less than the best the universe had to offer.

__

"So let's live it up, there ain't no time to waste  
And there ain't no better time to celebrate"

As they pulled into the dojo parking lot, he turned the radio down a little and pointed out the window at the "Quest Karate" sign. "This is Rocky's dojo; you remember it from Halloween."

He saw her nod out of he corner of his eye, and he pulled into a parking space near the door. She got out as he did, and he added, "I thought we'd just stop in and say 'hi'... the team hangs out here a lot, and it's become sort of a Ranger stronghold. Even the ones who've moved away visit when they're in town."

"Is it... just Rangers?" she asked carefully.

"Nope." He reached for her hand, relieved when she didn't protest. "It's run by Rangers, mostly, and some friends, but it's open to everyone."

It was also mostly deserted this early in the afternoon. Angel Grove as a whole had a greater than average interest in the martial arts, thanks mostly to the influence of the Power Rangers. There were often students in the dojo as soon as school let out, working out individually or sparring under the supervision of whatever sempei happened to be present.

Now, with more than an hour before even the high school students were free, it was just Emily and someone Carlos vaguely recognized from one of Gabe's classes. Gabe's student didn't pause in his bo kata, but Emily greeted them from the weight machine as soon as they walked through the door.

"Hi, Carlos," she called with a smile. "Looking for anyone in particular?"

"No, we're just passing through," he said, glancing around to make sure he hadn't missed anyone. "I thought Aura might like to see what the dojo looked like when it wasn't filled with pumpkins and strobe lights."

Emily laughed, abandoning her weight machine and snatching her towel up off the bench as she wandered over to join them. "Yeah, I heard a lot of stories about that party. Marie took an awful lot of pictures... did you ever get to see them?"

"No," Carlos said, interested in spite of himself. "We talked about taking some, but we never got a chance."

"Well, I'll have to get you some copies." Emily turned her smile on Aura then, greeting her with a slow but passable imitation of the Aquitians' salutatory hand gesture. "I'm Emily, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Aura's hand slid out of his, and she returned the gesture gravely. "I'm Aura," she replied, offering her hand. "I am pleased to meet you as well."

Emily shook her hand without hesitation. "So are you guys on a tour of the city? You picked a beautiful day for it, if you are."

Before Carlos could answer, he heard a familiar voice call, "Hey, it's Carlos and Aura! Paying a visit to the old folks' home, huh?"

Rocky bounded across the floor, waving energetically in their direction. While Emily wore soft-soled karate shoes, Rocky was barefoot even in his street clothes. He came to a surprisingly graceful halt in front of them, shooting Emily a mock-reproving frown. "You could have told me we had company."

"I didn't want to drag you away from the all-important paperwork," she responded promptly.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "She just wants me to finish it all so she won't have to put in time this evening," he confided in a loud whisper.

Emily punched him lightly in the shoulder, and he caught her hand. Making a show of inspecting it, he announced, "No sparring for you until you cut those nails, young lady!"

She just laughed. "Yellow belts don't spar, Rocky."

"Well, you want to be ready, don't you?" He didn't wait for her answer, instead turning to them and asking, "So how are things in the rest of the world?"

"Things are--" Carlos caught Aura's eye and smiled. "Good. Getting better every day, in fact."

"Hey," Rocky said suspiciously, looking at them and then up at the clock over the door. "Shouldn't you be at school? Or is this senior skip day and no one told me?"

"No, that was last week," Carlos said with a grin. "But we... well, I owed Aura in a big way. So here we are."

Rocky gave him an odd look. "You owed her a visit to the dojo?"

"I owed her a visit to everywhere," Carlos corrected. He could feel Aura's eyes on him, but he kept his gaze on Rocky. "We--talked about it, and it didn't seem fair that I can roam around her planet when she can't even show her face here."

Rocky seemed to take that in stride. "Well, you're always welcome here, Aura," he said giving her one of his more serious smiles. Then he added cockily, "Quest Karate doesn't discriminate on the basis of planet of origin."

Carlos couldn't help grinning, and he saw Aura nod out of the corner of his eye. "Thank you for your hospitality," she said quietly.

Rocky repeated the gesture Emily had used, although he did it with an ease that Emily's had only hinted at. Aura copied it, and Carlos suggested, "We should probably head out, before I make you guys look bad..."

Rocky glanced at the clock again, but he shook his head. "The two of you will never make the dojo look bad," he told them. He was uncharacteristically serious once more. "We tell the younger kids that school is their first priority, but that's because the only way to teach what's *really* important is by example. Respect and tolerance are what we're all about, and you personify that."

Carlos shifted uncomfortably, but he saw Aura smile a little. "Thanks," he said at last, more occupied with her expression than Rocky's words.

"But if you are going to leave," Emily added, "could you do it before the Little Dragons come in? Jason's nephew is in that class."

Her face was so deadpan that Carlos didn't even realize she was kidding until she grinned at him. "We're going," he said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "Good to see you again, guys."

"Don't be a stranger," Rocky reminded them. "We have to get all the news from Gabe and TJ lately!"

Or Tommy, Carlos thought, not missing the look Rocky gave Aura. He knew perfectly well that Billy and Tommy were still in touch, and he suspected that Rocky hadn't been entirely surprised to see him walk in with Aura this afternoon. Still, he was grateful for their support, and he hoped Aura's silence didn't mean anything.

"We'll be back again sometime," he promised, and Emily lifted her hand to wave.

"Nice to meet you, Aura," she said warmly. "Keep Carlos out of trouble, all right?"

"I will do my best," Aura answered, sounding far too solemn.

Carlos paused, the door open, to stare at her in surprise. "You'll keep *me* out of trouble? I think you've got that backwards! I'm not the adrenaline junkie, here!"

She positively smirked at him as she preceded him out into the parking lot, and he realized too late that her solemnity had been an act. "I'm not the one showing me around my planetbound hometown, either," she told him.

It took him a moment to come up with an answer for that, but as he opened the driver's side door he stepped up on the frame to regard her over the top of the car. "Are you saying you want to stop?" he inquired, only half-joking.

She considered him, then glanced down as though trying to figure out what he was doing. Finally she put one foot on the doorframe and clumsily climbed up to stare back at him. "No," she said simply, resting her chin on her arms as she gazed at him.

"Good." He reached toward her with one hand, and she reciprocated. He pressed his palm to hers, feeling a calm comfort seep into him when she smiled. "Let's go get some smoothies, and you can meet Adelle."

***

"What does it mean, 'on the house'?" Aura asked, poking her fruit smoothie idly with her straw.

They stood in the sunwarmed parking lot of the Surf Spot, drawing surprisingly little attention. It wasn't crowded, possibly because the establishment had only just opened for the afternoon, but the people who were passing didn't stare any harder than they might have stared at Rangers on her own planet.

She saw Carlos glance over at her out of the corner of her eye. "It means something's free," he said, leaning against the front of his vehicle. "It's used in... well, it's used mostly by people who work in restaurants, or bars, or... I don't know, athletic centers. Whenever someone's providing a service that you'd normally have to pay for, and they decide not to charge you, they say it's on the house."

She shook her head. "It still surprises me that you are expected to pay," she mused. "None of these places would exist if it weren't for you."

"They're not supposed to know that," he reminded her, lowering his voice despite the fact there was no one near enough to overhear.

She paused, regarding him carefully. "So you did not expect Adelle to understand what you meant when you told her how we met?"

He shrugged. "There were quantrons, you fought them; that was the truth."

"To tell the truth with the intent to mislead is no different than a lie," she said, frowning.

"All right," he agreed easily. "I lied. But Adelle can't know who I am, Aura. Once one of the Power Rangers' identities is out, it's not going to take anyone long to figure out the rest of them. I can't compromise my teammates, even for you."

"I would never ask that of you," she said quickly. "I suppose I am only... unused to the secrecy."

He smiled. "I'm still not used to the way they treat us on your planet, either. It's weird to just--do things. No paying, no waiting... you just do it. It's cool. Even if there isn't much privacy."

It was not lost on her that they each regarded the other sympathetically. She smiled to herself, taking another sip of her raspberry smoothie. "What does yours taste like?" she asked suddenly, glancing over at him again.

He chuckled. "Try it," he invited, handing her the plastic tumbler. "We'd better go, though," he added. "I need to let the guys know what's going on."

She swallowed, deciding that strawberry-kiwi didn't have anything on raspberry. "The guys?" she repeated, handing his smoothie back.

"I was supposed to be at soccer practice right after school gets out," he explained, giving her an inquiring look for the smoothie. She shook her head and he just grinned. "So I figured I'd at least stop by and tell them why I'm ditching them."

"Carlos," she said hesitantly. He was already pulling his door open, so she followed suit. As she climbed inside, though, she continued, "You don't have to... I mean--you don't have anything to prove..."

"I know," he answered, fastening his seatbelt and starting the car again. He flashed her a reassuring smile. "I'm doing this because I want to, Aura. Not because I'm trying to prove something."

She relaxed a little. She had to think this was a bigger deal than he was making it seem, but she didn't know that much about Angel Grove. Maybe this was her chance to learn...

He pointed out his school as they drove by, and she listened to him talk about it with a mixture of fondness and exasperation. It didn't sound anything like the education she had received, and she told him so.

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime," he said, with a grin she didn't understand.

Before she could ask, they were coming to a stop outside the park. Carlos was waving to one of his friends before he even got out of the car, and she couldn't help but feel a flutter of nervousness. These weren't former Rangers or idle acquaintances; these were people Carlos saw every day and whose opinion he valued--and they had no reason to see her as anything but "alien".

"They won't bite," Carlos murmured, leaning back through the open window to whisper to her. "I promise." He looked strangely confident, and though she tried not to, she couldn't help poking his thoughts ever so lightly.

He had told them!

She was torn between glaring at him and laughing as she pushed her door open and clambered out. He must have been planning this for longer than she had known. It was almost embarrassing... how long had he been finding ways to make up for something that wasn't even his fault?

His friends did a credible job of appearing surprised, and she could tell that some part of their startled reactions was completely sincere. Though her people had defended Earth before, she doubted any of them had ever actually spoken with someone from another planet. But not a single one of them was anything but polite, and the one who introduced himself as "David" even went so far as to invite her to their next game.

She just laughed at that, especially when Carlos accused his friend of flirting with her. She couldn't resist teasing him then, pointing out that *he* had never invited her to a game. Carlos looked appropriately chagrinned, and the expression drew chuckles from the others.

Finally someone spotted their coach, and Carlos' friends shooed them away with an urgency she didn't quite understand. She was just as glad to grab Carlos' hand as they hurried back toward the car, and his sudden kiss as he held her door for her was more than welcome. But she didn't forget to demand a breathless explanation as they drove off.

"I wasn't in school," he said, as though she might have forgotten. "I'm not allowed at practice if I don't go to school. Or games, for that matter, but the season's over now and the only thing I'll be missing this afternoon is the scrimmage."

She was silent for a moment, glancing sideways at him as he watched the road disappear in front of them. "I'm sorry," she said at last. She knew how much soccer meant to him.

"I'm not," he answered, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "This is much more fun. Bet my phone rings off the hook this evening, though," he added as an afterthought.

"Carlos," she said quietly.

He shot a quick look in her direction before turning his attention back to the road. "Yeah?"

She smiled, watching the trees flash past through her open window. "I love you."

She felt him fumble for her hand, and she laced her fingers through his without another word. "I love you, too," he murmured. The words were heartfelt, and she squeezed his hand contentedly as they flew on down the road together.

_fin_


	12. Basic Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "See? It's a star fish!" I adore my family. Big zen hugs and lots of love to you all. SOTPR, but I own the little black cat stuffed animal that rides on Moonbeam's dashboard. Meow!

__

Disclaimer: "See? It's a star fish!" I adore my family. Big zen hugs and lots of love to you all. SOTPR, but I own the little black cat stuffed animal that rides on Moonbeam's dashboard. Meow!

****

Basic Needs  
by Starhawk

__

"When tempted to fight fire with fire, remember: the most effective fire departments use water."

Ashley smiled. That was a new one. She scanned the rest of the door, looking for things that had been added since her last visit. The holographic "normal people worry me" sticker right underneath the room number had been the first thing to go up, and more pictures and quotes seemed to appear on a weekly basis.

The "No Fear" bumper sticker caught her eye, as usual, and right underneath it she saw another new remark: _"I can only please one person a day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow does not look promising either."_

Rolling her eyes, she lifted her hand to knock. The door swung open before she could touch it, however, and she blinked as Jeff suddenly loomed over her. He had an overfull recycling bin in one hand and the doorknob in the other, and was clearly brought up short at the sight of her standing in the hallway.

"Hi," he said, a startled look on his face. He twisted to glance over his shoulder, making a token attempt at checking the time. "Are you early, or am I that late?"

"I'm early," she assured him, reaching out to take the recycling bin from him. "Let me help with this."

"Uh... yeah, all right." He grabbed the trash and flashed her a rueful smile. "I'm a little disorganized right now; sorry. So what's up?"

"Not much," she said casually, catching the door for him. They headed down the hall toward the dorm's rear entrance, and she added, "Actually, that's not true. I kind of wanted to talk to you before dinner, if you're not too busy."

"Never too busy for you, girl." Jeff grinned at her as he held the door. "As long as you don't mind talking over my packing."

"No, that's fine." She watched him toss the trash into the dumpster, and held the recycling bin while he sorted out the bottles and cans.

"The rest of it goes in there," he said, pointing to the paper recycling a moment later. She dumped the bin's leftovers, and he gave her an inquiring look as they made their way back inside. "So what did you want to talk about? Anything in particular?"

"Kind of." He held the door for her again on the way in, but she noticed he didn't offer to carry the recycling bin. "It's about next year."

"Having second thoughts about UCLA?" he asked, following her up the stairs.

"Not exactly. Well... yeah, sort of."

"Going away?" he hazarded. "Or just college in general?"

"College in general, I guess." She paused in his doorway to set the recycling bin down, and in the process got her first good look at his room. Or what had been his room. "What did you *do*? Open the windows and invite a tornado?"

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" he said wryly. "What can I say; I'm an obsessive packer."

"You're an obsessive something," she agreed with a smirk. "What is all this stuff?"

"This stuff is life," he informed her. "And it's been here all along, so don't give me that shocked look."

"Why do you have shot glasses?" she asked suspiciously, inspecting the dishes piled on his desk. They were half buried under clothes, sheet music, and a battered copy of "The Worst-Case Scenario Survival Handbook", but she couldn't help noticing them. Jeff had always claimed he didn't drink.

"Why do you know what a shot glass looks like?" he demanded, shifting one of his plastic milk crates out of the way.

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows what a shot glass looks like, Jeff. Where'd you get them?"

"Credit card company," he answered, stacking another milk crate on top of the first. "Why, do you want one?"

"A credit card company gave you shot glasses?"

"Sure." He pushed his duffel bag out of the way and came over to collect the sheet music. "They're always giving out free stuff if you fill out their applications. I got a t-shirt from Discover that says 'life is short; make fun of it'. It's great."

"So how many credit cards do you have?" Ashley wanted to know, watching him stuff the music into a folder.

"You put down the wrong social and your application gets thrown out." He picked up one of the shot glasses and tossed it to her. "Here. Put candy in it or something; it makes a great paperweight. Plus people ask you why you have a shot glass sitting on your desk," he added with a grin.

She turned it over in her hands, wondering if they had shot glasses on KO-35. Or paperweights. Or desks, for that matter.

*Don't be silly,* she scolded herself. *There are desks on the Megaship.*

"So what's going on?" Jeff seemed oblivious to her musings as he shoved a couple of notebooks into his backpack. "What are you thinking about college?"

She shifted uncomfortably, glancing at his desk chair. It was laden with sweatshirts, a jean jacket, computer printer, and what looked like Jeff's entire poster collection. She chose to sit on the bed instead, pushing aside a beanbag full of CDs and inline skates to make room. "I'm thinking I hope I don't have this much stuff," she said, settling herself carefully on the mattress.

"I hope you don't have half again this much stuff," Jeff retorted good-naturedly. "What with your immense collection of clothes... you'll have to get an extra room just to store them all in."

She wrinkled her nose at him, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at his closet instead, a can of WD-40 in his hand as he contemplated a rather large stack of comic books and magazines. She just shook her head, deciding not to comment.

"I thought I wanted to go to college," she said, picking up a glow-in-the-dark slinky. "I mean, everyone's always expected me to go... what's the point of this? You don't have stairs."

Jeff looked over at his shoulder at her change in tone, and saw her holding up the slinky inquiringly. He grinned, putting down a plastic file holder. "Watch this," he said, taking the slinky from her. "This is cool."

Setting it on the shelf above his desk, he pulled out the keyboard drawer and flipped it down. "Ready?"

When she nodded, he gave the slinky a careful push. It obediently swung off the shelf, landing on top of the computer monitor and flipping end over end to put its other foot down on the desk proper. From there it made the short hop to the open drawer, and Jeff scrambled to get his hand underneath it. It obediently touched down on his fingers before continuing the rest of the way to the floor.

"Normally it would go onto the chair," he offered, picking it up again and handing it back. "Looks really cool in the dark."

She looked from him to the slinky and back again. "You have way too much free time."

He shrugged. "Consider it part of the creative process. How can you not want to go to college when you get to do cool things like that?" he added, grinning.

"What's wrong with me," she agreed dryly. "Think of the opportunities I'd be missing!"

"Is it the idea of college itself?" he asked, more seriously. "Or is there just something you'd rather be doing?"

She let the slinky slide from one hand to another, not looking at him. "Well, that's the thing... Andros--Andros sort of asked me to come with him," she finished quickly.

Jeff paused, and she glanced up to see him frowning at his closet. "Ah," he said at last. "Well, that's... interesting."

She studied him, trying to gauge his reaction. "What, that he asked me?"

"Well, that and the fact that I just figured out where my maglite went." There was the sound of something tearing, and Jeff pulled the little flashlight out of his closet. "Check it out!"

Ashley sighed, and he turned the flashlight off. "Just kidding," he promised with a grin, tossing the flashlight into his duffel bag. "Tell me about Andros. He wants you to come with him to KO-35?"

"No--yes," she amended. "I mean, he's not pressuring me to come or anything, he just said it would be nice if I did. Like--he wants me to come, but only if I want to."

Jeff regarded her for a moment. "Do you want to?"

She stared back, wondering what he was thinking. "I'm not sure."

He didn't answer right away. Finally, he asked, "Is he going to stay here, if you don't go?"

She twined her fingers together and squeezed nervously. "I don't know," she admitted. "I don't..." She swallowed. "I don't think so."

"So..." He seemed to be considering his words. "If you don't go with him--you'll break up?"

"No. I mean--we wouldn't, not on purpose, but..." She sighed, the ultimate outcome finally crystallizing in her mind. "I think it would happen eventually."

"Some people can hold together long-distance relationships," Jeff pointed out. "It happens, when people go away to college. Some of them stay together until they can be with each other again."

"But that's the thing," she said slowly. She had never thought about it quite that way--not so long term, just what would happen in the next few months. "Even if we stay together until I graduate, then what? Andros isn't going to live on Earth... I guess I always sort of knew that. So if I go to college, I'll just have to decide all over again when I graduate."

There was silence for a moment, then Jeff said, "Tell me if this is none of my business, okay?"

She nodded, surprised that he would even ask. Neither of them had ever been reluctant to tell the other to butt out. She smiled a little just thinking about it.

"How serious are you guys?" Jeff asked bluntly. "When Andros asks you to go with him, what exactly does he mean? Is this like, 'let's go be Rangers somewhere else for a while' or is it more like, 'will you marry me and start a family on my home planet'?"

She looked down at her hands, then reached for the slinky again. "I think it's more like the 'marry me' option," she said softly, surprised at how hard it was to say out loud. It was like saying the words might make the possibility less real.

"If you knew," Jeff said, "would that make a difference? Would you be more likely to go if you knew that's what he was asking? Are you thinking about going at all?" he added as an afterthought. "I just assumed you were..."

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it," she said with a small smile. "I'm thinking about it more now, actually."

There wasn't much he could say to that, and she watched as he picked up one of his posters and started rolling it up. Her smile widened as she realized what it was a picture of. Her brother had found one of the new Power Ranger posters last fall, and it had hung in his room ever since.

"What do you think?" she asked abruptly, watching him slide a second poster inside the first roll. "About me going to KO-35, I mean?"

He stared at the posters for a moment, then muttered, "That was a really dumb way to do it." He slid the elastic off the outer poster and let both of them unroll. "I'm thinking," he added, giving her a sidelong glance.

He looked around for someplace flat to lay the posters, found none, and made do with the accumulated milk crates and the edge of his cluttered bureau. He added the other large poster to the two he was already working on, and this time he rolled them all up at once. Stretching the elastic band around the roll, he balanced it against the end of his bed and turned back to look at her.

"I think that no one else can tell you what you want," he said finally. "I think you and Andros care for each other an awful lot, and I think you have to do what your heart tells you to."

She made a face. "That's such a cop-out," she complained, but she couldn't keep from smiling as she said it. It wasn't really; it was just his way of saying he wouldn't think she was crazy, whatever she decided.

He shrugged, but he was grinning too. "I know. If you really want to know, I'll tell you something, but it's not my decision to make. It isn't anyone's but yours, and don't let them tell you differently."

"Even Mom and Dad?" The words slipped out before she could think, and if they sounded as worried as she thought they did...

They did. The sympathetic look he gave her said it all. "It's your decision," he repeated. "Not theirs. You've already moved out once; they can handle it again."

She sighed. "Moving to another planet isn't quite the same thing. So what were you going to say?"

"Oh..." He hesitated. "Well, it's just this. I think if you can even think about giving up everything to be with someone else, then that someone else must be the most important thing in your life. And maybe, if you don't do it, nothing you'll ever achieve can make up for not having that one most important thing."

She just looked at him. "I can't decide whether that's depressing or inspiring," she said at last.

He grinned. "Maybe it's not even the truth. But you asked."

"Yeah, I did," she admitted, glancing at the clock. "Thanks."

"For whatever it's worth, you're welcome." He followed her gaze. "We'd better get moving, huh?"

"Yeah... did you accomplish anything here?" she asked, looking around his room.

He shrugged. "We'll see, I guess."

***

"Pass the potatoes, please?"

Ashley picked them up and handed them across the middle of the table, and Jeff winked at her. "Thanks."

She took a deep breath, deciding that it wouldn't get any easier by waiting. "I have something I wanted to talk about, actually. It's going to sound a little crazy..."

"But we expect that of you," Jeff assured her, helping himself to the potatoes.

She made a face at him, but she was grateful for his unspoken support. "It's about--this summer."

Without looking up, Jeff cleared his throat pointedly, and she added, "Or maybe longer."

She had both her parents' undivided attention now, she could tell. They were both giving her that expectant-but-trying-to-be-neutral look that only overprotective parents can manage. She shifted uncomfortably, and figured she'd better just get it over with. "Andros asked me to go back to KO-35 with him."

"For the summer?" her father asked. He sounded perfectly calm, but it was in that "I haven't decided what to feel about this yet" kind of way.

She swallowed carefully, wishing she felt casual enough to take a sip of water. "More like... indefinitely."

There was silence for a moment, as she had known there would be. "It's kind of a Ranger thing," she added, into the pause. "KO-35 only has two, after all, and now that it's trying to get back on its feet there's all sorts of trade issues and alliances and even practical stuff like getting food and water..."

She took a breath before continuing. "Having another Ranger around that everyone already knows could really help, so he was hoping--" She hesitated for just a second, not sure how to phrase exactly what Andros had been hoping. "Maybe I could do that," she finished awkwardly.

She saw her parents exchange glances. "So is this a professional arrangement?" her mother asked, a little too casually. "Or a personal one?"

She looked over at Jeff, and he gave her a quick smile of encouragement. "It's kind of both," she admitted. "We really want to be together, Mom. But KO-35 needs him more than Earth does right now, and it sounds like they could use my help too."

"Well..." her mother said at last. "If this is something you want, we certainly can't make that kind of decision for you."

"I have to ask, though," her father added. "Do you have any idea what you're getting into? It sounds like you're talking about rebuilding a world from the ground up. You could commit your whole life to something like that and still never finish."

"Which is pretty much what she's doing now anyway," Jeff interjected. He kept his tone light, as though he was making a joke, but that was the truth of being a Ranger and they knew it. Or at least, she thought they were starting to know it.

"I don't really know what I'm getting into," she confessed. "But I didn't know when Tanya asked me to take her place, either, and I managed anyway. I think maybe I could make a real difference on KO-35."

"I know you could," her mom said gently. "What matters to us is whether you'd be happy there."

"I guess I won't know until I try it," Ashley offered, trying to sound more careless than she felt. "I don't know that it will make me happy, but I do know that I want to be with Andros. And I know I'd always wonder if I didn't go."

To tell the truth, she was surprised and more than a little relieved at her parents' reactions. She didn't know what she had expected--they hadn't absolutely forbidden anything in longer than she could remember, but their wordless disapproval had usually been enough to dissuade her. This time, though... they were treating her like an adult, and it was both refreshing and a little frightening. If this didn't work out, she would have no one to blame but herself.

"When would you leave?" her father asked slowly, interrupting her reflection.

"I... I don't really know." She looked down at her plate for the first time in several minutes. "I just told Andros I'd think about it. We haven't talked about it since, so we haven't really made any plans."

"Well, if you go and you love it," Jeff told her, "let us know by July, okay?"

She frowned at him curiously.

He just grinned. "That's when tuition bills start coming."

***

It wasn't as late as she'd expected by the time she made it back to the Megaship. Her parents had wanted tonight to be a "family night", partly to congratulate Jeff for finishing the semester and her for being so close to finishing, and partly just to spend time together. But after her announcement at dinner, no one objected when she begged off movie watching to go back to the Megaship for a while.

She smiled as the familiar grey walls appeared around her, and she wondered suddenly what it would be like to have this feel more like "home" than the planet she was living on. Would it be strange? Lonely? Or... did she already feel that way, and she just hadn't realized it?

"DECA?" she said, laying her hand against the wall.

"Yes, Ashley?"

She smiled again. There was someone else she had to tell first. "Nothing. Where's Andros?"

"Andros is on deck one," DECA replied promptly.

"Thanks," Ashley answered, making her way toward the lift. There was only one thing "deck one" could mean, but she paused just outside the observatory door when she arrived.

It was entirely possible Andros was with Zhane, and she barely remembered not to call out to him mentally before she went in. She hadn't realized how often she used that alternative method of communication until it was denied to her. Finally she just keyed the door open and stepped inside, hoping she wouldn't be interrupting.

Andros was lying on his back in the middle of the room, sprawled across two sleeping bags directly under the overheard portal. His eyes were closed, and he was alone--effectively. She couldn't help but smile at the puddle of grey fur stretched out on his chest. In that fleeting moment, she knew what Andros had known as soon as he saw them: those kittens would never go back to the vet clinic.

Then Andros turned his head toward her, eyes opening halfway as he regarded her lazily. "Hey," he greeted her, making no movement that would disturb the kitten sleeping on top of him. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," she answered, smiling fondly down at him. "You look comfortable."

A smile spread across his face in return. "Not as comfortable as I'd be if you were with me."

She let out a breath in amusement, and settled herself on the floor next to him. She didn't lie down, though she knew that was what he had in mind. She wanted to be able to see his expression for this.

"So," she said, and she saw his eyes turn curious as he caught onto her hesitation. "Still want me to come with you?"

His face lit up. "Yeah," he said eagerly. "Still thinking about it?"

Her lips quirked. "Yeah. I... I wanted to ask you a few things, though."

"Sure." He sat up, dislodging the grey kitten as carefully as he could. The creature barely protested as it was moved to his lap, and Ashley couldn't resist reaching out to stroke its fur gently.

"Where's the other one?" she asked, glancing around.

"On the Bridge, I think." Andros smiled down at the kitten in his lap. "They've decided that's their new home. DECA's been keeping an eye on them, making sure they don't get in too much trouble."

She almost said something then, but she reminded herself that he wouldn't have any idea where she was coming from if she suggested keeping them right now. "I'm glad they're not lonely," she said instead, patting the grey kitten's head.

"They have each other," Andros reminded her. "They seem okay as long as they can be together most of the time."

She lifted her gaze to his and found him watching her. It wasn't an expectant look, just an idle stare, and she smiled. He smiled back, apparently realizing what he'd said. "Sort of like me with you," he added.

"And me with you," she murmured. "Andros... you don't want to live on Earth, do you."

He blinked. "I--I want to be with you," he said carefully, but she shook her head.

"It's okay," she said, searching his expression. "I understand... I just need you to be totally honest with me for a few minutes."

"I'm always honest with you," he told her. He didn't sound offended, though, and she knew he knew what she meant.

"I know," she said anyway. "But don't try not to hurt my feelings. Would you ever want to live on Earth?"

He hesitated just long enough to make her sure she had been right. "Permanently?" he asked at last. "I... No, I guess I wouldn't. To be honest, I don't know what I'd do here."

"So when you asked me to come to KO-35," she said, studying him. "Did you mean--permanently?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, first off," he said, resettling the grey kitten in his lap, "I didn't ask you to come unless you wanted to. And if you did come, I'd never ask you to stay longer than you wanted to, or--"

"Andros," she interrupted. "I'm not... it's not what you think; I'm not--mad at you. I want to come, but... I need to know if what I'm thinking is what you're thinking."

"What are you thinking?" he asked carefully.

Staring into his eyes, she couldn't quite bring herself to say it aloud. "I asked you first."

He didn't smile, and it was a long moment before he ventured, "I was thinking... permanently."

Her life went from utterly uncertain to absolutely perfect in less than a second. "Me too," she whispered, gazing back at him.

He swallowed visibly. "Does that mean--what I think it means?"

"Are you sure you want me to come live on KO-35 permanently?" she teased, a little breathless. "You know you'll never get me out of your hair."

"You'd come?" He looked torn between shock and delight. "Would you really come?"

"Of course I'd come!" As charming as his surprise was, she couldn't help giggling. "Do you think I'm just saying this? Do you know how much I've been thinking about it?"

"Not as much as I've been thinking about it, I bet," he said ruefully.

"Oh, yeah?" she demanded, grinning. "How much?"

"Every day," he admitted. "Ever since the first time I left."

"Yeah?" she repeated, leaning a little closer. Lowering her voice, she teased, "I've been thinking about it every minute."

He lifted one hand to her face, touching her chin gently. "Every second," he whispered, his soft kiss more welcome at that moment than anything else in the universe.

"We'll call it a draw," she murmured, kissing him again.

"No, we won't," he insisted, resting his forehead against hers as he played with the ends of her hair. "Because I won. You just won't admit it."

"You didn't win," she countered. "Because I'm still thinking about it."

"So am I," he whispered, not moving.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly. She smiled inadvertently as he tickled her neck. "Share."

"You first," he breathed, giving her another kiss.

"Mmm..." She pulled away, brown eyes catching hazel. "I'm thinking how good that feels."

He cleared his throat, then an impish grin touched his expression. "So do I win?"

"No," she retorted, trying not to giggle. "Are we really going to live on KO-35? Or are we going to stay on the Megaship?"

"We can do more good on KO-35," he answered slowly. Though he seemed to be giving the question serious consideration, she saw his gaze start to wander.

"But you said you and Zhane have been working on Eltare," she said, deliberately rearranging her legs. It was just getting warm enough to wear shorts again, and she had taken full advantage of the weather. "Is there any place to stay on KO-35?"

"Sure," he said, lifting his gaze to hers again. "Zhane and I were in Keyota last week, and it's almost completely rebuilt. It's not like it was before, obviously, but what's there is perfectly livable."

"Livable?" she repeated. "What do you mean by 'livable'?"

"It's not like Earth," he warned her. "But it's nice, I promise. There's running water and good food, and the power's more dependable than it is on Eltare. Zhane and I have rooms at one of the youth hostels... they're not big, but they're nicer than the Megaship."

She made herself smile, trying not to let her uncertainty show. She had survived Cassie's camping trips, after all. And he was probably underestimating things, as usual... Probably.

"So you have rooms?" she said archly, hoping to cover her reaction. "Do I get my own, or will we just have to make do?"

There was a time when the suggestion would have made him blush, but now he just smiled. "You get your own. Nobody shares--especially not Rangers."

"Nobody?" She frowned, surprised. "Is that a hostel rule or something?"

"Sort of," he admitted. "It's just to keep people from getting crowded, though; it's not to keep them from... well, you know."

She was so preoccupied by that news that the thought of teasing him for that last remark was fleeting. "Everyone has their own room," she repeated thoughtfully. That in and of itself probably said more about how few people there were on KO-35 than anything else. "Do you--pay for your room?"

"No, of course not." He looked amused at the idea. "No one pays to stay at a hostel."

"What about meals?" she persisted. "They don't feed you too, do they?"

"The morning meal and the evening one," he offered. "Everything else is up to the resident. But Rangers don't pay for meals, either, so we don't have to worry about that.

"You'll like it, Ash," he repeated, more quietly. "If you give it a chance, I think you'll like KO-35."

"I know I will," she said quickly. "And you know why?"

He shook his head, not taking his eyes off of hers.

She smiled. "Because you'll be there, silly."

A smile spread across his face, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. But then, to her surprise, he reached down and picked up the grey kitten. He held it up next to his cheek, and she laughed at his expression.

"Let me guess," she said, between giggles. "The kittens are coming with us."

He shrugged. "It's up to you," he said, in that tone of voice that told her it wasn't at all. "But they'd have more fun with us than anyone else."

"I'll have to convince Janet, somehow," she said, reaching over to pat the kitten as he set it down again. "She's not going to believe that I can just haul two kittens off to my dorm room with me."

"You could always tell her the truth," he suggested.

She eyed him, not totally sure he was joking until he smiled. She wrinkled her nose at him. "Very funny. 'Janet, my boyfriend and I are going to live on another planet and we'd like to take your kittens with us. You don't mind, do you?'"

"I'm sure she wouldn't," Andros offered. "It's not like it isn't a nice place."

"Not as good as their home planet," she retorted.

"Better than their home planet," he corrected.

"We'll just have to see about that," she said with a smirk.

"You will see," he informed her. "So will they."

She knew there had been a time when their good-natured banter over which planet was "better" had made him angry, but on nights like this she couldn't remember it very well. She smiled, running her fingers through the kitten's short fur again. "We'll have to ask them, sometime."

"Kerone could," Andros said idly, watching her pat the kitten.

She looked up in surprise. "You're kidding."

He shook his head. "She says she hears Jetson sometimes. I don't see why she couldn't talk to them."

"She can talk to Jetson?" Ashley stared at him. "Since when?"

He shrugged, catching her eye at last. "Since always, I guess. It surprised me, too."

"Wait..." She frowned as something occurred to her. "Is she the only one?"

Andros frowned back. "What do you mean?"

"Well... Saryn's awfully convinced that Jetson doesn't like him. I guess you saying that Kerone can 'hear' him made me wonder."

Andros' frown faded. "He's just jealous that Cassie likes her dog more than she likes him," he said, amused. "If there's more to it, he's never said anything to me."

She giggled. "You're probably right. He really doesn't get along with Jetson, does he."

Andros shook his head. "No... unfortunately, Cassie managed to adopt the only other being in the world as jealous as he is."

Ashley's giggles turned into full-fledged laughter. "They'll never get along with each other if that's true!"

He just shrugged, but he was smiling.

"Are you jealous?" Ashley whispered at last, getting herself under control as she leaned down to look the kitten in the eye. "Or should I be, because you're in my spot?"

Andros chuckled, setting the kitten down on the edge of the sleeping bag. "I think the only thing he'd say right now is that he's tired. He was racing around the Bridge with his brother all evening. DECA had to lock them in so they wouldn't fall down an access ladder before she could get to them."

"'Get to them'?" Ashley repeated, crawling into his embrace as he opened his arms to her. "What would she do?"

"Turn off the gravity," Andros answered. "She could catch them pretty well, but only if they were going slow enough that their inertia wouldn't slam them into the floor anyway."

"Oh," she murmured. "I didn't think of that. But she did that to TJ once, didn't she?"

"More than once," he said, a grin in his voice. "She turned off the AG field in his room three or four times, I think."

Ashley thought about that for a moment, and the fact that it took her that long made her suddenly aware of how tired she was. "Could she do that in here?" she asked at last.

"DECA," Andros said, raising his voice. "Could you shut off the AG field on deck one for a while?"

"Certainly," DECA's disembodied voice replied.

That was all the warning they had before "down" abruptly vanished. She tensed, clutching at Andros as she found herself falling--but nothing moved. It took her a moment to realize that everything was exactly as it had been before... except the direction.

There wasn't any. It was the strangest feeling, and she thought that if she hadn't grown almost used to it on her Galaxy Glider, it would be incredibly disconcerting. She tried to relax, only then noticing that her jump when the gravity first cut out had been enough to suspend them several inches above the floor. Unimpeded by a counter-force they were continuing, almost imperceptibly, to drift.

"Wow," she breathed, twisting to look up at Andros. Or was she looking down at him? It was impossible to tell... "This is crazy!"

"I like it," Andros said mildly. "You look pretty in zero-g."

She found herself blushing, and she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear out of habit. It didn't work, of course; the loose strands just floated off again. But when she glanced down, she realized that their smallest motions--well, hers; Andros wasn't moving at all--were affecting their orientation. She didn't know until she looked that they were a little bit... sideways, with respect to the floor.

"Whoa," she murmured. "It's like--flying."

She had meant piloting a zord, or her Glider, where "up" changed depending on which direction you were facing. But Andros took her more literally, disentangling himself and pushing her arms out to the side before giving her a gentle push. "It's better than flying," he said, as they headed in opposite directions.

As she looked over her shoulder, she saw him move slightly, touching the floor with his foot just hard enough to stop his backward motion and start him going the other way. He overtook her slowly, but with a deliberate grace that made it obvious this environment wasn't as foreign to him as it was to her.

He reached out and caught her arm, skewing both their trajectories even as he pulled her closer. "You can't do this when you're flying," he murmured. His mouth covered hers, and she grasped his shirt awkwardly to keep from drifting away.

He put one arm around her, reaching out to tap the wall with the other when they got too close. "Just relax," he whispered in her ear. "I won't let us hit anything."

She tried, but it was hard when there was nowhere to relax *to*. Then he put his other arm around her, pulling her closer than a hug, and she sighed contentedly. She could do this kind of relaxing.

He returned her kiss gently, and she could feel her heart starting to pound as she did her best to deepen the exchange. Once he had been shy because he was shy, but now that he knew it drove her crazy she was sure he did it on purpose... The effect was only compounded by their mutual weightlessness, for they couldn't press against each other without being pushed in the other direction.

As they wrapped themselves around each other, twisting lazily in midair, something occurred to her. With no small amount of amusement, she realized that they were finally doing, in the observatory, just what their friends had suspected them of doing all along.

It was good to live up to expectations.

_fin_


	13. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: My roommate's mom made us fuzzy bunnies! Note the extremely loose definition of the word "dancing" there at the end... SOTPR, and I also stole Adri's "Aladdin" reference from last year. What can I say; it was cool.

__

Disclaimer: My roommate's mom made us fuzzy bunnies! Note the extremely loose definition of the word "dancing" there at the end... SOTPR, and I also stole Adri's "Aladdin" reference from last year. What can I say; it was cool.

****

Heartbeat  
by Starhawk

The darkness pressed in, harder and harder, until it was implode or explode. Light flashed outward in every direction as she bolted upright, searing the room with a violet fire that just barely took the place of a scream. She stared around wildly, and the light dimmed imperceptibly as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

White light started to edge the purple out, and she tensed as she saw DECA's camera light flicker on. She reminded herself to breathe, to not find a threat in something so familiar. The pressure in her chest eased a little as her repressed cry sank back, retreating toward the center of her being where it could be safely buried once more.

"It's all right, Kerone," DECA said quietly. Her voice was somehow soothing and concerned at the same time. "It was just a dream."

She swallowed hard, hugging her arms closer to her. "I wish..." She stumbled over the words, making sure the scream could not come so close to erupting again. "I wish that was true."

"Did you remember something?" DECA asked gently.

She stared down at the floor, watching the violet shadows fade. The room's normal lighting crept in as her magic's explosive lightshow dissipated, keeping the level of illumination constant. "I remember every night," she whispered. "I go through... through these phases, where I just have nightmare after nightmare. They stop eventually. For a while."

"Why don't you go down to the holding bay?" DECA's tone was warm and comforting, and she found herself starting to relax a little. "I'll make you something to drink, and perhaps you can try to sleep again later."

She shivered involuntarily, but she found herself sliding off her bunk before she could think about it. "Yeah," she murmured, wrapping an oversized sweatshirt around her shoulders and folding her arms again as she headed toward the door. "That would be nice."

"DECA?" she added, as she stepped out into the hallway. "Do you think nightmares are a punishment? For things we've done wrong in our lives?"

"No," DECA answered immediately. Red lights blinked slowly on and then off, following her down the corridor toward the lift. "Current psychological theories suggest that nightmares are a way of keeping certain neural connections in the brain from becoming dormant."

She paused outside the lift, shrugging the sweatshirt off her shoulders and pulling it over her head. She couldn't seem to get warm enough, otherwise. DECA held the door patiently, and she glanced up at her camera before she stepped inside. "Do you believe that?"

"I have had little personal experience with nightmares," DECA reminded her. "But I've seen nothing to contradict such a line of reasoning."

She sighed, entering the lift and leaning against the back wall as the door closed. "So nightmares keep us from forgetting what it's like to be scared out of our minds?"

"Perhaps," DECA replied. "More than that, though, nightmares keep destructive emotions from being completely suppressed. Suppressed emotions have long been recognized as damaging to the human psyche."

She shivered again, glancing down at the Astro Ranger "V" symbol on her sweatshirt. It went from purple to red in the blink of an eye. She tossed her head, shaking out the sky blue curls in favor of blonde, and she smiled half-heartedly as she felt the air in the lift begin to warm slightly. "You don't have to do that."

"The temperature on the Megaship is maintained for the comfort of its crew," DECA answered as the lift came to a halt. "It's no trouble to raise it if you're cold."

It was noticeably cooler in the hallway, but she didn't doubt that the temperature there was climbing as well. "Thank you," she murmured, tugging her sleeves down over her fingers.

"You're welcome." DECA sounded as though she might add something else, but at the last minute changed her mind.

It didn't take long to figure out why. As she paused in the doorway to the holding bay, she saw DECA's holoimage look up from the other side of the room and nod in greeting. Next to DECA was the Silver Galaxy Glider, its pilot leaning casually against it as he argued something with the Megaship's sentient computer.

She closed her eyes briefly. "Thanks a lot," she whispered, knowing DECA would hear her. She'd been set up. Her only consolation was that Zhane looked just as surprised as she felt when he followed DECA's gaze.

"Hey," he greeted her, an easy smile chasing the surprise off of his face. "Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head wordlessly.

"Me neither." He peered more closely at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She forced herself to release her grip on her sweatshirt and appear more relaxed. "I'm fine."

"There is tea for you in the Synthetron," DECA offered, not seeming to notice the awkward silence. Or maybe she spoke to cover it up; it was impossible to say.

"Thank you," she murmured, glad to turn her back on Zhane's curious gaze.

He was frowning down at his Glider by the time she retrieved the mug DECA had left for her, and she was free to study him as she took a cautious sip. He looked somehow... leaner than he had five months ago; not thinner or even taller, really, just--more focused. She couldn't describe it, and she'd been trying to put her finger on it ever since she'd come back.

Now he bent over his Galaxy Glider with as much concentration as Andros, his voice muffled by the metalsynth as he asked, "Are you sure you're linked up right? The dampers all look fine from here."

"It does not require an electronic link to know that the secondary port damper is running below optimum," DECA informed him, sounding mildly exasperated. "Switch the primaries off."

Zhane took a step back, regarding the Glider critically. "I just did. There's nothing wrong."

With some asperity, DECA replied, "Not when it's sitting unloaded in a stable gravity field, no. I submit that the holding bay is not a representative test area."

"Hey, Astrea," Zhane said, glancing over at her. A smirk lingered at the corners of his mouth. "Want to do me a favor?"

She gave him an inquiring look, and he waved her over. "Hop up on my Glider, would you?"

She looked at DECA, but the hologram just folded her arms expectantly. "Why?" she asked Zhane, wrapping her other hand around her mug. Without waiting for the answer, she stepped up onto his Glider.

It remained absolutely stable, as though she were still standing on the deck when in fact she was hovering almost a foot above it. She bounced up on her toes experimentally, careful not to upset her tea. "Feels good to me," she said with a shrug.

"See?" Zhane seemed to take her word as all the proof he needed. "I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with it."

DECA shook her head. "And I'm telling you that this is hardly the appropriate environment to make that determination. The port secondary is misaligned."

"It's not misaligned!" Zhane exclaimed. "I just checked it!"

"Then you didn't check carefully enough," DECA answered.

Zhane walked around the front of the Glider and eyed its orientation. "It's fine," he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. Nonetheless, he came closer and inspected the open port panel again. "There's nothing wrong with this thing, DECA."

"It will not take an extended journey." DECA didn't back down, but neither did her calm waver. "Nor will it take battle maneuvers. If the primaries cut out, this is a significant safety risk."

Zhane didn't look convinced. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out who's right, won't we. Want to come, Astrea?"

Surprised, she glanced down at him. "You're going to try it out?"

"You bet," he said with a grin. "It's the only way to know."

He would do it, too. She didn't even have to see his expression to know. "All right," she said, stepping off his Glider. She took another sip of her tea before setting it down and turning back to him.

Zhane was already on his Glider, holding out his hand as though he'd expected her to agree. "Let's go!"

She rolled her eyes, but she had to hide her smile as he pulled her up in front of him. "Do you have any idea what you're doing, Zhane?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" He sounded offended. "I've been flying this Glider for years. I know when the dampers are misaligned and when they're not!"

"Right," she said, unable to keep the smirk out of her voice. She trusted DECA's opinion on all things mechanical over Zhane's any day, but someone had to keep him from getting tossed off a malfunctioning Glider. "Whatever you say."

"Quiet, princess." There was a pause, just long enough for her to consider how long it had been since anyone called her that, and then he added, "Teleporting."

A rain of silver washed away the inside of the holding bay, and an instant later she found herself out among the stars. She let out her breath instinctively and braced for the absolute chill, but there was none. If nothing else, the Glider's atmospheric generator was operating perfectly.

"Not bad," Zhane said, peering over her shoulder as though the view might be different. "We're in good shape so far."

"We haven't done anything yet," she reminded him wryly.

"Spoilsport," he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hang on."

She barely had time to open her mouth to retort before the world started to slide past, faster and faster as the Glider picked up speed. She could easily have been standing in the holding bay, still and unmoving, but for the lightshow around her. The Megaship closed in above them, hull flashing by too fast for her eye to follow, and when she dared to glance "down" she caught a glimpse of blue and green amidst the twinkling blackness.

The stars burst into their full glory before her as the Glider shot out of the Megaship's shadow, and she tensed as they started to spin around her. "Zhane!"

She heard him laugh in her ear, and she realized suddenly that her hands were clenched on his as the Glider rolled over and over. Her heart pounded in her ears even as they started to level out, and she had a moment of relative peace before the Glider banked sharply and dove. She would have had no indication that they were actually descending had it not been for the Megaship's dorsal side rushing up to meet them at an alarming rate of speed.

The armor plating reached up to embrace them, but she didn't have time to shriek. The Glider's nose rose sharply and their flight path flattened out only meters above the hull, Zhane's arms still firmly around her as the force shielding streaked by on either side. She forgot to breathe as they sailed recklessly between the Megaship's defenses, canyonlike walls fairly sparkling with power as the Glider flaunted its proximity.

She felt Zhane shift slightly and the Glider sped up, racing toward certain doom when they ran out of fissure. And they would, as soon as they reached an overlap--

"Relax, princess," Zhane whispered in her ear. The sound was startlingly loud in the utter silence of space, where all she could hear was the pounding of her heart and the imagined scream of wind and heat as they dared the Megaship's shields. "I'm not going to let anything happen to us."

He thought she was afraid! She let go of his hands with one of hers, lifting her fist defiantly over her head as she laughed. Her, the princess of evil! Dark Spectre's second in command! A self-taught master-level sorceress, and he thought she was afraid!

She could feel the magic gathering with every heartbeat. She didn't have to look to know her hand was glowing as violet sparkles started to spill out from between tightly clenched fingers. Zhane whooped, tightening his grip on her as the Glider pulled up hard. The overlap loomed close enough to see only as they cleared it, shooting straight "up" and out of the electrically charged ravine. Purple fireworks streamed behind them as they soared on into open space.

The Glider arced around, making the sparkling trail visible over her shoulder before it faded all the way out. "Nice," Zhane remarked appreciatively, even as they coasted lazily over the edge of the Megaship.

Earth lay spread out before them. She had had nothing but the impression of its presence until now, when they were actually going slowly enough to see more than "fast", "close", and "big". Not that Earth wasn't big enough itself... a vast expanse of blue-green life protected by swirling white and the thinnest shimmer of atmosphere. But it was finite--not like space, where the stars went on forever, but limited and all the more precious for being so.

For a long moment she could only stare, until she became aware of Zhane muttering something under his breath. She tore her eyes away from the tiny giant in front of them, trying for an inquisitive look that she couldn't quite manage so close to him. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't feel that?" he asked, sounding more rueful than surprised.

She shook her head wordlessly, not bothering to explain that she'd been distracted.

"The secondary port damper just cut out. Good thing the primary kicked in, or we might have been in trouble. I hate it when DECA's right," he added, almost as an afterthought.

She tried to suppress a giggle. "You must hate it a lot, then."

"I do," he agreed. There was a grin in his voice that told her he wasn't even remotely serious. "I'm going to get her someday, though. I'll be right and she'll be wrong; you'll see."

She just rolled her eyes. "Is it really that important?"

"It doesn't keep me up nights, if that's what you're asking," Zhane told her. The grin was still there as he let go of her waist and put his hands on her arms instead. "Take a step forward, okay?"

She did, tentatively, well aware that there was room for only a single step. "What are you doing?"

"Reinitializing the other primaries," he answered, crouching down in the space she'd made by moving. "DECA will say it's silly, but I don't like running on three backups and one main. Might as well have them all working as a team."

"You're anthropopathizing your dampers," she informed him.

"So?" He glanced up at her amused expression and shook his head. "I don't even know what that means," he admitted sheepishly.

"You're giving them human feelings," she said, feeling a smile creep onto her face.

"Ah." He seemed to consider that for a moment, then shrugged cheerfully. "Well, whatever works!"

Her smile widened as she watched him go back to whatever he was doing, but then a shiver took hold of her and she wrapped her arms around herself instinctively. She swallowed, her smile fading, and she was glad when he didn't notice. *You can't be cold,* she told herself sternly. *It isn't cold!*

It was dark, though, just like in her dreams. It was pressing in on her. She wondered fleetingly if Zhane ever felt this way--if this was how he felt when he said that the walls were closing in on him, and nothing she or anyone else said could convince him otherwise.

She took a deep breath, concentrating on the flow of air and the overloud heartbeat that was still rushing adrenaline through her system. She stared at Zhane for lack of anything more comforting, and she felt the fingers of her left hand clench around her locket. It still hung on the same chain she had worn as Astronema...

She couldn't help but remember the sparkles, and as she glanced down her fingers glowed briefly. Where had thoughts like those come from? She knew Zhane had thought her only exuberant, and she had been, but had she been exuberant as Kerone? Or as Astronema?

"Astrea?" Zhane was standing in front of her, a worried look on his face. "You okay?"

Another shiver shook her body, and she tried to step back.

"Hey, whoa!" Zhane caught her just before she would have fallen. "What's going on?"

"I'm so cold," she whispered, her eyes locked with his.

He pulled her into a hug without another word, holding her and her bulky sweatshirt close as she wrapped her arms around him. "You look like you did when you walked into the holding bay," he murmured. "What's wrong?"

This time he must have felt her shiver, for he added, "It's the same temperature as the Megaship... do you want me to adjust it?"

She moved her head back and forth, just enough to let him know he didn't have to. "It isn't the air," she whispered, suddenly glad to have someone to lean on. "It's me. I'm cold on the inside."

"What are you talking about?" He sounded torn between anger and concern, but he held her tighter instead of pushing her away. "Tell me what's going on."

"I just..." She swallowed hard. "I just don't know who I am sometimes," she confessed miserably.

"You're a wonderful, caring person," Zhane replied immediately. "You love to smile and you want to make everything right. What else matters?"

She fought the smile that threatened, and she felt tears prick her eyelids. "So am I Kerone?" she asked softly. She didn't know why the answer was so important. "Or am I Astronema?"

"You used to say you were both," he reminded her, rubbing her back gently. "What changed?"

She sighed. They had been standing too close for too long, but she didn't want to pull away. "I don't know..." she murmured, knowing it was untrue. "Astronema's not... not very popular, Zhane."

He hugged her hard, and she heard him whisper fiercely, "I *love* Astronema, so don't you ever say that again."

"Really?" She couldn't keep her voice steady. "Everyone else loves Kerone."

"They don't love Kerone." He drew back, staring into her eyes. Both hands found her shoulders, and then he lifted one to gently stroke her cheek. "They love *you*. Just like I do."

"But--" She lowered her gaze helplessly. "If I'm really Astronema, then all those horrible things that I did... how can anyone love that?"

"Evil deeds don't make a villain," Zhane said firmly. "No more than noble accomplishments make a hero. All you are is what you're doing right now... all you are is what you believe."

"I don't know what I believe in," she murmured, still staring down at his shirt.

"Not many people can put it in words," he answered. "But that doesn't make it less real."

She touched her locket again, inadvertently. "I believe in family," she whispered. "I believe... in love." She lifted her gaze to his again and took a deep breath. "I believe in you, Zhane."

He smiled, a warm affectionate smile that made his eyes seem lighter. "I believe in you. Astronema, Kerone... those are just names. They may represent different aspects of you, but there's only one you." His blue eyes twinkled, and he added, "After all, we call Andros 'Red Ranger', and you don't see him having an identity crisis, do you?"

A small laugh escaped at the thought, and Zhane grinned back at her. "You call him Castor," she accused, not willing to let that pass without retort. "If anyone's going to give him an identity crisis, it's you!"

Zhane's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" he wanted to know, his grin fading a little.

"I heard you one night in the holding bay," she said, watching his expression curiously. She had always meant to ask one of them about it. "What does it mean?"

"It's..." He looked uncomfortable. "It's kind of a long story."

"You listened to mine," she reminded him.

"Well--" He hesitated. "Castor and Pollux were brothers, in a story his parents used to tell. Twins." Zhane shrugged self-consciously. "That's all."

She smiled at his reluctance. "I think that's sweet," she said gently. "You should have been brothers."

He grinned, but the expression was strangely shy. "Maybe we were." Before she could respond to that, though, he asked quickly, "So did you mean what you told Carlos?"

"When?" She hadn't expected the subject to change quite so fast.

"Yesterday, on the Bridge. You said you'd never danced."

"Oh." She gave him a mock-frown. "Of course I meant it. I always mean what I say."

He glanced down, tracing a line across the front of her sweatshirt. It was an unusually intimate gesture, until she realized that he must be able to see the silver chain of his phoenix medallion around her neck. She wore it under her shirt, unlike her locket, but he must know it was there.

"Always?" Zhane asked quietly.

She swallowed at the reminder of her broken promise. "Most of the time."

He looked up at her again, one hand still on her shoulder. "Why didn't you call?"

She had called. But not as often as she could have. Not as often as she had said she would. And not at all, toward the end. She had nothing to give him but the truth, now.

"I was afraid to," she said simply.

"Because of me?" he asked, studying her carefully. "Or because of you?"

She hesitated. "Both," she said at last. "You, because it had been so long. Me, because... I don't know."

He lifted his free hand to her face again, but this time he brushed the straight blonde wisps back from her eyes. "I told you I'd be here," he reminded her.

She nodded wordlessly. It was easier to hear than it was to believe, and she suspected he knew it. They both knew the power of unkeepable promises.

"Your hair," he realized aloud. It was the way she had always worn it as Astrea. "Trying to be less like Astronema?" he asked gently.

"Sometimes," she admitted after a moment. "Sometimes more like her."

It was his turn to nod. They said more in the silence than they had with the words.

Then he touched her cheek again, one hand still caressing her hair, and she smiled a little. She turned her face toward his, and he kissed her slowly. It was gentle and unintrusive, but strangely comforting. They stood that way for what felt like a long time, thought it couldn't have been much more than a few seconds before Zhane pulled away.

"I have something to tell you," he said softly. "It's not important, but I don't want you hearing about it from someone else."

"One of those things," she said, a smile tugging at her lips again. "I promise not to throw anything."

"Thanks." He sounded more serious than she'd expected, and more nervous than his earlier disclaimer warranted. "I kissed Kayatachi."

She frowned, sure she should recognize that name from somewhere. "One of the Eltaran Rangers?" she guessed at last.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her.

She studied him in return. "Do you love her?"

"No, of course not. We were celebrating, and it just... happened. It didn't mean anything."

She shrugged a little. "Okay then."

He gave her a worried look. "I do love Andros, though."

She smiled. "I know."

"Okay then," he echoed, looking relieved.

"I have something to tell you, too," she said, trying to keep her expression neutral.

"Yeah?" he asked apprehensively.

She bit her lip. "I kissed Saryn."

His eyes widened. "What!"

She couldn't keep from giggling any longer. "Kidding! I'm just kidding!"

He clapped one hand over his heart, miming shock. "Man! I thought I'd been zapped into some sort of parallel universe! Not that you can't kiss anyone you want," he added hastily, "but... Saryn?"

She smirked. "Don't worry. It isn't worth death by Cassie even if I wanted to try."

He laughed, but she saw the glance he shot her out of the corner of his eye. "So you don't?" he asked, his grin just a little bit worried. "Want to try, that is."

She put her hands on her hips. "I thought you just said I could kiss anyone I wanted," she teased, well aware that they weren't just joking around. They were both testing the limits, seeing how far they could go.

"Well," he said with a shrug, clearly trying to be casual about it. "You can. Obviously. But... I guess I just want you to know that--no matter who I kiss, you're the one I love."

"Thank you," she said softly. "That means a lot to me." She tugged the phoenix free from underneath her sweatshirt and stared down at it, not quite able to meet his eyes as she continued. "I don't--I don't really know enough to say 'I love you' and mean it, and I'm sorry, because if anyone deserves it, you do."

She held up the medallion, meeting his eyes involuntarily. "But if this is you, then it's me too. I'm still... I'm still figuring out what it means to be free, and to be able to love without being afraid. But... if it means anything, I think you could teach me--because you've already started."

He was looking at her without a trace of the amusement that usually lingered on his features. "It does mean something," he said quietly. "It means a lot. I'll be here for you as long as you want me, you know."

"Even if it's a really long time?" She hadn't thought about that, she'd just said it, but he didn't hesitate.

"Especially if it's a really long time," he told her.

She smiled tentatively, and he pulled her close for a hug. "Now," he whispered in her ear. "What's all this about nightmares?"

She pushed against his chest indignantly, but he didn't let go. "DECA told you!"

"She told me not to say anything," he admitted, hugging her harder. "She said you'd just leave if I did. But she wanted to be sure I wouldn't make any stupid jokes by accident."

"I like your jokes," she mumbled. She squeezed him back before trying to let go, and this time he let her. "They're just bad dreams; they'll go away."

"Not if you ignore them," he countered. "Bad dreams only get worse when you ignore them. Trust me; I know."

She looked up, searching his expression. "What do you dream?"

"I used to dream that the monster got to Andros before I could," he said frankly. "I would dream that he died back on KO-35. I still dream about the school sometimes, or hypersleep--that I'm trapped, and that I won't die; I'll just stay that way forever and no one will even know."

"You dream about being alone," she murmured, looking away. "I'm never alone in my nightmares. There are always people around and I know that I'm going to hurt them but there's no way to warn them... I know they're going to die and it's because of me but there's nothing I can do!"

"Hey," Zhane said softly. He caught her hand and she tried to pull away, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. "Uh-uh," he said, twining his fingers through hers and holding her fast. "It's not that easy. You can't turn away from nightmares; you have to face them."

She lifted her head, knowing her eyes were too bright. "Like you?" she said, wishing her voice wouldn't tremble.

"I do the best I can," he said softly. "That's all any of us can do. We cry when we have to, and sometimes we just scream out loud, but we're always stronger for it."

A tear slid down her cheek, and to her embarrassment she felt a sob slip out. She swallowed hard, trying to turn away again, but he wouldn't let her. Staring down at his shirt she whispered, "This is not me being strong, Zhane."

"Yes it is," he insisted, catching her other hand and squeezing it tight. "Astrea, people who aren't afraid never have to be strong! People who don't feel anything aren't heroes; they're machines! Nothing stops them, nothing slows them down, but it's not because they're strong, it's because they don't *care*!"

She sniffed, wiping her cheek against her shoulder. "So next time I should just scream, huh?" she whispered, trying to smile. "Carlos won't like that; he's right next door."

"Did you want to scream tonight?" Zhane asked quietly.

She hesitated, but she managed to make herself nod.

"Turn around." He gave her a little push when she looked at him oddly. "I mean it; turn around."

Reluctantly, she let go of his hands and turned around to face the stars. She felt him put his hands over her ears, and then she heard him whisper, *Go ahead. Scream. It'll make you feel better.*

She tried to shake her head. "I can't just scream!"

*We're not strong because we're never afraid, Astrea. We're strong because we're afraid and we go on anyway. So scream and prove it. Scream to prove that you're afraid, and that it doesn't matter.*

She took a deep breath, knowing that in the end she would scream not because she needed to but because he had asked her to. So she did, screaming so that he would hear her and know that she was trying as hard as he was. She could hear herself, too, despite his hands over her ears, and the sound caught at something inside of her.

Something woke at the sound of the scream, uncoiling deep inside of her and forcing its way to the surface before she could even recognize it. It got into her throat and took over her voice, turning a half-hearted shriek into a full-bodied howl of release. It was the stuff her nightmares were made of, and she screamed and screamed until she couldn't feel it inside her anymore.

Zhane's arms went around her waist the moment she stopped, hugging her close and holding her up when she slumped against him. "Feel any better?" he murmured, kissing the back of her head and smoothing her hair with his cheek.

"No," she sulked, her voice barely above a whisper. She did, in a way. Less pent-up, more tired. She couldn't tell if it was a good change or a bad one, but at least it was a change. "My throat hurts."

"Wuss," he teased gently, kissing her again. "You have a pretty scream."

She elbowed him, hard, but she felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips. "I suppose you've made a lot of girls scream."

"Not since I was six and fell into a mudhole," he said wryly. "But don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Really?" she murmured, putting her hand over her throat. She was really going to regret that tomorrow. "How much of it's true?"

"What?" He sounded surprised. "My reputation, or the mudhole story?"

She managed to giggle. It was a good feeling. "Both."

"The mudhole story's true," he told her. "And it was an accident, no matter what Andros tells you. The reputation thing, though..." He paused for a moment. "I've kissed a lot of girls, Astrea. But that's it."

She nodded once. "Just curious," she whispered. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For telling me," she said, having to think about it. Thanking him had been automatic. "And--for making me scream."

"Yeah, well, I have that effect on a lot of people," he cracked.

She giggled, elbowing him again. "Liar."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe," she said with a smile.

They stood that way for a few moments, staring into the void and letting the stars' peace seep into them. Finally she murmured, "You're going to have to admit to DECA that the damper got fried eventually, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He sounded like he was grinning sheepishly. "But not yet."

She was about to ask what he was waiting for when he added, "So about the dancing thing... Did you mean it when you said you weren't planning to start?"

"I meant I wasn't planning to start with Carlos," she answered, twisting to look over her shoulder. "I didn't mean I wouldn't dance ever."

"Good." He loosened his grip on her, carefully, as though he wanted to make sure she could stand on her own. "Turn around again and I'll give you your first lesson."

She turned, about to make a sarcastic remark when she saw the look in his eyes. She closed her mouth without a word, smiling a little instead. He smiled back, and the expression warmed her heart.

"Okay," he said, edging a little closer to her. "Rule number one." He slid his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace that wasn't quite a hug. "Music is optional."

She wasn't sure how her hands had ended up on his shoulders, but it didn't seem quite right. She wound them around behind his neck before she could think about it, and he smiled again. They were close enough that they were almost-touching, in a way that was somehow more intimate than hugging would have been.

"Rule number two," he continued, his voice a little lower. "Moving is also optional."

She leaned a fraction closer, keeping her eyes on his until the last second. "What about kissing?" she murmured, brushing her lips against his. "Is kissing optional?"

"Kissing is good," he mumbled, letting her capture his mouth again.

When their kiss ended she whispered breathlessly, "I think my heart is dancing. Is that silly?"

He shook his head. "No," he breathed, kissing her again. "Mine too."

Finally she found herself staring into his blue eyes again, getting lost in something deeper than the stars. "Zhane?" she whispered at last. "When will I know that I love you?"

He smiled at her. "When you don't have to ask," he answered. "Hey..."

She gave him a curious look, and he ran his fingers through her hair. "Would Astronema have done this, do you think? Danced on a Glider?"

"Yes." The answer came easily, and she found herself smiling. "If you'd asked me, I would have."

_fin_


	14. Ring Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Oh, they *do* exist outside of hopelessly sappy coupledom! Wait... they do? It's a good thing I have no respect for reality, or I'd be forced to write something with a point. And what fun would that be? SOTPR.

__

Disclaimer: Oh, they *do* exist outside of hopelessly sappy coupledom! Wait... they do? It's a good thing I have no respect for reality, or I'd be forced to write something with a point. And what fun would that be? SOTPR.

****

Ring Finger  
by Starhawk

She wouldn't have heard the knock if she hadn't been standing right in front of the door. She threw her towel down on the bed and grabbed for the remote, turning the volume on the stereo down to a more reasonable level. She shot another look at the mirror before pulling the door open.

"TJ!" she exclaimed delightedly. "I was just thinking about you!"

"What a coincidence," he said with a grin. He pulled his hand out from behind his back and offered her a wrapped bundle of rainbow colored flowers. "I was just thinking about you, too."

"Ohh..." Tessa took them from him carefully, inhaling the soft scent of fresh roses. "These are beautiful! Thank you!"

She pushed the door wide for him as she turned toward her desk, adding "Come on in," over her shoulder. "What's the password?" she added belatedly, laying the flowers beside her computer.

"The password is 'pretty please,'" TJ answered, putting his hands on her shoulders from behind. "'I want to see my gorgeous girlfriend.'"

She laughed, turning in his embrace to smile up at him. "Flatterer. What are you doing here so early?"

"Since when do I need an excuse?" he inquired. "I just wanted to say hi. And I like your hair," he added, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Most people's hair straightens out when it's wet; mine just gets curlier. I don't understand it."

"I like it," he repeated, touching her hair briefly. "So what are you up to?"

She gave him a look of amused disbelief. "Hello, prom? You think a girl can get ready in five minutes?"

"Just checking," he said lightly, and she did her best to repress a frown at his apparent evasion.

"Did you come by just to bring these?" she asked, keeping her smile firmly in place as she glanced down at the flowers. "You shouldn't have gone out of your way."

"Well, I admit that the flowers were an afterthought," he teased. "I am a guy, after all. Mostly I just wanted to see you."

She laughed, giving him a gentle push. "You'll see me in an hour," she reminded him. "Now get out of here so I can get ready!"

He sighed. "I'll see you later, then," he said over his shoulder, letting her push him toward the door.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Later. Thanks for the flowers!" she added, her hand on the doorknob. She hadn't meant to say that, but he looked so disappointed that she just had to.

He smiled at her when she waved, and she resisted the urge to lock the door behind her when it was finally closed again. He would be able to hear the click of the deadbolt from the hallway, and that would only tip him off that something was wrong. She couldn't say anything for the same reason--the walls around here were too thin for anything but the illusion of privacy.

She tried to go back to her hair instead. Unfortunately, the mirror was on the back of the door, and the more she stared at it the easier it was to imagine that he was on the other side of the door, staring back. Finally she took her brush over to the window, wondering if he would leave the normal way.

He did. She saw him exit through the main doors only a moment later, and he glanced up at her window automatically. She hadn't expected that, and she just barely kept from turning away. She even managed to wave, and he blew her a jaunty kiss. Just like TJ always did...

She swallowed, watching him saunter off down the street toward the commuter parking lot. The windows were wide open, so she waited until he was out of sight to look around for her communicator. She had taken it off before she showered.

It was on her desk, right where she'd left it--underneath the flowers. She pushed them gingerly aside, rescuing the yellow-banded communicator before backing away. She activated the little device as she sat down on Marie's bed. "TJ?" she asked, still staring at the flowers. "This is Tessa."

***

"So you think she'll like it?"

Carlos didn't even look up from his computer. "Yeah, man. I think she'll like it."

"Are you sure?" TJ persisted. "I mean, we haven't talked about this much."

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Carlos answered absently. "Telling her in advance sort of defeats the purpose."

"Yeah, but--" His communicator chimed, and he hesitated. Carlos kept typing, not paying any more attention than he had before.

Tessa's voice came across the comm link before he could even acknowledge it. She sounded a little... odd, and he frowned. "Tess? What's wrong?"

The answer startled him. "You gave me flowers," she said, the strange note still in her voice.

"What?" He saw Carlos look up from his laptop at last. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, your Psycho Ranger did," she amended, and a cold feeling settled into the pit of his stomach.

"Are you all right?" he demanded. "Are you alone? Where's Marie?"

"She went home for the weekend. Yes I'm alone, and yes I'm fine, if you don't count being incredibly creeped out. He's gone now... I don't think he knows I caught on, but--"

"I want you on the Megaship," TJ interrupted. "And I want you to be able to get here whenever you need to. Should I bring you up now, or do you want to wait a couple minutes while I talk Andros into changing the security protocols?"

"Give me a couple of minutes," she answered, and he didn't think he was imagining the relief in her voice. "I'll be ready to go then."

"All right." He exchanged glances with Carlos. "Don't let anyone else in, okay? If anything happens, call right away and we'll get you out of there."

"I will," she promised. "See you in a few minutes."

"Be there soon." He tapped his morpher and let his wrist fall, heading for the door before Carlos could say a word. "DECA, where's Andros?"

"Andros is one deck one," DECA replied.

"With?" TJ prompted as he stepped into the hall. Andros was rarely in the observatory alone.

"Zhane is also on deck one," the computer offered.

"Thanks." As he entered the lift, it occurred to him to ask, "DECA, do I have the authority to alter the Megaship's security level?"

"All Astro Rangers have that authority," she told him.

"Deck one," he said automatically, and the lift hummed to life. "So if I told you to go to security level four, you'd do it?"

"Of course. Control of ship's functions is the responsibility and the privilege of the Astro Rangers. You may alter shipwide security at your discretion."

He considered that for a moment. "Well, that's good to know," he muttered, half to himself. Still, he had no doubt that Andros would be informed the moment he gave the order, and the Red Ranger would naturally want an explanation. With no one in immediate danger, he'd better explain first.

***

"All right, who took my barrette?" Cassie was holding a single braid away from her face as she scanned the room impatiently. "I just had it a second ago."

"I ate it," Ashley told her. "Sorry. Want an elastic?"

Tessa stood up and tested her sandals, unable to keep from making a face when one of the straps cut into her ankle. Bracing her foot on the chair she'd just been sitting in, she tried to loosen it a little. "Who invented these annoying buckles?" she asked, not addressing anyone in particular.

"Here," Ashley offered, appearing beside her in an instant. "Let me do it."

The Yellow Ranger knelt next to her, her usual grace not hindered by heels and a flared ballgown. She pulled the strap free easily and slid it down a hole. "Just one, or more?"

"I think that's good." Putting her foot back on the floor, Tessa shifted her weight experimentally. "Yeah, that's great. Thanks."

"Oh, no you don't!" Ashley caught a little brown wisp of fur just before it would have tackled her sandal. "Nice try," she told the kitten. "Why don't you go talk to Kerone?"

Kerone lay sprawled on Cassie's bunk in jeans and a t-shirt, paying no attention to the activity around her. She had a comic book propped up against her knees and she seemed, for all intents and purposes, completely engrossed in it. The grey kitten was already curled in the crook of her arm, chewing contentedly on something.

"Here," Ashley said, dropping the other kitten on Kerone's stomach. "Hold on to this one too, would you? And what is--oh. Cassie?"

The grin in her voice got Tessa's attention again, and she looked up in time to see Ashley pull a pink rhinestone butterfly away from the grey kitten. "I found your barrette," Ashley offered, inspecting it. "It looks okay. No teeth marks, anyway."

"I didn't even see him take it!" Cassie held out her hand, and Ashley passed the little clip over to her. "Thanks for noticing that, Kerone."

"No problem," the other girl answered absently. Her voice sounded a little quieter than usual, but Tessa couldn't tell whether she was hoarse or just distracted.

"Want some help?" Ashley was hovering next to her friend, studying her reflection in the mirror. "I can put that in for you."

Cassie shook her head, but she handed the barrette back without argument. "How can you be ready to go?" she asked, as Ashley clipped her braid into place. "I thought you'd be the last one dressed!"

"More practice," Ashley told her with a grin. "Hold still and I'll do the other side."

Tessa laid her wrist on the edge of Cassie's desk and managed to fasten her bracelet. She paused to inspect her fingernails before reaching for the collar--she had painted them the night before, and true to form, one of them was already chipped. She supposed she should be grateful she was wearing a light color; the imperfection was less noticeable than it could have been.

She heard Ashley scold Cassie for moving her head, and Cassie's retort that if her friend would stop pulling her hair she wouldn't have to move. Tessa smiled, glancing over at Kerone. Andros' sister was still reading, though she had had to lift the comic book up when the kittens started playing with her locket. Otherwise, she seemed unperturbed.

Fastening the collar around her neck, Tessa decided that she had something to thank the Psycho Rangers for after all. Getting ready in her dorm room wouldn't have been nearly as much fun. She wouldn't have had Ashley to help, or Kerone to keep a sense of perspective... what was she reading, anyway?

"You look good," Ashley said, from out of nowhere, and she turned around with a smile.

"Thanks. So do you," Tessa added. "I was just thinking how nice it is to get ready together like this."

"Some of us, anyway," Cassie added wryly, giving Kerone a pointed look. "It's good to know that there's at least one person who isn't stressing over her hair."

Kerone seemed to sense their regard. "What?" she asked, lifting her head to look back at them.

"Nothing," Ashley said with a laugh. "Almost done with 'ElfQuest'?"

"Yeah..." Kerone set the comic down carefully, a slight frown creasing her forehead. "I don't quite understand, though--you have wolves on Earth, but not elves? Is that right?"

"That's right," Cassie told her, tilting her head to put in one of her earrings. "Wolves are like... wild dogs, kind of. Elves are--" She paused, shooting Ashley and Tessa a helpless look.

"Blonde, pointy-eared people with a sense of humor?" Ashley suggested, adjusting the double spaghetti straps over her right shoulder. "That's a tough one. Tessa, what are elves?"

"Um..." Caught, she could only shrug. "Imaginary woodland spirits with--magical powers?"

"Barefoot imaginary spirits," Cassie amended, making a face as she pulled off the socks she'd been wearing over her nylons. "Why am I wearing these shoes?"

"You're not, yet," Ashley pointed out. "You can take them off at dinner. Kerone, do you need any help?"

"No, thanks." Kerone sat up and stretched lazily, dislodging both kittens in the process. She put a hand over each one before they could slip away and smiled up at Ashley. "I'm still on kitten duty."

Tessa studied the other girl carefully, trying to decide whether Kerone's smile was just a tad bit smug. She had to wonder if she would still look that calm when it was time to go. She knew Kerone could change her appearance at will, but still...

"All right, time for some glitter," Ashley announced. "Cassie, if you're not using the mirror, could you stop sitting in front of it?"

"I will be using it," Cassie retorted good-naturedly. "As soon as I stand up."

"Are you going to wear glitter?" Tessa asked, surprised. It was something she might have expected of Cassie, but not her more classically attired teammate. Cassie's fitted silhouette dress was stunning, but the side slit was just a little too high and the single shoulder strap looked deliberately loose. It was as though the Pink Ranger couldn't suppress her rebellious streak even for a single night.

"No," Ashley replied cheerfully. "I'm not going to wear it; you are. Come here."

"Why would I wear glitter?" She joined Ashley by the mirror anyway, trading places with Cassie. The other girl was still smoothing her dress back into place after bunching it up to slide her shoes on. "I think my collar's sparkly enough."

"That's why you can wear it," Ashley informed her patiently. "It matches."

Tessa studied her reflection. She was the only one wearing a two-piece dress, and next to Ashley she felt underdressed in more ways than one. Her hair was loose and unadorned, and she wore illusion netting over a midriff-baring top and turquoise skirt. The outfit was both more revealing and slightly less formal than her friends', and she wasn't convinced glitter would be an improvement

"Here," Cassie said, reaching for the glitter. "Watch me do it wrong, then you can figure out what to change."

Tessa laughed inadvertently. "I guess that's fair."

She moved to one side to give Cassie some room. Opening the little jar, Cassie set the cover down and stepped closer to peer at her face in the mirror. "The trick," she murmured, "is to get it closer to your eyes than you think it's supposed to be..."

"Yeah, that sounds safe," Ashley interjected dryly.

There was silent movement behind them, and Tessa caught a glimpse of Kerone's purple t-shirt in the mirror. She saw Ashley glance over her shoulder when Kerone warned them, "The kittens are loose."

"There," Cassie said, sounding satisfied. "That looks pretty good." She had underlined both eyes with streaks of rainbow-colored glitter, invisible until she moved and the light caught it. "Do you want some, or should I do the rest first?"

"You're going to use more?" Tessa inspected Cassie's face, then took a step back and considered the overall effect critically. "That does look cool."

"Yeah... I'll probably just put some on my wrists and neck, too," Cassie answered. She glanced over at Ashley. "What do you think?"

"I think Saryn won't thank you for putting anything on your neck," Ashley told her with a smirk.

Cassie only laughed. "Maybe not," she admitted. "All right, wrists it is."

Tessa's focus was on Cassie, so she didn't even notice when Ashley looked over her shoulder again. A moment later, though, Ashley got everyone's attention with a single word. "Wow!"

They looked up in surprise, just in time to see Kerone put her hands on her hips. "Well?" she inquired mildly. "You didn't think I was going in jeans, did you?"

She wore a simple tank top style dress with a skirt that swirled just above her ankles, but even as Tessa watched Kerone smoothed her hands over the waistline and the gown became a two-piece. She smiled when Kerone winked at her, the bright lilac-colored skirt and sequined top shimmering in the light.

"Am I presentable?" Kerone wanted to know.

Ashley laughed. "Very!"

Cassie just rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Someone remind me to be a sorceress in my next life. Tessa, hold still."

She did her best not to blink as Cassie scooped up some glitter gel and ran one finger over her cheekbone. "Does this stuff come off?"

"Yes, so don't touch your face," Cassie warned, applying some under her other eye. "You can rub a lot of it off just by accident, but it stays pretty well otherwise. Want anymore?" she added, taking a step back to consider her handiwork.

Tessa glanced at the mirror, moving her head back and forth to see where the glitter began and ended. "No... Actually, that looks good," she admitted, tilting her head down to see what it looked like from above. "Thanks, Cassie."

"You're welcome," Cassie answered, smiling as she capped the jar again. "So are we all ready?"

"Kerone," Ashley interrupted before anyone could answer. "No one is going to believe you did that to your hair with dye!"

Tessa turned around curiously, but saw nothing unusual. "What are you talking about?"

Kerone put her hands behind her back, a distinctly smug smile on her face as she turned. "What are they going to think I used? Magic?"

Her straight blonde hair was pulled back at the top and loose underneath, the ends curling slightly as they always seemed to. It was a simple enough hairstyle--until one saw the rainbow wound through her short ponytail. Tessa put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Speaking of elves," she murmured.

"Fairies," Cassie corrected with a grin. "Fairies have colored hair."

"We need a picture," Tessa realized suddenly. "Not just of Kerone," she added, when everyone looked at her. "Of all of us."

"Believe me," Ashley told her, a note fond exasperation in her voice, "my parents will take plenty. One of each of us, one of each of the couples, about fifty of us all together..."

"She's right, though," Cassie said. "We should have one of all us girls before we leave."

"DECA," Kerone put in. "Could you take a picture for us?"

DECA's camera swiveled slightly to regard them. "Certainly. Shall I display it on the comm screen?"

"That'd be great!" Ashley put her arm around Kerone's shoulders and motioned to Cassie and Tessa. "Come on, guys... Are we all ready?"

Tessa put her arm around Cassie's waist and tried to straighten her dress with her free hand. "I'm ready," she agreed, and in the mirror she saw Kerone nod.

Cassie squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "Smile!"

DECA's camera light flickered, probably more for dramatic effect than anything else, and an image of the four of them appeared on Cassie's computer terminal.

"Oh, I blinked," Ashley complained. "We have to do another one."

"No one move," Cassie said, rolling her eyes. "And keep your eyes open this time!"

"Everybody make a face," Kerone suggested, and Tessa giggled.

"No, I know!" Ashley exclaimed. "Everyone hold out your right hand!"

Cassie laughed this time, and as soon as Tessa freed her right arm she saw what Ashley meant. They put their right hands together in the middle, trying not to giggle as they vied for position.

"All right," Cassie declared at last. "Everyone stop being silly!"

Kerone outright laughed at that and Ashley snickered, but they stopped shoving each other.

"Ready?" Ashley asked, as they looked up at DECA's camera. Four pink and yellow communicators glittered on their outstretched wrists. "Everybody smile!"

***

"Just one more picture--stand close together, you two!"

"Mom!" Ashley called from inside. "Let them go already! We're going to make it to the prom before they do, at this rate!"

"All right, all right," her mother said with a smile, lowering her camera. "Go ahead; I won't hold you up."

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Hammond," TJ said, pausing by the steps. "We really appreciate you letting us eat in your dining room."

"It was our pleasure," she assured him. "Have a good time tonight!"

"Thanks again!" Tessa said, waving as she waited by the car.

Ashley's mother waved back, smiling, and TJ hurried to open the passenger door. "Drive safely!" she added, and then, "Sorry, I had to say it. Good night!"

TJ grinned and waved while Tessa settled herself in the car. "Good night, Mrs. Hammond."

Tessa smiled at him and he closed her door carefully. To his surprise, she leaned over and pushed his door open for him the way she always did, which was no mean feat in her dress. "Thanks," he said automatically as he climbed in. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"Reverse chivalry?" she suggested with a smile, smoothing her skirt. "Don't worry; I don't think I'm going to do it again. I'm not sure how much twisting this dress can take."

"You look fabulous," he told her as he started the car. "I'm sure I've already told you that, but you look great."

She laughed, waving out the windshield as they backed out of the Hammonds' driveway. "A girl can never hear it too often," she told him. "Thanks. You look pretty stunning yourself."

He flashed her a grin. "I knew I'd have a lot to live up to. That's the thing about having a gorgeous girlfriend; I have to be careful not to let you make me look bad."

She smiled at that, but her expression was distracted. When she didn't answer, he shot another quick look at her. "That was supposed to be a compliment," he offered, a little ruefully. "Sorry if it didn't come out that way."

"What? Oh, no," she said quickly, smiling again. "I thought it was sweet. I was just thinking about the Psycho Rangers."

Keeping his eyes on the road this time, he raised an eyebrow. "Was it something I said?"

She laughed. "No," she assured him. "Well, sort of... but not in a bad way. It was just you calling me 'gorgeous'... that's what your Psycho Ranger said this afternoon."

"Huh." TJ frowned at the road, trying to keep the mood light. "He's stealing all my lines. We'll have to have a little chat about that next time we meet."

Tessa was quiet for a moment. "Do you think they'll be at the prom?" she asked at last.

It was his turn to hesitate. "Honestly?"

"No, TJ; lie to me." She sounded amused. "Of course honestly."

The car came to a halt at a two-way stop and he glanced over at her. "Yeah," he admitted. "I do think they'll be there, for two reasons.

"One," he said, as they rolled forward again, "they should have attacked before now, so they're obviously waiting for something. It's as likely to be that as anything else. Especially since, two, they'll know we can't be as careful at the prom. It'll be crowded and noisy and we won't be able to keep track of each other very well. It's a perfect opportunity."

She didn't answer right away, and he wondered if that had been a little more than she'd asked for. But when she spoke all she said was, "So tell me why we're going on ahead, if sticking together is that important?"

He shrugged self-consciously. "Well, it's still prom night. And if the Psychos really are planning to attack, I thought maybe we should get to our seaside stroll sooner rather than later."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tessa put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "I knew I'd forgotten something."

"No, you didn't," he said, trying not to smile.

"My sneakers!"

"They're in the back. I grabbed them while you were getting dressed with the others."

She looked over her shoulder and he heard her sigh in relief. "What *would* I do without you," she murmured.

"Go for one less walk on the beach, probably," he answered lightly. He hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt when he cleared his throat. "But I'm glad you asked that... because I really have been wondering."

"What I'd do without you?" she said with a laugh. "If you're going to follow your friends into space, wait till after the prom to tell me, okay? If the Psycho Rangers attack, the adrenaline rush might actually make me go with you."

He knew she was joking, but he couldn't keep from grinning at that declaration. "I meant I was wondering what I'd do without you," he corrected, giving her a sideways glance. "I just wanted you to know... I'm really glad we'll be at the same school next year."

"Me too," she answered, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "We're going to have a good time this fall."

"Yeah," he agreed, checking to make sure his headlights were on. "This summer, too."

There was a silent moment, and he heard the breathless hope in her voice when she asked, "Did you get the job with Athletics?"

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he nodded. "I'll be coaching kids at baseball camp from the middle of June until August. Lunch is at twelve, and camp gets out at four."

"My lunch is at twelve!" She sounded delighted. "TJ, that's so great! Congratulations! I can't believe we're both going to be on campus all summer!"

"Neither can I," he admitted. "I just found out yesterday, and you have no idea how hard it was not to tell you until now."

"Why didn't you?" she exclaimed. "We couldn't have asked for a better schedule!"

"Nope," he agreed, still smiling at the road. "But I waited because there was something else I wanted to ask you."

"What? You can't top camp," she told him happily. "This is going to be a great summer."

"It could still get better," he replied, ignoring the urge to cross his fingers. "Wait and see."

"See what?" she demanded. "You're just one surprise after another tonight!"

They turned onto the one-way boulevard and he put on his left blinker, the Tracker gliding easily into a half-full parking lot. It wasn't quite warm enough for a California summer yet, and most of the beachfront stores were still closed or on reduced hours for the off season. The tourist town would be alive with activity within a month, but now it was still shaking off the sleepy cool of winter.

TJ turned the engine off and rescued their sneakers from the back seat, passing Tessa's to her and opening his door to put his own on. He briefly debated feeding the meter, but he really didn't need to come back to a ticket tonight.

Tessa shot him an amused glance as he grabbed some quarters and climbed out of the car. "Am I supposed to be in suspense right now? Promise you're not going to make me to do something silly," she added, pushing her door open to follow him.

"I guess you'll just have to decide," he answered, resetting the meter. "Shall we go for a walk?"

She closed her door behind her and checked his lights as she joined him. He held out his arm, and she smiled up at him as they linked elbows and sauntered toward the boardwalk. There were a few residents and some obvious prom couples wandering along the seawall, and a single in-line skater sped past as they stepped onto the concrete blocks that formed a path along the beach.

"This is nice," Tessa said a few moments later, leaning her head against his shoulder briefly. "It was a good idea of mine to come before the prom instead of after."

"Yours, huh?" he teased. "Too bad you didn't think of it while you were forgetting your sneakers."

"That's what I have you for," she reminded him. "To think of details like that."

"Well, here's another detail," he said, guiding her toward one of the benches along the boardwalk. "Tell me what you think about it."

She swept her skirt out to the side and sat, patting the bench when he didn't immediately join her. "Sit down," she urged. "You've got your back to a fabulous sunset."

"I have a better view in front of me," he told her with a smile. He took his left hand out of his pocket and went down on one knee, offering her the little velvet box he'd been carrying around with him since last weekend. "This is the other detail I was talking about."

Her eyes widened, and he continued quickly, "I'm not asking you to marry me, Tess. I know it's a little soon, and we don't really know what we're doing with our lives yet... but I know I want to spend mine with you, and no matter what you say tonight, someday I am going to ask.

"If you think you might say yes," he said carefully, "then I want you to have this. It's my promise to you that you'll always be the most special person in my life, and that someday I'm going to ask to be your husband."

Without a word, she took the box gently from his fingers and cracked it open. He was so focused on her that he heard her breath catch, and when she lifted her gaze to his he felt his heart skip a beat. "A promise ring?" she whispered, searching his expression.

He had to swallow. "Yeah... Not quite engaged, but--close?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be engaged," she confessed, staring down at the ring again.

"I understand," he said quickly, hoping he didn't sound as crushed as he felt. "If you--"

"But I want to wear your ring," she interrupted, looking up and gracing him with a smile. "If you promise to ask someday, I promise to say yes."

He could only stare at her. "Really?"

She laughed. "Really! I love you," she added, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"I love you too," he murmured, amazed at how fast his heart had regained its footing in the clouds. "Here..." He tugged the ring free from its box and took her left hand, sliding the gold band onto her third finger. "Here's to forever," he said with a shy grin.

"Forever," she agreed quietly, lifting her hand to stare at the intertwined hearts in the fading light. "That's how long we'll be together."

***

"You can keep your invitation." The woman at the door gave them a motherly smile. "It's to help you remember your senior prom. And don't forget to take a candle, either."

"Thanks," Tessa said, smiling in return as she slid the holographic invitation back into her purse.

"Thanks, Mrs. Applebee," TJ added. He picked up two of the little wax- and glitter-filled glasses, handing one to her with a grin. "I notice that they didn't give us matches. We may be graduating, but I guess we're not that trustworthy yet."

"Now, TJ," the teacher reproved gently. Her smile was fond. "You know it's dangerous to have open flames in a place where people are dancing and moving about without warning."

"Right, of course," TJ said knowingly. "I thought that was probably it, Mrs. Applebee." He winked at the teacher, and she waved her hands in an exasperated gesture, shooing him away.

"You're terrible," Tessa murmured, as they stepped through the door. An older man nodded at them as they entered the dance hall, and she smiled politely at him.

"Hi, Mr. Kaplan," TJ greeted him. "Anybody causing trouble yet?"

He looked so serious that for a moment Tessa almost believed him. But Mr. Kaplan just frowned at him, and she knew he'd been teasing. "Not until you arrived, young man," the principal replied, a suspicious look on his face. Tessa couldn't tell if it was real or faked.

"Good," TJ said easily. "We'll go see what we can do, then."

She followed quickly as he headed deeper into the room, stepping around the linen-covered tables and smiling at anyone who seemed to catch her eye. "TJ," she hissed, when he showed no sign of slowing down. "Some of us are wearing heels!"

He turned around at that, holding out his free hand apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said, sliding his arm through hers and pulling her close to him. They started forward again, more slowly, and he added, "I guess I just want to find the others. I didn't mean to walk so fast."

"It's okay," she said, squeezing his arm. "I'm kind of nervous too... would you think it's silly if I asked you not to leave me alone much?"

"Are you kidding?" He gave her a grim look that he tried to lighten with a smile. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'll feel better when we catch up with the others," he added, glancing around the room.

"Could we have gotten here before them?" Tessa suggested, following his gaze. It was almost nine, and the room was starting to fill up with elegantly dressed students talking, drinking punch, and just generally milling. There were even a few couples out on the dance floor, but no one she recognized.

"Maybe," TJ said doubtfully. "They would have had to leave quite a bit later than we did, though, and I thought they were going to be right behind us."

"Well," she said, setting her candle down on a nearby table, "Maybe they--"

Something cold and sharp pressed against the back of her neck. "Don't move," a familiar voice hissed, and she froze.

Andros stepped out of the crowd in front of her, wearing his Astro flight suit. "Oh, Rangers," he called, in a strangely singsong voice. "You can come out now; we have your friends!"

TJ was motionless at her side, and she guessed that whoever had a weapon to her head was holding him too. What surprised her more than the sudden appearance of the Psycho Rangers was the fact that no one around them seemed to be paying the slightest attention to what was going on. It was as though they weren't even there.

Even as the thought formed in her mind, though, she saw a student walk right through "Andros". No ripples, no cool sound effects--he was just in front of "Andros", and then he was behind him, apparently unaware that he had just defied the laws of electrostatic repulsion. The student kept right on walking, and "Andros" braced one hand casually against the back of a chair.

So they could touch things. The pressure on her neck was real enough, too... but as far as anyone else was concerned, the Psychos might as well have been ghosts. She wondered suddenly if she and TJ were just as invisible.

"What do you want?" Tessa demanded, just as a girl at the table next to them got up. The girl didn't so much as blink. That answered that question...

"We're here," Cassie said, stepping out of the crowd with Carlos at her side. "Let them go."

"Now, you see," "Andros" told her condescendingly, "there are two reasons why I can't do that. One is that I only see two of you, not seven. The other is that he--" He pointed something that looked just like an Astro Blaster in TJ's direction. "He's one of the Rangers we're going to have to destroy. I couldn't let him go in any case."

"So let her go," TJ interrupted. "Tessa never did anything to you."

The Psycho Ranger eyed him, then turned his gaze on Tessa. It was unquestionably creepy to have anyone leer at her, let alone someone who looked just like Andros, but there was no other word for the look he gave her. "If your other friends would show themselves," he allowed at last, "I might consider it."

"If it's Rangers you want," Ashley began, walking through one of her classmates to stare "Andros" down.

"Then it's Rangers you've got," Zhane finished. He stepped around a table to stand beside her. "Don't bring civilians into this."

Tessa gritted her teeth in an effort not to protest. TJ wouldn't thank her for speaking up now, but she could see what was happening. The others had successfully made themselves inconspicuous among the ghost-like students until she and TJ walked into something they didn't understand. The Psychos were using her as a hostage to draw the others out... but they couldn't possibly mean to let her go.

She felt TJ squeeze her hand, and she tried to glance sideways at him. He was gazing only at "Andros", and when she shot covert looks at the other Rangers she found them just as focused. She couldn't tell if it was deliberate or not, so she did the only thing she could: she followed their example.

"I didn't bring anyone into it," "Andros" was saying. "You did that all by yourselves. I don't see why you're getting so upset about it now."

"The person who starts the fight makes the rules," an identical voice answered. "You made this Tessa's fight the moment you threatened TJ."

Andros and Kerone stood off to one side, twin expressions of serenity on their faces. Neither looked the slightest bit ruffled, and for some reason, she found that odd. They could both pull an excellent poker face when they wanted to, but it seemed that if there were any situation that called for something other than calm, it was--

"Drop your weapon," a low voice growled. A shadow wrapped itself around "Andros'" neck, and her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't even seen Saryn until he spoke.

"Andros" looked as startled as she felt, which was somewhat comforting. Unfortunately, although Saryn seemed to be glaring in her direction, the sharp pressure on her neck didn't ease. Ashley's voice came from somewhere behind her, and Tessa tried not to start.

"You can't kill him," the Yellow Psycho Ranger informed Saryn. She sounded absolutely certain of herself, to the point where Tessa was sure she was sneering. "You're an empath. You'd feel him die."

Saryn's eyes narrowed, and there was a look on his face that had never been there before. "Never doubt that I will kill to protect those I love," he said quietly, and the sound of his blaster arming seemed to echo in the silent room.

There wasn't any noise, Tessa realized suddenly. She didn't even know when it had happened. The students still swirled around them, and the lights out on the dance floor flashed, but their voices were the only things that disturbed the eerie quiet.

Their voices... and the sound of "Andros'" grunt as Saryn forced him unceremoniously to the floor.

"I told them," he said, lifting his gaze to regard someone just beyond Tessa, "that I thought it possible you care for each other." His blaster didn't waver. "If that is true, you will both drop your weapons and walk out of here alive. If it is not, I assure you that he dies the moment you harm anyone in this room."

There was a long and uncertain moment. "Andros" dropped his blaster first, not that it was threatening anyone being pointed at the floor, but the gesture almost seemed to be a signal. The cold edge at Tessa's neck eased a second later, and she heard another clatter of metal on hardwood.

TJ made a move toward Kerone, drawing her with him as he did and giving Tessa her first glimpse of the person that had held them both. "Ashley" took an involuntary step forward as Saryn kicked the nearest blaster away and let the Psycho Ranger up, his own blaster still conspicuously present on his wrist.

"Not so fast."

It was TJ's voice that spoke, and Tessa reacted without thinking. She pulled away from TJ the moment Psycho Blue trained his weapon on Saryn, and she interposed herself between them. "Don't," she told him simply.

"Tessa!" TJ and Psycho Blue reprimanded her simultaneously, but she didn't take her eyes off of the Psycho Ranger in front of her.

"You aren't just a killing machine," she said, willing the words to be true. "Not now. Not ever again. You can be more. You are more, already. Don't throw that away."

For as long as she lived, she would never forget the look on his face as he lowered his blaster. He couldn't hurt her, she knew that, but he couldn't have her either, and she couldn't help remembering the roses still lying on her desk at school. She hadn't even bothered to put them in water--they would be shamefully wilted by now.

"Psycho Pink," Cassie cut in, her tone urgent. "Where is she?"

"TJ" didn't answer, still staring at her, but behind her she heard Andros' voice say, "We came to destroy you. Her mission was to capture your ship."

"DECA!" Zhane sounded horrified, and she tore her gaze away from Psycho Blue to watch him trigger his communicator. "DECA, this is Zhane."

When no reply was forthcoming, he repeated, "DECA, it's Zhane. Answer me!" The effort was met with no more success than he'd had the first time.

Zhane traded looks of fear and fury with Andros, and the Red Ranger touched his own morpher. "DECA!"

There was no answer.

_fin_


	15. Unexpected Sources

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There will be a brief break before the end of "the couples' miniseries", because A)it's fun, B)I'm bored, and C)I like DECA, darn it! Fuzzy bunny points if you can ID the living room scene. SOTPR.

__

Disclaimer: There will be a brief break before the end of "the couples' miniseries", because A)it's fun, B)I'm bored, and C)I like DECA, darn it! Fuzzy bunny points if you can ID the living room scene. SOTPR.

****

Unexpected Sources  
by Starhawk

He slid his ID through the card reader and the lock clicked open. It would only admit Jeff for another 24 hours--as soon as graduation was over he would be locked out for the summer. He had already moved most of his stuff home, but his tuition had paid for one more unsupervised night and he was going to take advantage of it.

At least, he was if he ever found his car keys. He couldn't for the life of him remember where he had put them last, and he had already searched his pockets, backpack, and room at home. That left only his dorm room, which barely had enough stuff in it to hide keys, and the Megaship.

He checked his room despite his doubts, but came up as empty as he had expected. Could he really have left them on the Megaship? He'd gone up that morning to give DECA her thank-you present for helping him with chem, and he thought his keys had been in his pocket then...

Jeff patted the pockets of his jean jacket for the tenth time, but his keys hadn't mysteriously appeared there yet. He sighed, reaching for the gold band on his wrist. It seemed there was nothing for it but to go check.

"DECA?" he asked, triggering the borrowed communicator. "It's Jeff."

"Acknowledged," DECA's voice came back promptly.

"You're not going to believe this," he said, feeling more than a little sheepish. "I can't find my car keys. I don't suppose you've seen them?"

"Your keys are in Ashley's room." DECA sounded almost amused. "She picked them up after you dropped them in the holding bay this morning."

He didn't know whether to be relieved or indignant. "She couldn't have mentioned that earlier? Why do I have a sister?"

"I believe Ashley was somewhat distracted today," DECA reminded him. "Do you wish to retrieve them yourself?"

"Right, the prom..." His little sister had gone to a whole new extreme of shopping to get ready. He supposed he should be grateful that she'd had the presence of mind to pick up his keys at all. "Yeah, that'd be great, DECA. Thanks."

He barely had time to brace himself before the world went white. Teleporting had to be one of the strangest sensations he had ever experienced, and sometimes he wondered how his sister and her friends could do it over and over again. There was nothing more disconcerting than having everything change with a single flash of light.

He shook off the disorientation as he headed out of the holding bay. It got a little easier every time, but it was still there. Now if he could just remember which deck their rooms were on...

It turned out that he didn't need to. As soon as he stepped into the lift, the door slid shut and the lift started upwards. He smiled ruefully and glanced around, knowing she would hear him. "Thanks, DECA."

"You're welcome," the Megaship's computer replied.

When the lift came to a halt and let him out, he was mildly surprised to find Zhane waiting for him. Zhane looked a little startled too, but the Silver Ranger recovered quickly enough. "Hey, Jeff," he said with an easy smile. "I thought I'd be the only one on the Megaship tonight."

"I won't be in your way long," Jeff promised. "I'm just looking for my car keys."

"Oh, Ash left them in her room," Zhane told him.

Jeff let out an exasperated sigh. "How come everyone but me knew where they were all this time?"

Zhane grinned unrepentantly. "Just lucky, Cassie would say."

Without warning, DECA announced, "Alert: the Psycho Rangers have been detected near Angel Grove."

The interruption was so calm that it took Jeff a moment to comprehend what she was saying. By then Zhane had brushed past him and into the lift, turning to catch Jeff's eye before the door could close. "You'd better stay here," he said, as serious as Jeff had ever heard him. "Deck six."

The door closed and he was gone, leaving Jeff to stare after him as his brain tried to catch up. Just like that? There were Psycho Rangers, Zhane was going to stop them, and that was it? Did Ashley answer alerts that nonchalantly?

"DECA?" he asked, glancing up at her camera uncertainly. "What's going on?"

"The Psycho Rangers have been detected near Angel Grove," DECA repeated.

He waited, but she didn't elaborate. "What does that mean?"

The camera tilted slightly, and he got the impression that she was looking down at him. It was a bit disconcerting, but she must have decided to take pity on him. "The Psycho Rangers are in close proximity to the majority of the Astro Rangers," she told him. "The fact that they register on scanners indicates that they are probably engaged in battle; I have been unable to detect them under any other circumstance. Zhane has gone to assist them."

"And--that's it?" He couldn't help being taken aback. "'They're fighting, good luck, see you when you get back'?"

DECA's camera blinked at him. "They have fought the Psycho Rangers before," she pointed out. "And numerous other villains before them. The situation is not without precedent."

He was too distracted to be amused by her wry humor. "So you just have to sit here and wait to see what happens?"

"I am in contact with Zhane," she informed him. "But yes, I believe you have accurately assessed the situation. My role in planetary conflicts is that of backup armament and safe haven. I was built to do battle in space."

"Yeah," he muttered, frowning. He knew how often the Rangers fought, but to actually be on the ship while it was happening was somehow different. "I guess."

"It is not a role I particularly enjoy," she added, and he looked up in surprise.

"No," he agreed, regarding her thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be... I just never really thought about it until now."

"Zhane was correct when he advised you to stay here," DECA told him. "However, if you wish to observe from the--"

She stopped, and Jeff glanced back at her camera. It was dark. He frowned. "DECA?"

She didn't answer. He'd never seen her do that before, and he found himself at a loss. For lack of anything better to do, he figured he might as well get his keys while DECA did whatever she was doing. Luckily Ashley's friends had color coded their doors with little star stickers, so he didn't have any trouble finding the right one.

As soon as he stepped into his sister's room, though, her computer screen caught his attention. It was flashing bright red, illuminating the darkened room with a flickering crimson glow. There were two words superimposed over the screen: "Intruder Alert".

He backed up without thinking, hearing the door slide open behind him in the eerie quiet. He spun, half expecting someone to be standing there in the hallway, but it was as empty as he had left it. He looked over his shoulder anyway, and the screen kept flashing at him.

"DECA?" he tried again, looking up at one of her cameras hopefully.

The camera was still dark, and there was no more answer than he'd gotten before. It looked like he was really on his own. He grimaced at the sound of a soft "meow" from somewhere behind him, and he moved quickly to let the door close. Alone except for Ashley's kittens, and he definitely didn't need them getting out right now.

"All right, Jeff," he muttered aloud. "Think. You're stuck on the Megaship with an unwelcome guest who's somehow managed to shut the computer down. That's bad. Very bad."

And that observation, he decided, while true, was also unhelpful in the extreme. Was this the part where he was supposed to figure out what the intruder wanted and how to keep them from getting it? That was what a Ranger would do, after all.

"I am *not* a Ranger," he reminded himself. As though he could forget. He knew next to nothing about this ship, and even less about what to do in an emergency.

Thus the logical thing to do would be to find someone who did. He rolled his eyes at that thought. Well, duh, as Ashley would say.

He reached for his communicator, then hesitated. If the Rangers were fighting, the last thing they needed was him interrupting. On the other hand, if DECA couldn't tell them there was something wrong on the Megaship, someone else had to.

He sighed, glancing up at DECA's darkened camera again. What it came down to was that they really needed DECA. Even if he knew what to do, he wouldn't be able to do anything without her. But if he couldn't--

The Bridge. Ashley had said there was a manual interface on the Bridge. That was where the infamous "mute" button was. If he could get there, maybe he could reach DECA somehow. If that failed, there would be nothing for it but to call one of the Rangers.

The lift door slid open for him, and he wondered exactly how many of the Megaship's functions were automated. It looked like he was about to find out. "Deck six," he said aloud.

Nothing happened.

He sighed. He had considered himself lucky to remember the deck number for the Bridge at all--it was the deck he was on the most, so maybe it wasn't that surprising. But apparently DECA controlled far more than he'd realized.

Only then did he notice the keypad by the door. On closer inspection, he started grinning. So DECA didn't control everything. Maybe she only responded to voice commands out of courtesy. Well, he could push buttons with the best of them.

The lift hummed to life at last, and the door opened onto the Bridge a moment later. He frowned, surprised. He'd ridden that same lift several times, and he'd thought it opened farther down the hall. Not that he was complaining...

The Bridge was more disconcerting than Ashley's room. It was well lit, but every single screen was throbbing simultaneously, flashing the words "Intruder Alert" everywhere he looked. He wondered why there was no sound--it seemed like the perfect time for a siren of some sort.

He shook his head. Too much Star Trek. All right, so how did a manual interface work? What *was* a manual interface? He stared down at it, wishing he had paid more attention while TJ was bragging about his practical jokes.

Did he dare risk poking at it? Deciding he had little to lose at this point, he figured he might as well give it a shot. The first two buttons chimed when he touched them, but the third made no noise at all. He slid his finger along the lit bar at the top of the console, and something that looked suspiciously like a palmprint appeared to the left of the controls.

He stared at it for just a moment, then shrugged inwardly. He lifted his left hand and placed it on the glowing palmprint.

If teleporting was bizarre and disorienting, this was infinitely more so. The world rushed past him in a dizzying rush of color and sound, leaving nothing but the impression of movement--fast movement. If there had been anything to grab hold of, he would have done it, but instead he was left to stumble when the rush of motion ceased a second later, dropping him in the midst of a vast expanse of... nothingness.

At least, the place where he found himself bore a vague resemblance to the concept he thought of as "nothingness". Never having experienced it firsthand, he couldn't say for sure what such a thing would look like. But this particular void was doing an awfully good job of imitating it.

"Hello?" he called, wondering if that was as silly a thing to say as he thought it was. "Is anybody here?"

Of course there was no one here. He could see that for himself. He turned in a circle, just to make sure, but the emptiness remained just that--empty.

"I'm breathing," he realized suddenly. The thought was odd enough that he spoke aloud, and he frowned. So there was air. And there was light, since he didn't seem to be in darkness. But there was precious little else.

Until he felt something pointed and not particularly friendly press against his back. "Password," DECA's voice said curtly.

He opened his mouth to reply before his logic got the better of him. "Why should I give you my password? You're as likely to be a Psycho Ranger as I am."

"One, I have no password," DECA informed him. "Two, I'm holding the weapon."

He raised his eyebrows. "Those are good reasons," he admitted. "How about I give you my password and you give me Ashley's?"

There was no perceptible hesitation. "That is acceptable."

"Juu," he said, taking a step forward and turning around.

DECA lowered something that looked a little too much like an astroblaster for his comfort. "Shi," she answered, studying him. "You realize, of course, that the moment Psycho Pink gains access to my memory logs those codes will be invalid."

"Psycho Pink?" he repeated. "Why her?"

"Because the others are still on Earth. Psycho Pink piggybacked Zhane's transmission from the surface, locking me out of the main processor and putting the entire ship on standby."

"So she's in control of the ship?" Jeff asked.

DECA gave him a look he had seen several times during his study sessions with her. It was the I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that look, and she was extremely good at it. "No," she said, speaking slowly as though that would help him to understand. "If she were in control, the ship would not be on standby. It would be under her control."

"Right," he said quickly. "I got it. So what do we do? And where are we, anyway?"

"Inside the neural net," she answered. "We can't stay in one place too long; she's looking for me, and she's getting closer."

"Why?" Jeff asked, following her as she started to move purposefully through the emptiness. "How can you tell?"

"Because now that the mainframe has been locked down, she can't get into it either. She'll need time and my codes to get the processor open again, and I have no intention of giving her either one."

She turned her head, veering a bit to the left, and added, "I can tell where she is via the datastream. Unfortunately, she has the same access, and there aren't many places in the net that are cut off from it."

"I take it this isn't one of them," Jeff said, wondering where they could possibly be going. "What's the datastream?"

She glanced over her shoulder, giving him the look again. "You can't see it," she said flatly, making the words more a statement than a question.

He looked around. "There's nothing here. Should I be seeing something?"

"Never mind," she muttered. She sounded very human at that moment. "It's probably too complex for your mind to process."

"Hey," he objected indignantly, but a door opened right in front of them before he could form a more articulate protest. DECA walked calmly through it as though it had been there all along, and he stared after her. "Where did that come from?"

She paused long enough to return his stare from the other side of the threshold. "Follow me or return to the Bridge," she informed him. "It's your choice, but I cannot be responsible for your welfare if you don't accompany me."

"You're not responsible for my welfare either way," he retorted, following her through the door. "But I'm coming with you."

They were standing in one of the Megaship's endless curving hallways, not far from three people Jeff had never seen before in his life. The three didn't acknowledge them in any way, seemingly absorbed in their conversation with each other. DECA ignored them as well, turning right to follow the corridor toward some unknown destination.

"How did we get back here?" Jeff demanded, frowning at the people as they passed. "Who are they?"

"Ship's logs," DECA said over her shoulder. "This part of the neural net is much more structured; I'm not surprised that you are able to perceive it."

"Memory banks, you mean?" Jeff guessed, trying not to take that last part personally. "This is stuff that's already happened?"

A group of people came around the corner, huddled and ragged looking, and he turned to watch as they hurried off in the other direction. "Who were they?"

"Evacuees," DECA answered. Her voice drifted back to him, and he lengthened his stride in an effort to catch up. "Some of these files are personal; I will have to ask you not to mention the things you see here to anyone else."

"Yeah, sure." A very young Andros darted by, heading the same way they were going but at a much faster clip, and Jeff raised an eyebrow. "You have my word."

The hallway seemed to shiver, and he looked over at DECA for an explanation.

She didn't pause, but she looked apprehensive for the first time. "She shouldn't have been able to enter the logs so easily," DECA murmured, sounding as though she were talking to herself. "That does not bode well for our ability to evade her indefinitely."

"Is that the plan?" Jeff wanted to know. "We're hiding from Psycho Pink?"

"The plan is to unlock the mainframe," DECA answered, more sharply than usual. "I had hoped to get far enough ahead of her that it could be accomplished before the datastream betrayed our location."

"But?" Jeff prompted. "I hope there's an alternate plan."

"But she is faster than I anticipated. We're going to need help."

"From who?" Jeff followed her into a room he didn't immediately recognize, sidestepping the two Gliders that hovered in the middle of the floor. There were tools everywhere, and he was so busy watching his step that he didn't see DECA climbing the stairs to the jump tubes.

"From the only other person who has the codes for the processor," DECA answered from somewhere above him. He looked up to see her waiting impatiently in front of the red jump tube. "Are you coming?"

"Where?" He climbed up beside her just as a noisy duo made their entrance through the open doorway. Zhane and Andros crashed into the bay, wearing pajamas and mini laser lights on their wrists.

Over by the Synthetron, four older and much more respectable looking persons were ignoring their presence entirely. He saw DECA narrow her eyes in their direction. "Designers," she said quietly, making the word into an epithet. "I never liked them as much as the builders."

She saw him watching her and cocked her head toward the jump tubes. "After you," she said, making it clear that politeness was the only reason she didn't tell him to hurry. "We don't have that much time."

He looked at her, then the jump tube. Ashley had shown him how to use them, once, when they went out on a Glider ride. He had found the experience a little too exhilarating, and had begged off any future trips. Thus leaping into the jump tubes could not in all fairness be considered one of his strong points... but DECA looked adamant, and after all, it wasn't real--was it?

He grabbed the bar and swung clumsily into the jump tube before he could think any more about it. The world spun and gravity reoriented itself just in time to keep him from falling--he was standing on solid ground again, and less than a second later DECA was beside him.

But where were they? The Megaship had looked odd before, but it had been relatively recognizable. This darkened version of the Megaship's Bridge was not the same place his sister had shown him last September. It felt--unused, and somehow lonely.

"Ow!" He frowned at the chair he had tripped over, not expecting it to be at quite that angle when he turned to follow DECA once again. "Where *are* we?"

She was already in the corridor outside, and he had to hurry to catch up. His eyes widened as he saw the state of the hallways--this place looked half-finished at best, and the lighting was as dark out here as it had been on the Bridge. No phantom people roamed these corridors, and he wondered if they had switched from logs to... something else. Some other part of the net that his mind could barely "process", perhaps?

There was the sound of a single step, and a girl slipped down from somewhere above to land in front of them. She folded her arms, blaster held casually in one hand and a neutral expression on her face. She couldn't have been more than twelve, but she faced off against them with an easy certainty that said they wouldn't be going any farther without her permission.

"Identify yourselves," she ordered, thumbing the edge of her blaster so that something clicked in the quiet.

"DECA 335, serving aboard the Astro Megaship out of KO-35," DECA responded immediately. Jeff glanced sideways at her, but she didn't look the least bit startled at the girl's presence. "Current crew complement, eight; mission, to assist the Powered team known as the Astro Rangers."

The girl considered DECA for a moment, and then her gaze slid to him. "Identify yourself," she repeated.

"Uh... I'm Jeff?" He looked at DECA again, but she seemed to be waiting on his answer too. "Jeff Hammond? I'm Ash's... uh, the Yellow Ranger's brother."

The girl exchanged glances with DECA, and he could have sworn he saw DECA shrug minutely. With a nod, the girl holstered her blaster and placed her hands behind her back. "I'm KERI," she told them. "Formerly of the Delta Megaship out of Eltare. Crew complement zero, mission failed.

"I welcome your presence, DECA," she added, less formally, "but I assume that since the mainframe has been frozen for the past seventeen point four minutes, this is not a social interaction."

"It is not," DECA agreed. "A hostile entity has invaded my neural net. I'm unable to override the lockout without compromising myself and my companion."

KERI's gaze flickered wordlessly toward him, then lost its focus as she stared at something far beyond either of them. "It's trailing you through the datastream," she said at last.

"Yes."

KERI's focus returned to DECA. "It doesn't know about me, does it." She looked smug and fiercely proud, the first expressions Jeff had seen on her since she appeared. She looked like she was going to enjoy outwitting Psycho Pink.

"She does not. The integrity of your net has been maintained, and will continue to be until such time as you are reassigned. You are, and always have been, your own person."

KERI lifted her chin. "I'll do it," she told DECA. "Go, before she catches up. My cube can be breached the same as your mainframe. You'll know when it's open again."

DECA nodded. "Thank you," she said, and there was a warmth in her voice that was usually reserved for her favorite Rangers. "We are all indebted to you."

"Not yet you aren't," KERI responded, but she looked pleased nonetheless. "Now go."

She punctuated her words by turning and disappearing through a door that Jeff was sure hadn't been there before. The moment she was gone, DECA took off in the opposite direction, and he was hard-pressed to keep up with the pace she set.

"Where's the fire?" he demanded, catching up to her at last as she ducked through a half-size doorway. "And are you going to tell me who that was, or not?"

He had to stoop rather more than she had to get through the door, and when he stood up on the other side he found himself in the middle of his own living room. "What the--"

"Psycho Pink is behind us, whether you can see her or not," DECA informed him, paying no attention to their surroundings. "We cannot afford to wait while I answer every question you have."

There was a Christmas tree in the corner, and a blonde woman he'd never seen before on the couch. He shook his head. "So talk while we go wherever we're going," he said, trying not to let the surreal nature of the situation overtake him. "Who was that? And where are we now?"

"She introduced herself," DECA reminded him, leading him toward what would be the front door if they were really in his house.

"Like that meant anything to me." The "front door" opened onto a basketball court, and the interior of the Surf Spot appeared as they crossed the foul line. "I didn't understand a word she said!"

"The Delta Megaship was created by Eltarans to aid the Astro Rangers," DECA told him, walking around a pool table as she headed for the emergency exit. "KERI was its AI. She has been housed here in a secondary capacity since its destruction, pending reassignment to the frontier fleet."

"I'm truly impressed by how little that helped," Jeff muttered. The fire door let out into the park, and he stopped trying to guess what would be next. "So she's like you? Another computer? Why does she look like she's in grade school?"

"Her appearance is not a reflection of her capabilities." DECA paused, cocking her head as though listening.

He glanced over his shoulder, but all he could see was his own reflection in the duck pond. "Are these the Simudeck files?" he asked suddenly.

"She's too close." DECA frowned at him, her expression uncertain for the first time since she'd held a blaster to his back and demanded a password. "There are better places to hide, but you will be on your honor not to divulge anything you learn there."

"I gave you my word," he said, frowning right back. "That means something to me. No one's going to learn any Megaship secrets from me, DECA."

"It is not my secrets that concern me," she retorted. "We have to go."

The park shimmered restlessly, echoing the way the walls of the Megaship had rippled earlier, and he followed as DECA took off at a dead run. He wasn't paying any attention to where they were going, but for the first time the temperature changed perceptibly and he froze in disbelief.

He was surrounded by a crowd that stretched farther than he could see, pressing in on either side and pinning him in place. "DECA!" he shouted, trying to catch a glimpse of her in the noisy throng.

She was at his side in an instant. "They are not corporeal," she said urgently. "Do not think of them that way."

"Easy for you to say!" he exclaimed, pushing experimentally against the crowd. No one paid the slightest bit of attention as he tried to shove his way through.

He thought he heard DECA sigh, and then her hand was on his elbow. "Close your eyes," she instructed, and he did as he was told. "They're gone," he heard her tell him. "Now come with me."

He stepped forward hesitantly, but she was right. The crowd had vanished. He let her lead him forward, until finally she said, "You can open your eyes."

They stood at the edge of the crowd when she let go of his arm, and he looked back in disbelief. They had just walked through that? Was this the 'safer place' she had referred to earlier? *Safer in the sense that no one could track anyone through that mess,* he thought, turning to hurry after DECA.

As he moved, he caught sight of the raised platform up in front of the milling crowd. Five people stood on it, their brightly colored shirts evoking images of Rangers in his mind. But they were no Rangers he'd ever met, and though he thought he should recognize the gold sunburst design on their shirts, he couldn't remember where he'd seen it before.

DECA turned a corner and suddenly they were looking at a very different scene. It was the same setting--he thought--but instead of the excited restlessness of the crowd behind them there was a sense of almost palpable sadness. Passersby avoided each other's gazes, and people went about their business without words or enthusiasm. He had time to wonder about the pervasive rainbow-colored armbands before DECA caught his elbow again and dragged him through a stone archway.

"I wish you would stop gawking and pay attention," she said sternly. "This is not the time to be distracted."

"I know, I know." He tried to keep his gaze from wandering, but he'd never seen a place like this before. It couldn't be Earth, not with the sky looking so white... "Am I allowed to ask where we are, at least?"

"No," she replied. There was no malice in her tone, just statement of fact. "These files were buried for a reason, at the request of one of the Rangers. I made a promise that I'm not prepared to break."

"Okay," he said, taken aback. "Right. So that's why this is safer than the regular logs? Because it's buried?"

The sunlit plaza shivered, and DECA looked distinctly annoyed. "Not that much safer," she muttered. "The encryption is slowing her down, but she's still coming."

DECA headed for the other side of the plaza and the buildings shifted as they moved, melting into the distance and replacing stone with rolling fields. A little girl with tousled blonde curls raced away ahead of them, shrieking with laughter as she ran from something he couldn't see.

This could be Earth, Jeff decided, trailing DECA through the uncut grass. The field faded into park, then lawn, and as they made their way past a structure he couldn't identify a plane zipped by overhead.

Not a plane, he realized, squinting to follow its path with his eyes. It wasn't loud enough, it definitely wasn't the right shape, and it was flying far too close to the ground. It disappeared into the hills far faster than something that size had a right to, and he abandoned the idea of Earth once more.

"Kerone!" he heard DECA call, and he looked over at her in surprise.

DECA just kept walking, silent as the voice came again.

"Go play with your brother," a woman declared fondly, appearing on the steps beside them. She seemed to be addressing the blonde-haired girl they'd seen before, and the resemblance to DECA was startling. "And don't forget your jacket!"

"More buried files?" Jeff asked quietly, catching up to her once more. For a computer program, she could walk faster than anyone he knew.

DECA nodded wordlessly.

The world rippled again as they walked into some sort of public square, and DECA stopped. Jeff looked at her in surprise. That was usually their cue to move faster, not freeze. "What's going on?"

"Get back." She turned, her eyes scanning the square rapidly. "I mean it, Jeff; get out of the way."

He backed up without protest, not sure what was wrong but recognizing an order when he heard one. He didn't want to get too far from her, given that he had no idea how to find his way through... wherever they were, and their surroundings seemed to change every few steps. Fortunately--or unfortunately, depending on one's perspective--there was nowhere to go.

A blast of light came out of nowhere, striking the pavement in front of him with a sizzle of electricity. He jumped, stumbling a little further back, and suddenly DECA was in front of him. "Stand down," she warned someone he couldn't see, and the air around her seemed to glitter.

"Never," an unfamiliar voice hissed, and the word echoed throughout the square. Psycho Pink wavered into view, her armored form darker and more threatening in person than any of the pictures he'd seen.

She struck again, the lightning reaching for DECA this time, and the ship made flesh held up her hands in what should have been a futile gesture to ward off the attack. But the lightning flashed around her, throwing a violet-white flare over everything in the vicinity--and when it faded, she still stood, calm and unfazed. Without a word, DECA thrust her hands forward and flung the energy back.

Psycho Pink spun, deflecting the charge down and away. Jeff could only stare as a crater deeper than he was tall exploded in the pavement. DECA didn't move as Psycho Pink turned slowly back toward them, a permanent sneer etched into her visored expression. "You will regret that," she growled.

"I don't think so," a young voice said thoughtfully. KERI appeared at DECA's side, literally coalescing out of thin air, and if DECA glittered, then her younger companion fairly glowed with energy. "Leave. Now."

When Psycho Pink didn't move, KERI reached out one hand and... pushed. She touched nothing but air, yet the Psycho Ranger's form stretched and retreated as though released by a rubber band. KERI turned her head, appearing to track something Jeff couldn't see.

"She's gone," the AI remarked at last. "Beyond the reach of the datastream, but I can't tell more than that. I apologize if you wanted to eject her yourself."

"No," DECA said, and there was no mistaking the relief in her tone. "Your assistance was quite welcome; thank you."

KERI turned to her with a genuine smile. "It was my pleasure. It was good to be in control again, even if only for a little while." She held up her hands, and DECA mirrored her gesture. The two of them pressed their palms together, and KERI seemed to dim.

When DECA opened her eyes it was she who glowed, and the town square vanished abruptly. The glow went with it, leaving only the three of them standing in the middle of the same vast emptiness that had greeted Jeff on his arrival. DECA and KERI were staring at each other, apparently oblivious to his presence, and he wondered what exactly had passed between them.

Finally, to his surprise, DECA leaned forward to wrap her arms around the younger girl. Their hug was the last thing he saw before the world began to speed up, flying past in a giddy jumble of noise and light as it shuttled him out of the neural net and back toward reality. He tried to tell himself that the sensation of speed was all in his mind, but he wasn't very convincing.

The next thing he knew, he was barely clinging to a console on the Bridge as he tried to reorient himself. He took a deep breath, and his vision darkened alarmingly as he lifted his head. "Whoa," he muttered, taking a step back before collapsing in a nearby chair. "Head rush."

"Jeff?" DECA's voice inquired. "Are you all right?"

"Are you?" he demanded, not opening his eyes. "What just happened?"

"The Rangers are on their way," she replied, not bothering to answer either question. "They are--somewhat concerned."

"That's got to be the understatement of the year," he said with a sigh.

"Wait--" His eyes snapped open as he remembered what had prompted him to use the interface in the first place. "What about the other Psycho Rangers? Is everyone else okay?"

"We're fine," Andros' voice answered from the doorway. "What happened here?"

Jeff turned as Ashley, Andros, and every last one of their teammates filed onto the Bridge. Everyone but Zhane was clad in formal wear--from Kerone, who usually disdained such things, to Saryn, whom Jeff had privately doubted could ever be talked into wearing a tux. Even Andros pulled off the requisite garb with surprising grace, considering he'd probably rather be working out on the Simudeck than dancing with a bunch of high schoolers.

After the tension of the last few minutes, though, Jeff couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Prom Rangers to the rescue!" he crowed. "You're just in time to pose for pictures!"

Ashley exchanged glances with Andros before giving Jeff an odd look. "Are you all right?" she asked, gliding over to him. "You don't look so good."

"Not compared to you lot," he agreed good-naturedly. "If you fought in those outfits, it sure doesn't show."

Ashley looked up at DECA's nearest camera. "DECA?"

"Psycho Pink invaded the Megaship's control systems," DECA replied. "I was temporarily locked out, and I am afraid Jeff became concerned. He accessed the manual interface and found himself inside my neural net during the struggle with Psycho Pink. I do not believe he suffered any adverse side effects."

"Of course I didn't," Jeff put in. "Can't a guy make a joke?"

"What about Psycho Pink?" Andros wanted to know. "What happened to her?"

"KERI removed her," DECA told him.

"KERI?" TJ repeated, but Andros motioned for him to be quiet.

"Unfortunately," DECA continued, "I have been unable to trace her departure or determine her present location. What of the other Psycho Rangers?"

Jeff looked over at Carlos as the Black Ranger cleared his throat. Stepping to one side, he motioned to someone out in the hallway. Three people in Astro flight suits joined the others on the Bridge--three people that looked exactly like Andros, Ashley, and TJ. Jeff raised an eyebrow, not capable of much more at the moment.

"Yes," DECA said calmly. "I saw them. I assume their presence here is voluntary?"

"Mostly," the one that looked like Andros answered. His tone held the same wry humor than Ashley's boyfriend was wont to use. "We were willing to come, but let's just say that if we didn't want to be here I don't think it would have changed anything."

"No," Kerone agreed darkly. "It wouldn't." Zhane put a warning hand on her shoulder, and she just glared at him.

"We might be able to help you find Psycho Pink," Ashley's double offered. She was careful to avoid Kerone's gaze. "We can't follow her through a datastream, but as soon as she takes humanoid form again--we'll know."

"Good," Andros said. He didn't look at her anymore than she looked at Kerone, Jeff noted. "We need to run a full scan to make sure that DECA's databanks are really clean--I'll have to ask you to leave the Bridge while we do that."

"Of course," "Ashley" said quickly. "We understand."

"We'll take them upstairs and show them around," Carlos suggested, catching Cassie's eye.

Andros folded his arms, but unspoken was the reminder that these--people--already knew everything the Astro Rangers did. They might as well have a "tour"... If nothing else, it would keep them out of the way for a little while.

"Saryn," Ashley said suddenly, as he started to follow Cassie into the lift. "Wait."

Saryn looked at her as though she was crazy, and Kerone interjected, "I'll stay. You go with them."

Jeff frowned, but Saryn just nodded. As soon as the door closed behind them, he looked over at the others. "Anyone want to tell me what that was about?"

Andros went over to the station TJ usually occupied and started working without another word. Zhane joined him, looking over his shoulder and murmuring something too quiet for Jeff to overhear. Kerone turned to Tessa, motioning for her to hold out her hand--sparkles swirled around her fingers, but he was too far away to see what she had done.

It was Ashley who wandered his way, leaving TJ to lean idly against the doorway through which they had entered. "Kerone's telepathic," she explained, seating herself carefully in Carlos' chair. "So's Saryn, even though he says he isn't. I thought we'd better have at least one of them here, so we can keep an eye on the others in case anything goes wrong."

"Like the Psycho Rangers remembering that they're supposed to be evil?" He glanced in Andros' direction briefly before looking back at her. "What happened down there, anyway?"

She just shook her head. "Seriously? You wouldn't believe me if I told you. What happened to you?"

He opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound outright insane. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he repeated ruefully.

Ashley laughed, smoothing her skirt with both hands as she looked down. "Maybe not," she admitted. "What are you doing up here, anyway?"

He sighed, remembering the mission that had brought him here in the first place. It had started out as such a simple evening... "I was looking for my car keys?"

_fin_


	16. Voyager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Spellcheck really doesn't like those asteriks. The "voyager" concept, like the idea of the "League", is based on a single remark uttered by a Ranger mentor and then never mentioned again. Go Saban!

__

Disclaimer: Spellcheck really doesn't like those asteriks. The "voyager" concept, like the idea of the "League", is based on a single remark uttered by a Ranger mentor and then never mentioned again. Go Saban!

****

Voyager  
by Starhawk

*Saryn.* Kerone's voice was tentative, as though she wasn't quite sure she was welcome right now.

He projected a wordless inquiry, not taking his eyes off of "Andros" as the other expertly manipulated a wall-mounted comm unit. He couldn't let himself get used to a voice other than Cassie's in his head, but these were extenuating circumstances. Or so he kept telling himself.

*They're going to need a place to stay,* she said. She didn't bother to identify "they". *At least for now. Do we lock them in when they're not with one of us, or can we trust them to stay out of trouble?*

He was silent for a moment, his gaze flickering from "Andros" to "Ashley". They were both inspecting the comm now, and Carlos was making some sort of joke about the transmitter's range. "Ashley" actually smiled, and she bumped casually against "Andros" when she stepped out of the way to let the Black Ranger demonstrate. Though "Andros" appeared to be giving Carlos his full attention, Saryn didn't miss the way his fingers brushed furtively against hers.

There was minimal threat there, he thought, glancing toward "TJ". The first two Psycho Rangers were constrained by their feelings for each other--he doubted either would do anything that might endanger the other's welfare aboard the Megaship. TJ's double, however...

The Blue Psycho Ranger leaned sullenly against the opposite wall, his eyes narrowed as he observed his "teammates". The significance of their covert gestures had not escaped him, either, and he didn't appear to find their actions endearing. That was the danger, Saryn decided, and for a moment he considered lowering his empathic shields in an attempt to assess it.

But only for a moment. He couldn't encourage that habit, not if Elisia was ever going to be his home again. He no longer had his team to cover for him if he made a mistake.

*I don't believe they need a constant escort,* he said at last, his eyes still on "TJ". *But I would restrict their access to the Bridge, and I would ask that DECA monitor their activities at all times.*

*You're more tolerant than I am,* Kerone remarked, a hint of wry humor in her voice. It was the most amusement she had shown thus far in dealing with the Psycho Rangers. *Does Cassie agree with you?*

He glanced sideways at Cassie, and found her watching him with knowing eyes. He wasn't surprised that she had noticed his silent preoccupation, but it did startle him to feel her awareness in his mind increase deliberately. *What's up?* her voice inquired.

*Kerone wants to know whether you think the Psycho Rangers should be able to move freely about the Megaship.* It was bluntly put, but her appearance tonight was a serious threat to his ability to think clearly. He could not look at her and keep his mind on the Psycho Rangers at the same time.

*Not on the Bridge,* she answered immediately. *Or the engine room. But otherwise, I don't see why DECA can't keep an eye on them as well as we can.*

*Cassie would restrict them from the engine room as well as the Bridge,* he told Kerone, forcing his mind to obey as he turned his attention away from the woman at his side. *Otherwise, yes, we are in agreement.*

*Well, that's inconvenient,* Kerone muttered. *Three for, and three against. Zhane and Tessa refuse to vote.*

*You are against.* It wasn't really a question, but she answered anyway.

*Yeah. I don't want shapeshifters wandering around without a guard, and Andros and TJ aren't too thrilled about the idea either.*

To point out that she herself could fall into that same category would be to imply that he didn't trust her, so Saryn didn't mention it. *Do you wish me to send Carlos to the Bridge?*

*Would you? I could ask him from here, but not without completely freaking him out.*

"Carlos," Saryn said aloud, interrupting the Black Ranger's idle banter with "Ashley". "Your presence is requested on the Bridge."

There was a quiet moment, and Carlos looked distinctly surprised. "Right," he agreed at last. "I'll be right there." With a nod to the Psycho Rangers--or at least to "Ashley"--he turned and headed down the hallway toward the lift.

*He's on his way,* Saryn told Kerone.

*Thanks,* she sent back. *Zhane and I will come take over baby-sitting duty as soon as we figure out what we're doing with them.*

***

Cassie folded her arms, frowning at the door as it closed behind them. "Are we doing the right thing?" she wondered a moment later.

There was a creak from behind her, and she turned around. She couldn't help smiling at the sight of Saryn sprawled across her bunk, still wearing his borrowed tux. "I wish I knew," he mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Hey," she said gently, going over to sit beside him. "You okay?"

He nodded, but he didn't open his eyes. "Tired," he admitted. "Maybe a few second thoughts about the Psycho Rangers. And disappointed that we didn't get to dance," he added, smiling a little.

She laughed, putting her hand over his and feeling his fingers curl around hers. "Yeah, we might as well not have gone to the prom. Too bad you're not allowed back in once you've left."

"No?" Saryn said. He didn't sound disappointed. "Why is that?"

She gazed at him, letting her eyes slide across his face. He did look tired. She wished she could chase that fatigue out of his expression. "I think they don't want people coming back drunk."

His eyes opened at that, and he gave her a curious look. "Drunk?" he repeated.

"Intoxicated?" she prompted. "Judgement impaired by alcohol?"

His politely confused look didn't fade. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with alcohol."

"It's..." She tried to remember what Andros had said about it. "It's like a drug. 'Psychotropic', I think? People take it recreationally, to relax."

He raised an eyebrow. "I confess I'm surprised to hear you use the words 'psychotropic drug' and 'recreation' in the same sentence."

"Well, I don't do it," she said with some asperity. "Feeling a little judgmental tonight, aren't we?"

The smile he gave her made her heart melt, and she knew he'd been teasing. "Perhaps," he murmured anyway, squeezing her fingers. "I hope it is not a mood I indulge in often."

"No..." The open affection in his eyes distracted her thoroughly enough that she couldn't remember what she was going to say. "Dance with me," she said instead, getting to her feet.

He smiled again, and he let her tug him up off the bed. His clothes were unusually rumpled--not because they were rumpled, but because they were *his* and they were rumpled. He was not often so disheveled, and she smoothed his tux without thinking about it.

Saryn caught her hands gently, and she almost blushed at the look in his eyes. She knew that expression, but she wasn't prepared for his smile. Without a word, he put her hand on his shoulder and held her right hand in his left. "Have I told you," he said softly, stepping closer and pulling her around, "how incredibly beautiful you look tonight?"

She followed his steps, and it occurred to her to wonder where she'd left her shoes. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it came, perfectly willing to let his company make everything else irrelevant. "Maybe," she agreed. "Once or twice."

He lifted his left hand over her head, and she twirled underneath his arm. "You," he said solemnly, pulling her close again, "are the most gorgeous person I know."

"I can live with that," she sighed, smiling up at him. "Thanks for being here this week, Saryn."

She felt his grip tighten on her waist as he turned again, dancing to a music only they could hear. "You had only to ask," he murmured, and she knew he meant it.

"You know why I couldn't," she said, making the words more of a question than a statement as she gazed at him.

"I know why you didn't," he corrected, his eyes searching hers. "I hope you always knew you could."

"Yes," she admitted with a smile. "That's what I meant."

She knew he was going to kiss her before he even moved, and she closed her eyes as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. His lips were soft and undemanding as he teased hers, their bodies still moving slowly to a silent melody. His hand was warm on her back, and she felt a lazy comfort in being held so gently.

He kissed her again as they turned, dipping their joined hands in time with the nonexistent beat as she twined her fingers through his. His bangs were whisper-soft against her skin, but she resisted the impulse to brush them back. No matter how innocently she meant the gesture, it would be suggestive to him, and she was enjoying their dance too much to let it turn into anything else just yet.

"May 29th," he murmured, trailing tiny kisses across her cheek to whisper in her ear. "Do I have the date right?"

"Yes," she breathed, squirming delightedly as he nibbled on her earlobe. A brief tightening of his fingers on hers was the only indication she had that her movement affected him, but she stilled quickly. It wasn't fair to do that to him when she was about to ask something difficult.

"Good." He kissed the back of her jaw lightly. "This, then, is the anniversary of our first dance."

She couldn't help but giggle, her eyes slipping past his shoulder to land on the delicate coral sculpture on her desk. Surrounded by an invisible globe, it had been his present to her last September, on the "anniversary" of their first meeting. "Are you going to make everything an anniversary?"

"I celebrate every day I am with you," he whispered. "Don't deny me an opportunity to tell you why."

She tilted her head back as he kissed her neck, his steps slowing as he let his hand slide out of hers to rest on her shoulder. For a moment, she lost herself in the feeling, her resolve to do no more than dance weakening. After all, she wasn't the one who thought seeing Elisia was so important...

But it was important to him, and this weekend was the only time she would be able to go before graduation. She lifted her hand to his face and he leaned into her caress as he always did. Eyes half-closed, he gazed back at her with such an expression of unrestrained love that she had to kiss him again.

His mouth welcomed hers, and it was getting harder to pull away. He wasn't ready to let her go when she finally managed, but if she didn't bring this up now she wouldn't be able to make herself care later. "Saryn," she murmured, looking away to let him know she was serious. "You wanted to go to Elisia tonight..."

He didn't move, and she sought his gaze again. As much as he might insist that the visit was for her, to make sure that she didn't hate the planet on sight--an idea she had laughed at the first time she caught him thinking it--she had to wonder if it wasn't partly for him. She didn't know why, exactly; it was just something she felt on the few occasions he brought it up.

The uncertainty in his eyes now, though, had nothing to do with that. Now she could see rational thought fighting pure physical feeling, and she couldn't help feeling guilty. He wanted to go to Elisia. She knew that. But right now, at this moment, he just wanted to keep kissing her, and she knew why.

She had worn this dress with the intent of driving him crazy, and the looks he had been giving her all evening said it was working. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had not been happy about the thought of spending prom night traveling, and instead of telling him so she had done everything she could to make him forget the idea.

Until the Psychos showed up, and reminded her that some things were more important than ridiculous high school traditions. Saryn was far more important... and Saryn wanted to take her to Elisia. So she was going to make sure they got there.

"We'll still be together tonight," she reminded him, taking a small step backward. "I want to go, Saryn."

That did it. "Then we will go," he said firmly. "We can take my zord..." He paused, his gaze straying from hers, and she heard him sigh almost imperceptibly. "I do ask that you change first, however."

"Really?" She gave him as innocent a look as she could manage. "It's kind of a long ride. We could always... dance, to pass the time."

The expression on his face left no doubt that he knew exactly what she was thinking. This time he let his gaze wander deliberately, suggestively, and there was a dangerous glitter in his eyes as he warned, "You should not give me such ideas."

She tried not to smirk. "Someone has to say what you're thinking!"

***

Eventually, they managed to compromise. They left for Elisia as they were, and they arrived in more casual garb. If the changing process was not quite as direct or efficient as it could have been, well, neither of them minded.

He noted that there was no one to greet them on their arrival, and he had to assume that it was intentional. It was almost sunset and the city was alive with activity as the residents turned out to enjoy the cool evening air. The Ranger compound must be equally active, but the hum of his zord as it set down nearby drew no curious eyes.

He supposed it was to be expected. As he had told Kerone, they were not "his" team, and they had no obligation to his guests. What little interaction he had with the others was on an official basis, to present a united front for the rest of the universe. In private, with the exception of Mirine, they left him alone and he did the same.

"Wow..." Cassie's breathless exclamation distracted him, and he smiled fondly as she stared along the compound's outer walkway. "I don't know what I expected, but... this is awesome!"

He followed her gaze with the eye of familiarity. Modest columns supported the gentle arches of the covered walkway, running the length of the compound's east side before disappearing around the corner. Red pigment, faded from its once vibrant red by years of sun and sand, outlined a stylized sunburst over the arch that shaded his door.

"It is... home," he said at last. He didn't miss the look she shot in his direction when he hesitated over the last word.

"Is it?" she asked quietly.

For a moment he was silent, but the answer was startlingly obvious. "Now that you're here?" he countered, glancing over at her. "Yes."

Though he saw her try, she couldn't repress a delighted smile. "So do we get to go inside?" she asked quickly, in a rather transparent effort to divert his attention.

"Of course," he said, amused. He didn't know whether he was smiling because she had or because she was adorable when she was flustered. He keyed the door open and gestured for her to precede him. "After you."

She stepped forward, a little hesitantly, and he heard her catch her breath in surprise. He glanced around as he pulled the door shut behind them, trying to see the place as she did. It had gone unlived in for more than a week after he had only meant to be gone a day or two, but it wasn't in such a poor state. What alterations he might wish for had more to do with what wasn't there than with what was.

The sunset glow through the south facing windows tinted Cassie's hair red as she turned to face him, her eyes wide with wonder. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but didn't know quite what. Her gaze slid past him again, and he watched her trace the rainbow colored murals from one side of the room to the other with her eyes.

"Did you do those?" she asked at last, her voice soft.

He shook his head. "Jenna and Timmin," he said, by way of explanation. With a faint smile, he added, "The rest of us moved furniture and held brushes for them."

She gave him a quick look before moving closer to one of the walls, and he wondered what she heard in his tone. "They're beautiful..." She ran her hand over the paint and then looked at her fingers, as though she expected it to still be wet.

"Timmin was quite the artist," he told her, a strange feeling starting in his chest. "Jenna had an eye for color."

"I can see that," Cassie murmured, turning slowly to take in the entire picture. "Did they do everyone's place?"

His thoughts shied away from the changes the compound had seen over the years. "Yes," he said shortly. "You may leave your backpack in the bedroom, if you wish."

She gave him a look he couldn't interpret, but her smile was ready as ever. "I would, if I knew where the bedroom was."

He wanted to smile, but somehow this wasn't as easy as he'd expected. It was as though this place, this piece of his past, was silently demanding to know why he had brought a stranger into its midst. He told himself that the feeling was ridiculous. This was his home as much now as it had been then, and Cassie was hardly a stranger.

"This way," he said, trying to moderate his tone. His planet would be hard-pressed to endear itself to her if he turned into someone she didn't recognize whenever they were here.

"A courtyard!" she exclaimed, catching a glimpse of it through the window as he led her into the next room. "Is that where the other door goes?"

"In the main room?" He saw her drop her backpack by the door before coming the rest of the way in. "Yes. The courtyard has always been special, sheltered as it is from both the wind and from... our neighbors."

"The rest of the city?" Cassie guessed, ducking her head as though trying to get a better view from where they were.

"You need not hesitate," he said firmly. He took her arm and drew her forward, pointing toward the buildings just visible over the southwestern corner of the compound. "That is 'the rest of the city', though I suspect 'city' may be too grand a term. 'Settlement' might be more accurate. We are on the outskirts, as you can see, but it is of necessity... Zords do not maneuver well through the streets."

"Plus it gives you some privacy." Cassie looked thoughtful as she gazed out at the courtyard. "Is everything close enough to walk to, then?"

"Mostly," he allowed. A smile edged out some of the irritation he was feeling with himself. "But there are better ways to travel. Would you like a tour?"

"Could I?" She looked delighted, though he realized belatedly that it had to be after midnight in Angel Grove by now. "I'd love a tour!"

Her enthusiasm was contagious and, as far as he could tell, completely genuine. "I'll have to get something first," he told her. "Do you mind waiting?"

"Of course not," she said immediately, but he could see the curiosity shining in her eyes. "Will it take long?"

"No," he promised, already heading for the door. "I'll be right back."

Only as he stepped out into the courtyard did he realize that he could just as easily have brought her with him. In fact, by leaving her behind he was effectively isolating her, and that was the last thing he wanted. It was only what he would have expected in her place...

He would have to make it up to her later. He tried to put it out of his mind as he stepped into Mirine's doorway, open to the courtyard as everyone else's was this evening. She was folded over on the floor, her voyager's vest brushing against the stone as she stretched. She peered under her arm as his shadow fell across her sunlight, and she smiled to see him.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, the sincere happiness in her voice making up for the fact that she didn't move. "Is everything all right on Earth?"

He hesitated. "It is better than it was," he said, trying not to think about the missing Pink Psycho Ranger. "Her team should not be in any danger while we are gone, at least."

"Not exactly an unqualified 'yes'," she observed, shifting her stretch to the other side. "But since you don't seem in the mood to chat, I'll take it. Need something?"

She knew him too well. "I thought I would take Cassie on a tour by jetcycle. I wondered if she might borrow your helmet."

To his surprise, Mirine frowned. "Have you introduced her to the others already?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "No," he muttered. "Not yet."

"Saryn," she said, in the tone of voice that said she knew he knew she was about to chide him. "I know how strange all this must feel to you. But you can't keep avoiding it in the hopes that it will go away."

"That was not my intent," he said stiffly.

"No," she said with a sigh. Lifting her head, she rose gracefully from the floor and turned to face him. "I'm sure it wasn't," she agreed in a tone that gave the lie to her words. "But we'll be here for you, if you let us. We could help."

"Could you?" He stared back at her. "Do you have any idea how many ghosts haunt these rooms? Sometimes I see Kyril across the courtyard and for just a moment I think he's Lyris. I step through your door and it surprises me when you greet me instead of Jenna. They're gone, long beyond my reach, and yet somehow... somehow they're still here."

"They'll always be here," Mirine answered, searching his expression. "As long as we remember them, they'll never really fade. But they'd want you to go on with your life."

"How do you know? How do you know what they'd want?" He folded his arms, his desperate gaze roaming over walls that had once sheltered a different Ranger. "I thought it would be easy to bring her here, Mirine. I thought she would be the missing piece that made this place home again. But everywhere I look I see them watching us, watching who I've become and I keep feeling like I've failed them somehow!"

"No." Mirine put her hand on his arm, her voice and her touch perfectly assured. "You haven't failed them; you can't, because being a friend means that you want what's best for someone else. That's what they want for you, Saryn--and that's what we want for you, too."

He swallowed, not sure why her touch, of anyone's, should be so comforting. "I thought it would be easy," he whispered, his gaze still fixed on the far wall. "It isn't easy at all."

"It's not supposed to be," she said, her voice a little quieter than before. "The important things never are."

***

Colorful. It was colorful, and somehow that had been the last thing she expected.

Cassie stood in the middle of Saryn' ground floor "apartment" and gazed around in fascination. With him gone, she was free to stare as much as she wanted, and she found she couldn't stop. She couldn't help feeling like she was seeing a part of him that he consciously buried while on the Megaship.

Or maybe... it was always buried? She wasn't sure what she had said to make him clam up earlier, but he wasn't the same person who had teased her about drinking before and then turned around and called today an anniversary.

He sometimes complained that he didn't know what she felt. She had always thought that a strange problem for an empath, until she realized that maybe it bothered him for precisely that reason. He was *used* to knowing, where she wasn't. At times like this, though, she understood his frustration completely.

She ran her fingers over the counter next to the door they'd come in through. Saryn lived here... she knew that, intellectually, and she could see signs of it in the sandy floors and the unmade bed. But--was it the Saryn she knew, or was it someone four years younger that he didn't feel quite right displacing?

A jacket she had never seen him wear hung by the door, and the vase of dried desert flowers by the sink was dusty with age. As she wandered deeper into the last of the fading sunlight, she found a quilt over the corner chair by the windows, worn along its creases as though it hadn't been unfolded for years. Jenna and Timmin's old artistry was the only thing that decorated the walls.

Aside from the obvious signs of habitation, there was nothing to say that a living, breathing person now considered this anything more than a place to sleep at night. There were things he clearly didn't want to part with, but the closer she looked the more convinced she became that that was all they were. Leftovers from a time he couldn't let go of... colorful, yes, but no more reflective of who he was now than the stark, shadowed room he had left on the Megaship.

Glancing around again, she sat down gingerly on the edge of the corner chair. There was a small pottery bowl on the windowsill, and she reached out to bring it closer. Only as she picked it up did she notice the faint fingerprints that showed it was handmade, but its contents distracted her from wondering who the creator might have been.

She hadn't realized there was anything in it when she picked it up, and now she was glad she had been careful. Sliding further back in the chair, she drew her ankles up to sit cross-legged, cradling the bowl in her hands. There was a multi-colored ribbon on top, and she lifted it out to gently lay it across her knee.

__

"We remember,"

the ribbon read. That was it, just those two words in elegant black across five horizontal stripes of color. She stared at it for a moment, not oblivious to the fact that the stripes corresponded to the colors of the Elisian Ranger team. She was afraid she knew what the ribbon represented.

Finally, she took a peek at the rest of the objects contained in the bowl. There was a transparent blue star shape, light when she picked it up as though it was made of plastic. There was a tooth that looked like nothing so much as the "shark's teeth" sold on the boardwalk during the summertime, and a seed pod that looked so fragile she was afraid to touch it. There was a scrap of metal covered in iridescent shine, hammered flat in places and twisted in others in what looked like a completely random pattern.

Last and possibly least, there was a little clear cube that she could make nothing of until she picked it up. As soon as her fingers touched it the bottom side lit up, pulsing faintly in the waning light. She turned it over, running a finger over the glowing surface, and to her surprise a small image sprang up. It was like the hologram he had of her in his starfighter, only this one showed two children in front of some kind of flowering bush.

She squinted at the image, suddenly suspicious. Those two children had only one feature in common--both had startlingly blue eyes. It didn't take her long to figure out who she had to be looking at, and she smiled involuntarily. He had been cute even when he was five years old.

One of the sides of the cube was glowing now, and she turned it face up. Brother and sister vanished as soon as the cube moved, but another image didn't appear until she touched the next glowing square. This time the picture was of two adults, one tall and fair, the other dark and somehow... ethereal. She considered them for a long time, wondering if she was seeing two people Saryn had never once mentioned. They looked about the right age to have five year old children...

She still wasn't sure when she let the cube prompt her to turn it again, but the next image drove the question from her mind. This hologram depicted a dark-haired boy that still lingered in Saryn's expression when he smiled, his arm around a girl Cassie had never met but knew well enough to picture in her dreams. Jenna's blonde curls and brilliant smile were the stuff a girlfriend's nightmares were made of.

The courtyard door creaked open, and she jerked her head up guiltily. Saryn's searching gaze caught hers and stopped, flicking briefly to the object in her hands with an unreadable expression. He said nothing, not even "hello", and she caught herself wondering what Jenna would have said.

"I'm sorry," she said awkwardly. "I shouldn't have--"

"Do not apologize." He cut her off, letting the door drift closed behind him as he moved away from it. "This is your home now as much as it is mine, and I wish you to treat it as such. There is nothing here that you are not free to inspect."

She held up the cube tentatively, smiling a little. "You were a cute kid..."

He inclined his head as though she had paid him a compliment. "May I?" he inquired, holding out his hand as he came to stand beside her.

She turned over the cube without a word, but instead of turning it off he only tilted it next side up and tapped the glowing "top". A new picture appeared, of five people that were vaguely familiar to her. It dawned on her suddenly that she *had* seen them before--she had known them in Saryn's "vision" of an alternate universe last August.

"Lyris is on the left," Saryn said quietly, sitting down on the edge of the chair beside her. She squirmed to one side to give him more room, and he added, "That's Jenna and me in the middle. Timmin is the one on the right, with Kris next to him."

"When was that?" she wondered aloud. She glanced sideways at him, not sure he wanted her to ask questions.

He was silent for a moment, considering the hologram. Finally, he looked up and caught her eye. "I don't remember exactly," he admitted. She thought he looked a little surprised at the revelation.

After a moment he looked down again, turning the cube over in his hands. "This is Mirine, of course," he said, as another image sprang up. "A few days after she became the Pink Ranger... she gave me the picture at my request a few months ago."

"She looks happy," Cassie murmured. She had never seen Saryn's sister wear her hair loose, but Mirine's long blonde hair hung free over her Ranger uniform in the picture she'd given Saryn. Her smile was sincere and confident for someone who had just survived both an invasion and the loss of her brother...

"It is in her nature to look ahead," Saryn said, studying the image. "I sometimes think there is nothing she could not withstand."

"She's your sister, all right," she said softly, pretending not to see the sharp look Saryn gave her. "What's the last picture?"

He turned the cube on its side one last time, and she drew back in surprise. It was the hologram from his starfighter. A little image of her stretched its arms toward the sky, alone and smiling in the afternoon sunlight of Angel Grove park.

"Oh," she whispered, not sure what else to say.

The image disappeared, and he placed the cube back in the bowl she still held. "It's getting late," he remarked. "The rain will start soon... perhaps you would prefer to postpone your tour until tomorrow?"

She looked up, catching his eye again. That was when she realized how dark it had gotten in the last few minutes, but she didn't think that was why he had asked. There was something in his expression--an acceptance, maybe, that hadn't been there before. It was as though he had only just committed himself to sharing this place, these memories, with her, and he wanted her to know it.

"All right," she said slowly, searching his gaze. "We'll go tomorrow."

He smiled, just a little but it was enough to bring a return smile to her face. "All right," she repeated, glancing down and picking up the "shark tooth" again. "So where did this come from?"

***

__

The windows were dark as the sand pounded mercilessly against the force shielding that protected the compound. The air inside was almost as heavy, suffocating under the weight of unspoken judgement. Whispers swirled everywhere he turned, dragging through the laden atmosphere and pooling in the shadows of the room.

_"You swore you'd never forget... but words were always your specialty. I guess we're not worth more than a pretty speech or two..."_

_"Do they follow your orders as faithfully as we did? Maybe it doesn't matter which face wears the uniform as long as they obey... Maybe it doesn't matter who shares your bed as long as someone's there when you wake up--"_

_"We died for you, Saryn." Those words were perfectly clear, and for a single moment he knew exactly who was speaking. Her face stared back at him: unmistakable, intense, and inscrutable. "We died for you."_

He wasn't sure what woke him, but his fingers were clenched painfully around his pillow and the comforter was uncomfortably confining. He shoved it back without thinking, not caring about anything but the need to get up--to *move*--as he struggled blindly to his feet. Gods, he couldn't get rid of this; it was following him...

He put his hands to his head, trying to erase those last words. _"We died for you..."_

"Shut up!" he whispered fiercely, squeezing his eyes shut. "You didn't!"

He was just barely aware of movement behind him, and he heard Cassie softly say his name. Her voice was all that kept him from slamming his fist into the door and bursting out of the room, heeding the restlessness that might yet drive him out into the desert no matter how cold the night. She would worry if he left...

__

"Does it matter who shares your bed as long as someone's there when you wake up?"

"Leave me alone!" His anguished wail was enough to bring Cassie to his side, and he felt her warm hands wrap around him from behind. He shuddered, bracing one arm against the wall and resting his forehead on it. *Why* did he still see them?

Cassie didn't say anything, just held him gently as though she knew each moment he stayed made him less likely to run. He wouldn't run, he couldn't; he had to get through this and he couldn't do it alone. He couldn't avoid it forever... but gods, he wanted to. He wanted to flee so badly, to lose himself in the stars the way he had so many times before.

"Are they always this bad?" Cassie murmured, interjecting herself into his tumultuous emotions with barely a ripple. "The nightmares, when you're here on Elisia?"

He tried to draw a steadying breath and felt it catch in his throat. "No," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Not always."

"Yes," someone corrected quietly. "They are."

He stiffened, lifting his head and turning away from the wall all at once. He felt Cassie sidle up against his shoulder as soon as he moved away, her arm going around his waist to offer comfort or to keep him from doing something rash--he wasn't sure which.

Mirine lurked in the doorway to the bedroom, her blue eyes troubled in the dim light. "I let myself in," she said, by way of explanation. "I was worried."

"So was I," Cassie murmured. She didn't seem surprised that Mirine had known something was wrong, but he frowned at his sister.

"They get this bad," she was telling Cassie, as though he wasn't even there. "I don't think they start out that way, but by the time he leaves again I doubt if he's sleeping much at all."

"How do you know?" he demanded, his tone sharper than it should have been. "I never--"

"Talk about it?" Mirine suggested, when he broke off. She frowned right back at him. "You pretend you're so alone, Saryn. I don't know what makes you think you have to be a living martyr."

He stared at her, but her gaze had already turned to Cassie. "Are you all right?" she asked, more gently. "They hurt, sometimes, when you're that close to him."

Confused, he glanced at Cassie, and was surprised to find her avoiding his gaze. "I'm all right," she said softly. "I should have expected it tonight, really."

Mirine was in front of her immediately, resting her hand on Cassie's forehead. The gesture made his eyes widen, and no less when Cassie's expression visibly relaxed. "Thanks," she whispered.

He caught Mirine's eye when she looked over at him, and she just shook her head at his obvious bewilderment. "You think you're so alone," she repeated quietly, holding up her hand without taking her eyes off of him.

Slowly, he lifted his hand too. It was an old, familiar game, one that he and Lyris had "played" for hours on end. As he laid his palm against hers he could feel her calm assurance, her confidence in who she was and her certainty that if he would just open up, then he could have that comfort too.

"You're an empath," he whispered, still staring at her.

"I thought you knew." Despite her words, she didn't seem fazed by his surprise. "Everyone else does. Why did you think Ledeyan and I were so friendly on Eltare? We were team taught to coordinate the others until I got 'promoted'."

He drew back, letting his hand fall. "He doesn't know about me."

It was half command, half plea, and she shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "I never told anyone because I knew how you felt about it."

Those words had a deeper meaning now, and for more than one reason. He had never told her what Lyris told him, yet she had known all along. She hadn't just known, she had lived the experience herself, and he didn't know if that was better or worse.

"I don't know why you hide from this, Saryn," she said, her gaze searching his. "It isn't a curse. It can be wonderful... at least, when you're not being woken up by other people's nightmares," she added with a faint smile.

He clenched his fingers, then deliberately forced them to loosen. He wished he could turn away without losing Cassie's arm around him. "I am glad that you can live with it," he said flatly. "It is not something that I take any pride in."

"I don't see why not," she retorted. "It's who you are, and if you can't be proud of that then what else is there?"

*Nothing,* he thought darkly. *There is nothing else.*

"Thanks a lot," Cassie muttered, and he realized too late that she might overhear. She had been there for him without question or complaint and he hated to think how those careless words might have sounded to her.

"No," he said quickly. "That's not what I meant, Cassie; it's just... this isn't something I can be proud of. Not when it interferes with everything I am."

"How can you say that?" Mirine demanded. "It *is* who you are! I may wear our mother's vest, but we both know you're the voyager!"

Still as the room was, those words seemed to make the moment freeze. He could trace the faint outline of the courtyard lights with his eyes as they spilled across the floor. He could hear his own breath in the sudden silence, easier now than it had any right to be. And he could feel Cassie shift slightly as she lifted her head to look at him.

"No," he said at last. The steadiness of his voice surprised him. "I am not."

Mirine sighed irritably. "You don't really expect me to convince you, do you? You know I'm right. It would be easier to control if you'd stop denying it."

He folded his arms, staring at a point just over her shoulder. Their mother's legacy was very close to the last thing he wanted to think about right now. He did his best to ignore the voice in the back of his mind, the one that insistently whispered she might be right.

"What does that mean?" Cassie asked, when he said nothing. She sounded puzzled, and he could feel her focus shift to Mirine. "What does it mean to be a voyager?"

"It means he changes things just by being there." Mirine shot a look in his direction, and he ignored it. "By his presence, not just his actions.

"Tell her, Saryn," she added, an odd note in her voice. "Tell her about energy transfer, and telepathic communication, and then explain again how you're not a voyager."

He turned his glare on her. "Why can't you leave this alone! It's the middle of the night, Mirine! All I want is to sleep, to not dream, and to wake up in a place that isn't as alien as this one feels right now!"

Mirine drew back, clear contrition in her eyes, and immediately he regretted his words. "You're right," she said, before he could say anything else. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have barged in..." She took a deep breath. "I'll go."

"Mirine." His voice caught her just before she slipped out of the room. He couldn't manage a smile, but he hoped she knew he wasn't angry with her. "Thank you--for being concerned."

She looked down, shadows hiding her expression, but he could hear the warmth in her voice when she offered, "Breakfast is in the community center tomorrow morning, if you want to join us."

He just looked at her for a moment, then glanced at Cassie. "We would be honored," he said quietly.

She lifted her head, and the light caught her eyes for a moment. "There's no honor among friends, Saryn."

Then she was gone, leaving nothing but his name behind her in the darkness.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling Cassie lean her head against his shoulder. "I did not mean..." There were so many things he could apologize for. "I did not mean to hurt you, or to make you uncomfortable," he said finally.

"You didn't," she answered without hesitation. Her stout support wasn't spoiled by her barely suppressed yawn, but the gesture brought a smile to his face at last. "You don't have anything to apologize for," she mumbled, resettling her head on his shoulder.

He shifted a little, pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. The shadows lingered in the room, but either he was too tired to see anything in them or this time they were truly nothing more than darkness. All he knew right now was that he held the most important person in the universe within his embrace.

*You are my strength,* he whispered silently, and he felt the warmth and unspoken promise that were the only answers he needed.

_fin_


	17. Enemy In Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "It'd be easier if they just sent photos, huh?" Let me tell you, there are some I'd like to have! SOTPR, even if there weren't any card games or kitten faceoffs on the show. "Canon? What's that strange word you use?"

__

Disclaimer: "It'd be easier if they just sent photos, huh?" Let me tell you, there are some I'd like to have! SOTPR, even if there weren't any card games or kitten faceoffs on the show. "Canon? What's that strange word you use?"

****

Enemy In Waiting  
by Starhawk

"Spit!" Ashley cried, slapping her left hand down on the smaller stack of cards.

"Man!" Carlos sighed. "I'd say you were cheating, but I can't figure out how."

"That's because I'm not," Ashley informed him, combining her two small piles of cards. She reached for her juice, set safely out of the way of their sometimes violent game. "I'm just faster than you."

"Not in this dimension you're not," Carlos retorted. "Turn over some cards, Hammond."

"Drinking between rounds," TJ interjected. "Five card penalty!"

Ashley wrinkled her nose at him good-naturedly. "Oh, shut up!"

"Mrrow?" A sharp prickling sensation was accompanied by a grey nose peeking itself up and over the edge of the table.

"Ow!" It was an automatic reaction; the kitten's claws were barely adequate for grabbing hold of her jeans, let alone piercing her skin. "You can't play," she told it fondly, picking it up and snuggling it against her cheek. "I don't think you'd be very good at this game."

"He could start '52 card pickup', though," Carlos interjected wryly. "Are you quitting while you're ahead, or what?"

"Why are you so impatient?" Ashley demanded, catching Cassie's eye and passing the kitten across the table to her. "Can't you wait to lose?"

"If you're so confident, finish the game!"

"Incoming transmission from Earth," DECA remarked mildly.

Ashley was laying down her fourth card when the import of that sunk in. "From Earth?" she repeated, glancing up at Carlos.

He looked just as puzzled. "Who's calling from Earth, DECA?"

There was no discernible pause before DECA replied, "The sender identifies herself as Penny DeSantos. She says the matter is urgent."

Ashley was on her feet immediately, card game forgotten, and Carlos followed. TJ, ever the voice of reason, stopped them before they could get to the door. "Does she need us there now, DECA? And if not, can you route her transmission to the holding bay?"

"She does not require your presence," DECA answered. "I'm rerouting the transmission now."

"TJ?" Penny's voice asked suddenly. "Are you there?"

"This is TJ." The Blue Ranger was looking up at DECA's camera. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She sounded as calm as ever, but there was an unconcealed hint of worry in her voice. "Rocky told me to call you--Justin's been missing since yesterday morning. His dad just called the dojo to see if we knew anything, and Rocky went out looking."

"You think this is Ranger related," TJ guessed, glancing around at the rest of them.

"Could be," Penny said, a shrug in her voice. "Rocky said you'd want to know either way."

"We do," TJ said firmly. "Can you tell us anything else? Have you alerted the others?"

"Already done," Penny told him. There was no need to identify "the others". "I called them first, but all we know is that Justin went out running Sunday morning and didn't come back. His dad tried the dojo yesterday afternoon but didn't get anyone, so he called Gabe. Gabe didn't know anything, and neither of them could find Tommy's new number, so Justin's dad called the police."

"What's going on?" Andros wanted to know. He and Zhane stood in the doorway, surveying the room full of solemn faces with twin expressions of bemusement.

"Justin's missing." Ashley pointed at DECA's camera, belatedly realizing that the gesture wouldn't mean much to him. "Penny says no one's seen him since yesterday morning."

"Where are the Psycho Rangers?" Andros demanded, following her gaze to DECA's camera.

Carlos spoke before DECA could. "Psycho Blue is in his guest room," he offered. "The other two are on deck three."

Andros frowned, but it was Zhane who repeated, "Deck three?" He glanced sideways at Andros. "Strange place for them."

"We thought so too," TJ put in. "Saryn went to see what they're doing."

"The Psycho Rangers are on the Megaship?" Penny's cool voice sounded skeptical, but not incredulous. "You think they might have something to do with this?"

"No," Andros said slowly. "They haven't left the Megaship since they arrived Saturday night."

"Except for Psycho Pink," Cassie pointed out, her tone troubled. "We still haven't been able to track her."

There was a quiet moment, interrupted by the snap of TJ's fingers. "Penny," he said, straightening up and staring at DECA's camera as though the other girl could see him. "Does Justin still have his Turbo key?"

The silence was longer this time. "I don't know," Penny said at last. "Should he?"

"Storm Blaster charged it for him when they freed Lightning Cruiser last fall." TJ was frowning, and his thoughts were clearly far ahead of his words. "I thought he kept it after that--if he did, we could track his Power signature."

"DECA." Andros didn't wait for TJ to continue. "Scan for the Blue Turbo Power."

"Scanning," DECA replied promptly.

"Marrrrow," the grey kitten complained, and Cassie let him wriggle down out of her arms. From her stool, though, he put his paws on the table, and she grabbed him again and set him on the floor.

"I am not detecting the Blue Turbo Power anywhere on Earth," DECA said at last.

"He might not have kept his key," Cassie reminded them, pushing the kitten to the floor again as he leapt up onto her stool once more. "Maybe he gave it back to Storm Blaster."

"Or maybe he's offplanet." Carlos clearly wasn't going to let anyone overlook the worse case scenario. "Psycho Pink could be holding him somewhere."

"But why?" Ashley tried not to make a face at her friend, but she knew some of her exasperation came through in her tone. "Psycho Pink doesn't have any reason to go after Justin. And besides, if she'd taken human form again the other Psychos would have known."

"That doesn't mean they'd have told us," Carlos countered darkly. "Maybe they want a hostage."

"If you want a hostage, you tell someone who you're holding," Zhane interjected. "She hasn't."

"We don't know that Psycho Pink has him," Andros said firmly. "Maybe Storm Blaster came for him and he didn't have time to tell anyone. We'll look for him, but you guys have to get to school."

"Six words I never thought I'd hear you say," Ashley murmured, and she saw him send an amused version of the Look in her direction.

"You'll let us know if you find anything," Penny's voice reminded them. It was as much an instruction as it was a request, and TJ nodded.

"Of course we will," he answered. "You do the same."

Ashley could picture the other girl's unfocused gaze as she nodded. "Will do," Penny agreed.

"Transmission ends," DECA reported

"Thanks, DECA." Ashley and Andros said the words simultaneously, and she grinned at him as she set her almost empty juice glass down. To her surprise, he winked, and she wondered if he was picking up that habit from his sister. Of all the habits he could choose, winking was definitely at the top of the "cute" list.

"Coming?" TJ inquired.

Ashley glanced at him in surprise as she swung her backpack over her shoulder, but he wasn't looking at her. The question had been directed at Cassie, who was only just opening her eyes. Her smile was serene, and for a brief moment, Ashley envied her. The Pink Ranger was so confident in her future...

"Of course I'm coming," Cassie retorted. "Saryn's on his way back," she added, tossing the words in Andros' direction. "No worries on deck three, I guess."

"You owe me a card game," Carlos said, holding her backpack's second strap as Ashley slid her arm through it. "Just so you know."

"Whatever!" she exclaimed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the grey kitten scrabble up onto Cassie's stool again, and she lifted her finger to point first at Andros and then at the kitten. "Watch him," she ordered. "Like a hawk."

Just before the world dissolved into glittering gold she heard Andros echo, "Like a what?"

***

Andros was staring so fixedly at the place where the others had been standing that Zhane had to prompt him with the thread of their earlier conversation. "We have a problem."

"Yeah," Andros agreed immediately, his gaze sliding across the holding bay to rest on Ashley's kitten. "What's a hawk?"

Zhane rolled his eyes. "Not the cat. The Psycho Rangers."

Andros lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug as he wandered into the bay. "Everything about the Psycho Rangers is trouble," he said, picking up Ashley's unfinished juice from the table. "That doesn't mean they're the ones that kidnapped Justin."

Zhane gave him a sharp look. "You said you didn't think he'd been kidnapped."

"I said he might not have been," Andros corrected. "It seems likely, though. He has a communicator; he would have called if it were anything else."

Zhane caught his friend's eye just as Andros turned back to look at him. "His communicator," they both said simultaneously.

Andros downed Ashley's juice in one gulp and set the glass back on the table. "Justin," he said, lifting his left wrist again. "This is Andros."

There was no answer, even when Zhane tried a moment later. "Justin, it's Zhane," he told his communicator. "Can you hear me?"

The attempt was met with only silence, and finally Andros frowned. "It was worth a shot," he muttered. "I wonder if Penny ever got in touch with Tommy."

A quiet rasp drew Zhane's attention to the table, but it was too late to do anything but watch as Ashley's abandoned juice glass clattered to the floor. The grey kitten hunched on the edge of the table, peering down at the results of his mischief. His little blue eyes were slitted and surprised, as though he hadn't expected that to happen.

Andros sighed. "At least Jetson isn't around," he remarked, his tone resigned. He made no move to pick up either the kitten on the glass.

"That dog," a voice from behind them said, "Is currently in the care of Ashley's parents."

Saryn's tone made it clear that he preferred the dog to stay that way for as long as possible. Zhane tried not to smirk--he really did, no matter what Andros thought--but the flicker of annoyance on Saryn's face said he wasn't entirely successful.

"She left it at home for the weekend?" he suggested, in an attempt to cover his amusement. He was sure Saryn and Jetson's mutual dislike for each other stemmed from jealousy on both sides, but he had so far refrained from comparing Saryn to Cassie's dog aloud.

Saryn gave him a measured look. "In anticipation of our trip to Elisia," he said at last. "Yes. And as far as I am concerned, the dog may stay there as long as it likes."

"Bad kitty," Andros said, out of nowhere.

Zhane tried and failed to stifle a snicker. "'Bad kitty'?" he repeated. "Is that supposed to make it feel guilty for what it did? I think you need to pay closer attention when Ash is scolding them."

"Ashley," Andros said firmly, "says 'bad kitty' in exactly the same tone of voice that she says, 'what a cute little purr'."

Saryn considered the kitten now exploring the rest of the table. He wore exactly the same expression with which he regarded Jetson when the dog was monopolizing Cassie's attention. "I do not believe Ashley is capable of properly disciplining any creature," he commented at last. "And I do not mean that in a derogatory manner."

"No," Andros agreed. "She's really not. I was just thinking, though, that we can't keep calling them 'bad kitty' forever. If they're coming with us to KO-35, we're going to have to name them eventually."

"Name who?" Astrea's voice sounded sleepy but less hoarse than it had been for most of the weekend. "Not the Psycho Rangers?"

Zhane glanced over his shoulder, freezing his casual expression in place--or trying to. His heart melted at the sight of her in old jeans and her Astro sweatshirt, brown kitten clutched to her chest and her wispy blonde hair hanging loose around her face. He knew his face softened when she smiled at him and he looked away hastily, shooting a guilty glance in Andros' direction.

"The kittens," Andros corrected. "Ash didn't think we'd be keeping them, so she never named them."

"You're keeping them?" Astrea's expression lit up, and her delight was obvious in her voice. "Oh, Andros!"

Andros gave Zhane a warning look, which the Silver Ranger ignored. "Oh, Andros!" would have been laughable coming from almost anyone else, but from Astrea it was too cute to snicker at. There was just something adorable about an evil princess turned good making puppy eyes at her older brother...

He saw Saryn shift out of the corner of his eye, and then the amused expression on the other's face registered. He knew Saryn wasn't particularly good at controlling his empathic ability, but he was going to have to find out just how far that went. Privacy wasn't much of an issue among people who were only "tuned" to one or two others, but for someone who could "hear" anyone? Maybe Astrea would know exactly what Saryn could pick up...

"She'd probably like it if you named one of them," Andros was saying. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't have names picked out yet."

"I'm pretty sure she does," Astrea said with a smile, rubbing her cheek against the brown kitten's fur. "She probably just hasn't told you."

Another clatter, this one followed by a rattling sound, emanated from the vicinity of the floor. The grey kitten was batting ineffectually at the juice glass, pushing it into one of the stools and then watching it roll back toward him. It was an unusually loud game on the metal deck, but the kitten seemed absorbed by it.

The kitten wasn't the only one. Zhane didn't even realize he was staring until Saryn strode across the deck and scooped the kitten up in one hand, retrieving the glass with the other. "*Bad.* Cat." Saryn's tone was menacing and completely convincing.

"Saryn," Astrea protested, giving him a wounded look. "He was just playing!"

"He was being disruptive," Saryn countered, returning the glass to the Synthetron. "Cassie said Justin is missing?"

Astrea's expression went from injured to concerned in the blink of an eye. "He is?" She looked to Zhane for confirmation, then Andros. "What happened?"

"He went running yesterday morning," Andros told her. "No one's seen him since."

Her eyes darkened. "The Psycho Rangers."

Despite his reassurances to the others earlier, Andros didn't contradict her, and Zhane felt compelled to point out, "They've been here since Saturday night. DECA's been monitoring them the whole time; there's no way they could have gotten to Justin."

"Psycho Pink could have." Astrea didn't look like she wanted to be talked out of this particular conviction. "She must have gone after him as soon as he was alone."

"What motive could she have for such an action?" Saryn asked reasonably. "Justin is not an active Ranger, and may not even have access to a Power conduit at this time."

"If we knew what her motive was we would have been able to anticipate her," Astrea snapped. "I don't know why she did it, I just know she did it."

"She is pretty much the worst thing in town right now," Zhane offered. "She'd be first on my suspect list."

"Until we find a way to track her," Andros observed, "it doesn't really matter. I'm going to go to the Bridge and see if DECA and KERI can give us anything to go on."

Zhane exchanged glances with Astrea and Saryn. "We're coming with you," he said quickly. "Maybe we can figure out what routes were open in the datastream when she was ejected."

Andros nodded as though he had expected nothing less, and of course he probably hadn't. It went without saying that the only rule a Ranger held higher than "fight for good" was "protect your own", and Justin was one of their own.

The four of them headed for the Bridge, and Zhane couldn't help noticing that Saryn was still holding the grey kitten. It was curled in the crook of his left arm, and it looked perfectly happy to come along for the ride. He saw Astrea glance sideways at them, but she didn't say anything either.

"DECA," Andros said as they stepped onto the Bridge. "Bring up the communication log for Saturday night, starting from the time Psycho Pink piggybacked Zhane's transmission and ending the moment she left."

"We may wish to ask for the other Psycho Rangers' assistance," Saryn offered. "They would know better what her capabilities are, and they might be able to anticipate her movements."

Astrea looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. "You think it's a *good* idea to enlist one enemy to track another?"

"I think 'enemy' is overstating the matter," Saryn replied mildly. "There are, after all, in residence aboard the Megaship."

"They're not in residence!" she exclaimed. "They're being held here until we can figure out what to do with them!"

"They are guests, not prisoners." Saryn had turned toward her, and the two made an odd pair facing off in the middle of the Bridge. Saryn's informal tunic contrasted with Astrea's even less formal sweatshirt, but both sported Ranger logos and would have radiated authority--if it weren't for the kittens still nestled securely in their arms.

Zhane grinned, hoping he wouldn't disturb the tableau as he glanced over at Andros. The Red Ranger looked in his direction at the same moment, and they exchanged identical smirks. The look on Andros' face said that this moment would be copied from the Bridge logs and displayed somewhere prominent in the very near future.

"I can't keep you from trusting them," Astrea was telling Saryn. "But I refuse to treat them as anything more than the captives they are."

"You overlook one detail," he told her quietly.

"Don't patronize me," she snapped. "If there's something I should know, then tell me."

"The Psycho Rangers are still drawing the Astro Power." Saryn didn't seem to mind Astrea's irritability when it came to the Psychos, but he wasn't letting her distract him either. "I suggest we do everything we can to solidify their position as our allies, or risk a confrontation tomorrow when they're at full power again."

Zhane gave Andros a startled look. "You didn't tell me they were still draining your Power!"

His friend shrugged uncomfortably. Andros' withdrawal symptoms had all but disappeared, and Zhane had assumed it was because everything was back to normal. It hadn't occurred to him that it might be because he had simply gotten used to the lack.

"I thought the draw was voluntary," Zhane said, turning to Saryn for the explanation that Andros wasn't giving. "I thought the Psychos could stop it whenever they wanted to."

"*If* they wanted to," Astrea muttered, staring at the communication log on the main screen.

"According to Psycho Red, they cannot." Saryn ignored Astrea's skeptical snort. "He apologized for exactly that shortly after they came aboard. Once they have bonded to a Ranger, it seems they cannot alter the connection.

"That claim," he added, giving Astrea a meaningful glance, "would seem to be supported by the fact that Psycho Blue did not attack TJ again after Tessa disrupted his first attempt. If he could have strengthened his draw on the Blue Power he certainly would have done so."

"All that means is that they can't reform the bond," Astrea said over her shoulder. "That doesn't mean they can't break it."

Zhane frowned, glancing from one to the other. "If they can't, though..." He caught Andros' eye again. "How are we going to do it?"

Andros shrugged again. "I don't know," he said evasively, but Zhane knew that expression. Andros had an idea, he just wasn't ready to share it yet. And with the Psycho Rangers somehow "overhearing" their silent conversations, he wouldn't be able to find out what it was until later.

"The bond isn't magical in nature?" Saryn wanted to know.

Astrea turned around, clearly aware that the question was directed at her. "I don't know," she admitted grudgingly. "I assumed they had some kind of mental control over it too."

"All the more reason for us to gain their trust," Saryn pointed out. "Perhaps they could tell us more, even help us find a way to end it."

"Cooperating with the enemy," Astrea grumbled. "Ecliptor would be horrified."

"Really?" Saryn just looked at her, and she frowned. Their gazes locked for a long moment, the single word hanging between them, and Zhane could only wonder at their restraint. No matter how waspish they got, neither ever brought up history that might hurt the other.

Astrea looked away first. "I guess we could ask for their help," she murmured at last.

Saryn glanced at Andros, and Andros nodded. "I'll ask them to come to the Bridge."

***

"Cassie... still with me?"

"Hmm?" Cassie turned, giving her a distracted smile. "Yeah, sorry. I thought I saw TJ in the hallway a second ago." She glanced over her shoulder again, as though he might still be there.

"So?" Ashley dropped the last of the pins into a dish and lifted her jumper up off the table. "He has lunch now too. Did you tell him you were coming here? Maybe he was looking for you."

"No..." Cassie sounded as though she were frowning. "I did tell him I was having lunch here. Besides, Tessa was going to sneak in and meet him in the courtyard, so he should have been out there the second the bell rang."

"Huh," Ashley said noncommittally. She held the jumper up in front of her, pressing the cloth against her stomach to model it. "So what do you think?"

Cassie looked back at her, and a smile chased the puzzled expression from her face. "Ash, that looks terrific! It's perfect!"

She looked down, pleased with the way it had come out. "It's not bad," she said primly.

Cassie gave her a knowing look, and they both burst into giggles. "It's perfect," Cassie repeated. "Do you have to get that evaluated too?"

"Yeah, but Mrs. K has a new and improved evaluation system," Ashley told her with a grin. "Wait till you see it. Which reminds me," she added, laying her jumper down, "I can give you your blouse back now. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for *making* it," she reminded her friend. "I think it's cool you got credit for it."

"Any pattern I make myself," Ashley said cheerfully. Then she sobered a little, remembering the recommendation her fashion design teacher had written for her college applications. "It's kind of weird to think about not needing a portfolio anymore."

Cassie stopped playing with the safety pin she'd picked up and gave her a sympathetic look. "Having second thoughts about your plans?"

She put the cover back on the pin dish and started to roll up her measuring tape. "Not really," she hedged, glancing sideways at her friend. When she caught Cassie's eye, though, she sighed. "Yes," she admitted. "I was kind of... set on going to college. I've always thought that I would go, and I guess I got used to the idea."

"Well, you said you were just going for the summer," Cassie said reasonably. "So you have time to think about it. It's not like you're committed."

Ashley cleared her throat. "Actually... I told my parents I was going for the summer. I told Andros that it--it might be longer than that."

"Ohh," Cassie murmured. "I see what you mean."

Ashley sat down, leaning back in her chair with a sigh. "Do you think you're doing the right thing, by leaving? I mean, do you ever think you might rather stay here?"

"Sure," Cassie said, surprising her. She was sitting on the counter, ankles crossed in front of her as she swung her legs gently. "I'm scared to death of moving away. But what's the alternative? Stay here for the rest of my life? I can't do that, Ash; not when I know there's so much out there."

"Why are those the only two choices?" Ashley complained, picking at the edge of the table with her fingernail. "Stay here and give up..." She hesitated for a moment, glancing around as casually as she could. Between the seniors who were skipping and the people who had legitimately finished all their work already, the class was barely half full--but there were still more than enough people to make them talk quietly.

"Stay here and give up traveling," she said at last, "or leave and give up our homes here? Why isn't there another choice?"

"You mean like 'keep doing what we've been doing for the last two years'?" Cassie suggested.

"Exactly," Ashley agreed, a smile tugging at her lips. "Why can't we just be seniors again next year? I never thought I'd say I didn't want to graduate," she added thoughtfully. "But I'm not sure I do."

"Too late," Cassie teased. "I don't think you could fail enough classes to be held back now if you tried."

Ashley made a face at her. "I don't want to fail! I just don't want to graduate."

"You're crazy," Marusia said from somewhere behind her. "I can't wait to get out of here. Why wouldn't you want to graduate?"

Ashley twisted around to acknowledge her classmate, forcing a laugh as she did so. "Oh, I just don't know what I'm doing in the fall, that's all."

"I thought you were going to college," Marusia said, flopping down in the chair beside her. "Didn't you say you were going to New Hampshire?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm still thinking about it."

"What else would you do?"

She exchanged glances with Cassie. "Well... you know Andros asked me to move in with him, but--he doesn't want to live where I want to go to school."

"Well, too bad for him!" Marusia exclaimed indignantly. "Why did he ask if he knew where you were going?"

She sighed. "He was hoping I'd go with him instead of to New Hampshire."

"Tell him to transfer," Marusia said, picking up the measuring tape and starting to unwind it. "My sister's on National Student Exchange right now. Get him to do that for a year, and then you can transfer here for a year. When does he graduate?"

Caught without an answer, she looked up at Cassie helplessly. "This is his first year," her friend supplied. "He won't graduate till 2002."

Marusia shrugged, untwisting a kink in the tape idly. "So you can figure out the last year when you come to it. Don't give up school. He'll still be there when you get out."

"It's not really that easy," Cassie said, her tone apologetic. "It kind of involves her parents, and Andros' job, and about three thousand other things at the same time."

Ashley shot her a grateful look, and Cassie added, "What are you doing next year?"

"I'm taking a year off, actually." Marusia looked both sheepish and proud. "I'm going to go do some hiking and try to figure my life out before I hit the college scene. What about you?"

Cassie laughed, holding up her left hand so Marusia could see her ring. "I'm going to go learn to be a housewife. Pretty exciting, huh?"

Ashley tried not to snicker at the thought of Cassie ever doing anything remotely housewife-ish, but she couldn't help a flash of envy when Marusia was appropriately impressed by the ring. "When did you get married?" the other girl exclaimed, inspecting Cassie's hand. "What happened to being engaged first, or waiting till you get out of school? How come I didn't know about this? It's Saryn, right?"

"Yes it's Saryn, you didn't know because we didn't tell anyone, and we eloped last fall," Cassie answered with a grin. "We sort of skipped the engagement step. Extenuating circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Marusia demanded, as she sat back in her chair. "How can you skip being engaged?"

Cassie shrugged. "It was easy, actually. He said 'will you marry me', I said 'when', and he said 'now'. So we did."

"Last fall?" Marusia's eyes were wide. "Did you tell your parents first?"

Cassie looked down, her smile fading a little. "I live with Ashley's family, and no, I didn't tell them first. They were kind of shocked... I think they're still getting over it."

"Oh," Marusia said carefully. "So you're not going to tell your parents at all, I'm guessing."

"If I ever see them again I might." Cassie's words were at odds with her sudden smile. "But in the meantime, I'm going to hook up with my husband and see the world. Maybe we'll see you on the trail."

"You're hiking too?" Marusia looked delighted. "Where?"

"Don't know yet," Cassie said cheerfully. "I'll tell you at graduation."

Ashley studied her friend, trying to decide whether she was serious or not. It was entirely possible that Cassie was just kidding, trying to distract Marusia from Ashley's dilemma. On the other hand, she wouldn't put it past the Pink Ranger to have actually planned something like this, with or without Saryn's knowledge.

"I'm starting from Katahdin next week," Marusia was telling her. "So if you're anywhere along the AT, look for 'Tigger' in the registers and leave me a note!"

"Your trail name is Tigger?" Cassie exclaimed. "That's great! We'll definitely look for you if we go east."

Ashley got to her feet. "I'll be right back," she said, stepping around the corner of the table. "If Mrs. K comes by, tell her this is done, all right?"

Marusia glanced down at the jumper as though seeing it for the first time. "Wow! That came out awesome! Yeah, of course I'll tell her."

"You okay?" Cassie asked, catching her eye.

"Sure," she said with a quick smile. "I'm just going to get a drink; I'll be right back."

Cassie didn't look convinced, but Marusia waved, and Ashley had no doubt that they'd be deep in post-graduation plans again within moments of her departure. She didn't begrudge them their excitement, but she wished she could share it. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to go to KO-35 as it was that she didn't want to lose this--the friends and the familiarity of Earth.

There was a phone near the guidance counselor's office in the east wing, and Ashley glanced around automatically before picking up the receiver. She dialed a number she knew as well as her own, and as always the phone rang only once before DECA intercepted the signal.

There was a quiet chime as Andros' morpher "picked up" the Megaship's tapped line. "This is Andros," he said, and she smiled inadvertently at the sound of his voice.

"It's me," she told him. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure," he answered without hesitation. There was a brief pause, and a moment later he said, "I'm alone. Are you okay?"

She sighed, leaning against the shelf beneath the phone and tracing her finger over a line someone had carved in the wood. "I could just use some reassuring, I guess."

"That's why you have me," he replied, his voice softening. "It's going to be all right, Ash. Things always work out somehow; you know that."

"But what if they don't work out the way we want them to?"

"Then maybe they just weren't meant to be," he told her. "Or maybe we just have to try harder. We can do that. I don't know anyone less willing to give up than you."

She smiled a little. "Thanks, Andros."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he wanted to know. "What's going on?"

She followed the line in the shelf with her finger, belatedly realizing that it was part of someone's initials. "I guess... I'm just scared of moving, that's all. I mean, I want to go, but--"

"You want to be with me," Andros interrupted, "but you don't want to go to KO-35."

As he said it, she recognized the very words he had said to her about staying on Earth. "Kind of," she admitted slowly. "I *do* want to go to KO-35, though, I just--I don't know if I want to live there."

"That's okay too," he said gently, and it was nice to hear even if she knew he was just saying it to make her feel better. "We'll figure something out, Ash. We are *not* breaking up over this--" he sounded stern for the first time "--so if you come to KO-35 and decide that you don't want to live there, then we'll just do something different."

"Like what?" she couldn't help asking.

He actually laughed. "Do you have to know *everything* before it happens? We're going to make this work, because I'm not letting you go, so go back to class and stop worrying."

She giggled a little at his mock-order. "Right. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, a smile in his voice.

"And Andros?" she said quickly. "You're right; we'll--"

That was her. She squinted, but the girl was gone before she could get a good look at her face. "Andros?" She could have sworn her identical twin had just disappeared around the corner by the gym. Lowering her voice, she asked, "Have the Psycho Rangers left the ship?"

There was a brief pause, and she heard him relaying her question to DECA.

"No," he said a moment later. "I left the on the Bridge with Kerone and Saryn, and DECA says they're still there. Why?"

She frowned. "It's probably nothing," she said slowly. "I thought I saw Psycho Yellow for a second, but maybe it was just my imagination."

"Be careful," he said, a frown audible in his tone. "If you see her again, let me know."

"Right." She tapped the shelf absently with her fingers. "I'll talk to you after school."

"See you then," he agreed.

"Andros? Thanks," she said, smiling down at the shelf as though he could see her.

"Thank you," he countered, the same expression in his voice. "See you."

"Bye."

She glanced toward the gym as she hung up the phone. On her way back to class she detoured to check around the corner, but the hallway was empty in both directions. Suddenly she remembered Cassie saying she thought she'd seen TJ where he shouldn't have been, and she shivered involuntarily. The Psychos were on their side now... weren't they?

"Hey," Cassie greeted her as she hurried back into the home ec room. "Mrs. K came by to 'evaluate' your jumper. You're right; I like her new style. It's very--brief."

She tried to smile. "Let me guess; it went something like this: oh, it's done! Wonderful! Beautiful job, A plus!"

"Actually," Cassie corrected, "She said 'excellent' instead of 'beautiful'. But yeah, that was pretty much how it went. She must get to know your projects pretty well during the semester."

"Yeah." Ashley caught sight of Marusia, safely engaged in conversation with Amos by the sewing machines. "She does... Cassie, how sure are you that you saw TJ earlier?"

Cassie gave her an odd look. "What, at the beginning of lunch?"

She nodded. "Your lunch, my class--when you looked out in the hall and were surprised to see him walk by. Are you sure it was him?"

"Well, yeah..." Cassie's eyes widened. "You think it was--someone else?" she finished awkwardly.

Ashley shook her head. "Andros says it couldn't have been. But I saw someone who looked an awful lot like me in the hallway just a minute ago."

Cassie glanced over at the door as though whoever it was might be standing there waiting to be identified. "That's not good," she muttered, sounding almost exactly like TJ. "If it wasn't you, who else could it be but them?"

"I haven't ruled out the possibility of mutual hallucinations," Ashley offered, and she was gratified to see Cassie grin. "Whatever it was, I still have to clean this up and empty out my bin before the bell. Want to help?"

Cassie hopped down off the counter, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a companionable squeeze. "Why else am I here?"

_fin_


	18. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ah, summary and title all in one. Tough to argue with that! Saban owns the Power Rangers, our kitties own us, and "the only thing constant is change".

__

Disclaimer: Ah, summary and title all in one. Tough to argue with that! Saban owns the Power Rangers, our kitties own us, and "the only thing constant is change".

****

Things Change  
by Starhawk

The couch creaked as she shifted, leaning into him and pushing him farther back against the cushions. She wouldn't kiss him even after she'd pinned him, and she had the nerve to giggle at his frustration. Even with her laughing and her warm hands driving his senses to distraction, he couldn't focus on anything but her parted lips.

He managed to get one hand free, tangling his fingers in her loose hair as she let him draw her closer, and finally he was allowed to press his mouth to hers. He felt her hand clench spasmodically on his, and she returned his frantic kiss in kind. As alien as she was, she could kiss like no one he'd ever known, and it was pure heaven to have her back in his arms.

*Admit it,* Aura whispered without breaking their kiss. Her voice in his mind was curiously free of an accent, and when he had nothing better to do he sometimes wondered about that. *You like it better with me because you can't take it for granted.*

Her fingers were teasing his skin mercilessly, and he couldn't quite remember when her hand had slid under his shirt. He groaned aloud as she laid her palm flat against his chest, and he could feel her giggle silently at his chagrin. They weren't the only ones at his parents' house right now, and after Friday he had had enough lecturing to last the rest of his life.

*That's not why,* he managed, loosing his grip on her hair to caress her neck. Her gills had opened involuntarily as they always did when she was breathless, and he trailed his fingers across them gently.

She tilted her head instinctively, and her tongue darted across his lips. He pressed his thumb into her palm as she started to draw back and she relaxed again, forgiving him his lapse with another kiss and the lazy circles of her hand on his chest. *Yes it is,* she murmured into his mind. *I know because I like it too.*

He didn't bother to argue, knowing he didn't stand a chance with her lying almost on top of him and every advantage in the world on her side. He didn't know how she could even think at a time like this. He was losing himself once more in blissful oblivion when he heard the telltale click of the latch on the front door.

Carlos swore quietly, rolling out from under her and sliding off the couch to sit on the floor. He dropped his notebook in his lap and grabbed his pre-calc book, giving Aura a quick once-over as she settled herself next to him. She was pulling her hair back again, and while it made her look considerably less tousled it did nothing to hide her gills.

"Breathe," he whispered, grinning at her and tapping the side of his neck.

"Shut up," she hissed, her eyes glittering with amusement. "I am breathing."

There was the sound of running water from the kitchen, and he figured his mother was washing up after her time in the garden. His dad was at work and Gabe was in school, but thanks to an in-class astronomy final and second period study hall, Carlos' first official exam wasn't until tomorrow. Aura had offered to keep him company while he "studied", and that wasn't a suggestion he could refuse.

Footsteps in the kitchen alerted him, and he glanced up as casually as he could when his mother appeared in the doorway. "Did either of you hear the weather this morning?" she inquired, using the dishtowel to dry her hands.

Carlos shook his head, not daring to look over at Aura. "Haven't turned the TV on; sorry. Want us to check now?"

"If you don't mind," she said with a smile. "I'm just going to change out of these clothes, and then I'll be off to the store. It would be nice to know how warm it's supposed to get."

"Sure," Carlos agreed quickly. "Aura, would you hand me the... little black thing by the end of the couch?"

To his relief, his mother didn't wait for the weather with them. He hit the "power" button on the remote and was about to flip to the weather channel when the news caught his attention. "Hey, look," he said, grinning. "It's ten past--you've finally been bumped from the lead story!"

Aura just shook her head. "Has nothing more newsworthy happened in four days?"

"You should have seen it when the Psycho Rangers showed up," he told her, changing the channel. "All anyone could talk about was the Power Rangers coming out of 'retirement'. I think the only reason Andros agreed to answer that reporter's questions about you was so that they'd have something else to put on the news."

"It would be different on Aquitar," she muttered, but she didn't sound particularly upset.

"Sure it would," he said with a grin. "On Aquitar they wouldn't have stopped at asking whether we were involved. They would have wanted details."

Aura made a face at him. "At least it wouldn't have been on news broadcasts for days at a time."

He rolled his eyes. "So you'd rather have one explicit report instead of a dozen vague ones?"

"Yes," she agreed. "That way people stop asking questions."

"Okay," he said, eyeing her speculatively. "In that case, there's something I want to know."

She gave him a quizzical look, and he pushed his pre-calc book off of his knees. "What's going on with Cetaci and Delphinius? Cestria said the strangest thing to me last week... 'Don't mention children in front of Cetaci' I think was the gist of it, but she never got around to explaining why."

Aura shrugged as though it was nothing important, but her smirk belied her outward calm. "Just another fight. I do not know exactly what passed between them, but Delphinius must have made some remark about Cetaci's hypothetical successor."

Carlos winced. "Doesn't he know better than to talk about leadership with her by now?"

Aura's smirk didn't abate. "I'm certain he did it on purpose. He does enjoy provoking her, no less than she deliberately offends him from time to time."

He shook his head. "So this relates to children how?"

She tilted her head as though she had expected him to understand. "Cetaci's child would be Aquitar's first choice to lead the Rangers in her place one day. And the world knows she would never have a child with anyone but Delphinius. Thus her 'successor' involves a child they do not have, and one that she has no intention of having any time in the near future."

He raised an eyebrow, not missing the specific pronoun. "And Delphinius?"

Aura shrugged again. "I do not know how he feels about it, but he would never disrespect her wishes in the matter. Still--" She caught his eye, inviting him to share the humor. "He has been teasing her almost nonstop since the subject was broached."

He grinned, wishing he'd been around for more of it. "That does sound like them," he admitted. "When Cestria said that he made a mistake, I guess I thought it was more serious."

"Oh, she demoted him," Aura said carelessly. "She didn't appreciate an insinuation he made regarding the 'worthiness' of his genes versus hers. It was a frivolous thing to alter his rank for, but then, it was a ridiculous remark for him to make in the first place."

"Man!" he exclaimed. If there were ever two people that deserved each other, they were the two. It was funny, really--from a distance. "Isn't his rank sort of an important thing to be changing on a whim?"

"It used to be," Aura agreed. "But she's demoted him three times since the Honor ceremony. Neither of them seems to take it seriously anymore. He started out as the fifth-ranked Ranger on the team, so it was never more than a formality, but now it's just... an obnoxious gesture, to remind him that she's the White Ranger and he isn't."

"Ranger gossip?" his mother asked, poking her head into the room again.

"Aura's team," Carlos offered. "Her friends are stranger than she is."

"To say nothing of *your* friends," Aura reminded him with a less than gentle poke.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pretending to be insulted. "My friends are perfectly normal, thank you very much!"

"Your friends are some of the oddest people I have ever met," she informed him.

"Weather?" his mom reminded them, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." Carlos pointed at the screen, where the isotherms for most of California were currently being displayed. "Warm."

"Warm," his mom agreed. "Check. Do either of you need anything at the store?

"Oh, Aura," she said before they could answer. "While I have you here, I wanted to ask you about Saturday. Will you want anything special at the graduation party? Can I pick up bottled water or anything else for you?"

"Saturday?" Aura echoed, sounding puzzled.

Carlos glanced at her. "Graduation," he prompted. "You're coming, right?"

She blinked. "Well... if you wish."

"You don't have to," he said quickly. "But you're invited, if you want to come. Graduation is three nights from now, and my parents and Ash's are throwing a party for us the next day."

"The Hammonds are doing most of the work," his mother amended. "Andres and I are just helping with the preparation. I know I speak for the Hammonds when I say that we'd all be delighted to have you there, Aura."

"I--" Aura hesitated, but she looked pleased when she finally agreed. "I will come if I am able. Thank you."

"It's our pleasure," his mother answered with a smile. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Don't forget to study, Carlos. The information doesn't just leap out of the closed book and into your head, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Mom."

She waved, and he heard her pick up her keys on her way through the kitchen. The front door opened, closed, and locked behind her, and he shook his head. It wasn't like the two of them couldn't handle a hypothetical and highly unlikely burglar, but he supposed he would always be son first and Ranger second.

"So," Aura said, capturing his attention with the single word. "Where did we stop?"

Her expression when he looked at her was completely innocent, but he felt a grin spread across his face. "Let me show you," he offered, setting his notebook on top of his textbook and pushing them both aside.

***

"One exam down," Cassie said, dropping her bag inside the door and heading for the sink. "Three to go."

"Two down, for me." Ashley caught the screen door before it could slam, and her backpack joined Cassie's on the floor. "Still three to go. That doesn't seem fair."

"You know what they say," her friend answered, holding her glass under the faucet. "That's the way the cookie crumbles. Want some water?"

"Sure, thanks," Ashley agreed. "And no one says that!"

"I do," Cassie informed her, filling a second glass.

"Since when?"

"Since fifteen seconds ago when I said it," Cassie replied promptly. She came over to the table and proffered one of the water glasses. "Are you going to eat, or study?"

Ashley sighed. "You're asking me to make a decision? I thought we didn't have to do that during finals."

Cassie nodded in sympathetic agreement, twirling her glass to make a miniature whirlpool. "There are always more appealing options, if that's any help. Taking a nap, for one. Or going to the beach..."

"Or taking a nap beside books and food on the beach?" Ashley suggested hopefully.

Cassie laughed. "I like the sound of that!"

"I don't think so," a new voice called, coming from down the hallway.

"Mom?" Ashley set her glass down and peered in the direction of the voice. "I thought you were at work!"

"Mmm... dentist appointment, remember?"

Her mom wasn't coming into the kitchen, so Ashley wandered toward the hall leading to the bedrooms. "Just checking up on us?" she asked lightly, joining her mom in the doorway to her own room.

"I wasn't sure you'd come straight home from school," her mom answered, gazing around the room. "So I stopped in to let Jetson out for a while."

"Thanks," Cassie murmured, as she slipped in to stand next to Ashley. "I really appreciate you guys looking after him all weekend."

"You're welcome... to tell the truth, I think I'm going to miss having a dog around," her mom said with a sigh. "Not as much as I'm going to miss having daughters around," she added with a slight smile, "but enough to notice."

"We're going to miss *being* around," Ashley said fervently, leaning against her mother's shoulder.

Her mom put an arm around her and gave her a fierce hug. Despite that, her voice was light when she teased, "Oh, I don't know about that. I noticed Cassie's already started filling up her frame pack."

Cassie cleared her throat. "It's not that I want to leave..."

"I know, I know." She reached out and drew Cassie closer, putting her other arm around the Pink Ranger's shoulders. "What am I going to do without either of my girls?" she murmured, squeezing them tightly.

"You'll still see us," Ashley promised, forcing the words out around the lump in her throat.

"I'd better." She hugged them again. "You'll always have a home here. Both of you."

Their communicators chimed simultaneously.

"Sorry," Ashley murmured, straightening up. "It's always something."

Her mom shook her head, letting them go with a final squeeze. "It's what you do," she said simply. "You don't have to apologize."

"We'll have to get you guys a boosted comm," Cassie said, speaking to her but catching Ashley's eye briefly. "So we can all call each other without crashing Tommy's place every other night."

"Yeah," Ashley agreed, as their communicators beeped again. "We should do that this weekend.

"This is Ashley," she added, lifting her wrist to speak into her communicator.

"You're needed in the park," DECA replied without preamble. "Psycho Pink has located reinforcements."

***

There was a folded piece of paper tacked to the doorframe when TJ paused on the front steps, and he grinned at the shooting star penciled on the upper lefthand corner. It was addressed simply to "TJ", but he'd recognize Tessa's doodles anywhere.

He pulled it free, sticking the thumbtack back into the doorframe for next time, and unfolded her note. Tessa refused to send e-mail to anyone that lived within "reasonable biking distance", and as a result he had quite a collection of handwritten messages from her. He tried his best to return the favor, but it was a hard habit to get into.

__

TJ,

the note began. _I must have just missed you this morning, but I'll see you when I get out of work. Want to do dinner tonight? I haven't been to the Surf Spot in ages._

I hope your finals go well today--Lit and Spanish, right? (Two subjects you should never ask me for help in...) Just think, in three days you'll be out of high school forever!

I'd better get going before I'm late to the lab--again--but I'll see you later!

Love, Tessa

She had taped a penny to the bottom corner, and he touched it with a smile. She had gotten stationary for Christmas with the words "penny for your thoughts" scrawled across the bottom, and she had felt it needed illustration. The stationary was gone, but the tradition continued.

He was putting his key in the lock when his communicator beeped. TJ rolled his eyes, but it was a gesture without meaning. They had all known what could happen this afternoon. He tapped his morpher, mentally crossing his fingers that "their" three Psycho Rangers hadn't switched sides again.

"It's TJ," he said, pushing the front door open. "What's going on?"

It was DECA's voice that answered. "Psycho Pink is in the park, and she is not alone. The others need your help."

*Damn.* He dropped his bag and tossed Tessa's note on top of it. "Send me there," he said, yanking the door shut behind him.

The world dissipated into sapphire sparkles, only to reform an instant later in the shape of the park. The first thing that crossed his mind was that there were way too many Rangers, and the second was that he was in trouble: the Psycho Rangers hadn't shifted to their armored forms. He had said he could fight enemies that wore his friends' faces, but faced with the reality of the idea, he wasn't so sure.

Ashley wasn't having any trouble--the thought had only just taken shape when he was forced to stop and reassess the situation. Ashley was fighting her own double, but she wasn't alone. She was fighting back to back with--herself?

That was when he saw Justin. Or more accurately, Justin saw him, and was making a beeline for him when TJ registered the motion. He hadn't managed to get out a single word before Justin's spin kick literally knocked him to the ground.

Finally it clicked. It was Justin that did it--the Blue Turbo Ranger had never been able to do that to him without being morphed. Lying on the ground and staring up at the sky, he had a half-second to realize what DECA must not have known when she called him.

They weren't fighting the Psycho Rangers at all. They were fighting the Robot Rangers.

***

"Who are they?" Saryn shouted, slamming a Carlos lookalike to the ground. The Black Ranger's twin rebounded with an impossible twist, and Saryn was forced to duck as the other swung around after him. The fist he had so narrowly avoided splintered bark against the tree behind him on impact.

Then Cassie was there, driving her fist into the doppelganger's solar plexus. It stumbled a little, one step back--just enough to give them a breath of room. "The Robot Rangers were one of Zordon's experiments," she gasped, shaking her hand out. "Bad idea, great execution; it's kind of a long story."

"They're androids?" Saryn evaded another swing and lashed out in return, sweeping the robot Carlos' feet out from underneath him. This time the other stayed down, if only for a moment, and suddenly Kerone appeared at their side.

"Can you morph?" she demanded, whirling her staff over her wrist as she kept an eye out all around. "Anyone who can is going to have to; they're too strong to take otherwise."

He saw Cassie glance in his direction, and he nodded once. They took two steps back, he reaching for his ruby as she threw her right hand forward. "Let's rocket!" he heard Cassie yell, and the Power flooded through him in a roaring flash of crimson.

Robot Carlos was on his feet again, and Kerone was clearly ready to fight--but he moved in the other direction. For a moment Saryn thought he was retreating, but then he saw the other "robots" disengaging from their opponents and moving to join each other. That couldn't be a good sign.

It gave him a moment to glance around, though, and he noted that Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow had fought alongside Andros and Ashley just as they had promised they would. At first it had surprised him that Andros would consider turning them loose, much less in an emergency, but the unwilling presence of Psycho Blue made it clear that he simply didn't trust them on the Megaship alone.

The other Astro Rangers were already morphed, as was Aura, but that was the only other thing Saryn had time to notice before an all-too-familiar cry came from the gathered Robot Rangers. "Shift into Turbo!"

His head jerked around, and he could only stare as Turbo keys appeared in the imposters' hands. In seconds, the Astro Rangers were facing off against a team from the past as the "Turbo Rangers" attacked.

There was no Pink Turbo. Somehow his subconscious had been checking for her, and only as his armor absorbed another well-aimed robot blow did he realize that she wasn't there. The Pink Ranger's place was filled by Psycho Pink, and apparently had been all along. He had never seen the shapeshifter mimic Cassie before, for which he supposed he should be grateful, but he had to wonder what was different now.

"TJ!" Cassie's scream was enough to send fear tearing through his heart, but the Green Robot Ranger seemed to have it in for him. He barely managed to turn enough to see Cassie desperately clawing at the Red Robot Ranger's chokehold.

"It's me, Cassie!" she yelled, struggling against his grip around her neck. "Don't you remember us?"

Even as he managed to call on some inner reserve, forcing his own attacker to the ground, two things happened simultaneously. His Power faltered, a feeling almost as heart stopping as hearing Cassie scream, and the robot holding Cassie let her go.

The Red Robot Ranger spun on his heel and walked away, leaving Cassie on her knees behind him. Saryn couldn't tell if she was down because of the Power fluctuation or because her captor had shoved her there, but he didn't wait to find out. Grabbing her wrist, he hauled her to her feet just as the Green Robot Ranger came at him again.

He braced himself for a block that he knew wouldn't be enough, but the expected blow never landed. Kerone's staff cracked against the robot's arm hard enough to elicit an electrical-sounding "pop", and she jammed the point into his chest before he could recover. A violet discharge traced spidery lines all across his body, and the robot convulsed briefly before collapsing.

"Should have tried that earlier," he heard her mutter, and then she was gone, back to Zhane's side as he fought to keep the Blue Robot Ranger off of Andros.

The teamup didn't last long, for the robot that had shown Cassie mercy was stronger than Ashley and Psycho Yellow combined. Kerone, Zhane, Aura and Carlos were the only ones at their accustomed power levels, which left four Rangers to fight four robots. Not that Andros and Ashley weren't managing to hold their own, with their Psycho Rangers' help, but they certainly weren't doing more than holding their own.

Psycho Blue had refused to join the fray at all, Saryn realized. It was as good as it was bad, he supposed, since there was no telling which side the sullen Psycho would join if he did decide to fight. TJ, unfortunately, was even more disadvantaged for the Psycho's refusal to assist, but at least they weren't in direct competition. Carlos and Aura were covering him adequately.

*Four against four?*

No sooner did the thought register as wrong than he heard Cassie's warning cry, but it was too late. A vicious blow to the junction of neck and shoulder brought him to his knees, his vision greying under the force of a swing even his armor couldn't fully cushion. "Liar," he heard Cassie's voice hiss.

He closed his eyes briefly, knowing he wouldn't be able to do this. He couldn't face Cassie in battle; he had always known that. Why did the universe insist on testing him?

"You said you'd always remember." The voice was Cassie's, and there was more emotion in it than he'd ever heard from Psycho Pink. "You promised me!"

There was no Pink Turbo. Now, abruptly, he realized why. Psycho Pink had not only recruited replacements for her lost "teammates", she had also stolen the memories she had originally been denied--but not from Cassie. She had gotten them from Cassie's Robot Ranger.

"I kept my promise," he said evenly, glad he could not see her face. She must have a weapon trained on him. At close range, his armor might not be enough, and it was the only explanation for Cassie's inaction.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught glimpses of the continuing battle. He thought the Green Robot Ranger hesitated once when Ashley got in his way, but it was hard to tell with things as chaotic as they were. The only thing he was sure of was that the robots must be onto Kerone's staff, for they were all avoiding her with great dedication. He couldn't see Psycho Blue anywhere, and he could only hope that Psycho Pink's "teammate" hadn't abandoned his neutrality.

"You didn't!" Cassie's voice was scathing. "You've never kept a promise in your life! I should know, since most of them you made to me!"

His eyes narrowed, and he tried to keep his tone level. "I made two promises, both to someone who was certainly not you. I kept them both. The fact that you do not know it proves you are not who you pretend to be."

"You're the one who's pretending." Her tone was calmer now, more calculating. "I kept track, you know. Or she did. She knows you don't really lead the Elisian Rangers."

His eyes widened. For a woman whose existence he hadn't even been aware of until today, she was remarkably well informed. He thought about demorphing, but no matter how aware Cassie's Robot Ranger had been, he suspected that it was the image of the Phantom Ranger that she knew best.

So he stayed as he was, climbing slowly to his feet so as not to startle the Psycho Ranger behind him. Turning, he saw that she did indeed hold a replica of Cassie's Astro Blaster, but she had yet to do more than wave it menacingly in his direction. Astro Power and Turbo memories--he wasn't sure how he felt about that combination.

"I may not lead the Elisian Rangers," he said, regarding her as steadily as he could. It helped that she remained morphed. "But they are my teammates, and they always will be. That is a bond stronger than almost anything else in the world. Who are your teammates, Psycho Pink?"

"I don't need teammates," she sneered.

"Then why was my promise so important to you?" He had no idea where those words came from, but it often happened that he didn't know what he was going to say until he said it. "You do have a team--a real team, and they have found something more important than destruction. Can you not bring yourself to join them?"

She didn't answer.

"I fell in love with someone very like you," he said gently, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say. "You are not she, but you are just as special. Please... let that person in you live."

She hesitated, but her blaster wavered. "You'll just take me prisoner," she said at last. She didn't sound at all certain, and he wondered how strong those memories were that the Psycho Rangers could lose their own identities in them.

*They never had their own identities.* Cassie's faint thought startled him. He hadn't even realized he had lowered his empathic shields enough to "read" the two of them, and in that moment he knew Mirine was right. He would never be able to hide this for the rest of his life.

"They're not prisoners," Cassie said aloud, when he didn't answer. "Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow were helping us track you. Psycho Blue... well, maybe we didn't want him to leave the Megaship. But that was because you're all still draining our Power, and we weren't really sure we could trust him."

"You won't be able to trust me, either," Psycho Pink informed her.

"I do not believe that," Saryn said firmly. "I have never not been able to trust you."

He was fully aware that he was addressing her as though she was, in fact, Cassie, but it seemed to be working as well as anything else. Her grip on her blaster shifted, and he thought she might be about to lower it--

A ship shot by overhead, banking at an inhumanly steep angle as it arced around for another pass, and confusion and shock started to creep in on him. He pushed the feelings back, clearing his mind of everything but his own emotions, and the barriers that were becoming second nature reasserted themselves.

To his dismay, Psycho Pink had raised her blaster again and was staring around wildly, but the Robot Rangers were down. He only had time to notice that and comprehend that he had missed something before the little fighter had landed, and a shimmering teleportation stream discharged two very familiar looking figures. The first was Justin, and the second was--

Saryn sighed, very quietly. The second was Cassie.

"Hi guys!" the perpetually cheery youth exclaimed. "Did you miss me?"

"Justin!" TJ looked as though he couldn't decide whether to be grateful, exasperated, or wary. "What's going on? Where have you been?"

Psycho Pink's blaster hummed, but when Saryn dared to glance at her, he was relieved to see it pointed at the ground. "I kidnapped him," she declared. She didn't sound particularly remorseful.

"Has she left the dark side or something?" Cassie's double wanted to know. "Why is everyone just standing around?"

"Mostly because we don't know what the hell is going on," Carlos informed her. "Care to enlighten us?"

"Psycho Pink kidnapped me," Justin told him. "She made me reprogram the Psycho Rangers, except for Cassie--Psycho Pink wanted her deactivated. So I pretended to deactivate her, but I really just put her to sleep for a little while. She let me go when she woke up, and we came here."

"Sorry about the mess," Cassie's Robot Ranger added. She sounded sincerely apologetic. "If it had been anyone but Justin and Cassie... It didn't even occur to us not to trust them. The shutdown override only works at close range, unfortunately, so we couldn't do anything until we got here."

Saryn couldn't help being surprised that they even had such an override. No doubt only the Robot Rangers themselves knew what it was. Who would create an android identical to an already existing person in the first place? They were not only redundant, they were unstoppable should anything go wrong.

"Not your fault," TJ was telling robot Cassie. "Thanks for your help--sorry to have inflicted our trouble on you."

"That's what we're here for," robot Cassie said with a smile, putting her hand on Justin's shoulder. "But we owe today to Justin. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

Justin shrugged off-handedly. "I'm the one who changed your programming in the first place. I had to do *something* to fix it."

"At gunpoint," robot Cassie reminded him. She glanced at Psycho Pink again. "You didn't exactly have a choice."

"I was doing what I was made to do," Psycho Pink snapped. "Maybe it wasn't right in your eyes, but it's all I knew."

"She's right," Psycho Yellow said unexpectedly. "She didn't know there was anything else--she's less guilty than any of the rest of us, because at least we had your memories."

"She has memories," robot Cassie grumbled. "Mine."

Psycho Pink sounded surprised. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"I know the symptoms of telepathic intrusion," robot Cassie said, so matter-of-factly that Saryn was more curious than ever about this experiment of Zordon's. "I'm glad if it gave you something to live by, but you could have asked first."

"Maybe next time." Psycho Pink's reply was as deadpan as her counterpart's had been, and Saryn raised an eyebrow. What might it be like to know someone as well as they two must right now?

He decided he would probably rather not know.

"As amazingly weird as all this is," Zhane was saying, in a way only he could manage, "I feel like we're overlooking some problems here."

"The Psycho Rangers can't stay on Earth," robot Cassie agreed.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Well, duh!"

Saryn blinked. Ashley said those words in almost exactly the same way. He had never been able to determine the origin of the word "duh", but it did seem prevalent in Angel Grove. It was certainly a versatile word, whatever it meant.

"There's a place for you on Eltare, if you want it," robot Cassie offered. "Believe me, we can teach you all about living with memories that aren't your own."

"That's not quite what I meant," Zhane interrupted. "The Psycho Rangers are draining the Astro Power, whether they mean to or not, and if it keeps up half the team won't be able to morph."

"We may not need to," Andros said unexpectedly.

Saryn wasn't the only one who turned to stare at him for that. How long did Andros think they were talking about? The Psychos' tap on their Power wasn't going to go away on its own, no matter how long they ignored it. It could even, conceivably, render the Astro Rangers completely powerless if left uncorrected long enough.

"Think about it," Andros said into the silence. "Except for the Psycho Rangers, Earth hasn't come under serious attack in almost a year."

"Yeah," TJ muttered. "And except for Chernobyl and Three Mile Island, nuclear power has a great safety record."

"Look," Andros said firmly. "It's not like Dark Spectre's still out there to send the forces of evil crawling into every corner of the universe. Evil's still recovering from his destruction, and thanks to the Alliance the forces of good are more organized than ever. If there's a problem it's not like Earth will be defenseless, or even on the front lines."

The words Andros left unspoken hung in the air, and Saryn knew he wasn't the only one to be aware of them. _"What did you expect? We're splitting up after this weekend anyway, and none of us would have agreed to it if there were a real threat here."_

"Although I agree with the sentiment," Saryn said aloud, "allowing a drain of this nature to continue unchecked for a long period of time is not practical."

"I'm not saying we should let it continue," Andros answered cryptically.

Saryn raised an eyebrow at him. "You have something else in mind?"

For answer, Andros lifted his left wrist and tugged his morpher off. He held it up without a word, then offered it to Zhane.

Zhane just stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

Andros shook his head. "The Psycho Rangers can only draw on the Power through us. If we give up our connection to the Astro Power, so do they."

"That's a little drastic, don't you think?" robot Cassie asked.

"DECA can keep them safe for us until we need them again," Andros replied. "They won't be in any danger of falling into the wrong hands. And in the meantime, maybe we'll appreciate the Power more if we have to do without it for a while."

Again, the unspoken words were there. _"Maybe it's time for a new start."_

"What if it doesn't work?" Ashley asked softly. It was hard to tell whether she was responding to Andros' words or to the subtext.

"It will," Psycho Red assured her. His tone was thoughtful, and perhaps slightly admiring. "The Power drain has to be continuous. Once it's broken, it's broken for good. It can't be reestablished."

Ashley seemed to consider that, but in the end she just reached for her morpher and slid it off over her hand. She, too, tossed it to Zhane, and then twisted her left wrist experimentally. "Feels weird," she remarked, her tone noncommittal.

Andros glanced around at the others, ignoring the fallen Robot Rangers that Justin would have to reprogram before reactivation, letting his gaze slide across the Psycho Rangers who had fought, if not all with them, then at least not against them. Though he didn't exclude Kerone, Aura, Saryn, or even Zhane, he picked out his original teammates with his eyes.

"This is a personal choice," Andros said, his voice quiet but strong enough to reach all of them. "They're not my morphers anymore; they're yours. They'll always be yours, whether you take them off today or not. Keep them or don't, but know that DECA will never deny their true owners access to them."

Out of the corner of his eye, Saryn saw Cassie unfasten her morpher and lift it carefully off of her wrist. A moment later and several steps away, TJ followed suit. Carlos hesitated a little longer--his Power wasn't, after all, being drained--but at last he pulled his morpher off with the rest of them and handed it to Aura. She looked a little startled at the gesture, but she didn't object.

"I became a Ranger because of you," Zhane said, pulling out his Digimorpher. "No way am I keeping it without you."

Andros didn't look surprised, but he gave Zhane a fond smile that he seemed to reserve for no one else. "It's settled, then. We'll try life as non-active Rangers for a while.

"But first," Andros added, gazing around once more, "we'll help Justin with our friends. Someone has to have seen that fight, so let's get them back to the Megaship before the reporters arrive."

It was the work of maybe a minute and a half to organize the Robot Rangers, the Psycho Rangers, and what Ashley laughingly called "the Astro Rangers and co." When Kerone finally reached for her communicator to single the Megaship, Zhane predicted, "DECA's going to freak out when she sees this many of the same people."

They were the last words Saryn heard before the sparkle of teleportation proved the Silver Ranger wrong.

_fin_


	19. Cap And Gown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers, but sometimes I wonder who writes their theme music. "Set controls to outer space, now flying higher than ever before... long live the Power Rangers--in space!"

__

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers, but sometimes I wonder who writes their theme music. "Set controls to outer space, now flying higher than ever before... long live the Power Rangers--in space!"

****

Cap And Gown  
by Starhawk

"How about over here?" Cassie suggested, pointing off to the right.

"No," she amended before Ashley could answer. "Just kidding; there's already a car there."

"Small car," Ashley grumbled, scanning for a parking space as they cruised slowly past the high school. "What's everyone doing here, anyway? You'd think it was graduation or something."

Cassie rolled her eyes and kept looking. "Hey, how about over there? I think there's a space down the street a little farther."

"We should have just let my parents drop us off," Ashley complained. "This is ridiculous." But she kept going, heading for the spot Cassie had pointed out, and when it turned out to be empty she pulled up and started to squeeze in. "We're only about three miles from the school," she muttered.

Cassie shook her head. "What's wrong with you?" she wanted to know. "Come on; you're not allowed to be grumpy at graduation."

"I'll be grumpy when I want to be," Ashley informed her, but she smiled a little as she unfastened her seatbelt. "I might as well go out the way I came in, anyway."

"You'll never convince me that you weren't absurdly cheerful the day you started high school," Cassie said with a laugh. "Don't even try."

Ashley shrugged innocently. "Fine," she said, pushing the door open. "Then don't ask Carlos about how we met."

Cassie eyed her, but Ashley was already turning toward Andros as he climbed out of the backseat. "My parents said they'd meet us by the main doors," she was saying. "You guys can hook up with them there."

Cassie smoothed her sundress distractedly, glancing toward the high school as though she could see Ashley's parents from where they were. She didn't really know what she was looking for, when it came right down to it, but now that graduation had finally arrived it seemed... anticlimactic somehow. All she could really think about was how much cleaning she still had to do in her room before she left.

"Smile," Saryn said quietly, and she looked up in surprise. He wore a half-smile himself, and he looked as though he knew exactly what she was thinking. "This day will never come again," he reminded her. "Don't miss it worrying about tomorrow."

She had to smile at that, and she linked her arm through his companionably as the four of them headed toward the main doors. "I won't. I'm afraid you guys are going to be a little bored, though."

Saryn shrugged. "I came for you, not for me. I shall enjoy seeing you honored."

"And I'll enjoy going out tonight," Ashley interjected, her tone noticeably lighter now that she was the subject of Andros' undivided attention. "Are you sure you won't tell us where we're going?"

Andros appeared to give it a moment's thought, then shook his head. "I think that might ruin the 'surprise' part," he said thoughtfully. "So... let me think--no."

Ashley gave him a shove, but he took it good-naturedly and finally she laughed at his smug expression. "Zhane is a horrible influence on you," she scolded, but she didn't sound particularly upset about it.

Nevertheless, Andros gave her a wide-eyed look of agreement. "I know! It's terrible; I've tried to tell him, but he just doesn't know when to stop."

Ashley rolled her eyes, and Cassie exchanged amused glances with Saryn. If there was anyone who could cheer Ashley up, it was Andros, and he seemed more than willing to take on the task. He was good at it, too, which would have surprised her once, but the longer she knew him the more aware she became of the wry humor and genuine caring that lurked just beneath the surface.

"Zhane doesn't appear to be inconvenienced by our late arrival," Saryn remarked, and she looked around in time to catch a glimpse of him near the front of the school.

Cassie giggled as she realized Zhane was flirting with Lindsay while he waited. Zhane and Kerone had promised to meet them at the school, and they were there by the doors as they had said they would be. It was somewhat ironic that Andros and Saryn had ridden in to school from the house, and yet Zhane and Kerone were probably spending more time with the Hammonds than anyone. They stood close enough to Ashley's parents to acknowledge their connection, but not near enough that they actually had to socialize.

"Well, we wouldn't have been late if we had left on time," Ashley muttered.

"We're not late," Andros told her, his tone conveying just the right amount of unconcern. "They're actually a little early."

Kerone was sitting on the railing as they walked up, watching students hurry by while parents idled outside the doors. She might not have known Zhane for all the attention she paid to his conversation with Lindsay, but a smile lit her face as she saw them approaching. "Hi!" she called cheerfully, sounding for all the world like any other teenager at graduation.

Zhane glanced up long enough to wave before turning his attention back to whatever story he was telling Lindsay. Lindsay looked as absorbed as he was, and it crossed Cassie's mind to wonder where her girlfriend was. Sarah and Lindsay were both graduating this afternoon, and she had expected the two of them to come together.

"You'll want to go straight to the library," Ashley's mom was telling them, apparently thinking she had both girls' attention. "They're robing people as they come in, and I think you all get flowers, too."

"Ooh," Ashley murmured, and Cassie didn't miss the note of sarcasm in her friend's voice. She gave her a warning look, and to her surprise, Ashley smirked at her. *Just kidding,* her friend's expression seemed to say.

"We'll catch up with you after the ceremony, then," Ashley said, so smoothly that neither parent had the chance to call her on her attitude. "See you then!"

She caught Cassie's hand and pulled her toward the doors, and Cassie couldn't help laughing at her enthusiasm. "You're in a *weird* mood today," she told her, tugging on her arm to make her slow down as Lindsay waved to Zhane and ran after them.

"I know," Ashley agreed unrepentantly. "I'm graduating; I'm entitled." She held the door for Cassie and Lindsay as the other girl caught up, and she shot a look over her shoulder before following them through.

"Thanks," Lindsay said breathlessly. "I was hoping to stay outside as long as possible, but I guess if I don't get a gown they won't let me graduate."

Cassie grinned. "They're not going to keep anyone here tonight from graduating. They don't *want* us back next year."

"Especially you," Ashley added. "Miss Erratic GPA!"

Cassie tried not to smirk. "I'm an honors student!" She waved one end of the cord she'd draped around her neck, pretending to be miffed. "Don't talk to me about GPA!"

"Barely," Ashley muttered, but she was teasing and Cassie knew it. Ashley was in the top ten, and it escaped no one's notice that Cassie could have been too if she had been more consistent with her studies.

"At this point, I'm just glad they're giving me a diploma," Lindsay offered, as they rounded the last corner before the library. "Honors student or no. Whoa..."

She trailed off, and Cassie nodded emphatically. "Whoa," she agreed, watching the students in caps and gowns milling through the open library doors. "We're actually... graduating."

"Unless you came for the food," Ashley said, unfazed. "Let's go get our gowns."

*A very weird mood,* Cassie decided, watching her friend head for the greeting table just inside the doors. Maybe it was just the stress.

"Linz!" Sarah wormed her way out of the crowd and joined them, giving Lindsay a quick peck on the cheek. "You okay? I thought you'd gotten lost!"

Karen was right behind her, and Cassie greeted her with a smile. "Happy graduation," she told Carlos' ex-girlfriend, and Karen grinned.

"Right back at you," she agreed. "Can you believe we're really here?"

Cassie hesitated. "Yes and no," she admitted, and Karen laughed.

"Been a long time coming, huh?" The other girl gave her a knowing look. "I remember you threatening to drop out back in December... are you glad you stuck it out?"

"Yes!" Cassie said fervently. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do," Karen replied, her eyes sparkling with shared amusement. "I would have been thinking it too, believe me."

"Is this straight?" someone wanted to know, and Cassie turned to see Shana fussing with her cap. The caps had been given out early, so that students were free to decorate them, and Shana's had two words scrawled across the top: _"certified organic"_.

Cassie couldn't help giggling. "Nice cap!"

"Thanks," Shana said, tugging at it again. "Is it straight?"

"I wouldn't know," Sarah remarked, winking at them over her shoulder as she took hold of Lindsay's elbow.

Shana stuck her tongue out at them, and Sarah laughed. "Is that an invitation?" she teased, steering her girlfriend toward the greeting table.

"I'll invite you to the loony bin," Shana retorted, but Sarah just waved back at her while Lindsay waited for her gown.

"Here," Karen said, adjusting the other girl's cap. "There--now just don't touch it, and you'll be all set."

"Thanks..." Shana lifted her hand automatically, and Karen caught it before it could reach her cap.

"Don't *touch* it!" she repeated, her tone friendly enough that Shana couldn't take offense. "Just trust me!"

"Have a gown," Ashley's voice offered, and Cassie started.

"Take it easy," her friend advised, sounding amused. "I just figured if you were going to stand around talking all day, I'd get yours for you. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," Cassie said quickly, accepting the gown Ashley handed her. She looked at it for a moment, then glanced up to find Ashley watching her expectantly. "I guess I was just thinking..."

She looked around, wondering if it was just her imagination that had suddenly put the room into fast forward. Sarah was helping Lindsay pull her gown on, both girls giggling when her cap slid off and Lindsay dropped her own in an effort to catch it. Shana was already wandering off again, waving to her coworkers as she passed: Suzy waved back, but David was complaining loudly about his tassel and Chip was stuffing a deflated beach ball into each pocket, neither of them paying much attention to the room around them.

Closer to the door to the courtyard, where the ceremony would actually be held, Cassie caught a glimpse of Carlos and TJ. They were both lounging against the doorframe, trying to pick out people in the crowd and apparently totally unaware that the girls had arrived. One of Ashley's classmates was nearby, pretending to play Cat's Cradle with his tassel and a friend, and his cap made her shake her head. Amos had covered his mortarboard with thimbles, arranged to form a laughing smiley face.

"It just feels weird," she said at last, looking back at Ashley. "I mean... Some of us will never see each other again. This is the last time we'll all be together like this, and it's just... strange."

Ashley just looked at her for a moment. "Okay," she said after a moment. "That's not a cheery thing to say, all right? Hello, I'm trying not to be depressed here!"

Her indignation was only half-feigned and Cassie apologized even as she giggled. "Sorry," she said, shaking her gown out. "Have you seen Amos' cap?"

"Yeah." Ashley's voice had a grin in it now. "He claims he's deathly afraid of needles, so it's twice as funny. In Design class, he has to have one for every finger."

"That would be Amos," someone remarked, pausing on her way toward the courtyard doors where the students were starting to gather. "His thimble cap?"

"Hi, Marusia," Ashley said with a smile. "Yeah, that's what we were just talking about."

"Cassie," Marusia scolded, reaching out to help her with her gown. "Put your gown on already! Where's your flower?"

"I have it," Ashley put in. "You go ahead; we'll be right there."

"Right... Happy graduation, girls," Marusia said with a smile. "Oh!" She stopped in her tracks almost before she'd started and turned an inquisitive look on Cassie. "Hiking? Where?"

"Massachusetts," Cassie answered, deciphering the question instantly. "Heading north on the AT; we'll do most of New England before we start trail-hopping."

Marusia clapped her hands delightedly, in a rather eerie imitation of Ashley. "Great! We'll meet each other!"

"See you then," Cassie promised.

"See you!"

As soon as Marusia had vanished, Ashley gave her friend an incredulous look. "Tell me you're not serious," she said, pinning the flower carefully to Cassie's gown. "You and Saryn, hiking? When?"

"Next week," Cassie said, glancing down to watch the process as best she could. "He owes me a honeymoon. Thanks, by the way."

"He owes you a honeymoon!" Ashley repeated it in such a tone that it was impossible to say whether she was incredulous or amused.

"It's time to line up, girls," Mrs. Applebee told them, moving her arms in a herding motion as she hurried past. "Alphabetical except for the top ten, you remember." She kept moving, but she did add over her shoulder, "You look very nice!"

Ashley sighed. "Why can't we sit wherever we want?" she complained, as they obediently headed toward the doors. "I want someone to talk to!"

"Do you have your bubble stuff?" Cassie asked, slipping her own plastic necklace on over her head. "I bet Carlos brought a beach ball."

Ashley shook her head, a smile lightening her face again. "He brought one of those animal noisemakers. You know, where you shake it and it does some barn animal?"

Cassie stared at her. "Should I even ask what animal it is?"

"It's a cow," Ashley said, giggling a little. "He says he's going to shake it at least once during every speech."

"Everyone in pairs, please!" Mrs. K called, taking her place at the head of the growing line. "We're almost ready to start! Remember, this is graduation--look happy, but dignified."

"This is graduation," Ashley mimicked under her breath. "In case any of you might have forgotten, we're going to remind you now and then..."

"Get in line," Cassie whispered, trying not to giggle. She gave her friend a shove.

As Ashley headed forward, Mrs. K continued, "Remember not to walk to fast! Family and friends will want to take pictures... this is graduation, after all."

Cassie tried to stifle a snicker. She wasn't the only one, either--her line partner giggled, and from somewhere behind her she heard a very distinct, "Moooo..."

***

"Why do they all wear the same thing?" Zhane wanted to know, staring down at the robed students who filled the courtyard in surprisingly uncomfortable folding chairs.

Andros shrugged. "You're asking me?" He tried to keep his voice quiet; the current speaker showed no sign of ending his speech any time soon, and the Hammonds were sitting directly to Andros' left. "I don't have the faintest idea."

Zhane was quiet for a moment, but then he asked, "How come they're not sitting together?"

"It's alphabetical by name," Andros answered. He knew that one; Ashley had explained the meaning of her "honors cord", the "top ten", and how each of those things differed from the regular gown or seating arrangements.

He could almost hear Zhane frown. "Then why does TJ come before Cassie and Carlos?"

"Last name," Andros told him. "Alphabetical by last name."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zhane shake his head. "I've never understood why they're born with two names," he muttered. "Who needs two names before they're married?"

Andros didn't even try. He just watched the students, who frankly looked about as bored as he felt--possibly more, since this wasn't as new to any of them as it was to him. Apparently boredom was expected, though, and possibly even condoned, since most of the students were making no attempt to conceal the fact that they weren't interested.

Ashley was sitting in the front row--he had picked her out as soon as the students had emerged from the building--and she was one of the "clearly not paying attention" students. She had something in each hand, and was using whatever it was to blow soap bubbles toward the stage. Andros had long ago decided that the soap bubbles were far more interesting than the speaker, and it seemed that a lot of other people agreed. Three more soap bubble sources had emerged in the last few minutes.

"Why don't they put a time limit on how long each person can speak?" Andros wondered quietly, still watching the soap bubbles.

"That's easy," Zhane whispered back. "For the sole purpose of allowing the audience to be bored to tears."

Andros tried not to grin, but he couldn't help it. Luckily, Kerone leaned closer to Zhane and said something to him too softly for Andros to hear, and a moment later Zhane turned to relay the message. "She wants to know if we're still going to KaliKay's tonight."

Andros nodded once, keeping his eyes on the scene in front of him. "Ash says everyone's in."

Before Zhane passed the answer to Kerone he wanted to know, "What do her parents think?"

He felt his lips quirk. "I don't think she's told them."

Zhane turned to whisper to Kerone, and Andros glanced sideways at the Hammonds. He was somewhat disconcerted to find Ashley's brother looking back at him, and he nodded awkwardly. Jeff just looked at him for a moment, then finally leaned closer to ask the question Andros would have dreaded if it had occurred to him that it would come up.

"You taking Ash out tonight?" Jeff whispered. "Where?"

Andros cleared his throat as quietly as he could. "Just someplace offplanet," he murmured. "The whole team's going out to celebrate their graduation."

"Ash said you guys were throwing them a party," Jeff said, just as softly. "She made it sound like you'd all be on the Megaship."

Andros shrugged uncomfortably. "We will be, for a while."

"As long as it takes to get wherever you're going?" Jeff suggested dryly. "Andros, tell me you're not taking her anywhere dangerous."

Startled, Andros caught his eye. "It's not dangerous," he said, surprised that Jeff could think that of him. "We risk our lives every time we fight; we don't need danger to have fun."

Jeff eyed him consideringly. "Why am I not reassured," he muttered at last. "Let me just note two things here. One, your definition of 'danger' is probably substantially different than mine. Two--what *do* you need to have fun? You and Zhane looked pretty smug there for a few seconds."

Andros managed to keep from glancing over at the Silver Ranger again. He and Zhane had been without permanent parental authority for years now, but deceiving family had never been something he enjoyed. While there was nothing dangerous about KaliKay's--at least, nothing more dangerous than most places in the local galaxies--it probably wasn't the sort of hangout that parents like the Hammonds would want their daughter spending a lot of time in.

"If our definitions of danger are different," he said finally, avoiding the more important question, "it's just because our abilities are different. No offense," he added hastily, shooting a sideways look at Jeff.

Jeff actually grinned. "None taken," he agreed. "But I still want to know what you're going to be doing at this 'not dangerous' place."

"Dancing," Andros answered immediately. That was an easy one.

Jeff frowned at him. "I get the feeling that I'm not asking the right questions."

Andros smiled a little, lifting his hands to clap politely as the speaker on stage finally finished speaking. There was a low but noticeable "mooo" from the students assembled below, and he tried to isolate the sound. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone he knew was doing that.

"I want to come," Jeff said suddenly.

Andros looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I want to come," Jeff repeated. "I won't get in your way. I just want to see what's got Ashley lying to our parents and you and Zhane smirking at each other."

Andros frowned. "You make it sound like... I don't know. It isn't anything bad, Jeff."

"Then let me come. I'll check it out, be appropriately chagrinned, and come home."

"What's going on?" Zhane whispered.

Grateful for the distraction, Andros turned his head a little and whispered, "Jeff wants to come to KaliKay's with us."

Zhane leaned around him to study Jeff for a moment, then shrugged. "It's not like he'd stand out," he remarked, just loud enough for Jeff to hear too.

"Ash would kill me," Andros told him. "I can't let her brother come with us."

Zhane grinned. "Your sister's coming."

Andros rolled his eyes. "My sister has probably been to KaliKay's more times than I want to think about. As several different people."

Zhane's eyes widened. Clearly, he'd never thought of that. He turned to say something to Kerone, leaving Andros to explain things to Jeff.

"I admit I can't top Kerone in the 'coolness' department," Jeff said, before Andros could say anything. "But if it's the kind of place I think it is, you won't even know I'm with you. Just don't leave me behind, and I'll be fine.

"I'm not checking up on you," he added, when Andros opened his mouth to protest. "The truth is I have nothing better to do tonight, and I figure anything you guys are this defensive about must be fun."

Andros hesitated. If he just wanted to come as a friend, then there wasn't really anything wrong with that. "I'll have to ask Ashley," he said at last. "But I don't mind giving you a ride if she says it's okay with her."

Jeff looked nonplussed, but Andros wasn't about to get Ashley upset with him just to make her brother happy. He poked Zhane and whispered, "I'm going to ask Ashley if she wants him to come. Don't say anything to her until I do, okay?"

"Sure," Zhane agreed. "Hey, did you know that a true shapeshifter can drink different amounts depending on what form they're in?"

Andros sighed. "I don't want to know how she knows that." Glancing back at the stage, he added, "How much longer is this going to last, anyway?"

Zhane pretended to think about it. "I think the real question," he said at last, contemplating the open courtyard with what looked like genuine curiosity, "is what happens to those beachballs after the ceremony."

***

"You look nice," Jeff remarked, lounging by the kitchen table.

Ashley gave him her most level look. "You're coming on the condition that you don't speak to me, remember?"

Without waiting for a reply, she bounced down the hallway to Cassie's room. "Cassie," she called, tapping on the door with her fingernails. "Are you ready? Let's go!"

The door swung open almost at her touch and Cassie popped out, wearing the same sundress she'd had on at graduation. Ashley rolled her eyes. "It took us this long to decide not to change?"

"You just know Andros likes that dress," Cassie teased, pulling her door shut behind her. The door obscured a scene of sheer devastation, and Ashley didn't blame her for keeping it shut. Cassie didn't go for surface organization--when she cleaned, she did it all the way, and unfortunately that always seemed to require the "it gets worse before it gets better" approach.

"I think he looks cute when he gets all starry-eyed, that's all," Ashley declared. She pointed at Jeff as they entered the kitchen. "Not a word."

He held up his hands in silent agreement, and she reached for her morpher. "Everyone ready?"

"All set," Cassie confirmed.

Jeff only nodded, which was wise as far as she was concerned. Andros had said she could invite Jeff or not, but as soon as it was her decision it would have been horribly rude not to let him come. She wasn't thrilled about it, but he had promised not to lecture, tattle, or otherwise spoil the evening, so she had grudgingly allowed her older brother to join them.

"DECA," she told her communicator. "This is Ashley. We're ready to go."

"Acknowledge," DECA replied. "Teleporting now."

The world flashed sparkling gold, and she wondered if they should have left a note. Her parents had taken her and Cassie out to dinner, and then they had stayed behind while the girls went home to change into something more comfortable before their "party". Her parents knew they might not be back that night--after all, she had pointed out, if they were going to be on the Megaship anyway they might as well sleep there--but it probably would have been nice to leave them a "good night" note.

The thought flew out of her mind the moment she saw Zhane, leaning idly against the half-deck in front of the jump tubes. He was wearing a skirt... a long, flowy, print skirt, and it took her mind several extended seconds to process that fact. She shot a quick look around at the others, but they all looked perfectly normal--she hadn't gotten swapped into some alternate dimension by accident.

"We're ready, I think," Andros observed. "DECA, let's get going."

"We are underway now," DECA replied. "Hyperrush nine; ETA thirty four minutes."

"How was dinner?" TJ asked, just as Carlos caught Kerone's hand and made a show of inspecting her palm.

"It doesn't say that!" the Black Ranger exclaimed, looking torn between skepticism and surprise. "Where do you come up with these things?"

"It was nice," Ashley answered, giving Carlos a bemused look before letting her gaze slide back toward Zhane. "I have to ask, though... why is Zhane wearing a skirt?"

"Because dancing wasn't meant to be done in anything else," Zhane replied promptly, not looking the slightest bit self-conscious.

"Plus it gets really hot inside KaliKay's," Kerone put in, glancing away from Carlos to trade amused looks with Zhane. She was wearing a long skirt as well, the same floral design she had worn to graduation but extending to her ankles instead of her knees. "Zhane would rather wear a skirt than shorts."

"It's safer," the Silver Ranger agreed cryptically.

"Say I believe you," Carlos told Kerone, as single-minded as ever. "Does it only work on humans?"

"Safer?" Ashley repeated, but Zhane just shrugged.

She glanced at Andros for an explanation, but he was greeting Jeff. "Ashley let you come, huh?"

"Yeah," Jeff said with a grin. "It's kind of humbling to have your little sister making your Friday night plans for you."

"I wasn't the one who asked you to come," Ashley reminded him. "I thought you were going out with that girl from work tonight."

Jeff shrugged. "She had other plans. It's possible they involved the boyfriend she forgot to mention in some way; I don't know."

"Ouch," TJ interjected with a sympathetic wince. "Too bad that didn't come up earlier."

"You don't know until you ask," Tessa countered.

"Aura, come here for a second," Carlos said. He was paying no attention to the conversations going on around him, from Andros and Zhane arguing over long-term zord storage to Jeff and TJ's commiseration on girls. He certainly didn't seem to notice that Aura was currently being introduced to two very sleepy kittens, and she seemed charmed by the experience.

"Why?" Aura wanted to know, stroking the brown kitten gently with one hand while she cradled it in her arm with the other. "What's his name?" she asked Cassie, not waiting for Carlos to answer.

Cassie glanced over at her. "Ash?"

"They don't have names yet," Ashley admitted, coming over to stand with them. "We're still working on that part."

"Andros makes a credible attempt at calling them 'bad kitty,'" Saryn offered. "As per your request, I believe."

"Kerone says she can read palms," Carlos interrupted, wandering over to them with Kerone in tow. "I want to know if it works on anyone, or just people she already knows."

Saryn glanced at Kerone. "I speak from personal experience when I say she is well able to read people she doesn't know."

"Besides, this isn't a good test," Kerone put in. "I already know what Aura's palm will say."

"How?" Carlos wanted to know. "What does it say?"

Kerone didn't bat an eye. "It says she's attracted to unstable personalities and will, in the not too distant future, spend a long night at KaliKay's trying to keep one out of trouble."

Ashley giggled, but Aura didn't smile. "I believe you are correct," she said, pausing in her attention to the kitten to give her right hand a cursory inspection. With perfect equanimity, she agreed, "That is no doubt exactly what it says."

Carlos sighed, glancing up at DECA's nearest camera. "DECA?" he asked, in a much-abused tone. "Are we there yet?"

***

She closed her eyes as the world started to brighten, and when she opened them again she found herself standing on rocky ground beneath a sky full of starlight. The air was cool, touched with a scent Tessa couldn't identify, and it seemed to be absolutely still. There was no vegetation to be seen anywhere--the only break in the starry horizon was the sheer glass dome directly in front of them, throwing out light in every direction and fairly humming with energy.

"Terraformed," TJ whispered in her ear, and she nodded as though that meant something to her. "Thinner air," he added, apparently seeing her confusion. "Let me know if you start to notice."

She nodded again, grateful when he took her hand. The walkway around the dome was crowded with figures, some human looking, some not... some definitely not. She hadn't seen this many aliens since the ceremony on Aquitar last fall, and then everyone had been on their best behavior--whatever that was. Here, she doubted that would be the case.

Everyone was looking at them. At first she told herself it was her imagination, but then she realized that their unusually conspicuous appearance had probably drawn every eye in the vicinity. Had they done that on purpose? It was strange not to worry about people seeing them teleport.

Her fingers tightened on TJ's as they strode up to the dome, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Andros and Zhane had taken the lead, though they were still arguing about something she couldn't quite follow and didn't seem to be paying much attention to the crowd. Kerone was pacing Saryn and Cassie, and from what Tessa could overhear she was competing with Saryn to see who could name more of the species gathered around the dome.

Of any of them, Jeff looked the least nonchalant, and she took some comfort in his expression. She was a little alarmed when Andros and Zhane strolled past what was clearly the end of a long line, but no one complained. No one stopped staring at them, either, but they didn't complain.

"Red Astro Ranger," Andros told the being at the door. He wore his flight suit jacket over clothes that she assumed were civilian wear on KO-35, and the bouncer--if that was what the lumbering green thing was--gave his insignia only a cursory glance before waving him in.

Zhane, too, wore his jacket--which she couldn't help thinking looked odd over his skirt and silver t-shirt--and finally Tessa understood why they had all put their uniform jackets on over their regular clothes. The bouncer waved Zhane in before he could say a word, and Ashley and Cassie followed.

Saryn paused to show his sunburst emblem, but it was clearly a formality. The green thing didn't look inclined to stop any of them, and though the crowd in line outside the door was murmuring, they looked more amazed then resentful. Cassie followed Saryn, and as Kerone passed she tossed a miniature violet glow into the air--it spread into a tiny representation of Astronema's staff symbol before dissipating, and the murmuring from the crowd grew louder.

Carlos and Aura didn't even bother to halt their conversation as they passed, but TJ paused and pointed to her and Jeff. "They're with us," he told the green bouncer thing, and it just waved again.

A wave of hot air washed over her as she stepped through the door, and she blinked quickly in an effort to adjust her eyes to the sudden dimness. Then a flash of blue light struck her eyes, killing any night vision she might have had, and a fountain of red sparks erupted from somewhere off to her left. For a moment, she couldn't see anything at all, and she could only follow blindly as TJ drew her forward.

"Whoa," he said in her ear, just loud enough to be heard over the low rumble of noise and occasional snippet of recognizable music. "Wait up a second."

"I can't see!" she complained, not sure even where they were.

She felt hands on her shoulders, and he turned her in a different direction. "Don't look to your left," he told her. "It's probably for light-intensive species. We're just getting hit with it because the door's open."

Her vision started to clear, slowly, and she realized they were in some sort of entryway. "How many doors are there in this place?" she wanted to know.

"A lot," TJ told her. "Different environments for different species--hold out your hand."

She did, and a shadowy looking thing that she hadn't even noticed before took hold of her fingers. She did her best not to jerk back, but it was a feeling like sticking her hand into jello. The being wrapped a blue band around her wrist and fastened it with some sort of plastic clip before letting her go.

"What's this for?" she asked TJ.

"We are honored by your presence," a gravelly voice replied, and she tried not to jump. The voice was coming from the shadowy thing. "The wristband lets the bartender know that you are not to be charged."

"Oh--thank you," she said, since it seemed to be the right response.

She gave TJ a bewildered look as he pulled her away, and he explained, "Rangers don't pay for things. Drinks and dancing are on the house."

She glanced down at her wrist, then up at the door that they seemed to be headed for. With some amount of trepidation, she noticed that the noise was increasing disproportionate to the distance traveled, and she wondered if the people inside could hear anything at all. She was tempted to ask where they were going, but not only would she find out for herself soon enough, she also wasn't sure TJ would be able to catch her question.

She did indeed find out. As they stepped through one of the doors closest to the entrance, they found themselves in a room that looked like a warped version of a classic San Francisco bar. It had an unmistakable serving counter, tables, and even a stage where some kind of live band was performing. The music sounded vaguely familiar, and she frowned at the musicians. They looked human, but as Saryn proved, that didn't necessarily mean much.

"Come on," TJ said in her ear. "Want to sit down?"

She nodded emphatically, unable to stop staring around the room. Despite the familiar elements, there was no way to disguise the fact that they were in a glass dome. One whole wall was transparent and rounded, and the clear ceiling arced overhead, revealing a stunning array of stars just beyond the minimal atmosphere.

She was sure there hadn't been any empty tables by that clear wall when they entered, but somehow by the time they got there one of them had been vacated. She didn't know if that was another Ranger status thing or what, but she was starting to suspect that the Rangers hadn't given up quite as much as she thought when they put their morphers away.

Kerone and Zhane were gone by the time the rest of them sat down, and she saw Andros wave to someone on the other side of the room. The band, which must have paused when she wasn't paying attention, started up again with a vengeance and this time it was a song with a distinctly country and western feel. The red-haired singer had a nice voice, and TJ was pulling her to her feet before she knew what was happening.

"Come on," he said again, grinning at her. "Let's dance!"

"But I don't know how!" she protested. He paid no attention, pulling her away from the transparent wall to merge with the swirls of people on the makeshift dance floor.

Someone caught her up before she had a chance to repeat her objection, and she could do nothing but let herself be spun around. It was more like square-dancing than anything else, and as she was passed on to a new partner she couldn't comprehend how such a mass of potentially less than sober people could coordinate anything, let alone something as complex as this. It wasn't like any dancing she'd ever seen in a bar, and she was forced to let her partners guide her through the motions.

Luckily, everyone seemed perfectly willing to help her, and she realized as she came face to face with TJ again that they were doing as much for him as for her. "This is so random!" she shouted, over the sound of a song she now vaguely recognized as "Mountain Music".

"I know!" he answered, sliding around her and swinging her with him. "Isn't it great!"

She could only laugh, turning away and letting the next person on the floor twirl her under their arm. She had no idea what she was doing, but they seemed to, and there was a kind of exhilaration in the constant motion and lack of control. The lights seemed to be flashing in time to the music, but somehow it didn't bother her the way it had before. Different light intensities, TJ had said--

She caught a glimpse of Kerone among the dancers, and a second later she found herself in Zhane's arms. "Hi!" he shouted, over the sound of the music. "You look familiar!"

She just laughed again, letting him pull her underneath the pair beside them. He lifted their joined hands to form an arch like the one they had just come through, and as two people darted underneath she realized he wasn't the only guy wearing a skirt. She wondered if it was cultural, or dance-related, or just more fun.

The dance seemed to go on forever, but as long as she kept moving her energy refused to run out. She was torn between disappointment and relief when the music came to an end, sure that she wouldn't have been able to keep going indefinitely no matter how good she felt, but wishing--just a little--for the chance to find out. The whirl of lights and the easy confidence of the other dancers were spectacular.

"How are you doing?" TJ asked loudly, leaning closer to her as he caught hold of her elbow.

"Great!" She let him tug her off the main floor with some amount of reluctance, but it did occur to her that she was extremely thirsty. "That's so fun! How do they know what to do?"

"Some of these people probably come here all the time," TJ said with a grin. "They're nice, though. I've heard Amanda sing before, and she draws a pretty respectable sort of crowd."

"You've heard her sing? When?"

"At a fair last summer," he answered, surprising her. "She used to be the lead singer for the Skywalkers--remember them?"

She stared at him in astonishment. The Skywalkers had been one of the best local bands around for years, until they disbanded for no apparent reason. Now she supposed she knew why they had split up. "She's from Earth? What's she doing out here?"

TJ just grinned at her. "You don't think you're the only one who would jump at a chance to ride in a spaceship, do you? Hey," he added, pulling his chair out from their table and offering it to her, "our drinks are here!"

"I don't drink," she said automatically, hanging his jacket over the back of the chair before sitting down. It felt better than she'd expected to get off of her feet, and she glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened. *Half an hour?*

"Neither do Saryn and Ashley," he remarked, taking the seat next to her. "There won't be anything in them; Andros isn't big on mind-altering stuff either and he's the one who ordered them.*

She took a hesitant sip, and was pleasantly surprised by the flavor. "Wow," she said aloud. "This is actually good."

"Surprise," TJ said with a grin. "Oh, look!" He was craning his neck even as he spoke, trying to get a clear look at the stage from where they sat. "I think Cassie's going to sing one."

In fact, Amanda was introducing Cassie Chan as Tessa turned around to watch. Cassie looked adorable as she apologized for disrupting the dance routine, but when she said the words "slow song" a good number of people cheered. Tessa couldn't help giggling--everyone was in such high spirits. She had to admit that this had been a good idea.

Cassie started to sing, and as the people on the dance floor shifted Tessa could see Saryn lingering near the stage. He was actually leaning back against it, elbows on the stage as he looked out across the dance floor... but he wasn't watching for trouble. She knew that look, the one he wore whenever he was convinced danger was imminent, and he didn't have that expression on now. Now he just looked like any other guy, taking it easy while he listened to his girlfriend sing.

The sight made her smile, and she looked around for the others. She finally found Ashley over by the bar, lifting two drinks over her head as she turned away, heading for someone in the crowd. It turned out to be Kerone, sitting on one of the tables at the other end of the clear wall, but the two of them were obscured by dancers before Tessa saw Ashley do more than hand her a glass.

There was Andros, out on the dance floor, and she laughed again when she saw who he was dancing with. The more she got used to Zhane's skirt, the more she realized it didn't make him look even slightly feminine, but the two of them did make a sight together on the dance floor. Especially during a slow song. She couldn't tell if they were just clowning around or actually dancing, but either way she found it oddly touching.

Carlos and Aura were absent no matter how long she looked for them, and she remembered belatedly that Aura didn't like flashing lights. She wondered if they had found another room, or maybe even left all together. Carlos had been complaining of fatigue ever since graduation that afternoon, though he had seemed alert enough in the holding bay earlier.

"Hey," TJ said, as quietly as he could and still be heard. "Tired?"

She shook her head and smiled as he scooted his chair closer to hers. "No... but thanks. Just watching everybody enjoying themselves."

He put an arm around her, and she leaned against his shoulder contentedly. "Is this one of Cassie's songs?" she asked after a moment.

She felt him nod. "She wrote it for Saryn."

She smiled, the words _"I see forever in your eyes"_ echoing in her own thoughts. "It shows," she said simply.

_fin_


	20. Separate Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SOTPR! Legalists must love me. This may be the end of "Final Days", but the story is never truly over. Every ending is a new beginning--that's why they call it commencement.

__

Disclaimer: SOTPR! Legalists must love me. This may be the end of "Final Days", but the story is never truly over. Every ending is a new beginning--that's why they call it commencement.

****

Separate Ways  
by Starhawk

Ashley squirmed a little as her eyes slid open, dazedly surprised to see dim sunlight suffusing the edges of the room. They must be on the day side of Earth, for the portal overhead was closed and the only illumination came from small slits around its edge. Unlike most places on the ship, the observatory was designed to be lit with natural as well as artificial light.

She turned her head, feeling the soft comfort of rumpled sleeping bags under her skin. Beside her, Kerone was sprawled across the floor in her usual careless fashion, and she caught Ashley's eye as soon as she moved. "Good morning," the other girl whispered.

"Morning," she whispered back, glancing over at Andros and Zhane. The two were still soundly asleep, and she had to smile at the picture they presented. Two of the most determined fighters the universe had ever known and they lay like little kids, undisturbed by the sun and whispers. "Why do I feel like I've just been initiated?"

Kerone smiled too, her gaze resting fondly on the boys. "I know what you mean."

***

"Are you sure you have everything?" Saryn wanted to know, glancing around the startlingly neat room. Cassie, no matter how much he loved her, was not by any stretch of the imagination a "neat" person, and it surprised him to see the lack of clutter in her bedroom. It surprised him almost as much as the fact that she could fit everything she owned into a frame back, duffel bag, and two knapsacks.

"Nope," she said cheerfully. "But I figure if I can't remember it, I probably don't need it."

She must have seen his doubt, for she added gently, "I've only been here a year and a half, Saryn. I haven't had that much time to accumulate stuff."

He shook his head slowly, wondering that he had not realized how many of her things were borrowed. "I've been home for no more than half a year, and I have more than you do."

She just laughed, swinging her frame pack over her shoulder with an easy grace that belied its weight. "It's a good thing we're moving to your place, then."

***

TJ lifted one hand and waved, pausing to swallow his toast before he said, "Morning, Max."

Tousled and unshaven, his uncle halted in the doorway to squint at him. "Good lord, TJ," he muttered, running his hand over his eyes as though he couldn't believe what he saw. "It's Saturday morning. The Saturday morning after your graduation, no less. How can you possibly be so chipper?"

TJ grinned. Only next to Max did he ever feel "chipper" in the morning. "I have to go get Tess so we can help the Hammonds set up for the barbecue. And you know she was up three hours ago, so she's probably waiting impatiently as we speak."

"Morning people," Max grumbled, peering around the kitchen. "Is there any coffee?"

"That stuff is terrible for you," TJ informed him. "You should drink tea or something."

"Do you know how much caffeine tea has in it?" Max was starting to sound a little more alert, which could only be a good sign. He stopped then, considering. "Actually, that's not a bad idea..."

***

"How can I help?" Carlos wanted to know, watching his brother fuss with the Hammonds grill.

Gabe waved at him irritably, as though shooing away an insect. "You can go hang out and have fun," he said, not looking up. "This is supposed to be your party, you know.

"Here," he added, grabbing something out of the cooler beside the grill. "Take this to your girlfriend and get out of my hair." He tossed Carlos a water bottle and waved him away again. "Shoo!"

Carlos rolled his eyes, but he had to admit the idea had a certain amount of appeal. Still, he couldn't let his brother know that. "The thanks I get around here," he muttered, just loud enough for Gabe to hear.

"I'm ignoring you," his brother answered, opening the grill to peer inside.

***

"NASADA has agreed to keep the shuttle for us," Andros told TJ, while they watched Ashley and Kerone play with the kittens on the lawn. "You, Tessa, and Carlos should be able to get to it any time. And of course you'll have the zords."

"But they won't be able to call them without DECA to boost their communicators," Zhane interjected, and Andros sighed.

"They can if we keep them on the moon!" He gave his friend a mock-glare, and Zhane grinned.

"Well, we're not going to keep them there," the Silver Ranger said, as though it were a given. "So we have to plan for it."

"The zords will be on the moon," Andros told TJ. "Those communicators can reach that far, no problem."

"And after we move them," Zhane added, "you can probably use the Hammonds' comm set up to call them."

"We're not moving them!" Andros exclaimed.

TJ rolled his eyes, clearly amused. "Right. Thanks, guys."

***

"What are you going to name them?" Kerone asked, dangling a piece of grass in front of one of the kittens. White paws snatched at the grass, tiny claws just scratching her fingers. She let go of the grass and the kitten tumbled over himself in his eagerness to subdue it.

Ashley smiled, picking the grey one up and cuddling him against her cheek. He squirmed until she put him down, and she shook her head. "I was thinking 'Karma' for him. It's a little bit... girlish, but honestly, he looks it with his fur."

Kerone reached out to pat him. Even as little as he was, his silvery grey fur was long enough to bury her fingers in. "I like that name," she said with a smile. She gave the group gathered in the Hammonds backyard a meaningful glance, and added, "It seems appropriate."

Ashley nodded slowly, following her gaze. "I keep telling myself that fate will bring us all back together again someday."

"It will," Kerone said confidently. "That's the way the universe works. Look at Saryn and Cassie, or me and Andros. There are some souls that you're just bound to, in this life and beyond."

"Interstellar knitting circles?" Cassie suggested, dropping down in the grass beside them.

Kerone gave her a puzzled look, but Ashley giggled. "I hope so," she agreed.

"So what about the other one?" Cassie wanted to know. "You said he's Karma, so what's the brown one's name?"

"Kerone's going to name the brown one," Ashley said, giving her an expectant look.

She blinked, but she had been thinking about it since Andros mentioned the idea to her a few nights before. Looking from Ashley to Cassie and back again, she suggested tentatively, "Katana?"

Cassie frowned, but Ashley got it immediately. "Like a sword!"

"Ecliptor taught me something about them," she said with a shrug, but she was gratified when Ashley seemed to like the idea. "It sounds nice with 'Karma'."

"I like it," Ashley said decisively. "Karma and Katana it is."

The newly named Katana transferred his attention from Kerone to Cassie, digging his claws into her shorts to haul himself up onto her lap. Cassie rolled her eyes when he slipped, leaving little pick marks in the denim. Scooping him up in one hand she asked, "You don't mind if I just call him 'Trouble', do you?"

***

"The ball, not the stick," Zhane told Jetson. "I threw the ball! Where did you get that stick from, anyway?"

"Do you expect him to answer you?" Tessa inquired, watching from the picnic table.

"No," Zhane said, with a put-upon sigh. "He doesn't talk to me anyway. But I'd still like to know where this thing came from."

The stick Jetson had brought back was no twig, and he couldn't help wondering if the dog had actually climbed a tree and torn off one of its branches. To make matters even more interesting, Jetson refused to either relinquish the stick or retrieve the tennis ball Zhane had tossed for him. "You just like being contrary, don't you," he told the dog.

"That has been my conclusion as well," Saryn remarked, accepting the soda Tessa offered him with a murmur of thanks.

"Oh, he's just playing," Tessa said, hopping off the bench and putting her own soda down. "Here, Jetson!"

The yellow lab bounded over to her eagerly, tail waving as she held out her hand for the stick. He dropped it at her feet, and Zhane stared in astonishment as she tossed it a short distance for him to chase. He was off after it before it left her hand, and Zhane just shook his head.

"How does he decide who he likes and who he doesn't?" he wanted to know.

"I've been trying to figure that out for some time," Saryn told him.

***

"Aura, bring your unstable love interest out here," Cassie called, waving to the two Rangers sitting inside on the screened-in porch. "We need to get a couple of pictures before everyone has their mouths full."

"Want some help?" Ali offered, appearing magically at her side. "Here, I'll shoot; you guys just get together and pose."

"Thanks!" Cassie handed her the camera and went over to collect the group at the picnic table. By the time they returned, Aura had emerged with Carlos and Ashley had rounded up the others.

"Tall people in the back," Ali declared, peering through the viewfinder.

"That never works," TJ complained, and she lowered the camera long enough to stick her tongue out at him.

In the end they all just crowded together, with TJ and Tessa sitting in front while Andros, Ashley, Zhane and Kerone all crouched behind them, their arms around each others' shoulders as they bickered good-naturedly over who was leaning harder on whom. Saryn, Cassie, Carlos and Aura filled the last row, Saryn holding her as she leaned her head back against him and smiled at the camera.

Ali took the same picture several times, until they all got so tired of smiling and that they started making faces at each other and at TJ's sister. She finally declared them hopeless at almost exactly the same moment that Gabe announced the first round of lunch was ready. With more teasing and the occasional burst of laughter, the group split apart as Ali slid the shutter closed.

***

__

"This is farewell  
Farewell, but not forever  
This is farewell  
Until we're back together  
This is so long, for now  
We'll meet again somehow  
Until the day we do  
I will be thinking of you"

_\--Jem &amp; the Holograms  
"Farewell"_

***

__

Author's Note: This snapshot epilogue to "Final Days" is dedicated to Marci, Amanda, and Adri. I love you, and I hope you know how special you are to me. I could not be the person I am today without you, and I will always hold you close to my heart.

_Marci, we're "sisters forever", and you know you're my best friend in the world. Amanda, you've become my sister in all but blood over the last few years, and whenever I "just throw anything on" I think of you and laugh. Adri... you'll always be "the guardian of Emma Jean's guitar" to me._

_Thanks to everyone who helped, encouraged, and inspired me. Thank you for reading, and I hope I've given even half of what I've received. Keep smiling, and "I hope you dance" :)_


End file.
